Erwärme mein frierendes Herz
by Romantic Dragonangel
Summary: TyKa, MaRe. Kai ist kalt und unnahbar zu seinen Teamkameraden, doch was ist der Grund dafür? Wird er erkennen, wieviel Tyson an ihm liegt?
1. Ein Traum und verwirrende Entdeckungen 1

Erwärme mein frierendes Herz 

und erlöse mich aus der Einsamkeit

Da bin ich wieder, mit einer weiteren Story zu Beyblade!

Feedback: **romantic_dragonangel@yahoo.de**

Disclaimer: Wie ihr wißt, gehört Beyblade nicht mir. Ich leihe mir die armen Charaktere nur aus, um meine Ideen zu verwirklichen, bevor ich sie brav wieder abliefere!

Warning: Diese Story enthält Angst, Action sowie später viel Romantik (Shounen-Ai!!!) Wer mit der Beziehung meines Lieblingspairings (Kai/Tyson) nicht klarkommt, sollte diese Geschichte nicht unbedingt lesen, sondern lieber wieder den Zurück-Button drücken. (*fragend um sich blickt und auf Reaktion wartet*)

Allen Anderen wünsche ich Spaß beim Lesen – und schreibt mir viele, viele Kommis! (*fleh*)

Part I: Ein Traum und verwirrende Entdeckungen

Er befand sich in einem dunklen Raum. Doch wo genau war dieser kalte, düstere Raum, der kein Sonnenlicht hereinließ? Und warum war er hier?

_Der kleine Junge von etwa neun Jahren wußte es nicht._

_Alles, was er wußte, war, daß er Angst hatte und allein war._

_Niemand war bei ihm in diesem düsteren Raum. _

_Wirklich niemand?_

_Doch, da war jemand._

_Aber die Präsenz, die immer näher kam, verhieß nicht etwa Schutz vor der Dunkelheit und der Kälte – nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Vielmehr begann der kleine Junge noch mehr zu zittern, als er eine boshafte Stimme erklingen hörte. _

_„Schwächling! Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, jemand käme, um dir beizustehen? Vergiß es! Du bist allein und wirst es auch immer bleiben – denn du bist es nicht wert, daß man sich um dich sorgt!"_

_Der schmächtige Junge begann zu zittern, doch er versuchte krampfhaft, die Tränen, die in ihm aufstiegen, zu unterdrücken. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, der immer größer zu werden schien._

_Die kleinen Hände zitterten und der schmale Körper bebte, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Denn wenn er weinte oder sonst einen Ton sagte, dann würden sich zu der bösen Stimme auch noch brutale Hände gesellen, die ihn schlugen und traten._

_Während der nächsten Minuten fuhr die Stimme fort, ihn zu verhöhnen und zu demütigen. Bei jedem Wort, was er hören mußte, versetzte es dem kleinen Jungen einen Stich ins Herz und sein Schmerz wurde immer größer. Bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt._

_„Hör auf! Hör endlich auf!", schrie der Junge auf und fuhr herum._

_„Warum sollte ich?", erwiderte die kalte, boshafte Stimme. „Ich sage doch nur das, was du bis jetzt wohl nicht akzeptieren kannst, Schwächling. Du willst Liebe? Nur ein Versager wie du kann daran glauben! Es gibt keine Liebe oder diese anderen Gefühle wie Freundschaft oder Mitgefühl!"_

_‚Nein, das ist nicht wahr!', zitterte und tobte es in dem verzweifelten kleinen Jungen. ‚Es muß Liebe geben! Aber wieso gab ihm dann niemand Liebe? Warum war er so allein? Wieso?', schrie es in ihm auf._

_Niemand antwortete ihm und der Widerstand, der in ihm aufgeflammt war, brach wieder zusammen. Der kleine Junge sackte in sich zusammen und begann zu weinen. Der Schmerz in ihm wurde übermächtig._

_Warum nur liebte ihn niemand?_

_Doch mit den Tränen hatte er eine Regel des Hauses gebrochen. Und schon im nächsten Moment hagelten Schläge auf ihn herab, während die boshafte, kalte Stimme ihm einzubläuen versuchte, daß niemanden interessierte, was mit ihm passierte._

_Nach den ersten Hieben wurde der Körper des Jungen still und er widersetzte sich nicht mehr. Es war so, als wäre jeder Funken an Leben aus ihm herausgewichen. _

_Warum sich auch widersetzen? _

_Es gab doch sowieso niemanden, der sich um ihn sorgte._

_Und sein Folterknecht schien auch die Lust zu verlieren, sich an einem Opfer zu vergreifen, das sich nicht wehrte. Daher hörten die Schläge schließlich auf und die Stimme sagte noch: „Du bist und bleibst ein Schwächling!"_

_Damit verschwand die böse Präsenz aus dem Raum und nur der mißhandelte Junge lag am ganzen Körper zitternd auf dem kalten Boden. Sein Rücken tat unheimlich weh von den Schlägen, doch seine Tränen kamen nicht davon – er weinte stille Tränen, die direkt aus der Seele und dem Herzen kamen._

_Tränen eines einsamen kleinen Kindes, welches sich fragte, warum es überhaupt lebte. _

_Warum, wenn ihn doch sowieso niemand wollte?_

_Warum existierte er?_

_Wie als Antwort darauf spürte der Junge auf einmal wieder eine Präsenz in dem dunklen, kalten Raum, in dem er sich befand. Doch es war nicht sein Peiniger – nein, diese Präsenz war neu. Und ganz anders._

_Sie verströmte eine unglaubliche Wärme – ein Gefühl, das der kleine Junge bis dahin noch nie gespürt hatte. Und obwohl er sich nicht regte und der Präsenz den Rücken zuwandte, so meinte er doch, ein sanftes, helles Strahlen von ihr ausgehen zu sehen._

_Wer war diese unbekannte Person?_

_Im nächsten Moment spürte der erschrockene Junge, wie ihm auf einmal viel wärmer wurde – so, als hätte ihn jemand in eine weiche Decke gehüllt und damit die Kälte vertrieben, die ihn peinigte._

_Das Gefühl nahm zu und der kleine Junge fühlte sich durch diese unerwartete Handlung zutiefst getröstet. Seine Tränen versiegten langsam und er begann sich zu entspannen. Die Anwesenheit der neuen Präsenz war so unglaublich trostspendend, daß er sich langsam aufrichtete._

_Er wollte diese Person ansehen._

_Sich umblickend erkannte der Junge eine schattenhafte Gestalt, welche nicht weit von ihm stand. Und wie er es von Anfang an vermutet hatte, war sie von einem sanften Licht umgeben, welches Freundlichkeit und Wärme verströmte._

_„Du bist nicht allein", erklang auf einmal eine weiche Stimme._

_Der kleine Junge blickte auf und erstarrte im nächsten Augenblick. _

_Er sah in die Augen der fremden Person. _

_Doch solche Augen hatte er vorher noch nie gesehen._

_Sie waren von einem derart tiefen Blau, daß sie schon fast schwarz wirkten. Unergründlich wie der weite Ozean und ebenso geheimnisvoll. Aber aus dem Dunkelblau leuchtete gleichzeitig auch ein intensives Strahlen, so als läge das Licht der Sterne in ihnen verborgen._

_Doch was den Jungen gebannt verharren ließ, war der Ausdruck, der in den tiefblauen Augen lag. Sanftmut und Stärke, Geborgenheit und Freundlichkeit. _

_Aber vor allem eine alles umfassende Liebe._

_Liebe für ihn. _

_Ganz allein für ihn._

_Während der Junge fasziniert und gebannt in die dunklen und sanftmütigen Augen sah, erklang erneut die weiche Stimme, die so viel Trost enthielt._

_„Denk daran, du bist nicht allein. Ich bin bei dir. Auch wenn du mich nicht sehen kannst, bin ich doch immer bei dir. Du bist die andere Hälfte meiner Seele, vergiß das nie. Wir Beide gehören zusammen."_

_Hier verstummte die Stimme wieder, doch das Versprechen lag noch immer deutlich hörbar in der Luft. Vibrierte mit jedem Atemzug, den der kleine Junge tat und erfüllte ihn mit zaghafter Hoffnung._

_Konnte es wirklich sein, daß da doch jemand war, der ihn liebte?_

_Der ihn brauchte und bei ihm sein wollte? War das möglich?_

_Warme dunkelblaue Augen blickten sanft auf ihn herunter, erfüllt mit diesem Geborgenheit aussendenden Licht. Der Junge konnte sehen, wie der Fremde, der so tröstliche Worte gesagt hatte, einladend seine Arme ausbreitete und dabei in die Knie ging._

_„Komm her", flüsterte die weiche Stimme. „Komm zu mir, mein Freund. Dann wirst du nicht mehr allein sein. Dann sind wir zusammen, für immer."_

_Zitternd blickte der kleine Junge auf die ausgebreiteten Arme, die ihn erwarteten. Diese Arme verhießen so viel – Wärme, Schutz und Geborgenheit. _

_Nicht mehr dieses Gefühl von Traurigkeit und Schmerz im Herzen zu spüren, war alles, was der Junge jemals gewollt hatte. _

_Doch hier wurde ihm so viel mehr angeboten – nämlich Liebe. _

_Er wußte, wenn er in diesen Armen dort vor ihm liegen würde, würde sich alles ändern. Sein bisheriges Leben würde schlagartig anders werden – wärmer, freundlicher und liebevoller._

_So wie der Ausdruck der dunkelblauen Augen, die ihn anlächelten._

_Nun gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr und er lief auf die ausgebreiteten Arme zu, als wäre dies sein sicherer Hafen. Dort würde er finden, was er sich stets erträumt hatte – Glück, Geborgenheit und Liebe._

_Die Hoffnung im Herzen des einsamen Jungen erblühte stärker und stärker, als er immer näher auf die liebevolle Umarmung zulief._

_Gleich hatte er es geschafft – die Arme berührten ihn schon und wollten sich gerade beschützend um ihn schlingen, als..._

Und wieder einmal ein netter kleiner Cliffie! Ich bin ja sooo gemein – nein, nicht wirklich. Nach ein paar Kommis wird auch gleich der nächste Teil gepostet, der übrigens noch zum ersten Kapitel gehört.

Also...Kommis her!

CU, Dragon's Angel


	2. Ein Traum Teil2

Part I: Ein Traum und verwirrende Entdeckungen Teil 2

Da bin ich wieder! 

Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Kommis! Die sind wirklich sehr aufbauend! (*dankbar verbeug und wie ein Honigkuchenpferdchen strahl*)

Dafür kriegt ihr auch schon den zweiten Teil von Part 1!

Viel Spaß!

_[Auszug aus Part 1, Teil 1:_

_Die Hoffnung im Herzen des einsamen Jungen erblühte stärker und stärker, als er immer näher auf die liebevolle Umarmung zulief. Gleich hatte er es geschafft – die Arme berührten ihn schon und wollten sich gerade beschützend um ihn schlingen, als...]_

„Kai! Wach endlich auf, es ist schon spät!", rief eine Stimme leise, aber doch drängend. Eine Hand, die ihn sanft, aber hartnäckig rüttelte, unterstützte das Drängen der Stimme. 

Murrend regte sich der Angesprochene und schlug langsam die tiefbraunen Augen auf. Der Junge war noch etwas benommen von dem, was er gerade erlebt hatte.

_‚Wieder dieser Traum'_, seufzte Kai innerlich, während er sich langsam zu demjenigen umwandte, der ihm verwehrt hatte, das Ende des seltsamen Traumes zu sehen.

_‚Warum habe ich nur so oft diese Träume an früher?'_, fragte er sich nachdenklich_. ‚Diese Rückblicke in meine Vergangenheit kommen in letzter Zeit immer häufiger'_, sinnierte er weiter. _‚Ob es etwas damit zu tun hat, daß die Endkämpfe der World Champion Ships in Rußland stattfinden?'_

Kai seufzte unhörbar auf, als ihm die Szenen des Traumes erneut durch den Kopf fuhren. 

_‚Ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, wie mich Boris beschimpfte und demütigte, so gut er konnte. Das war das, was er am Besten konnte und mit Vorliebe tat. Auch der dunkle Raum ist mir nicht fremd._

_Doch diese andere Person...sie war nie zuvor in meinen Erinnerungen an die Abtei in Rußland.'_

Unwillkürlich wurde Kai wärmer, als er sich an den letzten Teil des Traumes erinnerte. Sonst waren die Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit stets traurig und voller häßlicher Erlebnisse. Kalt und einsam. Nie zuvor hatte er jedoch in seinen Träumen jemanden gehabt, der so sanft und liebevoll mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Oder ihn so voller Gefühl angesehen hatte. Als wäre er das Wichtigste auf der Welt.

‚Diese Augen...sie waren wunderschön. Geheimnisvoll und stark, aber auch sanft und voller Liebe.'

Kais Augen wurden, ohne daß er es merkte, verträumt. 

Das Gefühl, welches er in seinem Traum in den Augen jener unbekannten Person gesehen hatte, entflammte in seinem Herzen und breitete sich von dort ausgehend in seinem ganzen Körper aus. 

Wärme...beschützend und gut.

Doch plötzlich wurde sich der Junge der Tatsache bewußt, daß ihn jemand am Arm gepackt hatte und vorsichtig schüttelte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Kai, was ist denn heute nur los mit dir? Geht es dir nicht gut?", erklang erneut die Stimme, die ihn geweckt hatte. Aus seinen Erinnerungen aufgeschreckt, drehte Kai den Kopf und sah den Störenfried mürrisch an. Und als er die Person erkannte, wurde sein Blick wieder ernst und kalt.

„Was willst du von mir, Tyson!", brummte er den anderen Jungen genervt an. „Laß endlich meinen Arm los!", fügte er noch streng hinzu. Der blauhaarige Junge folgte der ‚freundlichen' Aufforderung, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und grinste dann kurz. 

„Mann, hast du heute wieder ein sonniges Gemüt, Kai", murmelte er, bevor er sich plötzlich zu seinem Teamchef hinunterbeugte und zu diesem sagte: „Du hast verpennt, großer Herr und Meister! 

Und das, obwohl du uns erst gestern noch darauf hingewiesen hast, daß wir heute alle ja pünktlich aufstehen sollen, um zu trainieren!"

Tysons Kopf war plötzlich nur noch etwa einen halben Meter von dem Kais entfernt und der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar war unwillkürlich gebannt von den Augen seines Teamkameraden. Strahlend dunkelblau funkelten sie ihn fröhlich an. Wärme, Freundlichkeit und Humor lagen in den blauen Tiefen, aber auch ein Sanftmut und Ernst, den Kai bis dahin nie bemerkt hatte.

_‚Die Augen aus meinem Traum!_', fuhr es Kai plötzlich durch den Sinn.

Wie hypnotisiert blickte er in Tysons Augen und fühlte, wie sein Herz auf einmal heftig zu klopfen begann. Die sanfte Wärme und Freundlichkeit, die von den dunkelblauen Augen seines Teamgefährten ausging, suchte sich ihren Weg zu Kai und bewirkte, daß er sich plötzlich ganz schwach, aber sehr wohl zu fühlen begann.

Doch Tyson wurde besorgt, als Kai ihn nach seinen Worten nur schweigend ansah. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Teamchefs war seltsam – so, als hätte Kai einen Geist gesehen. Und der eindringliche Blick der braunen Augen ließ den Blauhaarigen innerlich schlucken, denn sonst sah Kai ihm nie so lange und direkt in die Augen. Dafür interessierte sich der ältere Junge zu wenig für Tyson, was diesen im Stillen sehr traurig machte.

Doch das seltsame Verhalten, welches Kai an den Tag legte, besorgte Tyson zutiefst. Denn sonst war der andere Junge stets etwas herrisch und ziemlich abweisend zu ihm. Daher ließ sich Tyson von der Sorge leiten, die ihn bei Kais merkwürdigem Blick befiel und rüttelte diesen erneut am Arm.

Diese Berührung hatte zur Folge, daß Kai aus seiner Versunkenheit gerissen wurde. Und von einem Moment zum anderen wurde ihm blitzartig bewußt, was er gerade getan hatte.

Er hatte sich für eine ihm unbekannte Zeit in Tysons Augen verloren!

Wie hatte ihm das nur passieren können? 

Sofort verschloß sich Kais Gesicht und der gewohnt kühle und abweisende Ausdruck erschien in seinen tiefbraunen Augen. Ein drohender Schatten huschte über seine Züge und Kai funkelte Tyson wütend an.

„Was soll das? Kannst du mich nicht endlich Mal in Ruhe lassen, Tyson?", herrschte er den Blauhaarigen an, der sich mit besorgtem Blick über ihn gebeugt hatte.

Der Jüngere wich ein wenig zurück, als er so angefahren wurde. Doch kurz darauf hatte er sich gefangen. Nun war Kai wieder ganz so, wie er ihm und ihren drei Freunden gegenüber sonst auch immer war – abweisend.

Doch ganz war die Sorge noch nicht aus den dunkelblauen, sanften Augen verschwunden. Daher fragte Tyson: „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Kai? Bist du vielleicht krank?"

„Warum sollte ich krank sein? Nur, weil ich nicht laufend von dir umlagert sein will? Als wenn es nicht schon genug wäre, daß ich den ganzen Tag mit euch verbringen muß – jetzt nervst du mich schon am frühen Morgen!", war die böse Antwort.

Daraufhin stemmte Tyson erneut die Hände in die Seiten und ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. Dann begann er zu lächeln. „Jetzt benimmst du dich wie immer", meinte er, während er Kai anschaute.  "Du bist also nicht krank, sondern nur..."

„Raus aus meinem Zimmer, du Nervensäge!", war die mühsam beherrschte Antwort, als Kai sich von Tyson ausgelacht fühlte. Der Tonfall des älteren Jungen war hart an der Grenze zum Brüllen.

„Schon gut, ich gehe ja schon. Aber du solltest dich wirklich beeilen, wenn du dein Training mit uns heute noch durchführen willst", entgegnete Tyson, indem er Kai grinsend beäugte. „Du bist nämlich der Letzte von uns, der noch im Bett liegt, Langschläfer!"

„RAUS!"

Immer noch grinsend, aber doch rasch darauf bedacht, eine größere Distanz zwischen sich und den sichtlich angesäuerten Kai zu legen, schritt Tyson auf die Zimmertür zu und verschwand.

Zurück blieb Kai, der eine ganze Weile still auf die Zimmertür blickte, die sich hinter Tyson wieder geschlossen hatte. Ohne es wirklich bemerkt zu haben, hatte er sich die rechte Hand auf die Brust gelegt und spürte dort sein Herz heftig gegen die Rippen schlagen. Und auch die seltsame Wärme, die von Tysons Augen ausgestrahlt war, verspürte der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar noch immer tief in sich.

_‚Was ist nur auf einmal los mit mir?'_, fragte sich Kai. _‚Warum schlägt mein Herz so schnell, und warum ist mir so warm und angenehm? Das war doch eben nur Tyson und eines unserer üblichen Streitgespräche. Der Kerl nervt mich doch ständig – wieso also kommt es dann, daß es mich heute so aus der Fassung bringt?_

_Tyson war besorgt um mich, da ich nicht so früh wie sonst aufgestanden bin. Aber warum bin ich so ausgerastet, als er sich nach meinem Zustand erkundigte? Hab' ich gedacht, er würde mich für schwach halten?'_

Verwirrt schüttelte Kai den Kopf und schloß die Augen, um wieder Klarheit in seine Gedanken zu bringen. Doch kaum waren seine Augen zu, sah er wieder ein Paar dunkelblauer Tiefen vor sich, welche ihn sanft und liebevoll anstrahlten.

_‚Diese Augen!_', schrak Kai innerlich zusammen.

‚Sie sind so warm und voller Leben. Ich kann nicht fassen, daß mir bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen ist, wie wunderschön Tysons Augen sind.'

Bei diesem Gedanken angekommen, riß Kai entsetzt die eigenen tiefbraunen Augen auf. Was hatte er da eben gedacht? Wie konnte er nur hier sitzen und über Tysons Augen nachdenken?

Was war nur plötzlich los mit ihm?

Schnell sprang Kai aus dem Bett und verschwand unter der Dusche, um die so urplötzlich aufgetauchten Gedanken mit kaltem Wasser zu vertreiben. Und während er sich für den Tag fertigmachte, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck mit der Zeit immer finsterer. 

Was erlaubte sich Tyson eigentlich, ihn so frech zu behandeln? 

Nur, weil er heute ausnahmsweise mal verschlafen hatte, hatte der andere Junge noch lange nicht das Recht, so einfach bei ihm hereinzuschneien und ihn auszulachen. 

Wozu hatte er schließlich auf einem Einzelzimmer bestanden?

Er brauchte seine Ruhe und wollte nicht ständig mit den anderen Vier des Teams zusammenhängen. Laufend wollten sie etwas unternehmen, konnten kaum eine Sekunde stillsitzen – und waren die meiste Zeit über einfach nur nervig.

Und dennoch brachte ein Blick in Tysons Augen Kais Herz zum Schnellerschlagen und ließ ihn innerlich erzittern. Wie kam das nur? War er vielleicht doch krank?

Das Wechselbad an Emotionen, welches er gerade durchlebte, verunsicherte Kai. Und seitdem er ein Kind gewesen war, haßte er dieses Gefühl. Denn es machte schwach und verwundbar. Ließ Andere sehen, wo und wie man ihn verletzen konnte. 

Kais Miene wurde finster und kühl, als er sich der Zimmertür zuwandte. Ihn würde niemand mehr verletzen, das würde er schon sicherstellen. Denn die Mauer aus Abweisung und Zurückhaltung, die er zu diesem Zweck über die Jahre hinweg errichtet hatte, war unzerstörbar, da war Kai sich sicher.

Er wußte nicht, wie sehr er sich irren sollte – und das war auch gut so, denn sonst hätte er sich wahrscheinlich noch mehr gegen die Ereignisse gewehrt, die auf ihn und den Rest seines Teams zukamen.

So begab sich der Teamchef der Bladebreakers jedoch ziemlich übel gelaunt in den Speisesaal der kleinen Pension, in der sie untergekommen waren. Schon am Eingang hörte er die Stimmen der Anderen und sein Blick verfinsterte sich noch weiter.

Ja, ja, armer Kai! Jetzt denkt der doch glatt über Tysons Augen nach! (*selber schmacht*) 

Aber wie wird es wohl weitergehen? Was erwartet Kai beim Frühstück?

Ich warte auf Kommis!

Dragon's Angel


	3. Eine neue Aufgabe und ein folgenschwerer...

Part II: Eine neue Aufgabe & ein folgenschwerer Streit 1 

Da bin ich wieder!

Den Disclaimer und sonstiges schaut euch bitte im ersten Kapitel an, ich will das nicht immer wieder schreiben müssen! (ändert sich ja eh nichts dran, also...)

Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

Tyson war, nachdem er Kais Zimmer verlassen hatte, für einen Moment still stehengeblieben und blickte auf seine Hand, die noch immer den Türknauf festhielt. Dann seufzte er leise auf und das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht, als wäre es niemals dort gewesen.

Mit traurigem Blick lehnte sich der Blauhaarige an die Wand neben der Tür und seine Hand krampfte sich in den weißen Pullover – genau über seinem Herzen. Dieses schlug nämlich so rasend schnell und laut, daß der Junge meinte, jeder müsse es hören.

„Ach, Kai", flüsterte er vor sich hin. „Was machst du nur mit mir."

Für einige Minuten blieb Tyson reglos an die Wand gelehnt stehen, doch als er Geräusche aus dem Inneren des Zimmers hörte, wandte er sich dem Gang zu und begab sich zurück zu seinen Freunden.

Dort angekommen, wurde er mit fragenden Gesichtern von Ray, Max und Kenny begrüßt und daher berichtete Tyson: „Tja, Kai hat noch geschlafen, Leute. Doch er wird gleich runterkommen. Ich muß euch aber warnen, er hat ziemlich miese Laune."

„Warum denn das?", entfuhr es Max besorgt. Auch Ray blickte fragend auf seinen blauhaarigen Freund, dessen Antwort nur aus einem Schulterzucken bestand, denn auch er wußte nicht, was Kai hatte.

„Dann wird er sicher auch keine bessere Laune kriegen, wenn er hört...", begann Kenny mit leiser Stimme.

„Wenn ich was höre?", war auf einmal Kais kühle Stimme hinter den vier Freunden zu vernehmen. Er war unbemerkt von ihnen an den Tisch herangetreten und hatte Kennys Worte mitbekommen.

„Guten Morgen, Kai", begrüßte ihn Ray und auch Max setzte zu einem Gruß an. Doch Kais kalter Blick ließ den Blonden den Mund wortlos wieder zuklappen. Dann richtete Kai all seine Aufmerksamkeit nur auf den Chef, der sichtlich zusammenschrumpfte bei dem Blick, der ihm geschenkt wurde.

„Was – ist – los?" 

Kais Stimme klang genervt und er betonte jedes Wort einzeln, so als hätte er es mit einem Begriffsstutzigen zu tun, bei dem man nachhelfen mußte.

„Laß Kenny in Frieden", mischte sich Tyson nun ein, was ihm einen zornigen Blick bescherte, der jedoch an dem blauhaarigen Jungen wirkungslos abzuprallen schien.

„Iß lieber erst einmal was", fügte der jüngere Bladebreaker noch hinzu. 

Daraufhin zogen sich Kais Augenbrauen drohend zusammen und seine Stimme war mühsam beherrscht, als er erwiderte: „Willst du mir etwa vorschreiben, was ich tun und lassen soll, Tyson?"

„Ich will einzig und allein, daß du etwas in den Magen bekommst, Kai!", war die ruhige Antwort. „Sonst kippst du uns irgendwann um und das wäre doch ziemlich schädlich für unser Training, oder etwa nicht?"

„Treib es ja nicht zu weit, Tyson", preßte Kai durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne hervor, während er den Genannten wütend anfunkelte.

„Setz dich, Kai. Bitte", meinte Tyson friedlich, indem er seinen Teamcaptain direkt in die Augen sah. „Du hast doch sicher Hunger. Während du ißt, wird Kenny uns sicher erzählen, was ihm auf dem Herzen liegt. Nicht wahr, Chef?", wandte er sich mit den letzten Worten an das Computergenie der Bladebreakers, der ihn erstaunt ansah.

Auch Max und Ray waren verblüfft, daß Tyson so ruhig und friedlich war, während Kai den blauhaarigen Jungen von der anderen Tischseite her voll kaum beherrschter Wut ansah und sich sichtlich anstrengte, nicht laut loszubrüllen. Doch bevor der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar noch etwas sagen konnte, blickte er erneut in diese sanften dunkelblauen Augen, die warm und fröhlich funkelten. Und von einer Sekunde zur Anderen schlug Kais Herz heftig gegen seine Rippen und er bekam weiche Knie.

_‚Was ist nur los mit mir?_', schrie es in Kai, während er die Worte hinunterschluckte, die er auf der Zunge gehabt hatte und nur scheinbar zutiefst genervt grummelte: „Kindergarten. Ich bin in einem Kindergarten gelandet."

Dies bescherte ihm einen leicht angesäuerten Blick aus vier Augenpaaren, doch keiner der Bladebreakers äußerte sich weiter zu diesem Thema. Während Kai sich setzte und schweigend nach einem Brötchen griff, um zu frühstücken, nahmen auch Ray, Max und Tyson wieder Platz.

Dann richteten sich ihre Blicke auf Kenny, der sich etwas schüchtern hinter Dizzy versteckte, doch schließlich aufsah und seine Freunde anblickte. Nach einem Blick in die freundlichen Gesichter von Tyson, Max und Ray, die ihn aufmunternd anlächelten, schien Kenny sich wieder zu fassen, denn er setzte, ohne Kai anzusehen, zu seiner Erklärung an.

„Ich habe gestern eine Nachricht von Mr. Dickensen bekommen, worin er mir aufträgt, euch etwas zu sagen."

Neugier blitzte in drei Augenpaaren auf und selbst Kai, der desinteressiert tat, horchte unmerklich auf. Das hörte sich offiziell an, denn der Chef der BBA hatte ihnen bisher stets selbst von seinen Plänen für das Team der Bladebreakers berichtet. Und nun über eine Mail an Dizzy?

Nach einer Minute des Schweigens fuhr Kenny fort: „Mr. Dickensen hat mir geschrieben, daß er das Training intensivieren will. Er möchte, daß nicht nur eure Blades und die Bit-Biests in ihnen für die World Champion Ships in Topform sind – sondern auch ihr."

Kenny verstummte und blickte seine Freunde an, die nun ziemlich verwirrt waren und sich fragten, was sie nach diesen Worten zu erwarten hatten. Das brachte Tyson auch zum Ausdruck, indem er seinen Freund fragend ansah und meinte: „Was soll das denn nun bitte genau heißen, Chef?"

„Ja, was hat Mr. Dickensen vor?", wollte auch Max wissen, neben dem Ray nachdenklich auf seinem Stuhl saß. Der junge Chinese war aber genauso neugierig wie seine zwei Gefährten. „Erzähl weiter, Kenny", meinte er daher auffordernd.

Der Angesprochene zögerte, doch dann seufzte er leise auf und ein kurzer, unsicherer Seitenblick auf Kai folgte. Dann tat er seinen drei Freunden jedoch den Gefallen und berichtete den Rest.

„Wie gesagt, Mr. Dickensen möchte euer persönliches Training verstärken, bevor ihr in der Endrunde antretet. Dazu hat er sich folgendes ausgedacht: etwa 30 Kilometer von hier entfernt ist die Stadt, von wo aus wir nach Rußland abfliegen werden. Doch anstatt, daß ihr dorthin fahrt, sollt ihr laufen. Eine Art Überlebenstraining, wenn ihr so wollt. Und..."

„Das war noch nicht alles?", entfuhr es Max, dessen Augen angesichts dessen, was ihnen Kenny gerade erzählt hatte, ganz groß waren.

„Ich ahne Fürchterliches", murmelte Tyson, der auch nicht begeistert wirkte.

„Genau", stimmte ihm Ray mit einem Blick zu, der zwischen Unglauben und leichtem Schrecken schwankte.

Die Reaktion seiner drei Freunde ließ Kenny verstummen, denn sie wußten ja noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Doch am meisten fürchtete sich der Chef vor Kais Reaktion, wenn dieser den Rest der Geschichte erfuhr.

_‚Warum muß ich es sein, der ihnen das erzählt?',_ fuhr es Kenny durch den Sinn, während er sein Schicksal gerade nicht sehr freundlich fand.

„Nun sag es schon endlich!", ließ sich in diesem Moment Kai ungeduldig und entnervt vernehmen, der bis dahin geschwiegen hatte. Doch nun fixierte der Blick der braunen Augen den kleineren Jungen kühl.

„Ähm...", meinte Kenny, bevor er wieder verstummte.

„Heute noch!"

„Ihr...ihr sollt...in zwei...in zwei Gruppen aufbrechen", fuhr Kenny leise fort, woraufhin sich die Augen der Bladebreakers weiteten. Das wurde ja immer interessanter.

„Was soll das denn nun wieder?", wollte Ray wissen. „Wir sollen also nicht nur 30 Kilometer bis zur nächsten Stadt laufen, sondern das Ganze auch noch in zwei Gruppen? Warum können wir nicht alle zusammen gehen, wie sonst auch?"

„Das würde mich auch interessieren", mischte sich Tyson wieder in das Gespräch. „Ich frage mich außerdem, wer mit wem gehen soll. Hast du da eine Ahnung, Chef?"

Der Angesprochene senkte den Blick, denn jetzt war es soweit. Die Blicke der anderen vier Jungen brannten förmlich Löcher in ihn hinein. Und obwohl es sich bei Ray, Tyson und Max um vor allem neugierige und fragende Blicke handelte, so fühlte sich das Computergenie des Teams doch ziemlich unwohl. 

Vor allem, da Kai langsam echt sauer zu werden schien. Ihr Teamchef mochte es nämlich gar nicht, wenn jemand ihn ungefragt zu etwas verdonnerte. Und dies war hier eindeutig der Fall.

„Ja, ähm...", meinte Kenny schließlich leise, bevor er allen Mut zusammennahm und schnell weitersprach: „Ray mit Max. Und du, Tyson, mit Kai."

Stille breitete sich nach diesen Worten über den Tisch. 

Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, während keiner der fünf Jungen etwas sagte. 

Als kein Donnerwetter auf ihn herabhagelte, wagte es Kenny, aufzusehen. Ray wirkte gelassener und auch Max schien nicht mehr so ablehnend wie noch kurz zuvor. Tyson wirkte nachdenklich. Doch was war mit Kai?

Schüchtern sah Kenny nach rechts, wo Kai schweigend auf seinem Platz saß und einen Löffel hielt, mit dem er gerade sein Müsli hatte essen wollen. Doch Kennys Mitteilung hatte ihn offensichtlich davon abgehalten. Für die Augen des Braunhaarigen schien sein Teamchef völlig gelassen und zurückhaltend wie immer zu sein, wenn Neuigkeiten eintrafen. 

Erleichterung wollte sich gerade in Kenny breitmachen, daß Kai nicht ausrasten würde, da er mit Tyson zusammen dieses Training durchziehen sollte – doch dann sah der Junge, wie der Löffel in Kais Hand leicht zitterte. Die Fingerknöchel des Älteren waren weiß vor Anstrengung, sich zu beherrschen und dann erkannte Kenny auch, wie sich Kais Augen zornig verengten.

_‚Uh oh, das Donnerwetter kommt doch',_ fuhr es dem Chef durch den Sinn.

Und dann ging es auch schon los.

„Ohne mich", erklang Kais eindeutig verärgerte Stimme. „Bei diesem Unsinn mache ich nicht mit! Vergiß es!"

Die Augen aller Anwesenden richteten sich auf Kai, der seine Abneigung gegen diesen Plan nicht verhehlte.

„Aber Kai!", wollte Ray seinen Teamchef beschwichtigen, doch ein kalter Blick aus braunen Augen brachte ihn wieder zum Schweigen. Der junge Chinese schrak vor dem Älteren etwas zusammen, der an diesem Morgen wirklich nicht gerade freundlich drauf war. 

Schon an sich war Kai stets kühl und zurückhaltend sowie sehr abweisend ihnen gegenüber. Doch erst, wenn er wütend wurde – was bei seinen Streits mit Tyson manchmal vorkam – wirkte der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar bedrohlich. Daher beschloß Ray vorsorglich, seinen Teamcaptain nicht noch weiter aufzubringen, da dieser sowieso nahe am Zornesausbruch war. 

Tyson hatte Recht behalten – Kai hatte heute richtig miese Laune.

„Wer hat denn diese Gruppen ausgewählt?", wollte Tyson in diesem Augen-blick wissen. Seine Stimme durchschnitt die sich aufbauende Spannung wie ein Messer und Kenny war dankbar für seine Worte.

„Das war ich", ertönte plötzlich eine neue Stimme und die Jungen drehten sich überrascht um.

„Mr. Dickensen!", riefen sie kurz darauf überrascht aus. 

Kenny wirkte erleichtert, daß der ältere Herr persönlich hierher gekommen war und somit die restlichen Fragen klären konnte – damit war er vielleicht aus dem Blickpunkt von Kais Zorn geraten. Innerlich aufseufzend tadelte sich Kenny für sein mangelndes Rückrat und Selbstbewußtsein, doch Kai machte ihm manchmal ein wenig Angst. Dabei wußte er doch, daß, obwohl Kai nie sehr freundlich zu ihm war, dieser ihn nie willentlich verletzen würde. Der ältere Junge war stark und ziemlich kühl, doch trotzdem mochte ihn Kenny sehr gern – aber meistens traute er es sich nicht, es diesem auch zu zeigen, da Kai Freundschaften sehr ablehnend gegenüberstand.

Manchmal wünschte sich Kenny, so mit anderen Menschen umgehen zu können wie seine Freunde. Ray war ruhig und freundlich, Max nahm seine Mitmenschen durch sein fröhliches Wesen für sich ein und Tyson...

Tja, Tyson war ein Fall für sich. Er konnte naiv und kindlich tun, wenn er wollte, doch Kenny hatte inzwischen erkannt, daß dies nur eine Facette vom Charakter seines Freundes war. Der blauhaarige Junge strömte stets eine ungemein wohltuende Wärme und ein inneres Licht aus, welches alle Leute, die ihm begegneten, nach einer Weile für ihn einnahm.

Alle – außer Kai.

Denn mit dem stritt sich Tyson laufend, im Gegensatz zu dem Verhalten, das er seinen anderen Freunden gegenüber an den Tag legte. Mit Ray, Max oder ihm hatte sich Tyson noch nie ernsthaft gestritten, fiel Kenny auf.

An dieser Stelle unterbrach die Stimme eines seiner Freunde Kennys nachdenkliche Überlegungen.

„Wieso gerade diese Gruppierungen?", wollte Ray von Mr. Dickensen wissen.

„Mich interessieren die Gründe dafür nicht!", warf Kai ein, bevor der ältere Herr antworten konnte. „Ich werde an diesem Unsinn nicht teilnehmen! Das ist doch nur vergeudete Zeit! Und schon gar nicht mit Tyson!"

Kais Stimme klang endgültig, doch das schien Mr. Dickensen nicht sehr zu bekümmern, denn er lächelte ein wenig. Dann trat er an den Tisch der fünf Jungen und setzte sich, bevor er meinte: „Kai, ein bißchen Training schadet doch nicht. Und die paar Kilometer habt ihr rasch hinter euch gebracht."

„Es geht nicht darum, in die nächste Stadt zu laufen", hielt ihm Kai aufgebracht entgegen. „Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, daß manche Leute", hier schoß ein kühler Blick zum Rest der Bladebreakers, „wahrlich ein Training nötig hätten, ist es doch total unsinnig, uns deswegen auf eine Survival-Tour zu schicken. Wir sind doch nicht beim Militär!"

„Kai!" Mr. Dickensen schüttelte den Kopf, doch dann sagte er: „Diese Tour ist rein zur Verbesserung eurer persönlichen Fitneß von mir angesetzt worden. Die Endrunde der World Champion Ships wird hart werden. Für jeden von euch. Daher solltet ihr in Topform sein."

Dieses Argument schien Kai einzuleuchten, denn er beruhigte sich etwas. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Tyson, der ihn ruhig mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen ansah. Das bewirkte eine Reaktion in Kai, die ihn verunsicherte und heftig sagen ließ: „Ok, ich mache diese Tour. Aber nur allein!"

Bevor Mr. Dickensen darauf etwas erwidern konnte, erklang Tysons Stimme.

„Meine Güte, Kai! Du hörst dich ja an, als würde man dich in ein Strafgefangenenlager schicken! Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn wir gemeinsam bis in die nächste Stadt laufen?"

„Was so schlimm daran ist?", entgegnete der Angesprochene wütend.

„Genau das wollte ich von dir wissen", antwortete Tyson provokant.

„Halt!", erklang Mr. Dickensens Stimme in den sich anbahnenden Streit hinein. Der ältere Mann hob die Hände und meinte dann, an Kai gewandt: „Du kannst diese Tour nicht allein machen, Kai. Das wäre unverantwortlich von mir, denn so könnte dir im Notfall keiner helfen. Nein, allein geht keiner von euch los."

Kais Augen funkelten störrisch, daher versuchte es Mr. Dickensen mit einem anderen Vorschlag. „Wenn du wirklich überhaupt nicht mit Tyson losgehen willst, wie wäre es dann mit Ray? Wäre das besser?"

Ray, der bis dahin mit Max an seiner Seite schweigend dem Gespräch zugehört hatte, schreckte leicht auf. Ein unsicherer Ausdruck huschte durch die goldgelben Augen des Jungen, doch er sagte nichts. Auch Max sah ein wenig unglücklich bei dieser Möglichkeit aus. Doch auch er schwieg.

Tyson dagegen hatte jetzt genug.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Dickensen", meinte der Blauhaarige zu dem älteren Mann. „Kai wird mit mir diese Tour unternehmen."

Cliffie-Time! Ich bin ja soo gemein! (*sich in der Ecke verkriecht und kräftig schämt*)

Aber die Stelle ist ideal – was meint ihr, wie wird diese Diskussion enden? Werden Tyson und Kai gemeinsam auf Tour gehen oder nicht? Im nächsten Teil klärt es sich auf!


	4. Eine neue Aufgabe Teil 2

Part II : Eine neue Aufgabe und ein folgenschwerer Streit 2 

Neues Kapitel! (*Fähnchen schwenkt und ganz stolz auf sich ist*) (*räusper*) Gewitterstimmung...

_[Auszug aus Part II, 1:_

_Tyson dagegen hatte jetzt genug._

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Dickensen", meinte der Blauhaarige zu dem älteren Mann. „Kai wird mit mir diese Tour unternehmen.]"

„Was werde ich?", meldete sich Kai mit drohendem Tonfall zu Wort, woraufhin Tyson ungerührt entgegnete: „Du wirst mit mir gemeinsam diese Art von Training machen, die Mr. Dickensen anscheinend für das gesamte Team – also auch dich – für nötig erachtet."

„Nicht mit so einem Kleinkind!", protestierte Kai ungehalten.

„Besser ein Kleinkind, als...", hier stockte Tyson kurz, doch dann wanderte sein Blick zu Kais Haaren und ein Grinsen erschien auf seinen Zügen und er fuhr fort: „...ein Opa. Hast du Angst, du könntest mit mir nicht mithalten?" 

Erschrockene Blicke wurden nach diesen Worten zwischen Ray, Max sowie Kenny gewechselt. Selbst Mr. Dickensen schien etwas blaß zu werden, als er Kais Reaktion auf Tysons provozierende Worte bemerkte.

Dieser wurde erst weiß im Gesicht, doch dann lief er langsam rot an vor Wut. Er ballte die Hände, um sich zu beherrschen, doch die bedrohliche Aura um ihn herum war nicht zu verkennen. Als Kai wieder sprach, war seine Stimme trügerisch leise. Doch gerade das bedeutete größte Gefahr.

„Hast du mich eben gerade ‚Opa' genannt, Tyson?", zischte er.

„Du bist es doch, der uns Andere ständig auf dein höheres Alter hinweist", war die gelassene Antwort. „Dann mußt du eine solche Bemerkung schon verkraften können, Kai."

Sprachlos vor Wut funkelte Kai den blauhaarigen Jungen an, der seelenruhig zurückstarrte. Der Ältere zitterte inzwischen am ganzen Körper von der immensen Anstrengung, sich davon zurückzuhalten, Tyson an die Kehle zu springen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen...", begann Kai mit vor Zorn harter Stimme, wurde jedoch von Tyson unterbrochen.

„Was wagen?", entgegnete der blauhaarige Junge, langsam ebenfalls wütend werdend. „Oh, etwa dir zu sagen, daß du dich nicht immer über alles so ungemein aufregen solltest, was dir nicht in den Kram paßt? Oder meinst du vielleicht, daß es vermessen von mir ist, auszusprechen, daß du mit deiner unfreundlichen Art Kenny eben fast zu Tode geängstigt hast, als er die Neuigkeiten verkündete? Der Chef kann nun wirklich nichts dafür, daß wir diese Tour unternehmen sollen."

Indem er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und sich über den Tisch zu Kai hinüberbeugte, der ihn zornig anfunkelte, fuhr Tyson fort. Und sein Tonfall machte deutlich, daß er jetzt nicht unterbrochen werden wollte.

„Kai, du magst unser Teamchef sein – aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, so mit uns umzuspringen! So geht das einfach nicht! Du bist vielleicht der beste Blader von uns Fünfen, aber anscheinend bist auch du noch nicht gut genug für die World Champion Ships. Und wenn Mr. Dickensen deshalb vorschlägt, daß wir dieses Überlebenstraining zur Steigerung unserer körperlichen Fitneß zusammen machen, wirst du das verdammt noch mal auch tun!"

Jetzt blitzte es auch in den dunkelblauen Augen gefährlich auf, was Kais Worte, die er Tyson entgegenhalten wollte, im Keim erstickte. Er war ganz einfach sprachlos, was der blauhaarige Junge ihm an den Kopf warf.

Und Tyson war noch nicht fertig.

Er hatte sich anscheinend in Rage geredet und ging jetzt sogar so weit, dem vor Erstaunen – oder Wut? – völlig erstarrten Kai mit dem Finger gegen die Brust zu tippen.

„Du sagst immer, wir würden uns wie Kleinkinder benehmen. Aber hast du dich schon mal beobachtet, wenn dir etwas nicht in den Kram paßt? Dann bist doch gerade du es, der es an der von dir so geschätzten Zurückhaltung und Reife fehlen läßt!", erklärte Tyson.

„Weder Ray noch Max haben sich beschwert, diese Tour unternehmen zu müssen, obwohl auch sie nicht gerade begeistert waren. Doch es soll uns helfen, stärker und besser zu werden, damit wir die Champion Ships für 

uns entscheiden können. Also werd' endlich erwachsen, Kai und beruhige dich! 

Die paar Tage sind doch kein Weltuntergang – und wenn du Glück hast, stürze ich einen Abhang herunter und du bist mich für den Rest deines Lebens los!" Mit diesen Worten beendete Tyson seine aufgebrachte Rede und blickte Kai gerade und ohne zu zwinkern in die braunen Augen.

„Noch Einwände?", fragte er den älteren Jungen dann. 

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Viel zu geschockt war Kai noch immer durch den verbalen Angriff auf ihn. Das hätte er niemals erwartet! Daß Tyson ihm so vehement widersprechen würde – er hatte ihn regelrecht gemaßregelt!

Als Kai nichts sagte, erschien das für Tyson so typische fröhliche Lächeln auf den Zügen des blauhaarigen Jungen und er meinte unternehmungslustig: „Na, dann ist ja alles geklärt! Ich werd' dann gleich mal hochgehen und meine Sachen packen, denn schließlich soll es doch bestimmt bald losgehen! Oder, Chef?"

Der Angesprochene konnte nur stumm nicken, woraufhin Mr. Dickensens Stimme erklang: „Morgen früh." Auch der ältere Herr war verblüfft.

„Ok, dann bis nachher!", rief Tyson noch fröhlich und war mit schwungvollen Schritten verschwunden.

Ray, Max und Kenny sowie Mr. Dickensen sahen ihm voller Verblüffung hinterher. Keiner von ihnen hatte so recht verstanden, was eben gerade passiert war. So kannte keiner von ihnen den sonst so ausgelassenen und stets freundlichen Jungen, der einer der besten Blader in ihrem Team war. Sonst war Tyson auch nicht so bestimmend und durchgreifend, sondern hielt sich an die Beschlüsse, die im Team gefaßt wurden.

Das war also eben ganz eindeutig eine neue Seite an Tyson gewesen.

Wie er Kais offener Verärgerung standgehalten hatte, war einmalig gewesen.

Apropos Kai.

Vorsichtige Blicke wandten sich dem Jungen mit den graublauen Haaren zu, der noch immer wie angewurzelt dastand und mit völlig fassungslosem Blick auf die Stelle starrte, an der Tyson kurz zuvor noch gestanden hatte.

Sekunden später begann Kais schlanker Körper vor Wut sichtbar zu beben und in seinen Augen irrlichterte es zornig. Er wirkte, als stände er kurz vor der Explosion. Seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, so fest umklammerte Kai das Holz der Lehne des Stuhles, von dem er während des Gespräches aufgesprungen war.

Kais Lippen bewegten sich, doch kein Laut drang daraus hervor.

Doch plötzlich wurde er wieder ruhig, als würde er die ängstlichen Blicke spüren, die auf ihm ruhten. Kai atmete fast unmerklich tief durch, dann hatte er sich nach außen hin wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle und seine Hände lösten sich von der Stuhllehne. Mit fest zusammengepreßten Lippen und dem gewohnten kalten und undeutbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht schritt er kurz darauf an Mr. Dickensen, Kenny, Max und Ray vorbei, die ihm fassungslos hinterhersahen.

Letzterer war nicht der Einzige, der das schwelende Feuer des Zorns in Kais Augen sah, was einen Einblick darin gab, wie es eigentlich in dem Teamchef der Bladebreakers wütete. Doch nur ihm fiel auf, daß in den braunen Tiefen noch ein weiterer Ausdruck lag – einer, den der junge Chinese bis dahin noch nie zuvor in Kais Augen gesehen hatte. Ray wußte nur nicht, was genau er aussagte.

Bevor noch jemand etwas zu ihm sagen konnte, war der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar – so wie Tyson wenige Minuten zuvor – aus dem Raum verschwunden. Er ließ einen fassungslosen Mr. Dickensen und drei ebenso verstörte Jungen zurück, die minutenlang nur schweigend auf die geschlossene Tür blickten.

Schließlich meldete sich Max leise zu Wort. Verwirrung lag in seiner Stimme, als er sagte: „Was war das denn eben? Kann mir mal jemand erklären, was gerade geschehen ist?"

„Das wüßte ich auch gern", kam es von Ray, der mit vor Erstaunen weit geöffneten Augen auf die Tür blickte, als würde sie ihm die Antwort enthüllen.

„Daß Tyson so viel Temperament hat, hätte ich nicht geglaubt", murmelte Mr. Dickensen in diesem Moment. 

„Er hat Kai glatt sprachlos gemacht. Daß ich das noch erleben durfte, daß sich jemand so erfolgreich gegen Kai durchsetzen kann!" Leise Bewunderung schwang in der Stimme des Mannes mit, was ihm die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit der drei restlichen Bladebreakers sicherte.

„Was meinen Sie, Mr. Dickensen?", frage Kenny verwirrt.

Lächelnd blickte der Angesprochene auf Kenny und seine zwei Freunde, die ihn fragend ansahen. „Was ich damit ausdrücken wollte, Kenny, ist die Tatsache, daß ich bis jetzt immer annahm, daß Kais Autorität in eurem Team unantastbar wäre. Doch ich habe mich offenbar geirrt, denn heute muß Kai etwas getan haben, was Tyson zum Widerstand anregte. 

Ich weiß, ihr alle akzeptiert und respektiert Kai. Und wünscht euch von ihm noch mehr – nämlich seine Freundschaft", hier blickte Mr. Dickensen die drei Jungen aus seinen freundlichen, alten Augen wissend an, worauf diese ein wenig scheu nickten. „Tja, das war mir schon klar", fuhr der weißhaarige Mann dann fort. 

„Aber ich ahnte nicht, daß Tyson ebenfalls eine Autoritätsperson sein kann. Er hat bis jetzt immer so fröhlich getan und war manchmal so ausgelassen, daß ich ihm dies überhaupt nicht zugetraut hätte. Wie sehr man sich doch täuschen kann." Die letzten Worte waren mehr ein Selbstgespräch, doch Kenny, Max und Ray verstanden, worauf Mr. Dickensen hinauswollte.

Auch sie hätten ihrem Freund nicht zugetraut, Kai so energisch und mit guten Argumenten zu widersprechen. Die Beiden stritten sich zwar recht häufig, doch ging es dabei stets um Kleinigkeiten. Harmlose Sachen.

Und Tyson war im Grunde seiner Seele ein ausgesprochen friedliebender Mensch, der große Rücksicht auf Andere nahm und sie stets fröhlich und glücklich sehen wollte. Daher war es schon ungewöhnlich, daß oft, kaum befanden er und Kai sich gemeinsam in einem Raum, ein Streit zwischen ihnen am Gange war. Doch die Freunde hatten sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt und verfolgten diese verbalen Gefechte mit Interesse, manchmal sogar mit Belustigung. 

Es war aber auch erheiternd, daß Kai etwas sagte, Tyson antwortete – und schon diskutierten die zwei Jungen sich die Köpfe heiß, bis entweder Tyson Kai unerwartet vom Thema ablenkte oder Kai diesen einfach stehenließ.

Heute war es jedoch etwas Anderes gewesen und unwillkürlich regte sich Sorge in Ray, Max und Kenny um ihre beiden Teamgefährten. Es war nicht normal, daß die Zwei derart heftig aneinandergerieten. 

Was mochte wohl der Grund dafür sein?

„Ich werde mal nach Tyson sehen", meinte Ray auf einmal und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. So hat er bis jetzt noch nie mit Kai geredet – vielleicht bedrückt ihn irgendwas."

„Und was ist mit Kai?", fragte Max leise und unsicher.

„Ich weiß nicht, Max", erwiderte Kenny an Rays Stelle. „Ich würde ja gern mit ihm reden, aber er ist im Augenblick so sauer, daß ich mich nicht trauen würde, ihn auf das eben Geschehene anzusprechen – selbst, wenn einer von uns wüßte, wo er sich gerade aufhält."

„Kenny hat Recht", stimmte Ray den Worten seines braunhaarigen Freundes stirnrunzelnd zu. „Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um Kai. Dennoch wäre es jetzt gerade wohl nicht ratsam, ihn anzutreffen."

Traurig nickte Max. Ebensowenig wie Ray und Kenny mochte er es, wenn Unfrieden in ihrem Team herrschte. Und sie wußten, daß es Tyson normalerweise auch nicht lange aushielt, wenn Kai sauer auf ihn war.

Doch heute waren sie sich da nicht so sicher. Dafür hatte Tyson zu verärgert ausgesehen, als er Kai seine Meinung gesagt hatte.

„Ich geh' dann mal zu Tyson", meinte Ray. „Setzt ihr euch bitte an die Route, die wir auf unserer Tour zur nächsten Stadt einschlagen sollen, damit wir morgen früh alle rechtzeitig aufbrechen können."

„Ist gut, Ray", entgegnete Max zustimmend. 

Und Kenny meinte noch: „Sag Tyson, er soll nachher zu mir kommen. Ich gebe ihm dann die Karte und alles andere, was er sonst noch braucht." Ray nickte und verließ den Raum, um seinen blauhaarigen Freund aufzu-suchen, den er heute von einer ganz anderen Seite kennengelernt hatte als bisher. 

Wieder fragte sich der junge Chinese, was Tyson noch alles für Charakterzüge hinter dem ausgelassenen, fröhlichen Verhalten verbarg, das er ihnen tagtäglich zeigte. In Ray regte sich der Verdacht, daß Tyson viel erwachsener und tiefgründiger war, als er seine Freunde glauben machen wollte.

Hmmm...wie war das? Ich hoffe auf nette Kommis! (*Bettelblick in die Runde wirft*)

**Nebula Umbra:** Hier ist es, das neue Kapitel! Ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht so lange warten lassen, aber dann kam mir doch so Einiges dazwischen. Sorry, ich beeile mich mit dem Weiterschreiben, versprochen!

**Luinaldawen:** (*sich lange genug geschämt hat und wieder aus der Ecke hervorkommt*) Ich hoffe, das Kapitel war genug, damit du mir wieder gut bist (*noch immer wegen der versteckten Drohung zittert*). Bin auch fleißig am Weiterschreiben, kannst also bald mit dem nächsten Kapitel rechnen.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

Dragon's Angel


	5. Verborgene Gefühle Teil 1

Part III: Verborgene Gefühle 1 

In diesem Kapitel wird es langsam richtig interessant, denn jetzt werden die ersten Geheimnisse enthüllt. Haltet euch an die Kapitelüberschrift, die verrät nämlich fast schon alles! (*auf Überschrift deutet und heftig nickt*)

Währenddessen hatte sich Tyson, wie angekündigt, in das Zimmer zurückgezogen, welches er sich mit Max teilte. Der blauhaarige Junge war mit dem für ihn so typisch fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck durch die Halle und dann den Gang entlanggelaufen, daß niemand, der ihn sah, angenommen hätte, daß er sich gerade mit einem seiner Freunde gestritten hatte.

Nun gut, Kai und ihn – besser gesagt Kai und den Rest des Teams – konnte man zur Zeit nicht gerade als Freunde bezeichnen. Dennoch wünschte sich Tyson tief in seinem Innersten nichts mehr, als daß es eines Tages so sein würde. Und noch mehr – Kai sollte ihn gernhaben und nicht so abweisend behandeln wie gerade eben.

Daher änderte sich das Verhalten des Jungen, kaum, daß er sein Zimmer betreten hatte. Er schloß die Tür und fühlte, wie ihn von einer Sekunde zur anderen seine Kraft verließ. Müde und traurig lehnte sich Tyson gegen die Zimmertür und sank langsam an ihr herunter.

Wenn ihn einer seiner Freunde in diesem Augenblick gesehen hätte, hätte er ihn nicht wiedererkannt. Der Schwung und die Energie, die Tyson stets ausstrahlte, waren wie weggeblasen, seine Schultern hingen kraftlos herunter und er machte einen mutlosen Eindruck.

Auch das Strahlen in den dunkelblauen Augen war erloschen, als wäre es vom Wind wie eine Kerzenflamme ausgeweht worden. Nun blickten sie trüb und leblos, aber voller Trauer in den leeren Raum hinein.

Stille herrschte, während der Junge reglos an der Tür kauerte und starr vor sich hinblickte. Doch schließlich kam ein Name wie ein Hauch über seine Lippen. „Kai."

‚_Kai, ich wollte dich doch nicht anmeckern_', fuhr es Tyson durch den Kopf, den er gleich darauf verzweifelt in den Händen barg.

‚Ich möchte doch nur, daß du einmal ein bißchen Freude zeigst, wenn wir etwas gemeinsam unternehmen sollen! Ist ein klein wenig Freundschaft von dir zuviel verlangt?

_Du sagst immer, du willst mit uns nichts zu tun haben. Doch manchmal, wenn du dich unbeobachtet glaubst, ist ein Ausdruck in deinen braunen Augen... dann ist mir, als würdest du um Hilfe bitten._

_Als könntest du es nicht sagen, ließest aber deine Augen deine Wünsche aussprechen. Du hast wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung, wie ausdrucksstark deine Augen sind, Kai – aber auch wenn du immer kalt und abweisend tust, so kannst du das Feuer in deinen Augen doch nicht löschen.'_

Ein schwerer Seufzer durchbrach die Stille des Raumes.

„Ach, Kai!", murmelte Tyson. „Ich wäre doch so gern zumindest ein Freund für dich, wieso läßt du es nicht zu?"Wieder seufzte er tief auf. Es klang unglaublich traurig.__

_‚Ich weiß genau, daß du nicht das Gleiche für mich empfinden kannst wie ich für dich – meine Liebe zu dir ist hoffnungslos. Aber sie wird durch die Schranken, die ihr auferlegt werden, nicht etwa schwächer._

Nein, ganz im Gegenteil.

_Mit jedem Tag, der verstreicht, liebe ich dich ein wenig mehr._

_Deine stolze Haltung. Deine weichen Haare, durch die ich so gern einmal mit meiner Hand fahren würde. Verzeih mir meine Bemerkung mit dem Opa. Ich weiß, du hast sie auf das wunderschöne Silbergrau deiner Haare bezogen, obwohl ich das damit gar nicht ausdrücken wollte. _

_Doch das ist noch etwas, was ich so sehr an dir mag – deine Kraft und die Art und Weise, wie du auf alles Ungewohnte selbstbewußt reagieren kannst. Diese innere Stärke macht dich stolz und abweisend, aber gleichzeitig auch unglaublich anmutig und liebenswert. Ich bewundere dich, Kai – dafür, daß dich nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringen scheint._

_Außer...ja, außer wenn ich etwas zu dir sage. Dann wirst du oft wütend und bist genervt von meiner Anwesenheit, dabei würde ich doch gern einmal ein freundliches Wort von dir hören._

_Dich einmal zu sehen, wie du mich anlächelst. Ich weiß, dann würdest du wunderschön aussehen, nicht so streng und unnahbar wie jetzt. Doch das werde ich wohl nicht erleben, denn bei jeder Anstrengung, die Ray, Kenny, Max oder ich machen, verschließt du dich mehr und mehr vor uns._

_Es scheint, als würde alles, was wir versuchen, auf eine unüberwindliche Mauer aus Abweisung treffen und wirkungslos abprallen._

_Ich frage mich nur, warum du das tust._

_Willst du wirklich allein sein? _

Das kann ich nicht glauben, denn manchmal, wenn wieder dieser Ausdruck in deinen braunen Augen ist, dann kommst du mir so verloren und einsam vor, daß ich dich am liebsten in meine Arme nehmen würde, um dich zu trösten.

_Warum also nimmst du unsere Gefühle nicht an? Ray, Max und Kenny sind wunderbare Freunde und haben dich gern._

Und ich...ich liebe dich doch so sehr!' 

Bei diesem Gedanken angekommen, hielt sich Tyson unwillkürlich die Hand über sein Herz, das dumpf gegen seine Rippen pochte und schmerzte, so als wäre das Gefühl von Trauer, welches der Blauhaarige verspürte, eine Last, die auf es drückte. In den sanften dunkelblauen Augen schimmerten unvergossene Tränen, die Tyson nur mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte, als sein Schmerz weiter zunahm.

Er trauerte um Kai, dem er so gern all die Wärme geschenkt hätte, die er in sich für den älteren Jungen verspürte. Doch die kalte, abweisende Mauer um Kai hielt ihn davon ab, diesem die Liebe und Freundlichkeit zu zeigen, die es für ihn gab – und die versteckt werden mußte, da sie anscheinend nicht erwünscht war.

Seufzend legte Tyson den Kopf zurück an die Holztür und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Diese Anfälle von Traurigkeit kamen in letzter Zeit immer häufiger, da sein Verhältnis zu Kai nicht besser wurde. Fast sogar noch schlechter.

Doch heute war es besonders schlimm gewesen. Schon am frühen Morgen sich mit der Person zu streiten, die er zutiefst liebte, war bedrückend für Tyson. Er wollte mit Kai viel lieber lachen und fröhlich sein.

Schließlich erhob sich der blauhaarige Junge jedoch von seinem Platz an der Tür und schritt weiter in das Zimmer hinein und auf sein Bett zu. Er hatte zu seinen Freunden gesagt, er wolle sich für den morgigen Tag vorbereiten, und dann sollte er das auch tun.

Und auch wenn der Schmerz in seinem Herzen nicht vollständig abklang, so erblühte in Tyson dennoch auch langsam ein Gefühl von Freude, wenn er sich vorstellte, mehrere Tage allein mit Kai unterwegs zu sein.

Er wußte, der Ältere würde ihn – wie sonst auch – nicht gerade freundlich behandeln. Dennoch liebte Tyson im Stillen jede Minute, die er mit Kai verbringen konnte. Und daher würde er sich auch bei diesem unerwarteten Fitneßtrip durch die Natur nicht die Möglichkeit nehmen lassen, Kais Gegenwart zu genießen.

Ein sanftes, liebevolles Leuchten erschien in Tysons Augen, als er daran dachte, daß er ab morgen Kai sozusagen ganz für sich allein haben würde. Und die Vorfreude überholte schließlich die Trauer und Tyson wurde wieder so fröhlich und guter Dinge, wie ihn seine Freunde kannten.

So traf ihn auch Ray an, der wenige Minuten später an die Tür klopfte und nach dem „Herein!" etwas schüchtern den Raum betrat. Doch als der junge Chinese das freudige Leuchten bemerkte, das in den dunkelblauen Augen des anderen Jungen aufglomm, als dieser ihn sah, rutschte ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Tyson war nicht mehr sauer. Dennoch war seine Stimme etwas scheu, als er zu sprechen begann.

„Hallo, Tyson", meinte Ray, dann verstummte er wieder.

„Hi, Ray", entgegnete Tyson munter, dann fragte er: „Was führt dich zu mir, mein Freund? Sollten du und Max nicht auch für morgen packen?"

„Ja, das wollte ich auch noch machen", erwiderte Ray. Dann fuhr er zögernd fort: „Vorher wollte ich jedoch noch nachsehen, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist, Tyson."

„Warum sollte denn mit mir etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?", war die verwunderte Antwort des blauhaarigen Jungen. Als er Rays vorsichtigen Blick sah, huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Schatten über Tysons Gesicht, bevor er weitersprach: „Oh, du meinst wegen vorhin. Es tut mir wirklich leid, daß ich so unbeherrscht reagiert habe, Ray", entschuldigte sich Tyson bei seinem Freund.

„Doch Kenny kann nun wirklich nichts dafür, daß wir auf diese Tour gehen sollen und ich wollte nicht, daß Kai ihm deswegen den Kopf abreißt. Ich war ganz einfach sauer, das ist alles", fügte er noch hinzu. 

„Das haben wir gemerkt", konnte sich der andere Junge nicht verkneifen, anzumerken. „So hatte dich bis jetzt noch keiner von uns erlebt, mein Freund."  

„Nachdem du gegangen warst", erzählte der Schwarzhaarige, „ist auch Kai kurz darauf verschwunden. Zuerst dachte ich, er kriegt einen Wutanfall, doch dann ist er plötzlich ganz ruhig aus der Halle marschiert, als wäre gar nichts passiert. Doch ich glaube, er ist stocksauer auf dich, Tyson."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", seufzte Tyson auf, doch das schmerzliche Flackern in den dunkelblauen Augen sah Ray nicht, da er sich gerade auf Tysons Bett setzte.

„Sollte nicht doch lieber ich mit ihm gehen?", fragte der junge Chinese auf einmal in die sich ausbreitende Stille hinein. „So, wie Kai gerade drauf ist..."

„Und du willst dafür den Kopf hinhalten?", war die dankbare Antwort. Doch als Ray zustimmend nickte, fuhr Tyson fort: „Nichts da, Ray. Ich bin dir für dein Angebot dankbar. Doch ich komme schon klar. Hey, schließlich streiten Kai und ich uns ständig, da wird er diesem heute keine große Bedeutung beimessen. Und wenn er morgen dennoch immer noch sauer ist, werde ich auch damit zurechtkommen. Keine Sorge, ich bin hart im Nehmen", grinste Tyson seinen Freund an, der verstand und seine Erleichterung auch nicht ganz verbergen konnte.

Daraufhin wurde Tysons amüsiertes Grinsen zu einem warmen Lächeln und seine Augen wurden plötzlich ernster, als er noch hinzufügte: „Außerdem mußt du auf Max aufpassen. Ich würde meinen besten Freund niemandem sonst anvertrauen, das weißt du, Ray."

Der Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen ruckte hoch und Verwunderung malte sich auf seinen Zügen bei diesen Worten. Und als der junge Chinese dann in die dunklen Augen seines Teamgefährten blickte, sah er dort ein warmes Licht erscheinen.

„Und es wäre doch die perfekte Gelegenheit, Ray", erklang Tysons dunkle Stimme erneut. 

Rays Augen wurden erschrocken größer, als er diese rätselhaften Worte hörte. Unsicher sah er zu Tyson auf, der gerade mit ein paar Sachen, die er mitnehmen wollte, vom Kleiderschrank kommend, auf das Bett zutrat.

„Was...was meinst du damit, Tyson?", stotterte Ray verwirrt.

Tyson reagierte zuerst nicht auf die Frage seines Freundes, sondern legte nur seine Sachen in den Rucksack, der schon halb gefüllt war. Danach sah er auf und blickte seinen Teamgefährten an, der mit großen Augen zurückstarrte.

Und während Ray noch erschrocken und verunsichert in Tysons Augen sah, erschien in den dunkelblauen, geheimnisvollen Tiefen ein sanftes Leuchten und auch auf die Züge des blauhaarigen Jungen legte sich ein warmherziges und wissendes Lächeln.

„Ich meine Max, Ray. Willst du es ihm nicht langsam sagen?"

Hmmm, was meinte ich nun damit! Was soll Ray Max sagen? (*sich grübelnd am Kopf kratzt, dann hektisch aufspringt und in ihren Notizen kramt...Stunden später wieder auftaucht...erschöpft vom Suchen dasitzt und schließlich verschmitzt grinst: Ich weiß wieder, wie es weitergeht!*)

Könnt ihr es euch denken? (*schwacher Versuch, Kommis zu erhalten*)

Wie immer ein liebes Danke an Nebula Umbra für das ‚Weiter, weiter!'

**darklaya:** Hallo, ein neuer Leser! (*juhu*) Keine Sorge, ich werfe nicht mit Gegenständen, nur weil dir das erste Kappi nicht so gefiel! Das war auch nur zum Aufwärmen, das Thema daraus greife ich später nochmal auf (*Andeutung macht*). Danke für das Lob für die weiteren Kappis.

Die Story spielt bei mir vor der Endrunde der World Champion Ships in Rußland. Und wegen dem daß/das/dass – ich schreibe nach der alten Rechtschreibung, da ich die Reform unsinnig und total blöde finde. (*Fähnchen für die alte Rechtschreibung schwenkt*) Alles klar? Gut, ich hoffe, du bleibst dieser Geschichte treu. (*Bettelblick*)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

Dragon's Angel


	6. Verborgene Gefühle Teil 2

Part III: Verborgene Gefühle 2 

Hallöle! Sorry, daß das Update so lange gedauert hat, doch ich hatte Streß (*Streß aus dem Zimmer schiebt, rasch die Tür schließt und sich dagegenlehnt*) (*Ärmel hochrollt und unternehmungslustig den PC beäugt*) (*auf die Tastatur einhackt und losschreibt*). Viel Spaß bei dem neuen Kapitel!

_[Auszug aus Part III,1:_

_Und während Ray noch erschrocken und verunsichert in Tysons Augen sah, erschien in den dunkelblauen, geheimnisvollen Tiefen ein sanftes Leuchten und auch auf die Züge des blauhaarigen Jungen legte sich ein warmherziges und wissendes Lächeln._

_„Ich meine Max, Ray. Willst du es ihm nicht langsam sagen?"]_

„Ihm...ihm...was sagen?" Ray stotterte immer stärker, während sein Blick verwirrt und etwas ängstlich durch das Zimmer huschte. Er traute sich nicht mehr, Tyson anzusehen, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Und als der Blauhaarige das leichte Zittern bemerkte, welches seinen chinesischen Freund ergriffen hatte, wurde sein Blick sanft und füllte sich mit freundschaftlicher Zuneigung.

Leise trat er auf Ray zu und faßte ihn behutsam am Arm. Dennoch sprang der junge Chinese schreckhaft vom Bett auf und wandte sich zur Flucht. Aber Tysons Arme legten sich um Ray und hinderten ihn am Weglaufen.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd stand Ray da und sagte kein Wort, während sein Blick panisch durch das Zimmer streifte – und an der Tür hängenblieb. Der Fluchtweg war ihm jedoch versperrt, da Tyson ihn festhielt. 

Ray schien daraufhin ein wenig in sich zusammenzusinken. Er kämpfte mit den Tränen, die in ihm emporstiegen und wartete dann ängstlich auf Tysons nächste Worte.

„Hab doch keine Angst, Ray", flüsterte Tyson in diesem Moment, während er seine Arme enger um den anderen Jungen schlang, um diesen zu beruhigen. „Was du empfindest, ist nichts Schlimmes."

„Ich...ich...", Ray konnte noch immer keinen zusammenhängenden Satz herausbringen, so entsetzt war er, daß sein Geheimnis entdeckt worden war. In seinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß und er versuchte erneut, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die in seinen hellen Augen schimmerten.

„Sei gut zu Max, ich bitte dich", erklang erneut Tysons dunkle Stimme. „Ich will nicht, daß er leiden muß. Tu ihm bitte nicht weh." Diese Worte, die mit einem leisen Unterton an Angst unterlegt waren, durchdrangen Rays eigene Furcht. Und plötzlich konnte er nicht mehr anders; zu groß war der Aufruhr in seinem Inneren.

Er löste sich aus Tysons Umarmung, fuhr er herum und rief entsetzt aus: „Ich würde Max doch niemals wehtun, Tyson! Dafür liebe ich ihn doch viel...", erschrocken schlug sich Ray die Hand vor den Mund und starrte Tyson aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Das Entsetzen darüber, daß er es jemandem gegenüber laut ausgesprochen hatte, war klar und deutlich auf seinen Zügen zu erkennen. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, daß er erwartete, für seine Worte Unglauben und vielleicht sogar Verachtung zu ernten.

Doch keines von beidem geschah.

Vielmehr trat Tyson erneut auf Ray zu und nahm den nunmehr haltlos vor Aufregung und Schock bebenden Jungen wieder sanft in die Arme. 

„Das weiß ich doch, Ray", murmelte der Blauhaarige tröstend. 

Mit weicher Stimme fuhr er fort: „Was glaubst du denn, warum ich Max nur mit dir diese Tour machen lasse? Er ist mein allerbester Freund und ich will nicht, daß ihm etwas geschieht. Doch bei dir ist er sicher, denn du liebst ihn und wirst auf ihn aufpassen."

Die ruhigen Worte sowie die sanften Arme, die ihn stark, beschützend und vor allem voller Trost umschlangen, ließen Ray langsam begreifen, daß ihm hier niemand Vorwürfe machen würde. 

Tyson wußte von seiner Liebe zu Max – und mochte ihn dennoch! Er schrie ihn nicht an oder war entsetzt! Es schien sogar, als würde er sich über Rays Gefühle für ihren blonden Teamgefährten freuen.

Rays Zittern ließ nach und er vergrub sich tiefer in der Umarmung seines Freundes, als die Erleichterung ihn übermannte. Es war für den schwarzhaarigen Jungen schwer gewesen, seine starke Zuneigung für Max für sich behalten zu müssen. Doch er hatte angenommen, seine Freunde würden ihn nicht verstehen und seine Liebe verurteilen. Doch Tyson schien völlig anders als von Ray erwartet zu reagieren.

Nachdem die Beiden einige Zeit schweigend dagestanden hatte, fühlte sich Ray wieder stark genug, Tyson in die Augen zu schauen. Daher löste er sich langsam aus der schützenden Umarmung und blickte zaghaft auf. Und die Hoffnung, verstanden zu werden, erhielt ihre Bestätigung, als Ray in die sanften dunklen Augen seines blauhaarigen Freundes blickte – und dort große Wärme und Zuneigung erkannte. Und Freude.

Tyson freute sich also wirklich über Rays Gefühle für Max.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte Tyson in diesem Moment besorgt.

„Du...du bist...nicht verärgert? Oder zumindest erstaunt? Du...du verachtest mich nicht?", wollte Ray leise wissen, während er die Augen niederschlug. Helle Verwunderung schwang daraufhin deutlich in Tyson Stimme mit, als er antwortete. „Aber wieso denn? Wieso sollte ich das tun, Ray?"

„Weil...weil...", Ray zögerte und dies nutzte Tyson, um ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Such nicht weiter nach einem Grund, Ray! Es gibt nämlich keinen", meinte Tyson sanft, aber bestimmt. 

„Ich sehe wirklich keinen Grund, warum ich mich darüber ärgern sollte, daß mein bester Freund von einem solch freundlichen und guten Menschen wie dir geliebt wird, Ray! Und verachten kann ich dich erst recht nicht, denn für Liebe sollte man nie niedergemacht werden – sondern ebenso starke Gefühle zurückerhalten."

Tyson blickte Ray nun direkt in die goldgelben Augen, in denen nun neben der Verwirrung immer mehr Glück und Hoffnung zu erkennen war. Dann fuhr er mit weicher Stimme fort: „Ray, Liebe ist etwas Wunderbares. Du solltest dich wegen deiner Gefühle nicht schämen oder Angst deswegen haben."

„Aber Max...er ist doch auch ein Junge wie ich", flüsterte Ray.

„Na und? Das sollte kein Hinderungsgrund sein, wenn du ihn wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen liebst, Ray. Meine Mutter hat früher immer zu mir gesagt, daß, wenn man liebt, man der beste Mensch ist, der man sein kann. Dann kommen all die guten Eigenschaften, die man in sich trägt, ans Tageslicht. Vor allem sorgt man sich mehr um Andere als um sich selbst.

Und du machst dir so viele Gedanken um uns, Ray – daher glaube ich ganz fest daran, daß du gut für meinen besten Freund sein wirst."

Nach diesen warmherzigen, gütigen Worten strahlte nun auch Ray wieder. Seine Augen blickten dankbar auf Tyson, der ihn freundlich anlächelte. Ray fühlte sich unglaublich erleichtert, daß jetzt einer seiner Freunde von der Liebe wußte, die er für Max in seinem Herzen trug. 

Und Tyson hatte ihm zugleich durch seine Reaktion auch die Angst vor der Verachtung genommen, die der junge Chinese insgeheim befürchtet hatte, wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen würde.

Voller Freude fiel Ray Tyson um den Hals und drückte ihn dankbar an sich, bevor er wieder zurücktrat und meinte: „Danke, Tyson! Du glaubst gar nicht, wieviel mir deine Worte bedeuten. Ich hatte Angst, daß ihr mich nicht mehr mögen würdet, wenn ihr es wißt, daß ich Max liebe."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber, Ray", erwiderte Tyson lächelnd. „Was wirst du nun tun? Wirst du diese unerwartete Gelegenheit ergreifen und Max die Gefühle, die du für ihn hegst, gestehen, wenn ihr allein seid?"

Erneut flackerte leise Unsicherheit über das Gesicht seines schwarzhaarigen Freundes und die beiden Jungen setzten sich auf Tysons Bett, damit Ray in Ruhe über diese Worte nachdenken konnte.

Schließlich, nach einigen Minuten der angenehmen Stille zwischen ihnen, meinte der junge Chinese leise: „Ich habe Angst vor seiner Reaktion, Tyson. Was ist, wenn Max...", hier verstummte Ray traurig.

Doch sein Freund hatte ihn schon verstanden.

„Ich weiß, du befürchtest, daß Max deine Gefühle nicht erwidert. Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, was er genau für dich fühlt", gab Tyson zu, sah Ray dann aber direkt in die goldgelben Augen, die ihn hoffnungsvoll ansahen.

„Doch eine Gewißheit kann ich dir geben. Selbst wenn er dich nicht so liebt wie du ihn, Ray, so wird Max in dir trotzdem immer einen sehr guten Freund sehen. Er wird dich nicht auslachen oder dich verachten, wenn du ihm deine Liebe gestehst, das verspreche ich dir."

Aufmerksam blickte Tyson Ray an, der zwischen Freude und Angst hin- und herschwankte, dann fuhr er aufmunternd fort: „Sag es ihm einfach und laß dich überraschen, mein Freund. Denkst du nicht, es ist den Versuch wert?"

Ray blieb still, doch dann schlich sich ein schwaches, aber wunderschönes Lächeln auf seine Züge und er meinte: „Du hast Recht, Tyson. Ich werde es Max sagen und abwarten, wie er reagiert."

Indem der junge Chinese ihn von der Seite her mit Bewunderung und viel Dankbarkeit in den hellen Augen ansah, fügte er noch hinzu: „Danke, mein Freund. Ich habe heute mehrere neue Seiten an dir entdeckt, Tyson.

Ich denke, du versteckst mehr Klugheit und Erfahrung in dir, als du uns die ganze Zeit über weismachen wolltest. Danke, daß du etwas davon vor mir preisgegeben hast – deine Worte haben mir sehr geholfen."

„Nun tu nicht so, als hätte ich sonstwie weise gehandelt", lachte Tyson fröhlich auf und legte Ray dann den Arm um die Schultern. „Du bist doch mein Freund und die helfen sich nun einmal, so gut sie können. Du hättest sicher das Gleiche für mich getan, Ray."

„Wenn ich könnte, gern", erwiderte der junge Chinese aufrichtig. Er sah nicht den Schmerz, der kurzzeitig durch Tysons warme dunkelblaue Augen huschte, da der Blauhaarige aufstand und erneut zu packen begann. 

_‚Ach, es wäre schön, Ray von meinen Gefühlen für Kai erzählen zu können'_, ging es Tyson währenddessen durch den Kopf. _‚Doch er könnte mir nicht helfen und wäre nur unnötig besorgt um mich. Das will ich nicht. Er soll Max von seiner Liebe erzählen und glücklich werden.'_

Daher schaute er nur lächelnd auf seinen Freund, als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Dieser erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem eigenen Strahlen voller neuer Energie und innerer Vorfreude.

„Dann gehe ich lieber und packe auch", meinte Ray schließlich und Tyson nickte zustimmend.

Als Ray gerade auf die Tür zuging, wurde diese geöffnet und Max erschien auf der Türschwelle. 

Für einen Moment stockte Ray unmerklich im Schritt, doch dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Für Tyson, der innerlich lächelnd die folgenden Szenen beobachtete, war der leichte Rotschimmer, der auf Rays Wangen erschien, als Max ihn freudig anlächelte, ein weiterer Beweis für die starken Gefühle des jungen Chinesen für seinen besten Freund.

Und als Ray nach einem verabschiedenden Winken den Raum verließ, den sich Max und Tyson teilten, entging dem Letzteren auch nicht der sehnsüchtige Blick, den Max ihrem schwarzhaarigen Teamgefährten hinterhersandte. 

‚_Ray, ich glaube, du wirst einen äußerst dankbaren Zuhörer haben, wenn du ihm von deinen Gefühlen berichtest'_, fuhr es Tyson angesichts von Max' Verhalten durch den Sinn und er konnte sich ein freudiges Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen. Es machte ihn sehr glücklich, daß seine zwei Freunde so starke Gefühle füreinander in sich trugen. Die Beiden würden miteinander glücklich werden, da war Tyson sich sicher. Und wenn ihnen jemand ihr Glück streitig machen würde, würde er es mit ihm zu tun bekommen, nahm sich der blauhaarige Junge im Stillen vor.

Wenn er schon nicht seine große Liebe bekommen würde, so würde er doch wenigstens über die Liebe von zwei seiner besten Freunde wachen.

Mit diesem Entschluß wandte sich Tyson erneut dem Packen zu und auch Max suchte sich die Dinge heraus, die er während einer mehrtägigen Tour benötigen würde. Zwischen den zwei besten Freunden herrschte eine ange-nehme Stille – wie so oft, wenn sie allein waren.

In Gesellschaft waren Tyson und Max oft sehr fröhlich, kommunikativ und ausgelassen, so daß man dachte, sie könnten nicht eine Minute still sein oder ruhig dasitzen. Doch wenn nur sie beide beisammen waren, genossen sie meist einfach in Ruhe die Gegenwart eines Menschen, dem sie absolut vertrauten und mit dem sie sich auch wortlos verstanden.

Von dieser Eigenart der zwei besten Freunde wußten jedoch nicht einmal ihre Teamgefährten – und wenn, hätten diese sich sicher ziemlich darüber gewundert. Aber wie Ray schon gesagt hatte: Tyson hatte mehrere noch verborgene Charakterzüge – und dieses stille Verständnis zwischen ihm und Max gehörte ganz einfach dazu. 

Schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung war dieser Draht zwischen ihnen Beiden dagewesen und verstärkte sich seitdem mit jedem Tag ein wenig mehr. Ihr Gefühl füreinander war eine Mischung aus engster Freundschaft und der Liebe zwischen Geschwistern. Und gerade letzteres machte beide Jungen insgeheim sehr glücklich, da jeder von ihnen als Einzelkind aufgewachsen war – und nun doch einen Bruder sein Eigen nennen konnte.

Tada, habe fertig! Was meint ihr – gut, schlecht? Hmm??? (*fragend in die Runde schau*)

Schickt mir Kommis, damit ich schnell weiterschreiben kann...

**Nebula-dancer:** Ein neuer Leser! Jippie! Danke, danke für den lieben Kommi!

**Nebula Umbra:** Sorry, ich hatte echt Streß. Ich hoffe, das nächste Update schneller bringen zu können, doch ich kann nichts versprechen, da ich bald umziehe (*seufz*). Bitte nicht sterben, ich brauche jeden Leser, der mir sagt, ob die Story lesenswert ist oder nicht!!! (*Erste Hilfe Kasten zur Hand nimmt*)

**darklayka:** Danke, daß du mir verzeihst, daß ich in alter Rechtschreibung meine Stories verfasse. (*smile*) Und ich bitte um Verzeihung, daß das Update so lange gedauert hat... Dabei wollte ich doch schneller sein bei soviel ‚Bitte'! Der Streß wollte einfach nicht aus meinem Zimmer verschwinden, daher die Verzögerung. Ich beeile mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel, versprochen!

CU, Dragon's Angel


	7. Verwirrung Teil 1

Hallihallo, da bin ich wieder! Tut mir leid, daß es so lange gedauert hat, doch ich hatte vieeeeeel zu tun!

Streß pur! Aber egal, jetzt, wo ich wieder Zugang zum Internet habe, dürfte es in unregelmäßigen Abständen wieder zu Updates aller meiner Stories kommen. Also freut euch darauf, wie es weitergeht in EmfH!

**Part IV: Verwirrung, Teil 1**

Ein anderer Junge hatte jedoch gerade völlig andere Gefühle.

Kai hatte, nachdem er aus dem Speisesaal verschwunden war, so rasch es auf unauffällige Weise ging, die Pension verlassen und war in den nahegelegenen Wald gelaufen. Dort befand er sich jetzt und ließ die Wut und Verwirrung, die in ihm tobten, aus sich heraus.

Dazu benutzte er – wie immer – sein Blade, das gerade funkensprühend über einen Stein scharrte und dann so rasch weiterflog, daß man es kaum mit den Augen zu verfolgen mochte.

Doch Kai interessierte dies gerade herzlich wenig. Zu sehr war noch immer die Verwunderung darüber in ihm präsent, auf welche Art und Weise Tyson ihn angeherrscht hatte. Anders konnte man es wirklich kaum bezeichnen, denn so resolut und ohne das leichte Defensivverhalten, welches die vier anderen Jungen seines Teams Kai sonst oft gegenüber zum Ausdruck brachten, war Tyson ihm gegenüber noch nie zuvor aufgetreten.

Und nicht nur das brachte Kai total durcheinander.

Auch die Tatsache, daß er Tyson nicht widersprochen hatte, sondern sich dessen Predigt schweigend bis zum Ende angehört hatte – was er sonst niemals tat – sprach für eine sehr beunruhigende Diagnose: er hatte Tyson unterschätzt.

_‚Was war denn heute nur los mit Tyson?'_, fuhr es Kai durch den _Kopf. ‚Und vor allem, was ist los mit mir? An jedem anderen Tag hätte ich ihn angebrüllt, was ihm einfällt, so mit mir zu reden. _

Doch heute hatte ich dazu überhaupt nicht die Möglichkeit, weil...'

Kais Gedankengang stockte, als sich ein Bild vor sein inneres Auge schob. Der Junge verharrte für einen Moment völlig reglos, als ihm der Grund für seine ‚Zurückhaltung' einfiel – sanfte dunkelblaue Augen.

_‚Verdammt!'_, fluchte Kai wortlos in sich hinein, als er spürte, wie er bei dem Gedanken an Tysons warme blaue Augen weiche Knie bekam und sein Herz wieder so laut und stark zu klopfen begann.

‚Was passiert hier nur mit mir? Bis jetzt hat es mir nie etwas ausgemacht, wenn Tyson mich ansah – oder wir uns über irgendetwas gestritten haben. Es war ganz einfach so, daß er mich stets genervt hat mit seiner Art.

_Doch heute...'_

Wieder stockte Kai im Fluß seiner Gedanken und ein leichter Schauer überlief seinen Körper. Der Blick der tiefbraunen, ernsten Augen war verwirrt und ein wenig erschrocken, als dem Jungen aufging, was er gefühlt hatte. Vor allem, daß er etwas gefühlt hatte.

_‚Heute hat er mich nur angesehen und schon war ich wie paralysiert. Ich konnte mich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren als diese wunderbar blauen Augen. Augen so voller Wärme und Leben, wie ein...'_

Gewaltsam riß sich Kai aus diesem Gedankengang und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um wieder klar zu werden. Es erschreckte ihn, worüber er gerade nachgedacht hatte.

Wieso hatte Tyson auf einmal eine derartig starke Wirkung auf ihn?

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto verwirrter wurde der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar – und er mochte es nun einmal ganz und gar nicht, verwirrt oder verunsichert zu sein. Und heute war er beides.

Dies löste immer mehr Wut und Zorn in Kai aus, denn schon seit er klein gewesen war, haßte er jede Art von Verunsicherung, da sie ihn verletzbar machte. Dies hieß nämlich, daß er angreifbar war – und aus bitterer Erfahrung hatte Kai lernen müssen, daß jede Schwäche, die man zeigte, auch ausgenutzt wurde.

Kai hatte lernen müssen, für zu schnell gegebenes Vertrauen zu zahlen. Daher hatte er seine abweisende Mauer aufgebaut, damit nichts mehr nahe an ihn herankam und ihn möglicherweise verletzen konnte.

Und nun war es dennoch jemandem gelungen.

Tyson.

Zorn kochte in Kai hoch, als er wieder daran dachte, wie Tyson mit ihm geredet hatte. Mit einer bewußten Anstrengung verbannte er den Anblick dunkelblauer, sanfter Augen aus seinem Gedächtnis und statt dessen konzentrierte er sich ganz auf die Wut, die mit der Verwirrung in ihm rang.

Wut konnte er kontrollieren und für sich nutzen, das wußte Kai.

Doch Verwirrung würde ihn nur schwächen und dadurch seine Abwehrmauer vielleicht bröckeln lassen. Und dann wäre alles wieder wie vor 10 Jahren, als er als Siebenjähriger dem Haß und der Bösartigkeit, die es in den Menschen gab, schutzlos ausgesetzt gewesen war.

Nein, das würde er nicht zulassen. Nicht noch einmal, das schwor sich Kai.

Erneut nahm er sein Blade-Training auf und ließ den rotblauen Beyblade blitzend über Steine, Bäume und den Waldboden jagen. Dranzer gehorchte dabei jedem von Kais Anweisungen, was ihm sonst stets dabei half, sich zu beruhigen und zu konzentrieren.

Doch heute war Kai nicht ganz bei der Sache, zu sehr mußte er sich davon abhalten, über Tysons und dessen Augen nachzudenken. Die Konzentration, welche diese Tätigkeit erforderte, fehlte ihm an diesem Tag bei der Beherrschung seines Blades.

So kam es schließlich, wie es kommen mußte.

Kai hatte Dranzer gerade wieder aus seinem Starter herauskatapultiert und ließ ihn an mehreren Bäumen in der Nähe vorbeischrammen, um dann mit voller Wucht gegen einen Stein zu prallen, als das Unglück seinen Lauf nahm.

Durch seine mangelnde Beherrschung der Flugbahn des rotblauen Blades traf dieser nicht an der von Kai dafür vorgesehenen Stelle auf den Felsen auf, die einen Schwachpunkt darstellte. Statt dessen fuhr der Blade, nach allen Seiten Funken regnend, über eine unebene Stelle des Steins – und prallte schließlich ab.

Mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit kam der Blade auf Kai zugeschossen, der nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte. Dranzer fuhr an dem Jungen vorbei, traf ihn dabei am linken Oberarm und hinterließ eine tiefe Wunde, die sofort zu bluten begann.

Alles war so schnell gegangen, daß Kai überhaupt keine Gelegenheit zur Reaktion gehabt hatte und auch so noch einige Sekunden benötigte, um zu begreifen, was geschehen war.

Dann setzte der Schmerz in seiner Wunde ein und der Junge blickte auf seinen Arm hinab, der inzwischen von seinem Blut überströmt war. Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde pulste ein wenig mehr von der roten Flüssigkeit heraus und es begann ziemlich weh zu tun, dennoch gab Kai keinen Ton von sich, während er die Verletzung unwillig musterte.

Vorsichtig bewegte er den Arm und war innerlich erleichtert, als er dies problemlos tun konnte. Den Schmerz ignorierte Kai völlig und beobachtete, wie die Wunde kurze Zeit darauf langsam weniger blutete.

Es war also wahrscheinlich gar nicht so schlimm, wie es im ersten Augenblick ausgesehen hatte. Daher wandte sich Kai auf der Suche nach seinem Blade um und fand Dranzer schließlich hinter einem jungen Baum, den der Blade durch die Wucht seines Angriffs durchschlagen hatte.

Als er das sah, war Kai für eine Minute doch etwas erstarrt, denn es ging ihm auf, was für ein Glück er gehabt hatte, nicht direkt in der Flugbahn gestanden zu haben. Er hätte tot oder zumindest schwer verletzt sein können, wenn er nur einen halben Meter weiter links gestanden hätte.

So war er mit einer Fleischwunde am Arm davongekommen.

Trotz dieses Erlebnisses beschloß Kai weiter zu trainieren. Wenn seine Konzentration so mangelhaft war, daß er eine Gefahr durch seinen eigenen Blade zu spät bemerkte, mußte er wirklich noch so einiges an seiner Disziplin und Fitneß verbessern.

Daher steckte Kai Dranzer erneut in den Starter und schoß den rotblauen Blade heraus. Doch während der sich anschließenden halben Stunde des Trainings bemerkte der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar, wie seine Gedanken immer wieder abzudriften begannen. Er konnte sich heute einfach nicht konzentrieren.

Und nach einem zweiten Beinaheunfall, dem Kai sich nur durch einen raschen Sprung zur Seite entziehen konnte, beschloß er aufzuhören. Sonst würde ihm vielleicht wirklich noch etwas zustoßen und das konnte er nun wahrlich nicht gebrauchen.

Was Kai nicht bemerkte – und was ihn wahrscheinlich auch nicht sonderlich interessiert hätte – war die Tatsache, daß er bei seinem Ausweichsprung auf die linke Seite gefallen war und dabei Schmutz in seine Schnittwunde am Oberarm gelangt war. Und die Verletzung sah auch so schon gefährlich aus, war etwas geschwollen und blutverkrustet.

Doch ein Gutes, wenn man es so nennen wollte, hatte die ganze Sache auch gehabt – Kai fühlte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Seine Abwehrmauer war so präsent wie eh und je und er hatte die verwirrten Gefühle in sich ganz tief in eine dunkle Ecke verbannt und dort verschlossen.

Er war sich jetzt sicher, daß er seinem Team wieder gelassen und zurückhaltend wie immer gegenübertreten konnte. Und er würde diesen Marsch, der sicher mehrere Tage in Anspruch nehmen würde, um in die nächste Stadt zu gelangen, überstehen – selbst wenn er ihn mit Tyson gemeinsam unternehmen mußte.

Bei diesem Gedanken angelangt, setzte Kais Herz aufgeregt ein paar Takte aus, doch dann schlug es wieder normal weiter, so daß der Junge dem nicht weiter große Bedeutung beimaß. Statt dessen machte er sich auf Richtung Pension, denn er mußte ja noch packen.

Auf dem Weg dahin entnahm Kai dem Stand der Sonne, daß es schon Nachmittag sein mußte. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, daß die Zeit so rasch vergangen war, während er trainiert hatte. Doch so war dieser ungewöhnliche Tag bald vorbei und damit sicher auch das seltsame Gefühl, welches ihn heute ständig in Tysons Gegenwart befiel – so hoffte Kai zumindest.

Bei der Pension angekommen, bemerkte Kai, daß der Rest seines Teams die Zeit ebenfalls dazu nutzte, zu trainieren. Im Augenblick standen sich gerade Max und Tyson gegenüber, um ihre Fähigkeiten in einem freundschaftlichen Match zu messen.

Die zwei besten Freunde wurden von Ray angefeuert, der neben Kenny auf einer Bank saß und mit golden blitzenden Augen zusah. Auch der ‚Chef' blickte von Zeit zu Zeit auf das Match; richtete seine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit jedoch immer sofort wieder auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops. Mit der Hilfe von Dizzy war er wie immer dabei, die Stärken und Schwächen von Dragoon und Draciel zu analysieren.

Kai blieb in einiger Entfernung zu seinen Teamgefährten stehen und sah dem kraftvollen Match zu. Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, so war er doch von der Power, welche Dragoon und Draciel besaßen, sehr beeindruckt. Und daß die Bit-Biests diese Stärke nur mit der Hilfe ihrer Blader entwickeln konnten, war dem Teamchef der Bladebreakers durchaus bewußt. Das nun wiederum bedeutete, daß Tyson und Max wirklich gute Blader waren.

In dem Moment, indem Dragoon brüllend eine kleine Schwachstelle in der Verteidigung von Draciel entdeckte und diese sofort gekonnt ausnutzte, war der Kampf auch schon entschieden. Max' grüner Blade flog in hohem Bogen aus der Bey-Arena und landete im Sand zu Rays Füßen.

Der junge Chinese bückte sich sofort danach und ging dem Blonden dann entgegen, der seinen Platz am Rand der Arena verlassen hatte. Als die beiden Jungen aufeinandertrafen, streckte Ray die Hand mit dem grünen Blade aus und übergab ihn Max mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Dieser erwiderte die Geste mit einem eigenen Lächeln, bevor sich beide Jungen Tyson zuwandten, der in der Bey-Arena kniete und dort seinen eigenen blauweißen Blade holte.

Der Blauhaarige hielt Dragoon für einen Moment still in der Hand und sah den schimmernden Blade an, bevor er leise sagte: „Danke, mein Freund." Dann sah er auf und erhob sich wieder. Aus der Bey-Arena heraustretend, schmunzelte Tyson seine zwei Freunde an, die ihn ebenfalls lächelnd anblickten.

„Ich habe gewonnen", grinste Tyson im nächsten Augenblick Max schelmisch an, der daraufhin gespielt schmollend antwortete: „Ja, ja, ja! Nun reite nicht auch noch darauf herum, Tyson!"

Helles, warmes Gelächter antwortete dem blonden Bladebreaker, bevor ihm sein bester Freund erwiderte: „Spielverderber!" Tysons Worte klangen eindeutig amüsiert und auch seine Züge brachten Humor zum Ausdruck.

Und er hatte mit seiner Taktik auch sofort Erfolg, als Max auf ihn zulief, ihn spaßhaft schüttelte und gespielt drohend meinte: „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich sagte...hey!", unterbrach sich Tyson mitten in seiner Rede, als Ray auf einmal ebenfalls vor ihm stand und Anstalten machte, Max zu unterstützen. Der schelmische Ausdruck in den goldgelben Augen des jungen Chinesen war nicht mißzuverstehen, daher versuchte sich Tyson so rasch wie möglich aus der Reichweite seiner zwei Freunde zu entfernen.

„Chef! Hilfe!", bat er spaßhaft um Hilfe bei dem Computergenie der Bladebreakers, der dem Tun seiner drei Freunde kopfschüttelnd folgte, dabei sein eigenes Amüsement jedoch nur schlecht verbergen konnte.

Kai betrachtete alles von der Seite her und staunte über die Fröhlichkeit, die so ungehemmt von Ray sowie Tyson und Max ausging. Selbst Kenny wirkte eindeutig amüsiert über das kleine Zwischenspiel.

Wie schafften die Vier es nur, so locker mit dem Ende eines heftigen Blade-Kampfes umzugehen? Wie konnten sie darüber nur Scherze machen – als wäre es wirklich nichts weiter als ein Spiel für sie? Ein Spiel, bei dem es ihnen egal war, wer gewann und wer verlor?

Dabei fühlte Kai in sich doch gerade ein starkes Gefühl von Stolz, daß Tyson das Match eben gewonnen hatte. Dieses Gefühl war ziemlich ungewohnt und doch konnte Kai gar nicht anders, als es zu empfinden.

Der blauhaarige Bladebreaker hatte fair und gekonnt gewonnnen.

Kai war zwar erst in der Mitte des Kampfes gekommen, doch er hatte sofort erkannt, daß Tysons Taktik wie stets gerecht war und nicht auf miese Tricks zurückgriff. Der Junge mit dem dunkelblauen Haar war zwar noch lange nicht so gut im Analysieren der Strategien des Gegners wie Kai es war; dennoch hatte Tyson gemeinsam mit seinem Bit-Biest die erste Gelegenheit zum Angriff genutzt – und daher gewonnen.

_‚Gut gemacht, Tyson'_, gratulierte Kai Tyson im Stillen.

Äußerlich war dem älteren Jungen jedoch nichts von seinem Stolz auf seinen Teamgefährten anzumerken, er war einfach inzwischen zu gut im Verbergen seiner Gefühle. Langsamen Schrittes trat er aus dem Wald hervor und begab sich auf die Gruppe seiner Teamgefährten zu, die noch immer miteinander lachten und das Match besprachen, welches gerade stattgefunden hatte.

Er war jedoch kaum ein paar Meter weit gekommen, als er sah, wie Tyson auf einmal verstummte und sich dann herumdrehte. Als der Blick der dunkelblauen Augen auf Kai fiel, erschien für einen Augenblick ein undeutbares Gefühl darin, welches aber sofort wieder verschwand.

_‚Was war das, was da eben gerade in Tysons Augen war?'_, fuhr es Kai durch den Sinn.

Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte ihn nunmehr auch der Rest der Bladebreakers entdeckt und die vier Jungen erhoben sich, um ihm entgegenzusehen. Mit einem innerlichen Seufzer, aber nach außen hin ungerührt wie immer, ging Kai die restlichen Schritte auf sein Team zu.

Ende, Ende und nochmals Ende! Der nächste Teil kommt so bald wie möglich! (versprech)

Wie gefiel es euch? (viele Kommis haben möchte)

Bis zum nächsten Mal,  
Dragon's Angel


	8. Verwirrung Teil 2

**Verwirrung Teil 2**

Kai war nur noch wenige Schritte von den anderen vier Jungen entfernt war, bemerkte er auf einmal, daß Tysons Blick durch ihn hindurchging, als wäre der Blauhaarige mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit entfernt. Dies verwunderte den Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers, doch bevor er sich noch länger darüber Gedanken machen konnte, schüttelte Tyson auf einmal kaum merklich den Kopf und beugte sich zu Kenny hinüber.

Kai konnte nicht hören, was der blauhaarige Junge seinen Freund fragte, doch Kenny öffnete sofort wieder seinen Laptop und fing an, darauf herumzutippen. Dabei schien er Tyson etwas Wichtiges zu erklären, denn der Ausdruck in dessen Gesicht zeigte die ausschließliche Aufmerksamkeit, welche Tyson stets dann auf Kenny richtete, wenn dieser ihm etwas Neues bezüglich seines Beyblades erzählte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Tyson Kenny gebeten, das eben stattgefundene Match zwischen ihm und Max zu analysieren, schließlich waren bald die World Champion Ships.

Und auch wenn Kai es niemals offen zugegeben hätte, war ihm doch bewußt, wie hart und lang Tyson für seine Kämpfe trainierte und wie ehrlich er dann immer daran interessiert war, dazuzulernen. Dies war ein Charakterzug des Jüngeren, den Kai besonders an ihm schätzte, auch wenn er dies kaum vor sich selbst zugeben konnte, geschweige denn vor Tyson oder dem Rest ihres Teams.

Während Kai Tyson und Kenny bei ihrem Gespräch beobachtete, war er schließlich bei der Gruppe seiner Teamgefährten angelangt und hörte Kenny sagen: „Nein, Tyson, dein Angriff war schon sehr gut. Wenn du das nächste Mal noch ein wenig mehr Power hineinlegst, hat dein Gegner keine Chance. Doch du mußt auch darauf achten..."

An dieser Stelle wurde Kenny in seiner Rede durch einen erschrockenen Ausruf von Max unterbrochen, der die blutverkrustete Wunde an Kais Arm bemerkt hatte. „Kai, du bist ja verletzt!", rief der Blonde aus.

Darauf waren unmittelbare Reaktionen der anderen Jungen zu bemerken. Kenny blickte auf und runzelte besorgt die Stirn, während Tyson abrupt herumfuhr. Kai lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als der intensive Blick der dunkelblauen Augen ihn praktisch scannte und dann an der Verletzung hängenblieb.   
Die dunklen Augen des jüngeren Bladers weiteten sich leicht, doch im nächsten Moment wurde Kai von weiteren Beobachtungen Tysons durch Ray abgelenkt, der auf seinen Teamchef zutrat und sagte: „Die Wunde sieht gefährlich aus, Kai. Laß sie uns versorgen, damit du nicht noch eine Infektion bekommst."

Bei diesen Worten legte Ray vorsichtig eine Hand auf Kais Arm, um die Verletzung zu inspizieren, wurde jedoch im nächsten Augenblick von diesen unwirsch abgeschüttelt.   
Kai grummelte genervt: „Laß das, das ist nur ein Kratzer. Macht nicht so einen Aufstand deswegen."

„Aber Kai", fing der junge Chinese zu widersprechen an, wurde jedoch von dem strengen Blick gestoppt, den Kai ihm schenkte. Dann sammelte sich Ray jedoch wieder und trotzte seinem Teamcaptain, indem er sagte: „Ich kenne mich mit Verletzungen aus, Kai. Und diese hier an deinem Arm muß behandelt werden, sonst kriegst du im schlimmsten Fall eine Blutvergiftung. Und das können wir uns so kurz vor den Endrunden-Kämpfen nicht leisten, also laß sie mich bitte behandeln."

Kai verdrehte die Augen und wollte schon wortlos einfach an Ray vorbeigehen, um sich in sein Zimmer in der Pension zurückzuziehen, als ihn plötzlich eine kräftige Hand am Arm ergriff und mit sich zog. Erstaunt über diesen überraschenden ‚Angriff' auf seine Person stolperte Kai blindlings ein-zwei Schritte hinter seinem Entführer her, bevor er wieder zu Sinnen kam. Er blieb einfach stehen und veranlaßte damit auch Tyson, der ihn mit sich gezogen hatte, stehenzubleiben und sich umzudrehen.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du hier tust?", wollte Kai wütend von dem jüngeren Bladebreaker wissen. „Ich will..."

„Das ist mir im Augenblick ziemlich egal", unterbrach ihn Tyson mitten im Satz, „wenn Ray sagt, daß deine Wunde zu einer Blutvergiftung führen kann, wenn sie nicht gereinigt und behandelt wird, wirst du gefälligst einmal damit aufhören, dich wie Mr. Unverwundbar aufzuführen und dir von ihm helfen lassen!   
Sei doch nicht immer so verdammt stur, Kai!"

Der Angesprochene wollte etwas erwidern, Tyson dafür zurechtweisen, daß er ihn am heutigen Tage nun schon zum zweiten Mal herumkommandierte – doch dann erblickte er das Feuer in den sonst so sanften tiefblauen Augen. Und sofort begann sein Herz wieder in einem unkontrollierten schnellen Rhythmus zu schlagen und sein Atem stockte.   
Was war nur heute los mit ihm, daß er jedes Mal, wenn Tyson etwas zu ihm sagte oder ihn auch nur aus diesen endlos blauen Augen ansah, zu keiner Gegenwehr mehr fähig war? Was hatten das Herzklopfen und die Atemnot zu bedeuten?

Kai konnte es nicht sagen, doch er spürte, wie sein Widerstand in sich zusammenbrach, als Tyson ihn erneut am Arm faßte und mit sich zog. Wenige Schritte später standen sie an dem kleinen Brunnen, der im Hof der Pension leise vor sich hinplätscherte.

Tyson drückte Kai auf den Rand des Brunnens, wo dieser sich auch widerspruchslos hinsetzte, den anderen Blader dabei jedoch offen anfunkelte wegen seiner ‚Dreistigkeit'. Zu mehr fühlte sich Kai einfach nicht in der Lage, auch wenn er nicht zeigen wollte, wie sehr ihn Tyson heute aus der Fassung brachte.

Ray, Max und Kenny waren den zwei anderen Jungen gefolgt, nachdem sie untereinander überraschte Blicke über das seltsame Verhalten sowohl von Tyson als auch von Kai getauscht hatten. Heute war wirklich ein seltsamer Tag, ging es allen Dreien durch den Kopf.   
Sonst kommandierte Kai sie alle herum, doch heute schien die Reihe dafür an Tyson zu sein.

Verwirrt den Kopf schüttelnd, zog Max Ray mit zu dem Brunnen, damit der Chinese sein Hilfsangebot in die Tat umsetzen konnte, ehe es Kai sich vielleicht doch noch anders überlegte. Sie konnten einen kranken Teamcaptain nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen, daher war Max froh darüber, daß sein bester Freund die Lage so resolut zu ihren Gunsten entschieden hatte.

Ray dagegen überlief ein wohliger Schauer, als er Max' Hand auf seinem Arm spürte und er mußte sich mit Macht darauf konzentrieren, den Blonden jetzt nicht einfach in die Arme zu nehmen und ihm seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Statt dessen ging er rasch auf Kai zu, der mit sichtlich unzufriedener Miene auf dem Brunnenrand saß, erstaunlicherweise jedoch keinen Versuch dazu machte, Tyson dafür zu schelten, daß dieser ihn gegen seinen ausdrücklichen Willen herumkommandierte.

Bei den beiden Jungen angelangt, griff Ray vorsichtig nach Kais Arm und begutachtete die Wunde sehr gründlich, bevor er sagte: „In der Wunde ist Dreck, der unbedingt entfernt werden muß." Sich an seine Freunde wendend, fragte der Schwarzhaarige: „Hat jemand von euch ein Taschentuch, das er mir leihen kann? Ich brauche etwas, um die Wunde zu säubern und zu verbinden."

Sofort begannen Max und Kenny in ihren Taschen zu kramen, doch plötzlich hielt Tyson Ray ein blaues Tuch hin. „Ist das ausreichend?", fragte der Blauhaarige seinen Teamgefährten. „Ansonsten hole ich eine Binde aus deinem Medizinschränkchen, Ray."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Tyson", erwiderte Ray lächelnd, während er das Tuch an sich nahm. „Dein Halstuch ist vollkommen in Ordnung für meine Zwecke. Danke."

„Kein Problem. Wir wollen ja schließlich nicht, daß unser Captain krank wird, nicht wahr?", meinte Tyson, während er sich neben Kai auf dem Brunnen niederließ, um Rays Behandlung aufmerksam zuzuschauen.  
Kai hingegen wurde es flau im Magen, als der blauhaarige Blader sich so nah neben ihn setzte.  
Um seine seltsamen Reaktionen zu verbergen, sagte er zu Ray: „Beeil dich, Ray. Ich hab' nicht vor, den ganzen Tag hier zu verbringen."

„Du sitzt hier so lange, bis Ray fertig ist, also hör auf zu meckern", erklang Tysons leicht entnervte Stimme, woraufhin sich Kai zu dem Jüngeren umwandte, um diesen böse anzufunkeln. „Und den bösen Blick kannst du dir auch sparen", setzte Tyson unbeeindruckt hinzu, auch wenn sein Herz wehtat, als seine heimliche Liebe ihn so wütend anstarrte.

Ray hatte in der Zwischenzeit Tysons Halstuch mit klarem Wasser aus dem Brunnen getränkt und tupfte damit vorsichtig auf der verkrusteten Wunde herum, um diese zu säubern. „Sag mir, wenn ich dir wehtue, ok?", meinte er zu Kai, als er die Kruste behutsam entfernte, um den darunterliegenden Dreck aus der Verletzung wischen zu können.   
Als Antwort darauf bekam er nur ein entnervtes Grummeln von Kai, was Max unbemerkt von ihm zu einem belustigten Grinsen veranlaßte, während Kenny innerlich den Kopf schüttelte über das Benehmen ihres Teamchefs. Manchmal trieb Kai seine Unabhängigkeit wirklich zu weit, daher war der Chef sehr dankbar, daß sich Tyson ihm gegenüber heute so rigoros durchzusetzen vermochte.

Kenny wollte gar nicht daran denken, was alles hätte passieren können, wenn Kais Wunde nicht behandelt worden wäre. Eine Blutvergiftung konnte eine gefährliche Sache sein und so etwas brauchten sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nun wirklich nicht – vor allem, da seine vier Freunde morgen früh allein zu ihrem Trip durch die Wildnis aufbrechen sollten.

Kenny hoffte, daß ihnen während ihrer Tour nichts passieren würde, doch noch schlimmer wäre es gewesen, wenn einer von ihnen schon zu Beginn krank wäre. Und so wie er Kai inzwischen kannte, hätte dieser morgen früh keinen Ton über seinen eventuell bedenklichen Zustand gesagt.

Noch einmal kaum hörbar seufzend, richtete der Chef seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Kai, dessen Wunde inzwischen von Ray vollständig gesäubert worden war. Der junge Chinese wusch gerade Tysons Halstuch noch einmal gründlich im Wasser des Brunnens aus, bevor er es auswrang und dann als Verband um Kais Arm band, um den Blutfluß der durch die Behandlung neu aufgebrochenen Wunde zu stoppen.

Kaum war dies geschehen und Ray richtete sich wieder auf, erhob sich Kai vom Brunnenrand und schob sich zwischen Max und Kenny hindurch. Er kam jedoch nur wenige Schritte weit, bis Tysons Stimme ihn abrupt innehalten ließ. „Ein Dankeschön bringt dich nicht um, Kai."

Mit wütend blitzenden Augen fuhr der Angesprochene herum und funkelte den jüngeren Blader an. „Ich habe nicht um eure Hilfe gebeten, Tyson", erwiderte er mit kalter Stimme. „Ich wäre auch allein mit diesem Kratzer zurechtgekommen, wenn ihr euch nicht eingemischt hättet!"

„Glaub das nur weiter", meinte Tyson gelassen, während nun auch er sich von dem Brunnenrand erhob und auf Kai zutrat. „Doch ich bin froh, daß du dich von Ray hast behandeln lassen, denn er weiß, wie man mit solchen Verletzungen umgeht. Ab morgen bist du auf meine Kenntnisse in Erster Hilfe angewiesen, also sei froh, daß du einer Blutvergiftung entronnen bist."

Kai schnaubte und biß dann die Zähne zusammen, um einen Kommentar dazu zurückzuhalten. Statt dessen nickte er Ray kurz dankend zu, drehte sich dann, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Tyson zu werfen, herum und schritt auf die Pension zu.

Tyson schaute Kai hinterher, bis dieser im Haus verschwunden war und seufzte dann. Sich zu seinen drei Freunden umdrehend, bemerkte der Blauhaarige kopfschüttelnd: „Ist er nicht ein Sonnenschein?"

_‚Und doch liebe ich ihn jeden Augenblick ein wenig mehr'_, fügte er noch lautlos hinzu. _‚Wie konnte ich mich in dich verlieben, Kai, wenn du doch so offensichtlich dieses Gefühl niemals erwidern wirst?'_

Ray und Max grinsten bei diesen sarkastischen Worten ihres Teamgefährten und auch Kenny lächelte leicht. Sie alle verstanden nur zu gut, was Tyson hatte ausdrücken wollen. Auch wenn Kai alles Andere als einfach war – auf eine ihnen allen unverständliche Weise hatte er sich in ihr Herz geschlichen und selbst seine ständige Abweisung vermochte es nicht zu ändern, daß sein Wohlergehen für sie wichtig war.   
Die vier Jungen hatten noch nicht aufgegeben, eines Tages Kai vielleicht doch noch dazu bewegen zu können, ihre ehrlich gemeinte Freundschaft anzunehmen und vielleicht sogar zu erwidern. Doch sie wußten, bis daher lag noch ein langer, steiniger Weg vor ihnen.

Was sie wieder zu ihrem morgigen Trip zurückführte. Ray blickte hinauf zum Himmel und erkannte am Stand der Sonne, daß es inzwischen schon recht spät sein mußte. Daher machte er seine drei Freunde darauf aufmerksam und gemeinsam betraten auch sie die Pension wieder.

Im Gegensatz zu Kai, der sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte und sich den gesamten Abend nicht mehr blicken ließ, versammelten sich die vier restlichen Bladebreakers in Max' und Tysons Zimmer, um noch einmal die beiden Routen durchzugehen, welche Max und Ray sowie Kai und Tyson zu ihrem Rendezvouspunkt mit Mr. Dickinson und Kenny in der nächsten Stadt bringen sollten.

Dabei entschieden sie, daß Max und Ray die etwas längere Route um das Gebirge herum nehmen würden, während Tyson sich einverstanden erklärte, daß Kai und er die kürzere, aber schwerere Route durch die Berge nahmen. Dem Blauhaarigen machte das nichts aus, denn er war als kleiner Junge oft mit seinem Vater in den Bergen wandern und klettern gewesen und gerne erinnerte er sich daran, wie wunderschön er immer den Ausblick von einem Gipfel gefunden hatte.   
Dort oben fühlte er sich frei und ungebunden, Dragoons Element so nah wie sonst nie. Seitdem er sein Sturm-Bit-Biest hatte, fühlte Tyson sich bei Wind und Wetter immer lebendig und voller Kraft, daß er sich darauf freute, in Kontakt mit den Gewalten der Luft zu geraten. Und wo geschah dies besser und umfassender als in einem Gebirge wie dem, durch welche Kais und seine Route führte?

Als sie alle Fragen geklärt hatten, wünschten Kenny und Ray ihren beiden Teamgefährten Gute Nacht und gingen in das Zimmer, welches sie sich teilten. Kurz darauf, als Tyson und Max sich gerade zum Schlafen niedergelegt hatten, klopfte es jedoch erneut an ihrer Tür. Tyson erhob sich und öffnete, da er merkte, daß Max schon fast eingeschlafen war.

Draußen stand Ray, auch schon in seinen Sachen für die Nacht. Der junge Chinese hielt eine kleine Dose in den Händen, die er Tyson im nächsten Moment entgegenhielt.   
Auf den fragenden Blick seines Freundes erklärte er: „In der Dose sind ein paar Kräuter, Tyson. Ich denke zwar, daß Kais Wunde gut abheilen dürfte – dennoch kriegt er vielleicht ein leichtes Fieber. Daher habe ich dir für alle Fälle diese Kräuter zusammengestellt, damit du ihm einen Tee machen kannst, falls er sich unwohl fühlen sollte."

„Als wenn er das jemals zugeben würde", grummelte Tyson, nahm die Dose jedoch dankbar an.   
Ray lächelte und meinte: „Selbst wenn er es nicht zugibt, Tyson, er war dankbar für unsere Hilfe heute. Und was sein Fieber betrifft – wenn er welches bekommt, bin ich sicher, du wirst es bemerken."

Tyson blickte Ray überrascht an, verwirrt über dessen letzte Worte. Doch er entschloß sich, lieber nicht nachzufragen, was sein Freund damit gemeint hatte, sondern lächelte den Chinesen nur an, bevor er sagte: „Ich hoffe es, Ray. Danke für den Tee, mein Freund. Gute Nacht. Träum schön...von Max."

Die letzten zwei Worte hatte Tyson nur noch geflüstert, damit der Blonde hinter ihm ihn nicht verstand. Ray errötete leicht, was der Blauhaarige trotz der Dunkelheit auf dem Flur deutlich erkennen konnte. Doch in den goldenen Augen stand ein verträumter, liebevoller Ausdruck, als sich Ray nach einem ‚Gute Nacht' umwandte und zurück in sein Zimmer gegenüber ging, wo Kenny schon tief und fest schlief.

Tyson hingegen stand noch ein paar Augenblicke in der Tür, die Dose mit Rays Kräutern fest an seine Brust gedrückt und blickte auf die Tür rechts neben der, die sich gerade hinter Ray geschlossen hatte. Die Tür zu Kais Zimmer.

Der Ausdruck in Rays Augen bei der Erwähnung von Max hatte Tysons Herz einerseits schneller klopfen lassen vor Freude über die tiefen Gefühle zwischen zweien seiner besten Freunde, andererseits zog es sich auch gleichzeitig schmerzhaft zusammen, da der Blauhaarige nicht die gleiche Chance auf die Erwiderung seiner Gefühle bekam.

Tyson fragte sich, was Kai wohl tun würde, wenn er je den Mut dazu aufbrachte, dem Älteren seine Liebe einzugestehen. Würde er sich endgültig von ihm abwenden? Würde er Tyson verachten?  
_'Was würdest du tun, Kai?'_, fragte Tyson lautlos, während er auf die Tür starrte, hinter der seine heimliche Liebe war. Dann schüttelte Tyson den Kopf, als wolle er diese traurigen Gedanken abschütteln und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Nachdem er die Dose mit Rays Kräutern sorgfältig in seinem Rucksack verstaut hatte, ging er zu Bett und war bald eingeschlafen.

Nächstes Kapitel kommt bald, versprochen! Bis dahin R & R!

Dragon's Angel

**Nebula Umbra:** Es dauerte zwar lange, aber hier ist das verlangte Kapitel. Danke für deine Ermutigung, die Story weiterzuschreiben! (smiles)

**Nebula-dancer**: Danke! Sorry, daß es mit dem Update so lange gedauert hat !

**Ju-san:** Danke! Ich hoffe, das nächste Update schaffe ich schneller!

**Dark Nasty Angel:** Cooler Penname! Wie war der Besuch bei Dr. Freud? Aber jetzt mal ehrlich: ich lasse meine Lieblinge ja nicht gern leiden, aber ein bißchen Spannung muß ja sein, ne? Hoffe, dir gefiel auch dieser Teil!

**Blub:** Danke, danke, danke! (smile)


	9. Der erste Tag

**Part V: Der erste Tag**

Der nächste Morgen graute bald und brachte den Tag, der die Bladebreakers auf ihre Trainingstour schicken würde. Max und Tyson wurden von den hartnäckigen Schrillen des Weckers aus ihren Träumen gerissen und erwachten daher recht abrupt.

Tyson grummelte leise vor sich hin. Am liebsten hätte er den Wecker an die nächste Wand geschmissen, doch er beherrschte sich und stellte ihn auf zivilisiertere Weise ab. Dann legte sich der blauhaarige Junge noch einmal kurz zurück und dachte über das nach, was nun auf ihn zukam.

Heute würde es auf die Trainingstour gehen – nur Kai und er für mehrere Tage. Einerseits freute sich der Blader sehr auf diese Zeit, bei der er den älteren Jungen, der ihm so viel bedeutete, einmal ganz für sich allein haben würde.

Andererseits war Kai gestern so ärgerlich auf ihn gewesen, daß er nicht wußte, ob sein Teamchef es mit ihm aushalten würde. Der letzte Gedanke versetzte Tyson einen heftigen Stich mitten ins Herz und er konnte gerade noch ein trauriges Seufzen verhindern.

Max hingegen freute sich ungemein auf die folgenden Tage. Glücklich, daß er mit Ray gehen durfte, schlüpfte der Blonde aus dem Bett und begab sich ins Bad, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

Tyson sah seinem besten Freund hinterher und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Er spürte die geheime Erwartung um den blonden Blader herumliegen, als erwarte Max, daß auf dieser Tour etwas Besonderes passieren würde.

‚_Das wird es ja auch. Ray wird Maxie seine Gefühle gestehen und wenn ich nicht vollkommen falsch liege, wird es am Ende dieser unerwarteten Trainingstour ein Paar bei den Bladebreakers geben.'_, dachte Tyson.

_‚Ich gönne es den Beiden. Ray wird gut für Maxie sorgen – mein bester Freund ist bei ihm in guten Händen. Und Max...er wird Ray beibringen, daß man nicht alles im Leben nur von der ernsten Seite betrachten muß, sondern auch viel Spaß haben kann, ohne dabei oberflächlich zu sein. __Sie ergänzen sich zu einer Einheit, die Beiden. Sie werden glücklich miteinander werden, da bin ich mir sicher.  
__Wenigstens sie...Kai würde nicht auf den Gedanken verfallen, mir ein Liebesgeständnis zu machen, wenn wir allein sind. Leider.'_

Seine trübsinnigen Gedanken beiseiteschiebend, erhob sich Tyson und folgte Max ins Bad, wo auch er sich für den Tag fertigmachte. Durch das enthusiastische Geplauder seines besten Freundes brach auch bei dem Blauhaarigen bald wieder sein von Natur aus optimistisches Naturell durch und lachend verließen sie schließlich ihren Raum, die gepackten Rucksäcke über der Schulter.

In der Halle wurden sie schon vom Rest ihres Teams sowie Herrn Dickensen erwartet. Ray stand mit seinem Rucksack bewaffnet neben Kenny, welcher ihm nochmals einige Details auf der Karte zeigte, die den Weg betrafen, den der junge Chinese gemeinsam mit Max gehen würde.

Kai hingegen lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand und schien überhaupt nichts mitzubekommen. Der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers verströmte eine Aura aus gelangweilter Genervtheit, als könne er sich besseres vorstellen, als auf diese Tour zu gehen. Was wohl auch sehr gut seine Meinung beschrieb.

In Wirklichkeit fühlte sich Kai nicht hundertprozentig fit. Er hatte die Nacht zuvor nicht sehr gut geschlafen, sondern sich lange Zeit hin- und hergewälzt, bis er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlummer verfallen war. Und dann hatte er wieder geträumt – den gleichen Traum wie die Nacht zuvor.

Und wieder war er aufgewacht, bevor er mehr als die wunderschönen blauen Augen der fremden Person in seinem Traum erkennen konnte oder sich in die Geborgenheit versprechende Umarmung eben jener Person hatte werfen können.

Der Traum brachte Kai aus dem Gleichgewicht, vor allem, da ihm wiederum bewußt geworden war, wie sehr die Augen des Fremden in seinem Traum denen von Tyson glichen. Warm, sanft und voller Freundlichkeit.

Als er aus dem Traum aufwachte, war es noch einige Zeit bis zum Aufstehen gewesen, doch Kai hatte nicht mehr einschlafen können. Er fühlte sich verwirrt, verärgert und seltsam hilflos.  
Dies alles hatte dazu beigetragen, daß seine Stimmung nicht gerade die beste war, als er sich schließlich zur angegebenen Zeit in der Halle einfand.

Hinzu kam noch, daß er sich etwas unwohl fühlte, doch er schob den Gedanken, daß dies wahrscheinlich von seiner Verletzung am Arm herrührte, in den letzten Winkel seines Verstandes. Er würde vor den Mitgliedern seines Teams keine Schwäche zugeben, vor allem nicht wegen einer solchen Lappalie.  
Daher grüßte Max und Tyson die gewohnte Kühle von seiner Seite, als sie sich zum Rest der Bladebreakers gesellten.

Ray, Kenny und Mr. Dickensen begrüßten die Beiden jedoch freundlich und im Fall von Ray auch etwas nervös, was jedoch bei dem aufmunternden Lächeln, welches Tyson dem jungen Chinesen unbemerkt schenkte, zu einem hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck wechselte. Ray nickte seinem blauhaarigen Freund dankend zu und gemeinsam verließ das Team mit Mr. Dickensen die Pension.

Draußen stand der kleine Bus, mit dem die Bladebreakers stets unterwegs waren und wartete auf sie. Er würde Tyson, Kai, Ray und Max außerhalb der Stadt am Beginn ihrer Route absetzen und dann mit Mr. Dickensen und Kenny vorfahren.

Miteinander erzählend betrat das Team den Bus, wo Kai sich sofort wieder absonderte und ganz hinten Platz nahm. Er hatte kein Wort zu Tyson gesagt, der seine Befürchtung, daß Kai ihn die ganze Tour über ignorieren würde, langsam Wahrheit bekommen sah.

Ray und Max wechselten einen besorgten Blick angesichts des Verhaltens ihres Teamcaptains und fragten sich, ob sie Tyson mit ihm allein lassen sollten. Es schien für ihren Freund keine schöne Erfahrung zu werden, wenn Kai die ganze Zeit über so schlecht drauf sein würde. Doch Tyson schenkte ihnen nur ein beruhigendes Lächeln, obwohl er sich innerlich schon auf mehrere Tage Schweigen einstellte.

Kai war sehr gut darin, ihn zu ignorieren, wenn er wollte – und Tyson konnte sich vorstellen, daß sein Teamcaptain es sehr wahrscheinlich darauf anlegen würde, ihm so sein Mißfallen über den letzten Tag auszudrücken.

_‚Das kann ja heiter werden'_, seufzte der Blauhaarige in sich hinein, zeigte seine Befürchtungen jedoch nicht äußerlich, um Max und Ray nicht noch mehr zu besorgen. Die Beiden sollten wenigstens ein paar schöne gemeinsame Tage haben und sich endlich dazu überwinden, sich ihre Gefühle einzugestehen. Dann hätte diese Tour wenigstens einem Teil ihres Teams genutzt.

Mit diesem Gedanken lehnte sich Tyson zurück und wandte sich Max zu, um die restliche Zeit noch ein wenig mit seinem besten Freund zu plaudern. Und kurz darauf waren die Beiden mit Ray in ein Gespräch vertieft – wobei es, wie war es auch anders möglich, ums Beybladen ging.

Wenig später hatte der Bus den Stop erreicht, von dem aus Kai und Tyson zu ihrer Strecke durch die Berge aufbrechen sollten. Der ältere Junge erhob sich ohne eine Wort und verließ den Bus mit einem kurzen Nicken zu Mr. Dickensen, der stumm eine Augenbraue hob angesichts Kais Verhalten. Der Mann schenkte Tyson ein mitfühlendes Lächeln und runzelte die Stirn in einer stummen Frage. Tyson jedoch grinste nur, um sein Unbehagen nicht zu zeigen, denn die Situation schien noch schlimmer als angenommen.

Kai hatte nicht einen Blick zurückgeworfen, sondern schritt einfach weiter geradeaus auf die ersten Ausläufer der Berge zu, die sie durchqueren sollten. Daher verdrehte Tyson nur schulterzuckend die Augen, rief seinen Freunden noch ein „Bis bald dann und viel Spa" zu, bevor er seinen Rucksack über die Schulter warf und Kai mit langen Schritten nacheilte.

Kenny sah seinen zwei Teamkameraden hinterher und murmelte: „Wenn das man gutgeht. Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache."  
Ray hinter ihm hatte ihn gehört und antwortete: „Laß man, Chef. Ich denke, Ty wird schon mit Kai klarkommen. Wenn er ihm gegenüber so auftritt wie gestern, wird er keine Probleme haben."

„Ich wär mir da nicht so sicher", mischte sich Max jetzt nachdenklich ein.

Er kannte Tyson von ihnen allen am allerbesten und ihm war trotz der Bemühungen des Blauhaarigen nicht entgangen, wie verletzt Tyson oft war, wenn Kai ihn kalt oder grob behandelte. Der blauhaarige Blader besaß, wie Max aus Erfahrung wußte, eine sensible Natur und wollte die Leute um sich herum glücklich machen. Doch bei Kai schien Tyson auf Granit zu beißen – schlimmer noch, er wurde wieder und wieder zurückgewiesen.

„Ich hoffe, Ty geht es gut, bis sie diese Tour hinter sich gebracht haben", seufzte der Blonde. „Kai könnte schon manchmal ein wenig freundlicher sein, daß würde ihn nicht umbringen", fügte er noch hinzu. „Es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir ihn absichtlich belästigen. Wir wollen doch nur, daß er uns als Freunde ansieht – ist das denn so schwer zu akzeptieren?"

„Für jemanden, der diese Erfahrung in seinem bisherigen Leben noch nicht gemacht hat, schon", erklang Mr. Dickensens weise Stimme, der den drei Jungen bis jetzt nur schweigend gelauscht hatte. „Kai hatte bis jetzt noch nie Freunde, daher weiß er mit diesem Gefühl auch nichts anzufangen. Aber ich bin sicher, wenn ihn jemand vom Wert einer Freundschaft überzeugen kann, dann ist das Tyson. Also macht euch nicht allzu viele Sorgen."

Allgemeines Nicken war die Antwort und der Bus setzte sich erneut in Bewegung, um auch Max und Ray zum Ausgangspunkt ihrer Tour zu bringen.

Währenddessen war Kai immer dem Pfad gefolgt, der in die Berge hinaufführte. Er hatte sich am Morgen von Kenny ebenfalls eine Karte geben lassen, da er am Vortag keine bekommen hatte. Dann hatte er den Weg studiert, den er mit Tyson gemeinsam gehen sollte und hatte erstaunt bemerkt, daß sie zusammen die schwierigere Route nehmen würden. Für einen Moment war Kai ehrlich verblüfft gewesen, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß Tyson gern auf Berge stieg. Dies schien eher Rays Gebiet zu sein, bedachte man, daß er aus den Bergen stammte.

Doch sei es wie es sei. Dann würden sie eben durch die Berge gehen. Dabei würde sich herausstellen, wie fit Tyson war, denn Kai war sich nicht sicher, ob der Jüngere ausreichend trainiert war für die Schwierigkeiten einer Bergtour. Doch für ihn stellte das kein Problem dar.

Als er nun stetig voranschritt, spürte er Tyson schweigend hinter sich herlaufen. Der Blauhaarige war ihm nach seinem Abgang aus dem Bus hinterhergelaufen, hatte jedoch nichts gesagt, was Kai seltsam vorkam. Doch er genoß die Ruhe, denn er war sicher, daß Tyson sie bald genug mit Quengeleien unterbrechen würde. Im Moment hatte er jedoch nichts dagegen, still voranzuschreiten.

Tyson hingegen hielt sich zurück, da er Kais düstere, abweisende Stimmung deutlich spüren konnte.  
Mit der Zeit war er fast zu einem Experten für die Stimmungen des Älteren geworden, was nicht nur auf seine wachsenden Gefühlen für Kai zurückzuführen war. Das Verhalten des anderen Jungen hatte ihn von Anfang an fasziniert, da es so im Kontrast zu seinem eigenen stand. War Tyson offen und fröhlich, so schien Kai zufrieden, wenn er allein und am trainieren war.

Doch Tyson hatte schnell herausgefunden, wie einsam der Ältere im Grunde sein mußte, da er keine Freunde besaß. Daher hatte er auf verschiedene Weise versucht, Kai aus seinem Schneckenhaus hervorzulocken, war jedoch bisher stets schroff abgewiesen worden. Aber er wollte nicht aufgeben.

Konnte Kai ihn schon nicht lieben, so wollte er dem Älteren doch wenigstens als einem Freund näherkommen. Es wäre nicht die Erfüllung seiner Träume, doch Tyson hatte sich eingestanden, daß dies zumindest einen Teil seiner Hoffnungen bewahren würde, Kai eines Tages näherzukommen.

Wenn es nicht anders ging, würde er sich mit der Freundschaft des Jungen begnügen und diese genießen.

Jetzt jedoch schien selbst dieser Traum in weite Ferne gerückt, so unbeirrt, wie Kai ihn ignorierte, während sie langsam immer weiter in die Berge hinaufstiegen. Tyson kam mit der Schwierigkeit der Wegstrecke gut zurecht, da er besser in Form war, als sein Teamchef annahm. Tysons Kendo-Training hatte ihm eine ausgezeichnete Kondition verschafft – dafür hatte sein Großvater schon von kleinauf gesorgt.

Der Tag schritt voran und noch immer hatte Kai kein Wort zu Tyson gesagt, welchem langsam wirklich unbehaglich zumute wurde. Sein verärgerter Teamchef schien es wirklich darauf anzulegen, ihn solange anzuschweigen, bis sie die Tour hinter sich gebracht hatten.

Was Tyson nicht wußte, war die Tatsache, daß Kai sich zunehmend schwach fühlte. Ihm war heiß und das nicht nur wegen der Sonne, die unbarmherzig auf die zwei Jungen herabbrannte. Kai spürte das leichte Fieber, das durch seinen Armverletzung ausgelöst worden war und konnte nicht verhindern, daß sein Atem etwas flacher wurde, während er weiterhin stetig vor Tyson weiter voranschritt. Er weigerte sich, vor dem Blauhaarigen Schwäche zu zeigen.

Er würde durchhalten bis zum Abend und die Nacht durchschlafen. Dann wäre am nächsten Morgen gewiß alles wieder in Ordnung und er hatte Tyson nicht die Genugtuung gegeben, ihn eine Schwäche zugeben zu sehen.

Was Kai sich nicht eingestand, war die Tatsache, daß es ihm aus einem ganz besonderen Grund nicht gefiel, ausgerechnet vor Tyson die Maske aus Stärke und Kraft zu verlieren, die er so sorgfältig wie eine Mauer um sich herum aufgebaut hatte. Der Blauhaarige hatte die einmalige Fähigkeit, Kais Schutzmauern zu durchdringen, auch wenn er es selbst bis jetzt zum Glück anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Nur Tyson gelang es, Kai mit wenigen Worten oder einer seiner Handlungen so zu verärgern, daß er seine kühle Gelassenheit verlor. Und seit gestern war da noch etwas Anderes hinzugekommen – seine Augen brachten Kai aus dem Gleichgewicht.  
Diese funkelnden, lebendigen Augen von der Farbe des Meeres, die so sanft und warm schauen konnten.

_‚Nein, nicht schon wieder!'_, rief Kai sich mental zur Ordnung, als seine Gedanken wieder einmal abschweiften und ein lebhaftes Bild von Tysons Augen vor seinem inneren ‚Bildschirm' erschien. _‚Ich werde nicht über Tysons Augen nachdenken. Und auch nicht über diesen seltsamen Traum, den ich nun schon zweimal hatte! Es gibt daran nichts, worüber es sich nachzudenken lohnen würde!'_

Ärgerlich, daß er sich schon selber zur Ordnung rufen mußte, beschleunigte Kai seine Schritte und Tyson hatte daraufhin Mühe, ihm in dem unwegsamen Gelände zu folgen. Der Zorn auf sich selbst gab dem Jungen mit dem blaugrauen Haar neue Kraft, so daß er sein Fieber für eine Weile vergaß. Tyson hingegen hatte nicht diesen Adrenalinstoß und runzelte die Stirn über die Eile seines Teamcaptains.

_‚Wahrscheinlich will er die Tour so rasch wie möglich hinter sich bringen, um mich wieder los zu sein'_, fuhr es ihm durch den Sinn und der Blauhaarige seufzte resigniert auf, bevor er ebenfalls seine Schritte beschleunigte, um wieder zu Kai aufzuschließen, der ihm nicht einmal einen Blick gönnte.

So brachten sie ein geraumes Stück an Weg hinter sich und gelangten schon recht hoch in die Berge, bevor sie am späten Nachmittag ein Lager auf einem geschützten Plateau aufschlugen.

Während Kai sich schweigend daranmachte, das Zelt aufzubauen, in welchem sie schlafen sollten, bereitete Tyson ihr Abendbrot zu. Er hatte nach ihrem Stop versucht, ein Gespräch mit Kai anzufangen und vielleicht die Spannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, etwas abzubauen. Doch ein kalter Blick, der eindeutig besagte ‚Laß mich in Ruhe' brachte diesem ein rasches Ende.

Seitdem schwieg der Blauhaarige wieder, auch wenn es ihm Unbehagen bereitete, den ganzen Tag so still zu sein, wenn er in Gesellschaft war. Tyson mochte es, sich mit anderen Menschen zu unterhalten und er war sich sicher, daß Kai ein sehr angenehmer, unterhaltsamer Gesprächspartner sein würde, wenn er nur wollte.

Doch er wollte offensichtlich nicht.

Schweigend nahmen sie wenig später ihr Abendessen zu sich, wobei Kai nur noch schwer seine Müdigkeit verbergen konnte. Die Anstrengungen des Tages, die ihm bei seiner Kondition ansonsten nichts ausgemacht hätten, hatten wegen des Fiebers durch seine Armverletzung mehr an ihm gezehrt, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Ihm war heiß, auch wenn auf dem Plateau, wo sie übernachten würden, ein angenehm kühler Wind wehte. Außerdem fühlte er sich nun, da er sich endlich eine Ruhepause gönnte, richtiggehend ausgepowert. Doch er versuchte es wie üblich zu verbergen.

Tyson hingegen hatte es für's Erste aufgegeben, mit Kai auf irgendeine Weise zu interagieren. Auch wenn er verstehen konnte, daß sein Teamchef wahrscheinlich verärgert mit ihm war, fand er dessen Verhalten doch etwas übertrieben. Schließlich hatte er sich nur Sorgen um ihn gemacht und was den vorherigen Morgen anging, so war Kenny wirklich nicht Schuld an dem Ausflug gewesen, den sie zu Trainingszwecken unternehmen sollten.  
Da war sein Temperament nur ein wenig mit ihm durchgegangen, da der Blauhaarige einfach nicht begreifen konnte, wie Kai jegliches Zusammensein mit ihrem Team so rigoros ablehnen konnte – waren sie denn wirklich so unerträglich?

Anscheinend schon.

Tyson seufzte leise auf, woraufhin Kai ihn aus den Augenwinkeln ansah. Er beobachtete den Jüngeren schon eine ganze Weile hin und wieder und ihm war Tysons gedrückte Stimmung aufgefallen. Seltsamerweise fühlte Kai deswegen einen leichten Stich von Reue, doch er verbannte dieses Gefühl sofort wieder. Er würde sich nicht für sein heutiges Verhalten entschuldigen.

Doch Tyson schien irgendetwas zu beschäftigen, bemerkte der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers. Die sonst so fröhlich schauenden blauen Augen sahen mit einem Ausdruck von Traurigkeit und Bedauern in die Weite, als würde Tyson über etwas nachdenken, was ihn traurig stimmte.

Was mochte das nur sein?

Bevor er sich noch völlig in diesen ungewohnten Gedanken verlor, beschloß Kai, früh schlafen zu gehen. Je mehr er sich ausruhte, desto schneller würde er sein Unwohlsein überwinden und wieder zu seiner ursprünglichen Kondition zurückfinden.

Daher erhob sich der Teamchef der Bladebreakers, wodurch Tysons Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt wurde. Blaue Augen blickten fragend, doch er erhielt keine Antwort, denn Kai drehte sich schweigend um und wollte das Zelt, welches er zuvor für die Nacht aufgebaut hatte, betreten. Doch er hatte sich zu schnell umgewandt und eine Welle von Unwohlsein überfiel ihn und ließ ihn leicht schwanken. Er schloß für einen Moment die Augen, um das Schwindelgefühl abzuschütteln und als es verging, setzte er seinen Weg in das Zelt fort, wo er sich auf seinen Schlafsack legte und kurz darauf erschöpft eingeschlafen war.

Tyson hingegen verharrte draußen und überlegte, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Kai hatte für einen Moment leicht geschwankt, als sei ihm nicht gut und der Aufmerksamkeit des Blauhaarigen war auch nicht entgangen, daß der Ältere leicht in der Abendbrise gezittert hatte, obwohl diese recht mild war.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Auf einmal weiteten sich Tysons Augen, die er nachdenklich verengt hatte. Kai war krank! Er mußte das Fieber bekommen haben, vor dem Ray ihn gewarnt hatte! Und natürlich hatte er nichts gesagt, sondern statt dessen so getan, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung!

_‚Kai, du und dein verdammter Stolz! Hättest du nicht sagen können, daß du dich nicht wohlfühlst?'_, grollte Tyson innerlich, während er sich rasch erhob und leisen Schrittes ebenfalls das Zelt betrat.

Doch der Zorn des Blauhaarigen wich schnell ehrlicher Sorge, als der Jungen seinen Teamgefährten und Captain auf seinem Schlafsack liegen sah. Ein feiner Schweißfilm stand auf Kais Stirn und er zitterte leicht unter der warmen Decke, unter der er sich verkrochen hatte. Auch sein Atem ging in raschen, leicht unregelmäßigen Zügen, was auf seinen Zustand hinwies.

Besorgt ging Tyson neben Kais Lager in die Knie und tastete vorsichtig nach dessen Stirn. Alarmiert weiteten sich dunkelblaue Augen, als der Junge fühlte, wie heiß Kais Stirn war. Kopfschüttelnd lüftete er die Decke ein wenig, um sich Kais verletzten Arm anzusehen.

Das blaue Halstuch war noch immer gut und fest verknotet. Als Tyson es behutsam lockerte, zeigte sich an den Wundrändern keine Infektion. Ray hatte seine Arbeit also sehr gründlich getan, was wiederum bedeutete, daß die Wunde sich schon vorher durch den Dreck darin entzündet haben mußte. Wer konnte schon sagen, wie lange Kai nach seinem Unfall noch trainiert hatte und seine Gesundheit damit außer acht ließ?

Das Resultat hatten sie jetzt. Doch Tyson wußte genug über die Behandlung eines Fiebers, so daß er keine Sorge hatte, daß es Kai am nächsten Morgen wieder besser gehen würde – mit der richtigen Pflege über die Nacht natürlich. Gut, daß Ray ihm die Kräuter mitgegeben hatte, die würden jetzt von großem Nutzen sein.

Leise seufzend über das nachlässige Verhalten seines Captains deckte Tyson ihn wieder zu und wandte sich dann seinen Sachen zu. Er kramte kurz in seinem Rucksack, bis er die Dose mit Rays Kräutern gefunden hatte. Dann setzte er rasch Wasser auf und bereitete alles für einen Tee vor.

Mit ein paar weiteren Kräutern, die er ebenfalls in das heiße Wasser legte, machte er eine Kräuterkompresse, die Kais Armverletzung nochmals desinfizieren sollte. Besser vorsorglich handeln als daß Kai hinterher wirklich noch ernsthaft krank wurde. Als er die aromatisch duftende Kompresse fertig hatte, goß Tyson das inzwischen nochmals kochende Wasser in die mitgebrachte Teekanne, wo der Kräutertee abkühlen sollte.

Dann erhob er sich und betrat erneut das Zelt, in dem Kai inzwischen von wirren Träumen heimgesucht wurde. Der ältere Junge hatte sich rastlos hin- und hergeworfen und Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, während sein Zittern zugenommen hatte.

Tysons Herz zog sich zusammen, als er seinen Teamchef so sah. Er hätte ihn so gern einfach in die Arme genommen und ihm tröstende, liebevolle Worte zugeflüstert, damit es ihm besserging – doch diese Option bestand nicht.

Daher hockte er sich nur abermals neben Kai nieder und deckte ihn fürsorglich zu, damit ihm wärmer wurde. Nur Kais Arm mit der Verletzung ließ er frei und löste sein Halstuch von der Wunde. Er inspizierte nochmals die Wundränder, doch wie schon zuvor schien die Verletzung sauber abzuheilen. Daher legte Tyson behutsam die Kräuterkompresse um Kais Arm und zog sie fest, bevor er sein blaues Halstuch herumwickelte und ordentlich verknotete.

Kai schien davon nichts mitzubekommen, da er nicht auf Tysons Handlungen reagierte oder wach wurde. Vielmehr schienen seine Träume an Intensität zuzunehmen, denn er begann sich erneut hin- und herzuwälzen. Sein undeutliches Gemurmel war konfus und schien begründet in offensichtlicher Beunruhigung über irgendetwas, was ihn in seinen Träumen begegnete.

Tysons Besorgnis um Kai nahm zu und er beschloß, die Nacht über bei ihm Wache zu halten, falls sein Fieber schlimmer werden sollte. Er verließ Kais Lager nur solange, um vor dem Zelt rasch aufzuräumen und das Feuer aufzumachen. Dann nahm er den Tee, den er gekocht hatte und betrat erneut das Zelt.

Der blauhaarige Blader öffnete erneut seinen Rucksack und entnahm ihm einen dicken Pullover, den er sich überzog. Dann deckte er Kai mit seiner Schlafdecke zu, damit der ältere Junge es richtig warm hatte. Tyson wußte aus Erfahrung, daß die zusätzliche Wärme helfen würde, das Fieber auszuschwitzen.

Doch der Tee würde Kai mehr helfen, also kniete sich Tyson ein weiteres Mal neben Kais Lager hin und sprach den fiebernden Jungen leise an.

„Kai? Kai, komm schon, wach auf. Nur kurz, dann kannst du weiterschlafen – doch der Tee wird dir helfen", wisperte er seinen Teamcaptain zu.  
Dabei rüttelte er sanft an der Schulter des Älteren, bis dieser schließlich die Augen öffnete. Auch in den kastanienbraunen Tiefen stand leichtes Fieber geschrieben und Kai schien gar nicht richtig zu wissen, wo er war. Doch Tyson war das im Grunde egal, solange der andere Junge den Tee trinken würde.  
  
Daher hielt er Kai die aromatisch duftende Teetasse unter die Nase, doch der Ältere machte keine Anstalten, sich zu regen. Vielmehr schlossen sich seine Augen wieder und er schien wieder einzuschlafen. Doch dazu wollte es Tyson nicht kommen lassen. Kai mußte unbedingt ein bißchen von dem Tee trinken, die Kräuter würden das Fieber von innen bekämpfen sowie der Umschlag um seine Verletzung von außen.

Daher schob er eine Hand unter Kais Kopf und hob den Älteren behutsam ein wenig empor, bis er ihn richtig stützen konnte. Die Augenlider des Teamchefs der Bladebreakers flatterten erneut auf, doch sein Blick war noch immer verschwommen und müde.

„Trink ein bißchen", ermutigte Tyson Kai und hielt ihm erneut den Tee hin. Kais Blick klärte sich etwas und er gehorchte mit leicht zitternden Händen. Nachdem er einige Schlucke getan hatte, fielen ihm erneut die Augen zu und Tyson konnte ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig die Tasse aus den Händen nehmen.

Dann legte er Kai vorsichtig auf sein Lager zurück, wo der Ältere sofort wieder einschlief. Tyson zog die Decken um Kai etwas höher und steckte sie um den schlanken Körper des Älteren fest, bevor er neben ihm Platz nahm und mit einem angefeuchteten Tuch über die Stirn strich und ihm leise beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte.

Dann machte er es sich bequem für eine lange Wache, denn er hatte nicht vor, Kai während dieser Nacht aus den Augen zu lassen, so harmlos das leichte Fieber auch sein mochte.  
Dafür bedeutete ihm Kai einfach zu viel.

Ende! Aus! Fini!

Sorry, daß es solange gebraucht hat, bis ich dieses Kapi fertig hatte, doch ich war im Streß mit meinen anderen Geschichten, so daß diese irgendwie nicht zu ihrem Recht kam! Ich versuche, das zu ändern.

Danke für all die lieben Leutchen, die mir ein Kommi geschrieben und nochmals Sorry, daß ich solange gebraucht habe, fortzufahren! Hoffe, ich kriege trotzdem ein paar Kommis von euch! (bittend schau)

Dragon's Angel


	10. Fieber & der nächste Sonnenaufgang

**Part VI: Fieber & der nächste Sonnenaufgang**

Der nächste Morgen graute gerade, als Kai aus seinem Schlaf erwachte und sich umsah. Er fühlte sich noch immer müde und ausgelaugt. Daher brauchte er eine Weile, um herauszufinden, was es war, was ihn geweckt hatte. Ein wirklich angenehmer Geruch nach Kräutern stieg ihm in die Nase und der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar wandte den Kopf, um herauszufinden, wo dieser Geruch herkam.  
  
Anhand des wenigen Lichtes, welches durch die Zeltöffnung hereinschien, folgerte Kai, daß es noch früh am Morgen sein mußte – wahrscheinlich kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Dies war die Zeit, zu der er normalerweise erwachte, so daß sich der Junge deswegen nicht wunderte.  
Vielmehr erstaunte ihn die Tatsache, daß neben seinem Lager eine Tasse mit dampfendem Tee stand. Nun erkannte er auch, daß dies die Quelle des angenehmen Duftes war. Einem Geruch nach Pfefferminze und anderen Kräutern, die er nicht sofort identifizieren konnte.  
  
Kai blinzelte die Tasse halb argwöhnisch, halb erstaunt an. Dann suchte sein Blick unwillkürlich nach Tyson, von dem er annahm, er würde noch tief und fest schlafen. Der Teamchef der Bladebreakers hatte während ihrer vergangenen Aufenthalte in Hotels und Pensionen zwar immer ein Einzelzimmer verlangt, um seine Ruhe vor dem Rest des Teams zu haben – dennoch wußte er um Tysons Vorliebe des langen Schlafens.  
Daher war er doppelt überrascht, als er bemerkte, daß Tyson sich nicht in dem Zelt aufhielt. Es machte sogar den Eindruck, daß dies schon eine ganze Weile so sein mußte, denn sein Rucksack stand fast völlig gepackt in einer Ecke des Zeltes und nichts deutete darauf hin, daß der jüngere Blader vor kurzer Zeit noch hier geschlafen hatte.  
  
Kai runzelte die Stirn und stützte sich dann auf seinen linken Arm, um sich noch einmal umzusehen. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wo Tyson sein mochte, bevor er über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelte. Jetzt war er endlich allein – und suchte sofort nach Tyson. Er verstand sich langsam selbst nicht mehr, wenn er ehrlich war. Solch widersprüchliche Handlungen und Gefühle hatte er schon ewig nicht mehr an sich selbst  
bemerkt, dafür hatte er viel zu lange gebraucht, nach außen immer den Eindruck von Beherrschung und Kühle zu machen. Doch gerade diese Beherrschung brach langsam immer mehr in sich zusammen, vor allem in den letzten Tagen und in Tysons Anwesenheit.  
  
Müde von der Nacht, die ihn mit wilden Träumen geplagt hatte – welche durch das Fieber unglaublich realistisch geschienen hatten – seufzte Kai lautlos auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Als er das tat, stockte er plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung und erstarrte, als ihm Teile seiner Träume wieder ins Gedächtnis zurückkehrten.  
  
_Leise, beruhigende Worte...  
Eine Hand, die wieder und wieder sanft und zärtlich durch seine Haare strich..._  
_Wärme und Vertrauen, ausgelöst durch die instinktive Gewißheit, daß hinter diesen Gesten Sorge und Zuneigung steckte...  
Ein Gefühl von Geborgensein...  
_  
Kais Kopf, den er bei den Erinnerungen an die Fieberträume gesenkt hatte, zuckte hoch und er blickte mit erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen starr vor sich hin. Was waren das eben für Gefühle und Gedanken gewesen? Hatte er das nur geträumt? Halluzinationen, ausgelöst durch das Fieber während der Nacht?  
Oder...oder konnte es sein, daß dies wirklich passiert war?  
Aber wer...wer konnte solche Gefühle in ihm auslösen? Wer würde ihm je wieder dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit schenken, welches ihm von Boris in der Abtei genommen worden war?  
  
Tyson.  
  
Kai schreckte zusammen, als ihm dies durch den Sinn fuhr. Wie kam er gerade jetzt auf solche Gedanken? Vor allem, wo sie mit Tyson zusammenhingen, dem Jungen, der ihn bis jetzt immer nur genervt hatte. Doch in den letzten zwei Tagen – seit jenem seltsamen Traum mit der Person mit den wunderschönen, warmen Augen – war nichts mehr wie zuvor. Seit jenem Morgen brachte ihn Tyson völlig durcheinander, nur, wenn er ihn ansah. Und zugleich hatte der jüngere Blader neue Verhaltensweisen und Charakterzüge gezeigt, welche Kai vorher nie an ihm wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
Der Wirrwarr seiner Gedanken ließ Kai den Kopf schwirren und er legte sich für einen Moment zurück auf seinen Schlafsack, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Das Fieber der letzten Nacht war zwar verschwunden, hatte ihn aber mehr mitgenommen als er zuvor geglaubt hatte. Kai fühlte sich zwar besser als am Abend zuvor, dennoch lange nicht so fit wie er es sonst von sich gewohnt war.  
  
Leise aufseufzend schloß er die Augen und legte seinen linken Arm über die Augen, als wolle er sich von dem langsam stärker werdenden Licht der aufgehenden Sonne schützen. Schon begann er langsam wieder in den Schlaf hinüberzugleiten, den seine Müdigkeit ihm diktierte, als ihm erneut der Geruch nach Kräutern in die Nase stieg.  
Verwundert hob Kai den Arm von seinen Augen und blinzelte, als er den neuen Verband über seiner Armwunde bemerkte. Das blaue Halstuch saß wie am Tage zuvor ordentlich festgeknotet, dennoch bemerkte der Teamchef der Bladebreakers sofort, daß sich jemand daran zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Dies wurde bestätigt, als er das Tuch etwas anhob und darunter eine dünne Kräuterkompresse bemerkte.  
  
Kai hob in stummer Frage die Augenbrauen, als er dessen ansichtig wurde. Wie kam er zu dieser Kompresse? Darauf gab es nur eine Antwort und Kai biß sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihm klarwurde, daß Tyson ihn während er schlief verarztet hatte.  
Anscheinend war das Fieber etwas schlimmer gewesen, als Kai bis jetzt geglaubt hatte, denn er hatte angenommen, er wäre sofort eingeschlafen und hätte nur diese seltsamen Träume gehabt. Doch anscheinend hatte sein Zustand seinem jüngeren Teamgefährten Anlaß dazu gegeben, die Armwunde erneut zu behandeln. Sozusagen Rays Behandlung noch einmal durch die Wirkung der Kräuter zu unterstützen.  
  
Wieder kämpften gegensätzliche Emotionen in Kai, als ihm all die Konsequenzen, die sich aus dieser Erkenntnis ergaben, aufgingen. Tyson hatte ihn verarztet, also mußte es ihm ziemlich schlecht gegangen sein. Und auch wenn Kai ihm unwillkürlich dankbar für die Hilfe war, so ärgerte es ihn jedoch gleichzeitig, Schwäche vor dem Jüngeren gezeigt zu haben. Gerade dies hatte er doch nicht zulassen wollen!  
  
Abrupt setzte Kai sich auf, auch wenn dies kurz ein heftiges Schwindelgefühl in ihm auslöste. Er kämpfte verbissen dagegen an, ebenso wie für die absolute Kontrolle über seine Gefühle. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er wußte, daß er – wenigstens nach außen hin – wieder seinen gewohnten gefaßten, kühlen Eindruck machen würde. Niemand brauchte zu wissen, wie es in ihm aussah.  
Schon gar nicht Tyson.  
  
Als er sich erhob, überlegte Kai, wie er reagieren sollte, wenn Tyson seine Schwäche ansprach. Der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers war nicht sicher, ob er es ertragen würde, wenn der Jüngere ihn mit der Tatsache konfrontierte, daß er nicht einmal stark genug gewesen war, die Infektion einer kleinen Wunde wie der an seinem Arm ohne eine Nacht mit Fieber zu überstehen. Hinzu kam die Tatsache, daß der Blauhaarige ihm geholfen hatte.  
  
Tief in diese verwirrenden Gedanken versunken wechselte Kai in frische Kleidung und wusch sich mit ein wenig Wasser aus einer Schüssel nahe des Eingangs den Rest Schlaf aus den Augen. Dann griff er nach der Tasse Tee, welche ihn mit ihrem aromatischen Duft lockte.  
Sich die Hände an der warmen Tasse wärmend, trat Kai aus dem Zelt hinaus ins Freie. Automatisch suchte er das Gelände nach Tyson ab, denn er wollte wissen, wo sein Teamgefährte sich aufhielt. Es wunderte ihn noch immer, daß der Blauhaarige freiwillig so früh und vor allem vor ihm aufgestanden war.  
  
Kai hatte die Suche schon fast aufgegeben, als sein Blick endlich auf Tyson landete. Der Blader saß ein ganzes Stück von ihrem Zelt entfernt etwas oberhalb des Plateaus auf einem großen Stein und blickte der Sonne zu, wie sie immer höher hinaufstieg. Tyson hatte die Knie angezogen und seine Arme darum geschlungen. Wie Kai mit leichtem Erstaunen feststellte, als er langsam und unhörbar näher an ihn herantrat, trug der Jüngere jedoch sein Basecape nicht, welches sonst sein Markenzeichen war.

Dadurch wurde erst richtig deutlich, was für eine seltene Färbung seine Haare besaßen. Ein tiefes, warmes Dunkelblau, welches Kai an den Ozean erinnerte. Genauso so tiefblau wie seine Augen. Schimmernd im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne wehte es in langen Strähnen, ausnahmsweise einmal nicht in einem festen Zopf gefangen, lose um Tysons Gesicht herum. Die Haare tanzten in der leichten Brise und luden förmlich dazu ein, nach ihnen zu greifen und mit ihnen zu spielen.  
  
Kai stockte mitten im Schritt, als ihm aufging, daß er für einen Moment den heftigen Wunsch hatte, seine Hände in Tysons Haaren zu vergraben und herauszufinden, ob diese so weich und seidig waren, wie es den Anschein hatte. Sein Herz begann zu jagen und Kai stieg leichte Röte in die Wangen, als seine Phantasie ihm vorspiegelte, wie er den jüngeren Blader in eine Umarmung ziehen und sein Gesicht dann in den dunkelblauen Locken vergraben würde.  
_  
'Ich will ihn umarmen und nie wieder loslassen'_, fuhr es Kai durch den Sinn. _'Dann wäre alles in Ordnung...so, wie ich in meinem seltsamen Traum weiß, daß, sollte ich die fremde Person mit den wunderschönen warmen Augen jemals erreichen, ich in seinen Armen sicher und geborgen wäre.'  
_  
Resolut schüttelte er den Kopf, um sich von diesen Vorstellungen zu befreien und fragte sich, was mit ihm geschah. Noch vor zwei Tagen war alles ganz anders gewesen und er hatte sich in Tysons Gegenwart nie anders als meist leicht genervt gefühlt – doch nun träumte er davon, diesen zu umarmen? Gerade er, der jeglichen Körperkontakt tunlichst vermied, da er sich in seiner Kindheit geschworen hatte, niemand mehr zu nah – sowohl körperlich als auch emotional – an sich heranzulassen.  
  
Und außerdem konnte er sich vorstellen, wie Tyson darauf reagieren würde, wenn er auf einmal derart anders mit ihm umgehen würde. Kai blickte finster bei der Vorstellung, wie ihn Tyson sicher von sich stoßen würde, wenn er jemals versuchen sollte, ihn zu umarmen. Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, daß es ihn gleichzeitig schmerzte. Tief in seinem Herzen verkrampfte sich etwas bei dem Gedanken, Tyson könnte ihn je ablehnen.

Zu sehr war er inzwischen abhängig von der Wärme und steten Freundlichkeit, die der Jüngere immer ausstrahlte. Auch wenn er es kaum vor sich selbst zugeben konnte, geschweige denn vor seinen Teamgefährten, so fühlte Kai sich doch oft auf eine seltsame Art sicher mit ihnen. Als würde von ihnen keine Gefahr für ihn ausgehen. Als wären sie wirklich nur daran interessiert, seine Freundschaft zu erlangen.  
Doch er konnte einfach nicht; konnte die Schutzwälle um sein Herz nicht mehr einreißen, selbst wenn er es wollte. Zulange war er allein gewesen, immer nur auf sich gestellt.  
  
Eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkel riß Kai aus seinen Gedanken und er schreckte leicht auf. Tyson hatte sich von seinem Sitzplatz erhoben, blickte jedoch noch immer vollkommen gefangen dem Sonnenaufgang zu. Die Schönheit der verschiedenen Rot-, Orange- und Gelbtöne, welche mit- und ineinander verschmolzen, während die Sonne langsam höherstieg, faszinierten ihn. Das Naturschauspiel hob Tysons Stimmung nach der langen Nacht mit kaum Schlaf, da er Kai nicht hatte unbewacht hatte lassen wollen – für den Fall, der Ältere brauchte Hilfe.  
  
Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen streckte sich Tyson, um seine Muskeln zu entkrampfen, bevor er die Hände in den Hosentaschen steckte und noch ein paar Minuten schweigend die Umgebung und die Stille des Morgens auf sich wirken ließ. Kaum einer, der ihn kannte, wußte, daß Tyson Stille durchaus zu schätzen wußte – man konnte dann seinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen und sie ordnen. Dies hatte er bis jetzt getan, seitdem er vor mehr als einer Stunde hier herausgekommen war.  
  
Der Stein hatte ihm einen perfekten Ausblick auf die Umgebung erlaubt und Tyson war nach einem Blick auf die Karte, die Kenny ihm gegeben hatte, erneut klargeworden, daß Kai und er durch ihren Marsch vom vorherigen Tag den Planungen voraus waren. Kai hatte es so eilig gehabt, daß sie mehr als die vorgesehene Strecke gelaufen waren, so daß sie sich nun etwas mehr Zeit lassen konnten.  
  
Und dies war auch gut so, denn Tyson wußte, daß sich Kai trotzdem er das Fieber über die Nacht hinweg eindeutig überwunden hatte, am heutigen Tag noch etwas schwach fühlen würde. Und er selbst war durch seine Wacht an Kais Lager auch nicht gerade topfit, sondern ziemlich müde. Daher würden sie wohl heute kaum eine wirklich nennenswerte Strecke zurücklegen können.  
Nicht, daß es Tyson störte – er genoß jede Minute in der freien Natur. Und vor allem Kais Begleitung, wobei er nur hoffen konnte, daß sein Teamchef heute etwas bessere Laune haben würde als am Vortag.  
  
_'Sicher, Tyson'_, erklang eine sarkastische Stimme in seinem Kopf, _'warum sollte Kai heute nicht gute Laune haben? Nach Fieberträumen wie denen, die er letzte Nacht hatte...'_  
Der Blauhaarige seufzte, als realisierte, daß wirklich eine große Chance dazu bestand, daß Kai wirklich schlecht drauf sein würde nach seinem von Fieberträumen geplagten Schlaf. Wer wäre das nicht? Doch Tyson hoffte trotzdem, daß der Ältere wenigstens mit ihm sprechen würde und sie nicht wieder wie am Vortag die ganze Zeit schweigend weitergehen würden.  
  
Mit einem erneuten Seufzer brachte sich Tyson wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und beschloß, den Tag auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Wenigstens hatte er einen wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang erlebt.  
In seiner Hosentasche suchend, förderte Tyson wenig später ein Haargummi zu Tage und band dann mit geübten Bewegungen sein langes Haar zu dem gewohnten Zopf. Er spürte nicht den mißbilligenden Blick kastanienbrauner Augen auf sich, als er die Masse dunkelblauer Strähnen ihrer Freiheit beraubte. Als er sich dann auch noch sein Basecape aufsetzte, welches zuvor in seiner rückwärtigen Hosentasche gesteckt hatte, entfuhr Kai ein leises enttäuschtes Geräusch, bevor er sich selbst zur Ordnung rief.  
Auch wenn ihm Tyson mit offenen Haaren seltsamerweise wirklich gut gefallen hatte, gab ihm das noch lange nicht das Recht, den Jüngeren in Gedanken dafür zu schelten, wenn dieser es wieder in den Zopf faßte, in dem er es normalerweise trug.  
  
Als Tyson Anstalten machte, seinen Platz zu verlassen, nahm Kai auf einem Stein in der Nähe des Zeltes Platz und nippte an seinem inzwischen fast kaltgewordenen Tee. Doch auch wenn er den Anschein machte, als wäre er nur auf das Getränk konzentriert, so beobachtete er doch den anderen Jungen aus den Augenwinkeln sehr genau.  
Der Blauhaarige trat nun mit wenigen Schritten an den Rand des breiten Steins, auf dem er gesessen hatte und sprang dann nach einer Sekunde des Taxierens der Höhe hinunter. Er landete geschmeidig in der Hocke, bevor er sich ebenso anmutig wieder aufrichtete. Für Kai war es ungewohnt, eine derartige Anmut an Tyson zu entdecken, welcher sonst oft fast ein wenig ungeschickt wirkte.  
  
Doch ein Stimmchen wisperte im Kopf des Bladers mit dem blaugrauen Haar, daß er bis jetzt wohl kaum einmal den wirklichen Tyson zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Nicht, daß er sich je angestrengt hätte, mehr als die Oberfläche des Jüngeren zu erblicken. Daher war es kein Wunder, daß ihn selbst eine Kleinigkeit wie die Grazie, welche Tyson unbewußt beim Verlassen seines erhöhten Standortes demonstriert hatte, erstaunte. Ray, Max und Kenny hatten sicher schön öfter Derartiges erlebt, ging es Kai durch den Kopf, während er scheinbar völlig in Ruhe seinen Tee trank.

Ihm entging jedoch nicht das kurze, fast unmerkliche Erstarren von Tysons Körper, als dieser ihn erblickte. Sekundenbruchteile später hatte sich der Blauhaarige jedoch wieder unter Kontrolle und trat mit fast lautlosen Schritten auf Kai zu, der seine Anwesenheit jedoch nicht zu bemerken – oder besser zu ignorieren – schien.  
  
Tyson verdrehte innerlich die Augen, als er Kai in typisch reservierter Pose nahe ihres Zeltes auf dem Stein sitzen sah, während er seinen Tee trank. Der jüngere Blader bewunderte wie so oft die gelassene Ruhe und Selbstbeherrschung, welche Kai ausstrahlte, während er langsam nähertrat und dabei seinen Teamcaptain unauffällig musterte.  
Er wollte herausfinden, wie es Kai ging, ohne diesen danach fragen zu müssen, denn er war sich sicher, er würde auf eine solche Frage keine Antwort erhalten. Jedenfalls keine freundliche. Wahrscheinlich war ein 'Kümmere-dich-um-deine-Angelegenheiten'-Blick aus den kastanienbraunen Augen, von denen Tyson sich wünschte, sie würden ihn einmal – nur ein einziges Mal! – mit einem Ausdruck von Zuneigung ansehen.  
  
Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher wurde für Tyson, daß Kai schon wieder fast genauso fit war wie üblich. Nur die leichten Schatten unter seinen Augen sprachen von der Fiebernacht. Innerlich war Tyson erleichtert, daß Kais Zustand sich über Nacht so verbessert hatte, denn wenn es schlimmer geworden wäre, hätten sie wirkliche Probleme bekommen können. Schließlich besaß er nur Grundkenntnisse in Erster Hilfe, ganz im Gegensatz zu Ray.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund huschte ein Lächeln über Tysons Züge. Er hoffte, daß Ray sich nicht zu viel Zeit nehmen würde, um die Situation zwischen Max und ihm zu klären. Der Blauhaarige war nämlich der Meinung, daß jede Minute, die sich seine zwei Freunde ihre gegenseitigen Gefühle noch vorenthielten, eine verschwendete Minute war. In Gedanken wünschte Tyson daher Ray nochmals alles Gute für sein Vor-haben, bevor er sich wieder Kai und damit seiner Situation zuwandte.  
  
Kai hatte das Lächeln gesehen, welches wie ein Blitz über Tysons Gesicht gehuscht war und fragte sich, was oder wem es gegolten haben mochte. Woran hatte Tyson gedacht, daß er so sanft lächelte? Es mußte etwas sein, was ihn glücklich machte, wenn er schon bei dem Gedanken daran so froh aussah.  
  
Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war der andere Junge bei ihm angelangt und grüßte ihn in seinem üblichen fröhlichen Tonfall: "Guten Morgen, Kai!"  
"Hmm", war die einzige Antwort, woraufhin Tyson meinte: "Gesprächig wie immer."  
Daraufhin hob Kai endlich den Blick von seiner Teetasse und bohrte ihn in dunkelblaue Augen, die ihn voller Wärme, aber auch unterdrücktem Humor anfunkelten. Kai spürte, wie ihm innerlich warm wurde, als er das Gefühl in den sanften blauen Augen sah, doch er verbot sich, eine Reaktion zu zeigen.  
  
"Du bist früh auf", kommentierte er daher nur trocken, woraufhin Tyson ihn ein wenig verwirrt über den Themenwechsel anschaute. Doch dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, als wolle er sagen, 'Was soll's?' und erwiderte: "Passiert selten, aber hin und wieder bin auch ich Frühaufsteher. Und heute gab es einen wundervollen Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten, also habe ich eine Entschädigung."  
  
Kai musterte Tyson nach diesen Worten nur schweigend. Seinen scharfen Augen entgingen die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen seines Teamgefährten nicht und er wunderte sich, was diese hervorgerufen haben mochte. Außerdem bemerkte er, daß die unbändige Energie, welche der Blauhaarige sonst stets ausstrahlte, an diesem Morgen gedämpft schien. Fast war es so, als hätte der andere Junge Mühe gehabt, die vorige Nacht zu schlafen.  
Doch wieso?  
Normalerweise schlief Tyson wie ein Stein und nichts konnte ihn dann wecken. Was also hatten diese Anzeichen von Müdigkeit im Gesicht des Jüngeren zu bedeuten?  
  
Tyson wand sich innerlich unter dem Blick der klugen braunen Augen, die ihn schweigend musterten, als wäre Kai auf der Spur eines Rätsels, welches ihn beschäftigte. Normalerweise hatte er nichts dagegen, wenn sich die Aufmerksamkeit seines Teamchefs auf ihn richtete, doch hier draußen waren sie Beide allein und es gab nichts, was Kai davon ablenken konnte, zu tief in Tysons Seele zu graben. Immer, wenn der Ältere sonst in dieser nachdenklichen Stimmung war und Tyson dabei in seinen Wahrnehmungsbereich geriet, hatte der Jüngere es geschafft, Kai davon abzuhalten, sein Innerstes zu sehen.  
  
Er wußte, wenn der ältere Blader merkte, was er in Wahrheit für ihn empfand – wie tief seine Gefühle für den Jungen mit dem blaugrauen Haar gingen – dann würde Kai ihn mit Sicherheit endgültig von sich stoßen und nicht mehr in seiner Nähe dulden. Und Tyson wußte, dies würde er nicht verkraften. Daher sorgte er stets dafür, daß Kai nicht zu tief in ihn hinein-sehen konnte, damit sein Geheimnis unentdeckt blieb.  
  
Ohne daß er es bemerkte, spiegelten Tysons Augen die tiefe Traurigkeit wieder, welche er bei seinen hoffnungslosen Gedanken empfand. Er hatte sich zwar schon fast damit abgefunden, daß Kai wohl nie sein Freund – oder mehr – werden würde, dennoch tat es jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte, tief in seinem Herzen weh. Und daß er mit niemanden darüber sprechen konnte – nicht einmal mit seinem besten Freund Max oder Ray – verdoppelte die Last, welche er Tag für Tag mit sich herumtrug.  
Doch er wollte seine anderen Teamkameraden nicht durch das Wissen unglücklich machen, daß sie ihm bei seiner heimlichen Liebe für Kai nicht behilflich sein konnten. Daher schwieg er lieber, auch wenn es normalerweise gar nicht seiner Natur entsprach, Geheimnisse zu haben.  
  
Kai, welcher weiterhin darüber nachdachte, was Tyson wohl letzte Nacht den Schlaf gekostet haben mochte, schluckte schwer, als er plötzlich tiefen Schmerz durch Tysons dunkelblaue Augen huschen sah. Er hätte nie gedacht, daß der blauhaarige Blader Kummer mit sich herumtrug. Tyson schien stets so fröhlich und unbelastet, daß man kaum glauben konnte, er hätte Sorgen oder Probleme. Doch anscheinend war dem so, wie Kai bewußt wurde, als sich die Traurigkeit in Tysons Augen weiter vertiefte, während der Jüngere der zwei Jungen über seine Situation nachgrübelte.  
  
Doch plötzlich kam Tyson wieder zu sich, denn nun spürte er wieder den durchdringenden Blick der braunen Augen auf sich liegen. Hastig sammelte er sich und meinte dann zu Kai: "Ich werde uns Frühstück machen, damit wir bald aufbrechen können, Kai." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Tyson von seinem Teamchef ab und schritt zur Feuerstelle, wo er am Morgen schon ihr Geschirr und Frühstück bereitgestellt hatte.  
  
Kai hingegen sah Tyson nachdenklich hinterher und grübelte, was diesen eben so bedrückt hatte schauen lassen. Minuten zuvor war er in fröhlicher Stimmung gewesen, doch dann mußte ein Gedanke ihm Unbehagen bereitet haben. Was war nur los mit Tyson?  
Und was war los mit ihm, daß er auf einmal solch ein Interesse an dem Blauhaarigen entwickelte?  
Innerlich aufseufzend wegen des unerwarteten Gefühlswirrwarrs, den er entwickelte, erhob sich Kai und bereitete dann schweigend mit Tyson ihr Frühstück zu. Dieses war bald fertig und die beiden Jungen aßen, bevor sie das Feuer löschten, ihr Zelt abbauten und dann den zweiten Tag ihres 'Survival-Trainings' in Angriff nahmen.

Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die mir ein Kommi für das letzte Kap geschrieben haben!

Dragon's Angel


	11. Verwirrung der Gefühle

**Part VII: Verwirrung der Gefühle**

An diesem Morgen legte Kai nicht ein so rasches Tempo vor wie am Vortag, sondern mäßigte seine Schritte zu einem fast gemütlichen Wandern. Dies kam daher, daß auch er nach dem Studium ihrer Karte erkannt hatte, daß sie ihrem Zeitplan ziemlich weit voraus waren.

Daher erlaubte es der Teamchef der Bladebreakers, daß sein blauhaariger ‚Wandergefährte' die wunderschöne Umgebung genoß, welche sie durchquerten. Je höher die beiden Jungen in das Gebirge aufstiegen, desto atemberaubender wurde der Ausblick, der sich ihnen von einigen Punkten des Weges aus bot.

Während Tyson diese Aussichtspunkte begeistert nutzte, um den Blick ins Tal und über die nächsten Gipfel schweifen zu lassen, hatte Kai sein Augenmerk auf etwas ganz Anderes gerichtet. Ihn interessierten die Tyson und ihn umgebenden Wunder der Bergwelt recht wenig – vielmehr konzentrierte er sich darauf, seinen Teamgefährten unauffällig zu beobachten.

Seit den letzten Tagen hatte der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar gravierende Veränderungen in Tysons Verhalten bemerkt und versuchte nun herauszufinden, ob diese Charakterzüge wirklich neu an dem Jüngeren waren – oder ob es nicht vielmehr an seinem bisherigen Desinteresse an Tyson sowie dem Rest ihres Teams gelegen hatte, daß er dessen verändertes Verhalten bis jetzt nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Es wunderte Kai, daß ihn alles, was mit Tyson zu tun hatte, auf einmal so stark bewegte – er sich Gedanken über den jüngeren Blader machte, obwohl sich dieser doch auf den ersten Blick nicht anders verhielt als sonst. Doch die Argumente, welche Tyson vorgebracht hatte, als Kai sich weigerte, mit ihm diese Survivaltour durch die Berge zu unternehmen, hatten – objektiv betrachtet – durchaus Hand und Fuß.

Kai mußte innerlich zugeben, daß er ziemlich stur sein konnte, was seine Privatsphäre betraf. Er mochte es ganz einfach nicht, wenn Andere ihm vorschrieben, was er tun und lassen sollte. Dies erinnerte den Jungen zu sehr an die Zeit in der Abtei in Rußland, wo er laufend von Boris Befehle erhalten hatte. Befehle, welche ihm oft zuwider gewesen waren und die er doch hatte befolgen müssen, um nicht erneut von Voltaires Gefolgsmann geschlagen oder beschimpft zu werden.

Seitdem er aus der Abtei geflohen war, folgte Kai nur seinem eigenen Willen und tat, was er für richtig hielt. Daher war es für ihn oft schwer, sich den Bedürfnissen der anderen Mitglieder seines Teams anzupassen, welche ganz andere Prioritäten zu setzen schienen – und denen ihre Privatsphäre lange nicht so heilig war wie Kai. Tyson, Ray, Max und Kenny schienen sich oft in der Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde erst richtig wohl zu fühlen und mieden es, lange Zeit ohne ihre Freunde zu verbringen.

_‚Wie mag es sein, so viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen?'_, fuhr es Kai durch den Sinn, während er gemessenen Schrittes hinter Tyson herlief, welcher die Umgebung weiter mit wachen Augen betrachtete und seinen Teamchef in Ruhe ließ, da er diesen nicht unnötig verärgern wollte. _‚Wie mag es sein, sich in der Gegenwart anderer Personen so wohl zu fühlen, daß man möglichst nicht ohne sie sein will? Ob es ihnen Sicherheit gibt? Finden sie in ihrer Gemeinschaft die Geborgenheit, nach der ich mich als kleiner Junge sehnte – bis ich herausfand, daß sich anderen Leuten anzuvertrauen bedeutet, verletzt zu werden?'_

Ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr bei diesen Gedanken durch Kais Brust, als unwillkürlich Erinnerungen an Boris und die Grausamkeiten, welche dieser ihm angetan hatte, in dem Jungen hochwallten. Doch Kai unterdrückte diese Reaktion rasch und verbannte die Erinnerungen an die Abtei wieder in einen tiefen Winkel seines Verstandes. Er wollte jetzt nicht über seine Vergangenheit nachdenken.

Erneut konzentrierte er sich auf Tyson, welcher ihm mittlerweile einige Meter voraus war und wieder so energiegeladen wie üblich wirkte. Während sie die letzte halbe Stunde über immer weiter hinauf in die Berge gestiegen waren und dabei der Gipfel langsam in Reichweite rückte, war der Blauhaarige lebhafter geworden. Es schien fast, als ströme ihm unsichtbar Kraft zu, je mehr sie sich dem Gipfel näherten.

Als Kai seine Überlegungen für den Moment beiseite schob und den jüngeren Blader wieder unauffällig genauer ins Auge faßte, fiel ihm auf, daß, obwohl Tyson wieder soviel unbändige Energie versprühte wie sonst, der blauhaarige Junge dennoch nicht so quirlig wirkte wie Kai es gewohnt war. Vielmehr verströmte er eine Aura aus Zufriedenheit, fast Glück. Tyson schien sich in den Bergen sehr wohl zu fühlen, was Kai zuerst etwas verwunderte, da er den Jüngeren nicht für den Typ Mensch gehalten hatte, der sich gerne in den Bergen herumtrieb und wanderte.  
Doch es machte auf ihn nun ganz den Eindruck, als hätte er sich in diesem Punkt bezüglich Tysons Charakter getäuscht – und es warf für den Teamchef der Bladebreakers die unerwartete Frage auf, ob er wirklich wußte, welche Eigenschaften den Blauhaarigen formten.

Tyson hingegen genoß die wunderschöne Umgebung, die sich Kai und ihm darbot. So weit das Auge reichte, sah man schroffe Bergspitzen aufragen, deren steile Hänge manchmal sogar von Schnee bedeckt waren. Doch der Gipfel, den Kai und er auf ihrem Weg zum Treffpunkt mit dem Rest ihres Teams noch überwinden mußten, war nicht hoch genug, um ebenfalls von Schnee überzogen zu sein.

Dies erleichterte Tyson, denn obwohl er sich hier oben in den Bergen und der Freiheit, welche sie suggerierten, sehr wohl fühlte, war er doch mehr der Typ für warme Temperaturen. Ihm schauderte jetzt schon innerlich vor der Kälte, welche sie in Rußland erwartete.

Wiederum ließ der Blauhaarige seinen Blick schweifen und nahm die Wunder der Natur, welche sich ihm ringsum so verschwenderisch darboten, voll Freude in sich auf. Die Sonne stand mittlerweile hoch am Himmel und versandte freigiebig ihre warmen, kräftigenden Strahlen und brachte damit die Blumen, welche an den niedrigeren Hängen blühten, dazu, ihre Kelche emporzurecken und das Gras mit den verschiedensten leuchtenden Farben zu sprenkeln.

Es war ein so wunderschönes Bild, daß Tyson vergaß, daß er Kai, welcher wortlos hinter ihm herkam, hatte in Ruhe lassen wollen. Sein Enthusiasmus sprudelte empor und der jüngere Blader wandte sich zu seinem Teamchef herum und rief diesem zu: „Ist das nicht wirklich schön hier oben, Kai? Schau doch nur!"

Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht, sondern blickte Tyson nach dessen Worten nur schweigend an, als würde ihn die Umgebung nicht interessieren. Und dem war auch so, denn Kai konnte sich kaum von Tysons Anblick losreißen, dessen Begeisterung er fast mit Händen zu greifen können glaubte.

Kai fragte sich, wie der Blauhaarige sich über so etwas wie die Natur um sie herum so sehr freuen konnte – wo nahm er die pure Lebensfreude dafür her? Wie gelang es dem Jungen, auch diese kleinen Dinge so wertschätzen zu können?

Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, schreckte Kai auf, als er plötzlich Tysons Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Der Blauhaarige zog ihn nunmehr hinter sich her zu einem der Aussichtspunkte, von dem man einen ungehinderten Rundumblick hatte.

Tyson wollte, daß Kai auch etwas Freude an ihrer Tour hatte und wagte es daher, seinen Teamcaptain aus seiner nachdenklichen, schweigsamen Stimmung zu reißen, indem er ihn einfach hinter sich herzog. Halb erwartete er, daß der Ältere sich entnervt losreißen und ihn dann gereizt anfahren würde – doch andererseits hoffte er auch tief in seinem Inneren, daß Kai ihn gewähren lassen würde.

Es geschah keines von Beiden. Kai war für einen Augenblick total verwirrt gewesen, auf einmal Tysons Hand zu spüren, so daß er zuerst überhaupt nicht reagierte. Er ließ sich einige Schritte von dem blauhaarigen Jungen in Richtung des Aussichtspunktes ziehen, bevor er seine Handlungen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Dann entzog er Tyson seinen Arm wieder und brachte diesen damit zum Stehen.

Doch anstatt der erwarteten harten Worte sah Tyson nur, wie Kai scheinbar resigniert den Kopf schüttelte und dann mit einem kaum hörbaren ‚Kindskopf' seine Schritte selbständig dem Aussichtspunkt entgegenlenkte. Dort angekommen, verschränkte der ältere Blader die Arme vor der Brust und blickte in die Ferne.

Tyson war für einen Moment überrascht gewesen, daß Kai ihn nicht anfuhr, sondern vielmehr seinen Arm auch recht sanft aus seinem Griff befreit hatte. Dann huschte ein erfreutes Lächeln über die Züge des Blauhaarigen und ein Blick voller Zuneigung folgte dem Davonschreitenden. Dieser Blick wurde eindeutig liebevoll, als Tyson das wunderschöne Bild in sich aufnahm, welches Kai bot, wie er auf dem Hang ‚ihres' Berges mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dastand.

Vor dem Hintergrund der Berge wirkte Kai so stolz und frei, als könne ihm niemand sagen, was er zu tun und zu lassen habe. Als wäre der Blader mit dem blaugrauen Haar unberührt von all den Kümmernissen der Welt. Frei wie ein Vogel.  
Aber auch so unerreichbar.  
Tysons Lächeln verlor etwas von seinem Strahlen, als er sich wünschte, es wäre ihm ebenso erlaubt, mit Kais wunderschönen, seidig schimmernden Haaren zu spielen wie der leichten Brise, welche das Blaugrau zerzauste. Doch eine derartige Situation, wenn er seine Hände in der weichen Masse vergraben könnte, um sanft damit zu spielen – eine solche Situation war etwa so wahrscheinlich wie ein Sechser im Lotto. Tyson glaubte zwar an Chancen und daß man sein Glück in die eigenen Hände nehmen sollte – doch in Bezug auf Kai und seine Liebe für diesen verlor er langsam die Hoffnung auf Erfolg.

Was der Blauhaarige nicht wußte, war der innere Aufruhr, welcher gerade in seinem Teamchef tobte. Die Stelle, an der Tysons warme Hand Kai festgehalten hatte, kribbelte und sandte noch immer kleine elektrische Impulse an den Nervenbahnen des älteren Bladers entlang, obwohl sein Teamgefährte ihn doch schon längst nicht mehr berührte. Kais Herz pochte etwas schneller und ein für ihn ungewohntes und fremdes Gefühl durchfloß ihn. Es hatte Ähnlichkeit mit der Spannung und kontrollierten Aufregung vor einem Beyblade-Match, wenn das Adrenalin durch seine Adern schoß – und doch wußte Kai instinktiv, daß diese Emotion einen völlig anderen Hintergrund hatte.

Da er Tyson nicht darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, wie sehr der Blauhaarige ihn auf einmal verwirrte, hatte er sich an diesem vorbeigeschoben und war auf den Aussichtspunkt zugetreten, um sich den Anschein zu geben, der von dem Jüngeren so bewunderten Aussicht endlich die berechtigte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Während er nun scheinbar in die Ferne blickte, überlegte Kai, was mit ihm geschah. Unwillkürlich strichen seine Finger über die Stelle, an der ihn Minuten zuvor sekundenlang Tysons Finger festgehalten hatte. Die Reaktion, welche ihm dadurch entlockt wurde – die starke Sehnsucht, die plötzlich in ihm aufstieg – überraschte Kai zutiefst. Sehnsucht nach weiteren dieser sanften Berührungen, nach Nähe und Geborgenheit.

Emotionen von solcher Stärke – ausgelöst durch eine simple Berührung! Irgendetwas geschah mit ihm und Kai hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Doch auf einmal verspürte er nicht mehr den Drang, Tysons Gesellschaft zu entfliehen, wie es ihm die Wochen und Monate zuvor stets gegangen war. Plötzlich entdeckte er Dinge an dem Blauhaarigen, die ihn faszinierten – und den Wunsch in ihm weckten, den Jüngeren näher kennenzulernen. Das wahre Ich von Tyson, welches ihm bis jetzt scheinbar völlig entgangen war, für sich zu erforschen.

Erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken und seine unerwarteten Gefühle schloß Kai für einen Moment die Augen, um wieder zu seinem normalen, gelassenen Selbst zu finden. Es brauchte länger, als er angenommen hatte, doch nach einer Weile war er sich sicher, daß Tyson ihm nichts von seinen Gedanken ansehen würde. Denn Kai hatte nicht vor, Tyson in sich hineinsehen zu lassen.  
Auch wenn der Blauhaarige in letzter Zeit interessante Charakterzüge offenbarte, so waren die Gefühle, die Kai auf einmal in seiner Gegenwart empfand, zu neu und ungewohnt, um sie ungeprüft an die Oberfläche zu lassen. Kai wollte nicht erneut verletzt werden, bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte, sich über die Wendungen in seiner Beziehung zu Tyson selbst klar zu werden.

Daher holte er noch ein paar Mal unmerklich tief Luft, gab seinem Gesicht den üblichen gelassenen Ausdruck und wandte sich dann an Tyson, welcher ihm mittlerweile gefolgt war und nun, in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, neben dem Teamchef der Bladebreakers stand.

„Gehen wir weiter, sonst schaffen wir die heutige Strecke nicht", meinte Kai in seinem Captain-Tonfall. Doch die Worte klangen nicht streng und kompromißlos wie sonst, sondern ein wenig wärmer und freundlicher.

Tyson schreckte bei Kais Worten aus seinen Träumereien über diesen auf, wandte sich dem Älteren zu und nickte dann schweigend. Auch wenn er gern noch ein Weilchen in Kais Gegenwart einfach nur dagestanden hätte, so hatte sein Teamchef doch Recht.  
Sie waren ihrem Zeitplan am Morgen durch ihren gestrigen Gewaltmarsch zwar voraus gewesen, doch wenn sie weiter trödelten, würde bald das Gegenteil der Fall sein. Und Tyson hatte nicht vor, sich eine Predigt darüber anhören zu müssen, warum Kai und er zu spät an ihrem Treffpunkt mit den anderen Bladebreakers ankamen. Außerdem würde Kai sich ebenfalls darüber aufregen – der Ältere haßte Unpünktlichkeit, das wußte Tyson sehr genau. Daher zog er die Riemen seines Rucksacks wieder ein wenig fester und schritt dann hinter Kai weiter den nunmehr steiler ansteigenden Pfad Richtung Gipfel hinauf, wobei er sich nun darauf konzentrieren mußte, seine Füße richtig zu setzen, um nicht zu stolpern.

Etwas über eine Stunde später kamen die beiden Jugendlichen auf ihrem Weg bergan an einer tiefen Schlucht vorbei. Tyson stoppte kurz und warf einen Blick in die Tiefe, schauderte dann jedoch bei dem Gedanken, was ein eventueller Sturz anrichten würde. Schnell eilte er Kai hinterher, welcher sich scheinbar überhaupt nicht um die Gefahr der Schlucht kümmerte.

Es wurde mit der Zeit recht spät, auch wenn die beiden Bladebreakers die Stunden ausnutzten, in denen sie noch genug Licht hatten. Doch die Wegstrecke war gefährlicher geworden, so daß sie begannen, sich nach einem Übernachtungsplatz umzuschauen.  
Eine Viertelstunde später kamen sie dann einem Plateau vorbei, welches sich als Zeltplatz eignen würde, woraufhin Kai wortlos darauf zusteuerte. Tyson rollte die Augen angesichts von Kais Verhalten, welches auf nonverbalem Wege glasklar verdeutlichte, daß sein Teamchef beschlossen hatte, das Plateau zum Übernachten zu nutzen. Selbst, wenn Tyson etwas dagegen einzuwenden gehabt hätte – was er nicht hatte – wäre also die Chance, einen anderen Platz zu suchen, minimal gewesen. Kai hatte sich entschieden und daher würden sie also an dieser Stelle die Nacht über campieren.

Während Kai mit sicheren Griffen das Zelt aufbaute, welches er getragen hatte, machte Tyson ein Feuer. Der Blauhaarige stellte die Kanne, welche er mit Wasser gefüllt hatte, über die Flammen, um Teewasser aufzubrühen. Er wollte Kai noch eine Tasse von Rays Kräutertee geben, damit der Ältere die letzten eventuellen Reste Fieber, die noch in ihm glimmten, endgültig überwand.

Kai hatte zwar den ganzen Tag über nicht den Anschein gemacht, als wäre er übermäßig müde oder erschöpft, dennoch wollte Tyson kein Risiko eingehen. Er wußte, Kai würde es ihm nicht eingestehen, wenn er sich noch nicht hundertprozentig wohl fühlte – daher mußte er also zu solchen Mitteln greifen, um für die Gesundheit seines Teamchefs zu sorgen.  
Und Tyson tat es gern, denn Kais Wohl lag ihm am Herzen, auch wenn er dies gern auf eine auffälligere Weise kundgetan hätte. Doch er beschied sich damit, vorerst im Stillen für den älteren Blader zu sorgen. Vielleicht – nur vielleicht – würde eines Tages die Gelegenheit dafür kommen, daß er Kai sagen konnte, wieviel dieser ihm bedeutete. Wie sehr er von Tyson geliebt wurde.  
Doch nicht jetzt.

In diesem Moment pfiff der Teekessel und wenig später gesellte sich auch Kai, der das Zelt inzwischen vollständig aufgebaut hatte, zu Tyson und gemeinsam machten sich die zwei Jungen daran, ihr Abendbrot einzunehmen. Dies geschah in ruhiger Schweigsamkeit, denn Tyson spürte, daß Kai nicht in der Stimmung war, mit ihm zu reden. Und weil er den Älteren nach dem unerwartet angenehmen Tag nicht gegen sich aufbringen wollte, ließ er Kai seinen Willen, obwohl er sich gern ein wenig mit diesem unterhalten hätte.

Nachdem sie aufgegessen und Kai auch ohne Widerspruch eine Tasse des starken Kräutertees zu sich genommen hatte, streckte sich Tyson geschmeidig und fühlte, wie ihn die Müdigkeit einholte, welche die vorherige durchgewachte Nacht mit sich gebracht hatte. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend, schenkte er Kai ein müdes Lächeln und sagte: „Ich bin sicher, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich jetzt schon schlafen gehe, Kai. Ich bin nach so viel frischer Luft hundemüde. Gute Nacht."

Die kastanienbraunen Augen des älteren Jungen musterten Tyson nach seinen Worten mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck in ihren Tiefen, bevor Kai nickte und knapp erwiderte: „Gute Nacht."

Tyson erhob sich daraufhin und wandte sich dem Zelt zu, in welchem er wenig später verschwunden war. Stille, welche nur von dem leisen Knacken der Äste des Lagerfeuers unterbrochen wurde, umgab Kai und machte es ihm noch leichter als während des Wanderns, in tiefe Nachdenklichkeit zu verfallen.

Er war so versunken in seine widerstreitenden Gedanken und Gefühle über die Ereignisse der letzten paar Tage, daß er nicht bemerkte, daß es, als der Abend voranschritt, empfindlich kühl wurde. Der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar war weit härtere Temperaturen aus Rußland gewohnt, so daß er nicht aufmerksam wurde, als die Gradzahl schließlich dem Nullpunkt entgegenfiel, als die Nacht hereinbrach. Vielmehr stand er neben dem niederbrennenden Feuer und sah mit nachdenklichem Blick vor sich hin.

So hörte er auch nicht, wie sich der Eingang des Zeltes leise raschelnd öffnete und Tyson heraustrat. Der Blauhaarige trug einen dicken Pullover gegen die frostigen Temperaturen der Nacht und blickte besorgt auf Kai, welcher ihm vollkommen abwesend erschien.  
Als der jüngere Blader vor zehn Minuten aufgewacht war, da ihn unterbewußt irgendetwas störte, hatte er sofort gespürt, daß Kai nicht bei ihm im Zelt war. Tyson wußte nicht, wie ihm das möglich war, doch instinktiv wußte er, daß er Kais Präsenz jederzeit in seiner Nähe würde ausmachen können, selbst mit geschlossenen Augen oder in tiefster Dunkelheit.

Daher war er aufgestanden, da er sich fragte, was sein Teamchef mitten in der Nacht draußen in der Kälte trieb. Vor allem ohne ausreichend warme Kleidung, wie der Blader mit einem Blick auf die dicke Jacke bemerkte, welche Kai nach dem Aufbau des Zeltes auf seinem Rucksack abgelegt hatte.

Nach der Jacke greifend, verließ Tyson also das Zelt und schaute sich nach dem älteren Blader um. Er brauchte jedoch nicht lange zu suchen, denn Kai befand sich noch an fast genau derselben Stelle, an der er gesessen hatte, als Tyson vor einigen Stunden schlafen ging. Verwundert hob der Blauhaarige wegen dieses Verhaltens seines Teamchefs eine Augenbraue, konnte jedoch ein beunruhigtes Gefühl nicht unterdrücken. Irgendetwas beschäftigte Kai, und zwar so sehr, daß er nicht einmal ins Zelt gekommen war, um ein wenig zu schlafen.

_‚Was ist nur mit dir los, Kai?_, fragte Tyson den Älteren im Stillen, während er auf diesen zutrat. _‚Was beschäftigt dich mitten in der Nacht, so daß du keinen Schlaf findest? Ich würde dir so gern helfen, wenn du Probleme hast – doch mittlerweile kenne ich dich gut genug, um nicht nach Dingen zu fragen, die du nicht offenbaren willst. Obwohl es dir sicher guttun würde, zu spüren, daß du nicht allein bist – und daher eventuelle Sorgen und Probleme nicht allein bewältigen mußt.'_

„Wenn du schon mitten in der Nacht draußen in der Kälte rumstehen mußt, dann zieh wenigsten deine warme Jacke an, Kai", murmelte Tyson dann besorgt, während er näher an Kai herantrat und die Daunenjacke des Älteren um dessen Schultern legte. Dabei kam es, daß sich seine Arme wie von selbst in einer Art Umarmung um den Älteren schlossen, was Tyson erst einige Augenblicke später bemerkte und hastig einen Schritt zurückwich.  
Es hatte ihn überwältigt, Kai durch seine sorgende Geste auf einmal so unglaublich nah zu sein, so daß er einfach seinem inneren Bedürfnis folgte und ohne nachzudenken begann, den älteren Jungen zu umarmen. Doch gerade noch, bevor er Kai instinktiv fest in die Arme genommen hätte, wachte er aus seiner Trance auf und löste sich von diesem.

Kai indessen war völlig verblüfft davon gewesen, als er auf einmal Tyson hinter sich stehen spürte und dessen besorgte Worte hörte. Dann legte der Blauhaarige Kais Jacke über dessen breite Schultern und der ältere Blader spürte, wie sich Wärme in ihm auszubreiten begann. Eine Wärme, welche schlagartig noch zunahm, als sich starke Arme wie in einer Umarmung um ihn zu schließen begannen.  
Kais Herz geriet aus dem Takt angesichts dieser unerwarteten Handlung Tysons und begann Sekunden darauf heftig zu pochen. Er erstarrte förmlich auf der Stelle und ein Teil von ihm genoß die Wärme sehr, welche Tysons Nähe mit sich brachte. Die Präsenz des Blauhaarigen war wie ein sanftes Feuer – wärmend, jedoch nicht heiß oder gefährlich. Vielmehr freundlich, sorgend und...liebevoll.

Bei diesem Gedanken angelangt, war es Kai, als wäre etwas, nachdem er die ganze Zeit über gesucht hatte, auf einmal in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Doch bevor er erkennen konnte, was es genau war, lösten sich Tyson Arme auf einmal fast ruckartig von ihm und der Blauhaarige trat zurück.  
Es war ein fast körperlicher Verlust, die Wärme, welche Tysons Gestalt an der seinen ausgestrahlt hatte, so abrupt nicht mehr fühlen zu können. Doch noch mehr vermißte Kai die emotionale Wärme, welche ihm die Umarmung, hätte Tyson sie zuende geführt, geschenkt hätte. So durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz des Verlustes und brachte ihn damit abrupt aus der Trance, in welche Tysons Handlungen ihn versetzt hatten. Kai hatte das Gefühl, als wäre ihm etwas Wundervolles vorenthalten worden – und das ließ ihn unwillkürlich alle Schutzwälle um sein Herz erneut hochfahren. Obwohl tief in seinem Inneren ein Stimmchen flüsterte, daß es dafür längst zu spät war.

„Was willst du, Tyson?", fragte Kai daher scheinbar gereizt darüber, von dem Blauhaarigen in seinen Überlegungen gestört zu werden und wandte sich zu diesem um. In Wahrheit jedoch kostete es ihn jedoch ziemlich viel innere Kraft, sich nicht in die Arme des jüngeren Bladers zu schmiegen und ihn zu bitten, die angefangene Umarmung diesmal zu beenden.

Es schockte Kai, diese Sehnsucht zu empfinden, was wiederum seine Stimmung ziemlich abkühlte. Er reagierte instinktiv abwehrend und kalt – so, wie er es die ganzen letzten Jahre über gewesen war, wenn ihn etwas innerlich berührte und niemand davon wissen sollte. Denn dieses Wissen hätte in den falschen Hände viel Schmerz für Kai bedeuten können. Diese Wahrheit hatte er in seiner Kindheit in der Abtei in Moskau lernen müssen – und so war seine Abwehrhaltung zu einem Schutzschild geworden, hinter dem Kai seine wahren Gefühle verbergen konnte, um nicht erneut von jemandem verletzt zu werden.

Tyson hingegen empfand Kais abrupte Rückkehr zu seinem abwehrenden Verhalten wie einen Schlag und glaubte, seine instinktive Annäherung an den heimlich geliebten Jungen hätte diese Reaktion hervorgerufen. Damit hatte er zwar Recht, doch er zog aus Kais Worten die falschen Schlüsse, was ihm aber nicht zu verdenken war. Immerhin waren auch Tysons Gefühle Kai betreffend in Aufruhr, auch wenn er im Gegensatz zu seinem Teamchef sehr genau wußte, was er für den Älteren empfand. Doch dies machte eine Konfrontation mit Kai nicht weniger schmerzhaft für Tyson, der sich anhand von Kais gereiztem Tonfall zurückgewiesen fühlte.

Monate in Kais Gesellschaft hatte den Blauhaarigen jedoch abgehärtet und ihm die Fähigkeit gegeben, ebenso wie sein Teamcaptain seine Gefühle nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen wenn nötig. Und so huschte auch nur für Sekunden ein verletzter Ausdruck über seine Züge, bevor sich Tyson zusammennahm und ruhig antwortete: „Ich habe mir nur Sorgen darum gemacht, daß du vielleicht krank werden könntest, Kai, wenn du weiterhin ohne warme Jacke in der Kälte stehst. Entschuldige, wenn ich dich gestört haben sollte – es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich gehe jetzt wieder schlafen, doch du solltest auch nicht mehr lange hier draußen bleiben."

Kai antwortete nicht, sondern musterte ihn nur aus Augen, in denen Tyson nicht lesen konnte, was in dem anderen Jungen vorging. Daher seufzte er innerlich tief auf, bevor er sich abwandte und erneut das Zelt betrat, um wieder schlafen zu gehen. Doch als er sich auf seinen Schlafsack legte, wußte Tyson, daß er so lange keinen Schlaf finden würde, bis Kai sich ebenfalls hinlegte.

Mit einer Hand zu Kais schon ausgerolltem Schlafsack reichend, strich Tyson vorsichtig über den Stoff, als hätte er Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Dann seufzte er leise auf und flüsterte: „Ich wünschte, du würdest meine Sorge um dich akzeptieren, Kai. Wenn du mich schon nicht lieben kannst, dann laß mich doch wenigstens dein Freund sein." Mit diesen für den Blauhaarigen so ungewohnt hoffnungslosen Worten legte der Blader seinen Kopf zurück und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Die Decke des Zeltes über sich anstarrend, wartete er darauf, daß Kai das Zelt betreten würde.

Kai hingegen war von Tysons leisen, ruhigen Worten so getroffen gewesen, daß er keine Antwort darauf gefunden hatte und den Jüngeren nur anschauen konnte. Er bemerkte den Schatten, der kurz über Tysons Züge huschte und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig. Er wußte jedoch nicht, wie er seinem Teamgefährten klarmachen sollte, daß er nicht so gereizt war, wie es den Anschein hatte. Daher blieb er stumm und blickte Tyson nur nach, als dieser schließlich in ihr Zelt zurückkehrte.

Als der Blauhaarige darin verschwunden war, fröstelte Kai auf einmal und zog die Daunenjacke über seinen Schultern enger zusammen. Als er das tat, kam die Erinnerung an das Gefühl von Tysons Armen um ihn herum zurück und Kais Herz tat erneut einen Satz. Die Arme um sich selbst schlingend in einem wenig hilfreichen Ersatz für das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, von dem er wenige Sekunden lang eine Ahnung bekommen hatte, blickte Kai auf den inzwischen wieder geschlossenen Eingang des Zeltes.

Er begann langsam zu begreifen, was seine verrückt spielenden Gefühle in Tysons Gegenwart ihm sagen wollten – was sein Herz ihm verständlich machen wollte und was sein Verstand sich bis jetzt beharrlich geweigert hatte, anzuerkennen. Doch der Prozeß des Begreifens brachte Kai nicht etwa Erleichterung, sondern vielmehr neue Fragen und verwirrte Gefühle.  
Keine guten Voraussetzungen für einen erholsamen Schlaf – doch Kai war sich auch der Tatsache bewußt, daß es der Situation ebenfalls nicht zuträglich sein würde, wenn er am nächsten Morgen völlig übermüdet sein würde. Der nächste Tag würde Tyson und ihn zum Gipfel führen und dafür brauchten sie beide alle Konzentration und Aufmerksamkeit, die sie aufbringen konnten.

Daher verbannte Kai vorerst die Erkenntnisse, die langsam in ihm erwachten sowie das dadurch in ihm ausgelöste Chaos der Gefühle und betrat wenige Minuten später das Zelt, um vielleicht noch für ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden.

Das war das nächste Kapitel! Ein extrem beschämtes Sorry an alle, die so lange auf die Fortsetzung dieser Story warten mußten! Das nächste Chap wird nicht so ewig auf sich warten lassen, das verspreche ich hoch und heilig! Für die Antworten auf eure netten Kommis klickt auf den Homepage-Link in meiner Bio, ok?

Dragon's Angel


	12. Erschreckende Ereignisse

**Part VIII: Erschreckende Ereignisse**

Der nächste Morgen begann mit strahlendem Sonnenschein, so als wolle er Kai für die letzte Nacht entschädigen, welche er zum großen Teil nicht hatte schlafen können. Viel zu wenig hatte er neuerdings seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle, wenn Tyson in seiner Nähe war, ihn berührte – oder wenn dieser ihn so wie letzte Nacht umsorgte. Es war einfach vollkommen neu für Kai, daß jemand daran dachte, daß er, wenn er draußen in der Kälte stand, frieren könnte – und ihm daher eine warme Jacke brachte.

Dazu kamen das heftige Herzklopfen und das Gefühl, dem anderen Jungen etwas zu bedeuten, auch wenn dieser nur freundschaftlich besorgt war. Doch auch Freundschaft war eine Emotion, die Kai bis zu seinem Zusammentreffen mit den anderen vier Bladebreakers nicht gekannt hatte.

Und in den letzten Tagen – besonders, seitdem er mit Tyson allein das von Mr. Dickensen ‚verordnete' Survival-Training machte – keimten in Kai diese für ihn so ungewohnten Gefühle mit immer stärkerer Intensität auf. Sie erschreckten und verwirrten den Blader mit dem blaugrauen Haar und ließen ihn Tyson gegenüber noch schroffer und abweisender als sonst reagieren. Dabei wollte er doch eigentlich freundlicher zu ihm sein; hoffte darauf, daß Tyson verstehen würde, daß er tief in seinem Inneren gar nicht so kalt und abweisend war – jedoch die Mauer um ihn herum über die Jahre so stabil geworden war, daß selbst Kai sie nicht mehr einreißen konnte.

Dieser Gedanke betrübte Kai zutiefst und er schaute in sich zusammengesunken aus dem Zelt heraus auf den heranbrechenden Morgen, sah dessen Schönheit und die Farbenpracht der aufgehenden Sonne jedoch kaum, so sehr war er in seine verwirrten Gedanken vertieft.

Dann jedoch riß sich Kai aus seiner Verlorenheit und blickte zu Tyson hinüber, der noch immer friedlich schlief. Vom Schlaf zerzauste Strähnen dunkelblauen Haars hingen dem Jungen in die Stirn und weckten in Kai den Wunsch, sie zärtlich aus dem entspannten Gesicht zu streichen. Danach hätte er so gern mit seinen Fingern die Konturen von Tysons Zügen sanft nachgezogen und ihn...

‚_Halt!_', rief sich Kai zur Ordnung und stoppte mit großer Anstrengung seine Gedanken, die in eine Richtung liefen, welche sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Es pochte hart gegen seine Rippen und Kai fühlte sich einerseits total verwirrt, andererseits wurde ihm bei dem Gedanken, Tyson behutsam zu streicheln, auch ganz warm und angenehm zumute.

_‚Was passiert nur mit mir?'_, fragte sich Kai im Stillen. _‚Wieso verlangt es mich plötzlich so sehr danach, Tyson zu berühren? Wieso möchte ich, daß er mich in die Arme nimmt und ganz fest hält? Bin ich etwa...'_, Kai scheute sich davor, den Gedanken, der sich ihm auf einmal aufdrängte, zuende zu denken. Doch nach ein paar Augenblicken, in denen er Tyson schweigend betrachtete, konnte er die Frage, die sich ihm stellte, nicht länger zurückhalten.  
_‚Kann es sein, daß ich mich...verliebt habe? Ist dieses Gefühl tief in mir drinnen, welches ich nur in Tysons Gegenwart verspüre...Liebe? Bin ich verliebt in Tyson, welcher mir bis jetzt stets so kindisch erschien – und doch während der letzten Tage so unverhofft Charakterzüge zeigte, welche mir plötzlich so anziehend erscheinen?'_

Verwirrt schüttelte der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar den Kopf, nachdem er sich diese Fragen gestellt hatte. Er spürte, daß er mit seiner Vermutung der Wahrheit sehr nahe gekommen war, auch wenn er noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben derartig für jemanden empfunden hatte. Doch Kai wollte das Chaos der Gefühle, welches Tyson seit neuestem nur durch seine pure Nähe in ihm auszulösen verstand verstehen. Er mußte es zuerst verstehen, damit er sich darüber klarwerden konnte, wie er mit der neuen Situation umgehen sollte.

_‚Wie ist es nur soweit gekommen, daß ich ausgerechnet für den Jungen Gefühle entwickle, der mich am Anfang unserer Bekanntschaft so nervte?'_, fragte sich Kai. _‚Gefühle, welche ich mir geschworen hatte, niemals wieder für einen anderen Menschen zu entwickeln – da es mir im Endeffekt doch nur wieder Schmerzen zufügen würde wie damals in der Abtei. Ob es bloß eine Schutzreaktion von mir aufgrund dieser Erfahrungen in meiner Kindheit war – hat mein Herz sich gleich in Tyson verliebt und ich war nur nicht darauf vorbereitet?  
Seine Fröhlichkeit, die Offenheit, mit der er allem um sich herum begegnet – diese Art zu leben kannte ich nicht. Sie wiedersprach allem, was mich meine Kindheit gelehrt hatte...ich war nicht gewillt, anderen Menschen zu vertrauen. Tyson hingegen sieht in allen Personen, die ihm begegnen, das Gute – und er hat so oft schon mit seinem Instinkt Recht behalten, auch wenn es im ersten Augenblick so schien, als würde sein Glaube an die Menschheit enttäuscht werden.  
Tyson ist das vollkommene Gegenteil zu mir...und doch... Doch ist da etwas an ihm, was mir sagt, ich kann ihm vertrauen. Daß er mir nicht wehtun würde. Doch bin ich bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen – bin ich bereit dazu, ihm die Macht über mich zu geben, welche das Eingeständnis, was ich für ihn empfinde, mit sich bringen würde?'_

Kai seufzte leise auf, als er darauf keine Antwort fand – zu chaotisch waren seine innersten Gefühle angesichts dieser Möglichkeit. Daher schob er diese Überlegungen in den tiefsten Winkel seines Verstandes und machte sich für den neuen Tag bereit. Heute lag ein schweres Wegstück vor ihnen, daher war es am besten, wenn sie so früh wie möglich aufbrachen. Um über die Berge zu ihrem Treffpunkt mit Mr. Dickensen und den anderen Bladebreakers zu gelangen, würden die beiden Jungen heute all ihre Kondition brauchen.

Als Kai sich gerade fertig umgezogen hatte, regte sich Tyson murmelnd und wachte langsam auf. Die dunkelblauen Augen des Jungen öffneten sich und blinzelten verschlafen in die morgendliche Helligkeit. Dann räkelte der Blader sich genüßlich, denn er hatte – nachdem Kai endlich auch ins Zelt zurückgekehrt war – vorzüglich geschlafen. Vorher hatte Tyson keine Ruhe gefunden, sondern ungeduldig auf Kais Rückkehr gewartet. Als der ältere Junge dann jedoch – nach Stunden, wie es Tyson vorgekommen war, obwohl es wohl eher nur einige Minuten gewesen waren – ins Zelt trat, hatte der Blauhaarige sich schlafend gestellt. Und aus der Imitation des Schlafes war mit der Zeit dann ein echter geworden, ohne daß Tyson es bemerkt hatte.

Nun richtete er sich auf und blickte sich um. Dabei geriet Kai in sein Blickfeld und er grüßte den anderen Jungen warm: „Guten Morgen, Kai! Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Die harmlose Frage ließ Kai erstarren, denn gerade der Fragesteller und die heftigen Gefühle, die er in Kai auslöste, waren die Gründe, so daß der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar diese Frage ehrlicherweise hätte verneinen müssen.  
Doch so rutschte Kai unwillkürlich in eine Defensivhaltung hinein, welche ihn ein wenig grummelig antworten ließ: „Auch endlich wach? Beeil dich, wir müssen bald los, der Weg ist heute schwieriger als sonst."

Mit diesen Worten packte Kai seinen Rucksack, welchen er fertig geschnürt hatte und verließ ohne einen Blick auf Tyson das Zelt. Der Zurückgelassene saß, ein wenig überrumpelt von dieser morgendlichen Unfreundlichkeit, noch für einen Augenblick reglos da. Dann jedoch machte er sich mit einem traurigen Seufzen daran, sich ebenfalls fertigzumachen.

Wenig später hatten die beiden Jungen schweigend ihr Frühstück verzehrt und machten sich auf den Weg, die Berge zu überwinden, welche sich hoch vor ihnen auftürmten. Anhand der Karte wußten sie, daß sie einen Gipfel überqueren mußten, um das Tal zu erreichen, in dem ihr endgültiges Ziel lag.

Nach einigen Versuchen, ein Gespräch mit Kai zu führen, hatte Tyson es schließlich aufgegeben. Kai war zwar an diesem Morgen nicht unfreundlich, aber definitiv abwesend und in sich gekehrt. So, als würde ihn etwas ziemlich beschäftigen. Daher wanderte Tyson nunmehr seit etwas über zwei Stunden schweigend neben dem älteren Blader her und erfreute sich an der wunderschönen Umgebung – aber im Inneren vor allem an Kais Gegenwart. Selbst wenn der heimlich geliebte Junge seine Anwesenheit nicht wahrzunehmen schien und tief in Gedanken versunken den Bergpfad hinaufwanderte, so war Tyson doch schon glücklich, bei Kai zu sein.

Eine weitere Stunde verstrich und die Sonne stand inzwischen schon recht hoch am Himmel. Die Temperatur nahm zu und die zwei Jungen fingen an, unter der Last ihrer Rucksäcke zu schwitzen. Doch keiner von Beiden sagte ein Wort dazu – Tyson, weil er es von seinen Wanderungen zuhause schon gewohnt war und Kai, weil er viel zu sehr in seine Überlegungen vertieft war. Außerdem besaß der ältere Blader eine ausgezeichnete Konstitution, wodurch ihm das Wandern nicht belastete.

Durch seine Grübelei reagierte Kai auch nicht, als plötzlich ein bedrohliches Grollen und Scharren zu hören war. Vielmehr ging er einfach weiter und achtete nicht auf Tyson, der stehengeblieben war und angestrengt horchte. Der Blauhaarige versuchte herauszufinden, woher das Geräusch kommen mochte – und was es zu bedeuten hatte. Tyson war sich sicher, diesen Klang schon einmal vernommen zu haben. Und als er es erkannte, wurden seine Augen vor Entsetzen ganz groß.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Tyson leise vor sich hin, während er die Richtung zu bestimmen versuchte, aus der die bedrohlichen Geräusche erklangen. Und dann hatte er sie gefunden und erstarrte fast vor Schreck.

Sie kamen von oben!

Und richtig, als der blauhaarige Junge den Blick an dem neben ihm aufragenden Hang weiter nach oben wandte, füllten sich seine dunkelblauen Augen mit hellem Entsetzen. Von dort kam nämlich in rasender Geschwindigkeit eine Erdlawine auf Kai und ihn zu und würde sie mit sich reißen, wenn sie nicht schnell etwas unternahmen und Deckung suchten. Schon kollerten kleinere Steine und Erdbrocken auf Tyson zu und weiter an ihm vorbei in Richtung der tiefen Schlucht, an die sich Tyson noch vom Vorabend erinnerte.

Wieder wandte Tyson den Blick nach rechts hinauf zu der sich rasend schnell nähernde Lawine aus Erde, Staub und Geröll, die sich durch nichts aufhalten lassen würde. Dann sah er auf Kai, welcher sich inzwischen einige Meter von ihm entfernt hatte. Anhand des nachdenklich gesenkten Kopfes konnte Tyson erkennen, daß Kai die drohende Gefahr noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil fuhr dem Blauhaarigen die Frage durch den Kopf, was Kai derart beschäftigen mochte, daß dieser darüber total die Aufmerksamkeit vernachlässigte, die ihn sonst stets auszeichnete.

Dann hatte er jedoch keine weitere Zeit mehr zum Nachdenken, sondern handelte rein instinktiv, als er sah, wie sich mehrere Felsbrocken aus der Hauptrichtung des Erdrutsches lösten und auf Kai zukollerten. Angst um den geliebten Jungen ließ Adrenalin durch Tysons Adern schießen und er rannte so schnell er konnte auf Kai zu. Es wurde ein Wettlauf um Kais Leben, den Tyson knapp gewann.

Während er noch warnend ausrief: „Kai, paß auf – ein Erdrutsch!", war er auch schon bei dem anderen Jungen angelangt. In dem Moment, wo Kai sich aufgeschreckt von der Warnung zu ihm umdrehte, versetzte ihm Tyson einen so heftigen Stoß, so daß der ältere Junge zurücktaumelte und wenige Meter entfernt zu Boden stürzte. Glücklicherweise befand sich Kai damit außerhalb der Gefahrenzone.

Doch durch seine Rettungsaktion war Tyson inmitten der Bahn der Lawine gelandet und bekam nicht mehr die Gelegenheit, auch sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen. Vor Kais entsetzten Augen, der noch immer am Boden lag, wurde Tyson von einem herumfliegenden Stein am Kopf getroffen und von dem Erdrutsch mitgerissen. Inmitten von Geröll und Erde verschwand der blauhaarige Junge aus Kais Blickfeld.

Es war alles so rasendschnell gegangen, daß der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar für mehrere Sekunden einfach am Boden liegenblieb und zu begreifen versuchte, was gerade geschehen war. Doch dann schwappte pures Entsetzen über ihn hinweg, als ihm zu Bewußtsein kam, daß Tyson dadurch, daß er ihn vor der Lawine rettete, sich selbst in allergrößte Gefahr begeben hatte.

Die Szenen, wie der Stein den blauhaarigen Jungen am Kopf traf und Tyson daraufhin verletzt zusammengebrochen war und von der Gewalt der herabgehenden Lawine mitgerissen wurde, spielten sich wieder und wieder vor Kais innerem Auge ab. Doch was wie ein Standbild in seinen Gedanken haftete, war der Ausdruck in Tysons sanften dunklen Augen, als er Kai außerhalb der Gefahrenzone gesehen hatte – erleichtert und glücklich.

Für den Jüngeren war es wichtiger gewesen, ihn – Kai – zu retten als sich selbst. Und er hatte für diese Nichtbeachtung der eigenen Sicherheit bitter bezahlen müssen.

Scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr Kai bei dem Gedanken, daß Tyson vielleicht jetzt irgendwo schwer verletzt oder sogar tot dalag. Sein Herz begann, dumpf und qualvoll zu pochen und Kai schossen ungewollt Tränen in die Augen, während er dieses Bild krampfhaft zu verdrängen suchte.

Nein, das durfte einfach nicht sein. Tyson durfte nicht wegen seiner Art, Kais Leben höher als das eigene einzuschätzen, sein Leben verloren haben. Dafür war Tysons Existenz für Kai einfach zu kostbar, zu wunderbar. Gerade jetzt, wo sich Kai einzugestehen begann, was er für den jüngeren Blader empfand, durfte er diesen nicht verlieren. Tyson durfte einfach nicht sterben.

Daher rappelte sich der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar jetzt entschlossen auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und machte sich dann daran, so rasch es ihm möglich war der Spur der Verwüstung zu folgen, welche der Erdrutsch auf seinem Weg hinterlassen hatte. Bei jedem Schritt und jedem suchenden Blick betete Kai innerlich, daß er Tyson hinter dem nächsten Felsen unverletzt auffinden würde. Daß dem Blauhaarigen nichts weiter geschehen war und dieses unerwartete Ereignis ihm nicht etwa den Tod gebracht hatte.

Kais Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und es war ihm, als läge ein Ring aus Eisen darum, welcher von Minute zu Minute fester angezogen wurde, bis es sich anfühlte, als würde sein Herz jeden Augenblick brechen. Als er dann schließlich – Kai wußte nicht, wieviel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war – wieder an der Klippe anlangte, welche in die tiefe Schlucht abfiel, an der Tyson und er am Vortag vorbeigekommen waren, erstarrte der Junge vor Entsetzen.

Die Spur der Lawine lief direkt auf die Klippe zu und verschwand dort.

„Nein", hauchte Kai voller Grauen bei dem Gedanken, Tyson könnte über diesen Abhang gestürzt sein. Das hätte er niemals überlebt. „Nein, nein, bitte nicht", flüsterte er geschockt, während er sich langsam dazu zwang, auf die Klippe zuzugehen. An deren Rand blieb er stehen und blickte hinab in den Abgrund, der sich vor ihm auftat. Etwa hundert Meter unter ihm öffnete sich eine schmale Schlucht und Kai konnte die Felsbrocken erkennen, welche auf ihrem Weg bis dorthin gelangt waren. Die Lawine war tatsächlich über die Klippe in den tiefen Abgrund gestürzt.

„Nein", hauchte Kai erneut, bevor er in die Knie brach und fassungslos in die Schlucht hinunterstarrte. Er spürte, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach, als er sich vorstellte, daß Tysons zerschmetterter Körper irgendwo dort unten inmitten all der Felstrümmer lag.

Er wußte nicht, ob Minuten oder Stunden vergingen, während er zitternd auf dem Rand der Klippe hockte und Tränen seine Sicht verschleierten. Alles, was Kai wahrnahm, waren der Schmerz und die Trauer, die in ihm tobten und ihn zu zerreißen drohten.

Die Welt wurde für ihn auf einmal grau und trostlos – und nicht lebenswert. Ohne diese leuchtenden, dunkelblauen Augen, die ihn trotz seiner Unfreundlichkeit immer sanft und voller Wärme angeschaut hatten, besaß das Leben für Kai keinen Wert mehr. Er wollte so gern in den geheimnisvollen Tiefen versinken, sich in die starken Arme des anderen Jungen kuscheln, sich von Wärme und Geborgenheit umschließen lassen – und Tyson mehr als alles Andere gestehen, wieviel er ihm bedeutete.

Kai fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob die Situation anders sein würde, wenn er Tyson am Morgen von seinen Gefühlen erzählt hätte – anstatt über diese nachzugrübeln, als könne man emotionale Verwirrung durch Nachdenken lösen.

Jetzt und hier, als er auf dem Rand der Klippe saß und glaubte, die große Liebe seines Lebens für immer verloren zu haben, spürte Kai, wie wichtig es war, seine Gefühle nicht zu verstecken. Sie auszusprechen war voller Bedeutung, denn man wußte nie, wie lange der geliebte Mensch bei einem sein würde. Wie lange man die Gelegenheit hatte, dieser Person zu gestehen, was man für sie empfand.

Man bekam manchmal mehrere Chancen, doch nie unendlich viele. Kai war sich nicht sicher, wie viele Gelegenheiten er ungenutzt hatte verstreichen lassen. Da war zum Beispiel der Morgen vor zwei Tagen gewesen, als Tyson vom Sonnenlicht umgeben dagesessen hatte und Kai sich von ihm wie magnetisch angezogen gefühlt hatte. Oder die letzte Nacht, wo die dunkelblauen Augen im Mondlicht wie Sterne gestrahlt und ihn voller Sanftmut angesehen hatten.

Und das waren nur zwei der wahrscheinlich noch mehreren Chancen dazu gewesen zu sagen: „Ich weiß, ich war nie nett zu dir. Doch ich liebe dich."

Wieder schossen Kai Tränen in die Augen und liefen schnell und leise über seine Wangen, als sein Herz schmerzte wie nie zuvor. Selbst als kleiner Junge, wo er oft einsam und voller Trauer gewesen war, hatte sein Herz niemals derart wehgetan wie jetzt.

Für einen Moment war Kai versucht, alles zu beenden.

Sich zu erheben und einen kleinen Schritt nach vorn zu tun, um bei dem Jungen zu sein, welchen er, wie Kai sich inzwischen sicher war, aus tiefstem Herzen liebte – dem er diese Liebe jedoch nie gezeigt hatte. Vielleicht würden sie dann zusammen sein und alles wäre in Ordnung. Doch bevor Kai diesen Gedanken zu Ende denken oder sogar in die Tat umsetzen konnte, drang ein zuerst nur schwaches, dann aber immer stärker werdendes Geräusch an seine Ohren. Zuerst wollte er es ignorieren, doch etwas weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Er kannte dieses Geräusch – es war das leise Summen eines Beyblades.

Verwirrt und gleichzeitig von neuer Hoffnung erfüllt, daß es Tyson vielleicht gelungen war, dem Erdrutsch zu entkommen, drehte sich Kai um und ging dann in die Richtung, aus der er das Geräusch ertönen hörte. Und je näher er kam, desto bekannter wurde ihm der Klang – es war ein sanftes Säuseln wie Wind, der durch die Blätter der Bäume fuhr. Der Klang von Dragoons Wind.

Vage Hoffnung keimte immer stärker in Kai auf, als er Tysons Blade anhand seiner Geräusche erkannte, denn wo sein Blade war, war bestimmt auch der blauhaarige Junge nicht weit. Schließlich trat Kai um einen großen Felsen herum, der am Rande der Spur lag, die der Erdrutsch hinterlassen hatte – und sah daraufhin Tysons blauweißen Blade heftig kreiseln, wobei er das säuselnde Geräusch aussandte, welches Kai aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

Der Chip mit dem Abbild von Dragoon in der Mitte des Blades leuchtete kurz blau auf, so als hätte der Drache Kai erkannt. Dann verlangsamte der Blade auf einmal seine Drehbewegung, bis er zum Stillstand kam und umfiel. Dies bemerkte Kai jedoch nur noch am Rande, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf etwas Anderes.

Jemand anderes.

„Tyson!"

Und wirklich, etwa zwei bis drei Meter von ihm entfernt lag der blauhaarige Junge reglos da und war halb unter Schutt und Geröll begraben. Vor Erleichterung fast taumelnd wankte Kai mehrere Schritte weiter und brach dann neben dem Objekt seiner Aufmerksamkeit in die Knie. Zitternd streckte er eine Hand aus, so als müsse sich der Junge mit den blaugrauen Haaren davon überzeugen, daß er nicht einer Halluzination zum Opfer fiel.

Doch als er schließlich seine Hand auf Tysons Arm legte und die weiche Haut unter seiner Handfläche spürte, war er sich sicher, daß er dies nicht träumte.

Tyson lebte!

Bevor Kai jedoch vor Erleichterung und Glück in sich zusammensackte, schob sich ein Gedanke in seinen Kopf, der ihn sofort nach Tysons Puls fühlen ließ – denn auch wenn der Jüngere nicht in die Schlucht gestürzt war, so war er vielleicht von der Wucht der Erdlawine doch tödlich verletzt worden.

Sich mühsam zur Ruhe zwingend, tastete Kai an Tysons Hals und seinem Handgelenk nach dem Puls. Und atmete wenige Sekunden später vorerst beruhigt auf, denn auch wenn der Pulsschlag schwach und unregelmäßig war, so bestätigte er doch Kais größte Hoffnung - Tyson lebte.

Noch.

Diese Erkenntnis versetzte Kai in einen Zustand der Ruhe, denn jetzt war es nicht die Zeit, Panik zu bekommen. Das würde Tyson in seinem verletzten Zustand nicht helfen – und Hilfe hatte der Blauhaarige jetzt dringend nötig.

Daher atmete Kai ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, bevor er seine sonstige Gelassenheit wenigstens teilweise wieder zurückkehren fühlte. Dann machte sich der ältere Junge daran, seinen verletzten Teamgefährten zu mustern, um herauszufinden, wie schwer dieser verwundet war – und wie er ihm am besten helfen konnte.

Und diese Hilfe würde Tyson dringend brauchen, denn es sah übel aus.

Der blauhaarige Junge war bewußtlos, erkannte Kai und bemerkte sogleich auch den Grund dafür: aus einer recht tief erscheinenden Schnittwunde an der Stirn quoll stetig Blut und lief Tyson das schmerzhaft verzogene Gesicht entlang.

Kais suchender Blick glitt weiter über den Körper seines Freundes und er sah an dessen linkem Handgelenk tiefe, von Schmutz verkrustete Schrammen. Die rechte Hand konnte Kai im Augenblick nicht sehen, da sie wie der Rest von Tysons rechter Körperhälfte unter kleinen Felsbrocken begraben war. Doch er nahm an, daß sie ähnlich aussah wie die Linke, denn anscheinend hatte Tyson während seiner rasenden Rutschpartie versucht, sich irgendwo festzuklammern. Dabei war es dann zu den böse aussehenden Schrammen gekommen, als die Gewalt der Lawine ihn immer wieder weiterriß.

Kai zerriß es fast das Herz, als er daran dachte, wie Tyson sich wahrscheinlich gefühlt haben mußte, als er sich der Gewalt der Natur zu widersetzen versuchte – wie hilflos und voller Angst er vielleicht gewesen war. Doch dann befreite sich Kai von diesen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich statt dessen völlig darauf, den blauhaarigen Jungen von dem Geröll zu befreien, unter dem er begraben lag. Kai wußte, er mußte jetzt so schnell wie möglich dafür sorgen, daß Tysons Wunden versorgt wurden und dieser es warm und bequem hatte.

Daher hob er die Felsbrocken, welche Tyson unter sich begruben, so schnell es ihm möglich war, von seinem bewußtlosen Freund und warf sie weg. Derart arbeitend gelang es Kai, Tysons zerschrammten Körper schließlich völlig freizulegen.

Dabei erwartete ihn der nächste Schock, denn als er gerade die letzten Felsbrocken und das Geröll wegräumte, fiel Kais Blick auf Tysons rechtes Bein, welches durch seine Aktionen wieder ans Tageslicht kam. Die blaue Jeanshose war zerrissen und blutig und das Bein darin ein wenig zur Seite geknickt. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Kai erkannte, daß Tysons Bein gebrochen sein mußte, um so merkwürdig auszusehen. Dann stürzte er vor und schob vorsichtig die zerrissene Hose zur Seite. Im nächsten Augenblick keuchte der ältere Blader entsetzt auf, als er das viele Blut sah, das der Verletzung entströmte. Die Wunde war offen und sah gefährlich aus.

Zitternd nahm Kai das blaue Halstuch, welches er noch immer als Verband um seinen Arm trug – welcher für die Schnittwunde darunter aber nicht mehr benötigt wurde, da diese durch Tysons Pflege gut verheilte – und knüpfte sie um das Bein, um damit den Blutfluß zu stoppen.

Dann hockte sich Kai für einige Sekunden still zurück und überlegte, wie er jetzt weiter vorgehen sollte. Tyson brauchte einen geschützten Platz, wo er sich ausruhen und wieder zu Kräften kommen konnte. Außerdem mußte Kai ihm die Verletzungen richtig behandeln und auch dazu war Ruhe nötig.

Und diese Ruhe brauchte der andere Junge schnell, denn mit einem prüfenden Griff an Tysons Handgelenk erkannte Kai, daß dessen Pulsschlag sehr schwach war – er mußte den blauhaarigen Jungen irgendwie stabilisieren, bevor er ihn an einen sicheren Platz brachte.

Kai prüfte vorsichtshalber noch einmal den provisorischen, blutstillenden Verband an Tysons rechtem Bein, bevor er sich schließlich der Kopfwunde zuwandte. Sanft und voll unbewußter Zärtlichkeit strich Kai Tyson die dunkelblauen Haare aus der Stirn und bemerkte dabei am Rande, wie weich sich die langen, seidigen Strähnen in seinen Fingern anfühlten. Im Augenblick waren Tysons Haare zwar staubig und von Blut benetzt, wodurch sie nicht wie sonst im Licht der Sonne glänzten, aber für Kai waren sie dennoch wunderschön.

Vorsichtig strich der ältere Junge Tysons nochmals durch die Haare, bevor er sich die Schnittwunde an der Stirn seines Teamgefährten näher ansah. Die Verletzung war recht tief, blutete aber inzwischen nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor und begann zu verkrusten. Das erleichterte Kais Arbeit insofern, daß sich Tysons Körper auf diese Weise selbst vor Infektionen durch den Schmutz schützte. Dennoch würde er die Wunde später gründlich reinigen müssen, um einer Blutvergiftung vorzubeugen.

Als er damit alle äußerlich sichtbaren Verletzungen provisorisch versorgt hatte, wandte sich Kai den inneren zu. Tastend ließ er seine Finger über Tysons Körper gleiten, um eventuelle andere Knochenbrüche zu erfühlen. Doch zu seiner großen Erleichterung fand er keine, was wohl zum größten Teil darin begründet lag, daß Tysons dicker Rucksack seinen Sturz gegen den großen Felsen abgefedert haben mußte. Dies hatte verhindert, daß der blauhaarige Junge an der Wirbelsäule verletzt wurde.

Als die Frage der Anzahl der Wunden damit beantwortet war, wandte sich Kai stirnrunzelnd der nächsten Etappe seiner Hilfeleistung zu. Er mußte einen sicheren Platz finden. Ihr Zelt stand nicht mehr zur Verfügung, denn heute hatte es Tyson getragen – und daher lag der Sack mit dem Zelt wahrscheinlich inzwischen auf dem Grund der Schlucht, in welche der Erdrutsch hinabgegangen war. Das bedeutete wiederum, daß Kai eine Höhle oder eine sonstige geschützte Stelle ausfindig machen mußte, wo er Tyson richtig behandeln konnte.

Und das schnell.

Stirnrunzelnd blickte Kai sich suchend um und kniff die Augen gegen die mittlerweile gnadenlos herabbrennende Sonne zusammen. Er wußte, daß die Hitze noch dazu beitragen würde, daß Tyson rasch schwächer werden würde, also mußte er sich wirklich beeilen.

Daher erhob sich Kai rasch und ging ein paar Schritte in die eine Richtung, blieb jedoch bald wieder stehen und warf einen Blick zurück auf Tyson, der noch immer reglos dalag und keinen Ton von sich gab. Es war bedrückend, ihn so hilflos daliegen zu sehen und unwillkürlich stieg Kai ein Kloß im Hals auf. Tränen drückten in seinen Augen, doch er drängte sie entschlossen zurück. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, Schwäche zu zeigen – er mußte handeln.

Und als wenn Dragoon seine Not und Hilflosigkeit gespürt hätte und ihm helfen wollte, leuchtete der blauweiße Blade, der noch immer nicht weit von Kai und Tyson entfernt auf dem Boden lag, strahlend auf. Eine blaue Säule aus Licht entstieg dem Blade und Dragoon erschien in voller Pracht. Erstaunt und auch etwas verwirrt blickte Kai ihn an, nicht wissend, was das Bit-Biest zu seinem Handeln veranlaßte.

Der blauschimmernde Drache beugte sich kurz über Tyson und grollte leise vor sich hin, dann richtete er sein Augenmerk auf Kai, der reglos dastand und Dragoon staunend ansah. Als er den Blick stahlblauer Augen auf sich gerichtet fühlte, wurde Kai auf einmal seltsam zumute. Er spürte, daß der Drache ihm etwas klarzumachen versuchte. Und dann zuckte der hochgewachsene Junge auf einmal zusammen, denn er hörte eine fremde Stimme in seinen Gedanken erklingen.

**_Kai, du mußt dich beeilen. Mein Partner ist schwer verletzt und schon ziemlich schwach. Wenn du ihn nicht in Sicherheit bringst, werden wir ihn verlieren._**

Einige Augenblicke starrte Kai Dragoon nur mit weit geöffneten Augen an, als ihm klarwurde, daß es nur der Drache gewesen sein konnte, der gerade mit ihm geredet hatte. Dann flüsterte er: „Ich weiß. Doch wie kann ich ihn..."

Dragoon unterbrach ihn, als seine Gedankenstimme meinte: **_Nicht weit von hier, dort hinter der Biegung, ist eine kleine Höhle im Felsen. Dort werdet ihr sicher sein. _****_Bring Tyson dorthin, Kai. _****_Schnell!_**

Eine Höhle?

Kai fuhr zusammen und blickte in die Richtung, die Dragoon ihm wies. Wenn das wirklich so war, dann waren sie gerettet.

**_Ich bitte dich, rette meinen Partner, Kai!_**, erklang erneut die Stimme des blauschimmernden Drachen in Kais Gedanken. **_Ich kann nichts mehr für ihn tun, doch du hast die Möglichkeit dazu. Nutze sie und rette Tyson. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren!_**

„So wenig wie ich", flüsterte Kai.

Bei diesen leisen Worten legte Dragoon den Kopf ein wenig schief und schien Kai mit seinen stahlblauen Augen durchdringend zu mustern. Es war dem Jungen, als würde der Drache ihm mit seinem Blick direkt bis in seine Seele hinabblicken. Doch schon wenige Augenblicke später schien das mächtige Bit-Biest gefunden zu haben, was es suchte, denn es machte auf einmal einen zufriedenen Eindruck und verschwand daraufhin wieder in seinem Blade.

Kai dagegen verschwendete keine weitere Sekunde der kostbaren Zeit und lief raschen Schrittes um die Biegung, um die Höhle ausfindig zu machen, von der Dragoon gesprochen hatte. Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde am Wahrheitsgehalt der Aussage des Bit-Biests.

Und sein Glaube wurde belohnt, denn kurze Zeit darauf entdeckte er den Eingang, welcher sich kurz hinter einem schmalen ‚Flur' zu einer annähernd runden Höhle weitete. Licht fiel durch ein Loch im Fels herein und machte es dadurch möglich, die Umrisse der Höhle gut zu erkennen.

Kai seufzte erleichtert, denn die Höhle war für seine Zwecke perfekt. Schnell legte er seinen Rucksack ab und öffnete ihn. Er nahm seinen Schlafsack heraus und breitete ihn im hinteren Teil der Höhle aus, den er vorher gründlich von Schutt und Steinen befreit hatte. Als somit ein bequemes Lager für Tyson vorbereitet war, eilte Kai schnell wieder nach draußen und zu seinem blauhaarigen Teamgefährten.

Als er dort ankam, bemerkte Kai, daß sich Tyson noch immer nicht mal ein wenig geregt hatte und sein Gesicht unter der Sonnenbräune unnatürlich blaß und von Schmerz verzerrt war. Es ging ihm sehr schlecht, spürte Kai mit bangem Herzen. Daher trat er schnellen Schrittes auf den bewußtlosen Jungen zu und öffnete die Verschlüsse an dessen Rucksack. Den konnte er später noch holen, jetzt war erst einmal wichtig, Tyson in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Seine Teamgefährten wären überrascht gewesen, hätten sie Kai jetzt sehen können, denn so sanft und behutsam, wie er Tysons schlanken Körper auf seine Arme hob, hatte er in ihrer Gegenwart noch nie gehandelt.

Doch hier sah ihm niemand zu, was Kai im Moment aber auch völlig gleichgültig gewesen wäre. Sein Augenmerk lag einzig auf Tyson, den er jetzt in seinen Armen trug. Tysons Kopf lag an Kais Schulter und einige der dunkelblauen Haarsträhnen strichen über seine Haut.

Kai erschauerte bei dem Gefühl und festigte seinen Halt an dem anderen Jungen, um diesen nicht fallenzulassen. Dann ging er, so schnell es mit seiner verletzten Last möglich war, zurück zu der Höhle.

Und wieder ein Kapitelchen zuende! Jetzt wird es dramatisch, denn nun wird Kai um das Leben von Ty kämpfen müssen! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel – R & R!

**araglas16**: Danke wie immer für dein ‚ausführliches' Kommi (smile). Hoffe, du mochtest auch dieses wieder. Meine Muse grüßt zurück (dich gemeinsam mit ihr zurückknuddel).

**TyKa-Fan:** Danke! (froi) :-)

Dragon's Angel


	13. Geständnisse und fiebriger Trost

**Kapitel 13 : Geständnisse & fiebriger Trost**

Im Inneren setzte er Tyson vorsichtig auf seinem weichen Schlafsack ab und blickte den bewußtlosen Jungen dann sekundenlang forschend an. Doch Tyson gab noch immer keinen Laut von sich. Vielmehr schien er immer tiefer in seiner Bewußtlosigkeit zu versinken und machte auf den älteren Jungen den Eindruck, weiter schwächer zu werden. Das ängstigte Kai unwillkürlich, denn er fürchtete, mit seiner Hilfe zu spät zu kommen.

Hektisch begann der Junge in seinem Rucksack nach dem Erste-Hilfe-Set zu wühlen und seufzte erleichtert, als er es fand. Er öffnete den dicken Beutel und dankte im Stillen Mr. Dickensens weiser Voraussicht, der sie daran alle daran erinnert hatte, auf den Notfall vorbereitet zu sein. Mit raschen Griffen suchte sich Kai Verbandszeug, Alkohol zum Desinfizieren sowie die Wasserflasche, damit er Tysons Wunden auswaschen konnte.

Dann trat er wieder an Tyson heran, der weiterhin reglos dalag, aber leise vor sich hinzumurmeln begann. Kai ging neben seinem Teamgefährten in die Knie und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Stirn. Als er das tat, erschrak er, denn Tysons Stirn fühlte sich heiß an.

_‚Er kriegt Fieber!'_, fuhr es dem älteren Jungen besorgt durch den Sinn.

Sich mühsam davon abhaltend, panisch zu reagieren, rückte Kai Tyson vorsichtig mehr in das Licht, welches durch das Loch im Fels hereinfiel und sah sich die Schnittwunde an der Stirn genau an. Dann nahm er ein Stück weichen Verbandsstoff und tränkte ihn mit Wasser aus seiner Feldflasche. Dies legte er an die blutverkrustete Wunde und rieb behutsam darüber.

Tyson begann sich zu regen, als würde er aufwachen, doch als Kai ihm hoffnungsvoll in die blassen Züge schaute, bemerkte er, daß der Blauhaarige nur durch das aufkommende Fieber in ihm so unruhig wurde. Der Junge war noch immer tief in der Bewußtlosigkeit gefangen.

Kurz krampfte sich Kais Herz bei dieser Erkenntnis zusammen, doch dann beherrschte er sich und fuhr fort, die Stirnwunde sanft aber gründlich zu reinigen. Als dies geschehen war, befestigte er ein sauberes Stück Verband über der Stelle.

Danach fuhr Kai Tyson noch einmal sanft über das Gesicht, was diesen etwas sagen ließ. Die Worte waren jedoch so leise, daß Kai sie leider nicht verstehen konnte. Daher wandte sich der ältere Junge nach einem letzten besorgten Blick in das blasse Gesicht Tysons gebrochenem Bein zu. Und dort wurden wenig später alle seine Talente in Erster Hilfe benötigt, die er besaß.

Als Kai das blaue Halstuch von der Wunde nahm, hatte sich dieses schon voll Blut gesogen, welches nun wieder aus der gefährlichen aussehenden Verletzung floß. Schnell reinigte Kai die Wundränder so gründlich es ihm möglich war und legte einen festen Druckverband an. Dabei schiente er das Bein auch gleich mit zwei starken Ästen, die er in der Höhle hatte herumliegen sehen.

Zuletzt kümmerte sich Kai noch um Tysons völlig zerkratzte Handgelenke und Hände, die mit teilweise tiefen Schrammen versehen waren. Dazu begann er auch diesmal mit der gründlichen Säuberung der Schnitte, damit kein Schmutz in den Verletzungen zurückblieb und Tysons Zustand damit noch weiter verschlechterte. Dann bestrich er die Wunden mit einer heilenden Salbe aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Set, bevor er flexible Verbände anlegte, damit die Schnitte und Kratzer in Ruhe heilen konnten.

Als Kai damit fertig war, lehnte er sich kurz zurück und schloß die Augen, denn er war erschöpft. Außerdem wollte er das Blut nicht sehen, das an seinen Händen klebte.  
Tysons Blut.

Doch während seiner Behandlung war es nicht zu vermeiden gewesen, daß Blut an seine Hände und auch auf seine Kleidung kam. Schon, als Kai Tyson in die Höhle getragen hatte, war etwas von dem Blut auf ihn getropft. Aber während er die vielen Wunden versorgte, hatte er nicht weiter darauf geachtet. Nun jedoch fiel es ihm plötzlich auf und unwillkürlich lief dem Jungen ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er seine Hände ansah. Schnell beugte er sich zu seiner Wasserflasche und reinigte sich die Hände, als könne er damit auch die Ursache für das Blut wegwaschen. Der Anblick erinnerte Kai zu sehr daran, daß er jetzt nicht mehr viel tun konnte.

Jetzt hieß es abwarten und hoffen, daß Tyson stark genug sein würde, um die folgenden Stunden zu überleben. Und angesichts der Tatsache, daß der blauhaarige Junge inzwischen recht unruhig geworden war, da das Fieber in seinem Körper unaufhörlich anstieg, waren ihre Chancen nicht gut, denn die Unruhe kostete Tyson zuviel Kraft. Vielleicht sogar die letzte Kraft, die er besaß – und die er zum Gesundwerden benötigte.

Daher kramte Kai in seinem Erste-Hilfe-Set nach einem fiebersenkenden Mittel, fand jedoch keines. Als er schon verzweifeln wollte, kam ihm jedoch die Erinnerung an den Tee, den Tyson ihm vor zwei Tagen verabreicht hatte, als sich seine Armwunde entzündet und damit bei ihm leichtes Fieber ausgelöst hatte. Der Tee hatte ihm geholfen und das Fieber vertrieben. Auch wenn es Kräuter waren, welche sonst nur bei leichten Verletzungen eingesetzt wurden, so hoffte Kai doch, daß sie auch bei Tyson helfen würden.

Daher sprang er auf und lief nach draußen, um von dort Tysons Rucksack zu holen. Schnell war Kai wieder zurück und öffnete den Rucksack, in dem er auch bald die Dose mit Tee gefunden hatte. Zu diesem Zweck hatte er vorher außerdem mit Dranzers Hilfe aus trockenen Zweigen und Laub ein Feuer gemacht, worauf er jetzt die Kanne mit dem Teewasser aufsetzte.

Während dieser langsam heiß wurde, wandte sich Kai erneut seinem verletzten Patienten zu, der sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere wälzte, jedoch dabei nicht aufwachte. Kai benetzte nochmals ein Tuch mit Wasser, womit er Tyson dann sanft über das schmutzige Gesicht fuhr. Vorsichtig wischte er das getrocknete Blut aus den Zügen des anderen Jungen, der bei der Berührung mit dem kühlen Stoff wohlig seufzte.

Nachdem er Tysons Gesicht gesäubert hatte, wodurch dessen unnatürliche Blässe noch mehr ins Auge stach, legte ihm Kai das feuchte Tuch vorsichtig auf die Stirn, um dem blauhaarigen Jungen Kühlung zu verschaffen. Als er das tat, entspannte sich Tyson etwas, hörte jedoch nicht vollständig damit auf, sich unruhig zu bewegen.

Daher nahm Kai den Tee, der in der Zwischenzeit fertig geworden war und stellte ihn neben sich ab. Dann blickte er den anderen Jungen für mehrere Augenblicke zögernd an, während er sich den nötigen Mut für das, was er innerlich gern tun wollte, zuzusprechen versuchte. Doch als er sah, wie das feuchte Tuch von Tysons Stirn rutschte, als der Jüngere sich unter Einfluß des heftigen Fiebers erneut unruhig hin- und herzuwälzen begann, war sein Entschluß gefaßt.

Kai stand auf und trat direkt neben Tysons Kopf, wo er sich im Schneidersitz niederließ. Dann hob er behutsam den blauhaarigen Jungen so weit an, daß er dessen Kopf an seine Schulter betten konnte. Nachdem er seine Position so verändert hatte, daß Tyson es möglichst bequem hatte, schloß Kai seine Arme um den blauhaarigen Jungen und hielt ihn sanft, aber bestimmt fest. Damit sorgte er dafür, daß sein fiebernder Freund nicht noch mehr seiner anderweitig dringend benötigten Kraft vergeudete.

Dann flößte Kai Tyson langsam und vorsichtig etwas von dem Tee ein, der sein Fieber bekämpfen sollte. Doch Tyson kämpfte trotz seiner Schwäche in dieser Sache gegen ihn an, indem er den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen wand und kaum etwas von der Flüssigkeit hinunterschluckte. Daher gab es Kai fürs Erste auf, da er nicht wollte, daß der Blauhaarige sich deswegen überanstrengte.

Dann saß er da und hielt Tyson behutsam in seinen Armen fest, während dieser das Fieber bekämpfte, welches in ihm wütete. Doch Kai bemerkte voller Sorge, wie der blauhaarige Junge schwächer und schwächer wurde, je mehr die Zeit verging. Schweißperlen standen auf Tysons Stirn und er wand sich unruhig in Kais Armen, doch der ältere Junge spürte, wie sein Teamgefährte langsam immer mehr an Kraft verlor. Seine Bewegungen waren über die letzte Viertelstunde immer schwächer geworden, so als würde er den Kampf verlieren.

Das Fieber dagegen schien weiter und weiter anzusteigen, woraufhin Kai versuchte, Tyson nochmals etwas von dem Kräutertee zu geben. Dieses Mal gelang es ihm auch, denn Tyson hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, sich zu widersetzen. Und auch wenn Kai somit etwas gegen das Fieber unternehmen konnte, machte es ihm doch Angst, was diese Schwäche seines Gefährten zu bedeuten hatte.

Während der nächsten Stunde wachte Kai besorgt auf jedes Zeichen, das Tyson von sich gab – doch der wurde in seinem Armen immer ruhiger, auch wenn sein Körper vor Fieber glühte. Kai versuchte, ihn warm zu halten, denn er wußte, daß Tyson das Fieber ausschwitzen mußte. Daher hüllte er den leise keuchenden Jungen, der nur noch gelegentlich unruhig den Kopf hin- und herwarf, in seine Schlafdecke und nahm ihn dann wieder zu sich, um ihn durch seine Körperwärme zusätzlich zu schützen.

Dies war auch nötig, denn inzwischen wurde es langsam Abend und damit auch merklich kühler. Kai bemerkte erstaunt, daß das Licht, welches durch das Loch im Fels hereingefallen war, in der Zwischenzeit viel schwächer geworden war. Daher schürte er vorsichtig das kleine Feuer in der Höhle weiter, damit eine Lichtquelle blieb und rückte mit Tyson näher an das Feuer heran.

Der blauhaarige Junge wirkte inzwischen vollkommen erschöpft auf den Älteren, in dem langsam immer mehr Angst um seinen Gefährten emporstieg. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, war Kais Erleichterung so groß gewesen, daß er nicht bedacht hatte, daß Tyson trotzdem noch sterben konnte. Und diese Möglichkeit schien immer mehr Gestalt anzunehmen.

Kai wußte nicht genau, wann Tyson aufgehört hatte, unruhig um sich zu schlagen und wirres Zeug vor sich hinzumurmeln, das der ältere Junge nicht verstehen konnte – doch unwillkürlich machte es ihm Angst. Große Angst sogar, denn es zeigte, wie wenig Kraft Tyson noch in sich hatte, um zu überleben. War es vielleicht zu wenig? Hatte er Tyson zu spät gefunden, um ihm zu helfen? War seine Hilfe nicht genug gewesen?  
All diese Fragen jagten durch Kais Kopf, während er innerlich vor Furcht zitterte – aus Furcht um Tysons Leben.

Jetzt und hier, in diesen bangen Minuten in der dunklen Höhle, während der blauhaarige Junge in seinen Armen am Rand des Todes schwebend um sein Leben kämpfte, wurde Kai das ganze Ausmaß der Gefühle klar, welche er für den Jüngeren hegte.

Es war Liebe.

Eine bisher ängstlich versteckte, nicht verstandene Liebe.

Eine Liebe, die nicht auf Gegenliebe gehofft hatte, da ihr Träger zuviel Leid und Unglück in seinem jungen Leben hatte erfahren müssen.

Doch jetzt wurde Kai mit Macht klar, daß dieses Gefühl in ihm stärker war als alles Andere, was er bis dahin in seinem Leben empfunden hatte. Es war diese Liebe, die er ausleben wollte – die er dem Empfänger dieses Gefühls deutlich machen wollte. Ohne Angst oder Scham. Nur in dem Wissen, daß Liebe etwas zu Wertvolles war, als daß man sie verstecken durfte.

Und Kai spürte, daß er es verkraften würde, wenn Tyson ihn nur als seinen Freund mögen würde und ihm nicht die gleiche starke Liebe entgegenbringen würde – für Kai war die Hauptsache, daß der fiebernde, total erschöpfte Junge in seinen Armen am Leben blieb. Dafür würde er alles geben, was er besaß.

Ohne daß Kai es bemerkt hatte, hatten stille Tränen begonnen, über seine Wangen zu laufen und tropften eine nach der anderen auf Tysons regloses Gesicht. Doch als Kai jetzt leise zu sprechen begann, regte sich der Jüngere unmerklich und seine Augenlider zitterten, als wolle er erwachen. Auch das nahm Kai kaum wahr, während er Tyson leise von seiner Angst und den verwirrenden Gefühlen erzählte, die ihn bewegten. Während er Tyson hin und wieder zärtlich durch die seidigen Haare fuhr, begann Kai sein Geständnis.

„Weißt du, Tyson", flüsterte er, „noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte ich niemals angenommen, daß jemals ein anderer Mensch solch starke Gefühle in mir wecken würde. Doch du hast es getan." Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Kais Züge, bevor sie wieder traurig und ernst wurden, als er fortfuhr.  
„Doch ich verstand nicht – wollte es nicht begreifen – daß diese Gefühle in mir etwas Gutes darstellten. Sie machten mich unsicher und ich glaubte, ich würde wieder verletzt werden wie früher. Doch eigentlich sollten meine neuen Empfindungen mich wohl nur darauf aufmerksam machen, was für wundervolle Menschen um mich herum waren."

Hier stockte Kai und ein schmerzlicher Schatten glitt über sein Gesicht.

„Versteh' mich bitte...ich wußte nicht, wie ich euch begegnen sollte außer mit Kälte und Abweisung. Es war meine Schutzmauer gegen jeden Anderen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich sie zum Einsturz bringen sollte, denn sie hatte mir über die Jahre gute Dienste geleistet und mich davor bewahrt, erneut verletzt zu werden."

„Doch gegen dich", zärtlich strich Kai Tyson eine dunkelblaue Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, „hätte ich sie nicht gebraucht. Das weiß ich jetzt. Und ich nehme an, auch Ray, Max und Kenny würden mir nicht wehtun, wenn ich freundlicher zu ihnen wäre und sie gewähren ließe. Ihr seid einfach nicht so böse oder heimtückisch wie die Leute, die ich früher kannte."

Wieder stockte Kai in seiner leisen Rede, von der er annahm, daß sie niemand hörte. Er merkte nicht, daß fiebrige dunkelblaue Augen zu ihm aufsahen und Tyson ihm zuhörte, soweit es sein Zustand zuließ. Doch der blauhaarige Junge war zu schwach, um etwas zu sagen. Das Fieber zehrte sehr an seinen Kräften und ließ ihn zwischen Traum und Bewußtlosigkeit hin- und herschwanken.

„Es ist noch gar nicht lange her, Tyson", fuhr Kai fort, „da hätte ich nicht gedacht, daß du mir jemals so viel bedeuten würdest, wie es jetzt für mich der Fall ist. Wenn du gesund wärest, hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht den Mut, dir zu gestehen, was ich empfinde. Von außen wäre ich so unnahbar, wie ihr mich kennt...diese Maske ist einfach zu gut geworden über die Jahre hinweg.  
Ihr denkt, es wäre Stolz und Kälte, dabei ist es nur Angst. Die Angst, die ich zu Stolz und äußerer Härte gemacht habe, damit jeder mich für stark hält und mich nicht verletzt. Doch innerlich, Tyson – tief in mir drinnen – habe ich genauso viel Angst vor dem Verletztwerden wie ihr. Wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr. Viel mehr.  
Ich war bis jetzt immer ganz allein und hatte niemanden, der zu mir stehen wollte. Der bei mir sein wollte, da er mich mochte. So einen Menschen gab es für mich noch nie.  
Daher machte ich mich stark und überzeugte alle Leute, die mir begegneten, daß ich niemand Anderen brauchte. Daß ich allein sehr gut zurecht komme. Doch in den letzten Tagen – und manchmal auch schon vorher – da gab es diese Momente, wo ich mir jemanden wünschte, der an meiner Seite ist und an den ich mich anlehnen kann.  
Der mir hilft. Bei dem ich auch einmal schwach sein kann.  
Ich wünsche mir, daß du dieser Mensch bist, Tyson."

Der letzte Satz war nur gehaucht, trotzdem kam es Kai vor, als würde das Echo davon von den Wänden der Höhle wiederhallen. Die Tränen strömten stärker über Kais Wangen, als er den schmalen Körper in seinen Armen an sich drückte, während er Tyson schwach und unregelmäßig atmen hörte.

„Bitte!", brach es aus Kai heraus, während er spürte, wie seine innere Abwehrmauer in sich zusammenstürzte, als er den geliebten Jungen voller Verzweiflung musterte. „Bitte, verlaß mich nicht! Laß mich nicht allein, Tyson!", brachte der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar unter Mühe hervor, während er die Augen schloß und seine Schluchzer zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Ich will nicht mehr einsam sein. Laß mich nicht allein", wiederholte Kai wie ein leises Gebet. Und er wurde erhört.  
Augenblicke später spürte er eine sanfte Hand an seiner Wange, die ihm behutsam die Tränen wegwischte. Und als er erschrocken die braunen Augen aufriß, sah er direkt in zwei geheimnisvoll schimmernde Tiefen hinein. Die dunkelblauen Augen blickten ihn voller Wärme und Liebe an; in ihnen standen aber auch große Erschöpfung und hohes Fieber geschrieben.

Kai war sich nicht sicher, ob er träumte oder ob Tyson wirklich erwacht war.

Doch Sekunden später erklang die Stimme des Blauhaarigen. Und obwohl sie nur sehr leise und daher kaum zu verstehen war, so konnte Kai dennoch die Freundlichkeit und warmherzige Anteilnahme heraushören, die Tysons Worte stets auszeichnete. Vor Freude über Tysons Erwachen strömten Kai gleich noch mehr Tränen über die Wangen und Tyson hob schwach erneut die Hand, um sie ihm aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Dabei flüsterte der fiebernde Junge sanft: „Nicht weinen, Kai. Ich bin doch bei dir – und ich werde nicht gehen."

„Versprochen?", entfuhr es Kai.

Daraufhin sahen ihn die dunkelblauen Augen einen Augenblick lang merkwürdig an, bevor sich Tyson plötzlich etwas aufrichtete. Er kam Kais Gesicht dadurch immer näher und bevor der ältere Junge Zeit zum Reagieren hatte, legten sich weiche, warme Lippen auf die seinen.

Kai erstarrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und die Welt um ihn herum versank im Nichts. Alles, worauf er sich noch zu konzentrieren vermochte, war das wunderbar warme Gefühl, welches durch ihn hindurchströmte.

Ein Gefühl, welches seinen Ursprung in Tysons sanften Lippen hatte, die er noch immer auf Kais gedrückt hielt. Und nun erwiderte Kai rein instinktiv den scheuen, vorsichtigen Kuß, woraufhin erneut belebende Wärme durch ihn hindurchfloß. Es war ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl, welches er noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte.

Doch dann war es plötzlich wieder vorbei und Kai spürte, wie Tyson erschöpft in seinen Armen zurücksackte. Der blauhaarige Junge hielt sich mit letzter Kraft mit einer Hand an ihm fest und bettete dann seinen Kopf erneut an Kais Schulter. Kai hörte durch den Nebel der in ihm durch den Kuß ausgelösten Gefühle nur noch, wie der Junge hauchte: „Versprochen", bevor dieser wieder in Bewußtlosigkeit versank.

Dann herrschte wieder Stille in der kleinen Höhle, während Kai für eine Weile blicklos vor sich hinstarrte. Er bemerkte kaum, wie er seine rechte Hand an seine Lippen hob und vorsichtig mit den Fingerkuppen darüber strich, so als könne er damit die zarte Berührung zurückholen.

Schließlich richtete der Blader mit dem blaugrauen Haar seinen Blick jedoch wieder auf die Quelle der ungestüm in ihm tobenden Gedanken und Gefühle – Tyson, der inzwischen wieder reglos und fiebernd an seiner Brust lag und kaum wahrnehmbar atmete. Anscheinend hatte der Jüngere all seine kurzzeitig wiedererlangte Kraft und Stärke dazu eingesetzt, ihn zu beruhigen, nahm Kai an, während er zärtlich in die nun entspannter scheinenden Züge des anderen Jungen schaute. Denn auch wenn Tyson jetzt wieder ohne Bewußtsein war, konnte Kai doch spüren, daß ein Anfang in Richtung Besserung gemacht war, denn der Blauhaarige atmete zwar noch immer ein wenig unregelmäßig, aber viel leichter als zuvor. Es schien ihm ein wenig besser zu gehen.

„Schlaf gut und werd' bitte bald wieder gesund, Tyson", flüsterte Kai dem Jüngeren ins Ohr. „Ich brauche dich nämlich mehr als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Ich...ich liebe dich."

Als hätte der blauhaarige Junge seine geflüsterten Worte vernommen, regte er sich leicht in Kais Armen, welche dieser behütend um ihn geschlungen hatte und kuschelte sich noch ein wenig näher an den Älteren. Und Kai konnte hören, wie Tyson seinen Namen hauchte, bevor er wieder still in seinen Armen dalag und schlief. Sein warmer Atem strich über Kais Haut, während er reglos dasaß, um Tyson nicht in seiner Ruhe zu stören.

Die langsam kräftiger, aber vor allem auch regelmäßiger werdenden Atemzüge an seinem Herzen schienen Kai mit dem bewußtlosen Jungen enger aneinanderzubinden – und Kai genoß das bis dahin für ihn unbekannte Gefühl, für eine andere Person verantwortlich zu sein. Einer Person, für die er alles zu tun bereit sein würde.

Vorsichtig neigte der ältere Junge den Kopf, bis er ihn an den Tysons lehnen konnte und flüsterte: „Schlaf dich gesund, Ty. Ich werde auf dich achtgeben, das verspreche ich."

_‚Selbst wenn du mich nur geküßt haben solltest, weil du Fieber hast, werde ich dir nicht böse sein. Vielmehr werde ich dieses wunderbare Gefühl, das du durch deine Berührung in mir ausgelöst hast, niemals vergessen, Tyson. Deine Lippen, sie waren so weich und warm...so zärtlich.'_

Kai lächelte versonnen und in der Erinnerung an das eben Geschehene versunken, während er den Tyson vorsichtig enger in die Arme schloß und sich bequemer an die Felswand hinter sich lehnte, um weiterhin über den jüngeren Blader zu wachen.

Der liebevolle Ausdruck in seinen Augen hätte seine Teamgefährten ziemlich überrascht, doch Kai hatte ihnen ja auch niemals zuvor Einblick in seine Gefühlswelt erlaubt, die er – bis heute – hinter der Mauer aus Abweisung und Kälte verborgen gehalten hatte. Doch nun würde er diese Abwehrmauer nicht mehr brauchen, das war Kai instinktiv bewußt. Diese plötzliche Sicherheit, nicht mehr allein zu sein und die Gewißheit, daß es jemanden gab, der für ihn da sein würde, erfüllte sein Herz mit Freude und Wärme.

Während der folgenden Stunden, in denen die Nacht hereinbrach und langsam fortschritt, konnte Kai erfreut feststellen, daß Tysons Fieber langsam nachließ und der verletzte Junge aus der Bewußtlosigkeit in einen von Erschöpfung geprägten Schlaf hinüberwechselte. Dabei schien sich Tyson in seinen Armen sehr wohl zu fühlen, denn der Blauhaarige schmiegte sich an Kai, als wäre dieser ein weiches Polster, in das er sich hineinkuscheln konnte.

Doch das machte Kai nichts aus – ganz im Gegenteil, er genoß es sogar, den warmen Körper des anderen Jungen in seinen Armen zu halten und an sich gedrückt zu spüren, als würde Tyson aus seiner Nähe Kraft beziehen. Es vermittelte dem älteren Jungen ein Gefühl des Gebrauchtwerdens und damit auch einen inneren Frieden und Ruhe, die er bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte. Und Kai schwor sich, sich diese Emotionen nicht mehr nehmen zu lassen oder sie hinter kühler Abwehr zu verstecken.

Egal, was geschehen würde, wenn Tyson wieder gesund war – diese Stunden hier in der Höhle würde ihm niemand mehr nehmen können. Sie würden für immer in seinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt sein als einige der zwar zum Teil verzweifeltsten, aber auch glücklichsten Stunden seines Lebens.

Tadaa! Wieder ein Chapi fertig – und das bei meinem Streß in letzter Zeit! Jetzt habe ich aber erstmal 3 Wochen Urlaub, so daß ich bis Ende Juni keine weiteren Kapitel für meine verschiedenen Stories posten werde – statt dessen tanke ich Sonne und Inspiration auf Kreta! Wenn ich zurück bin, haue ich dann wieder voller Elan in die Tasten, versprochen!

Bis dann bitte ich um ein paar Kommis, ok? (Bettelblick aufsetz)

Nun noch zu den lieben Kommis zum letzten Chap:

**Naomiarmitage**: Danke für das nette Lob! (froi) Habe das Kapitel noch vor meinem Urlaub gepostet, damit du dich freuen kannst und nicht mehr so langen warten mußt! Bis zum nächsten Mal! (smile) Ähm, was ich noch sagen wollte, du hast wohl auch ein bißchen 'ne sadistische Ader, was? Aber auch wenn ich Tyson gerade so fies behandle, es ist alles für einen guten Zweck! (grins) Oder besser, für das gute Ende...

**Sycronn:** Ich danke auch dir für dein Kommi! In letzter Zeit kriege ich recht wenig davon für diese Story, daher ist jedes von ihnen eine wahre Freude. Und damit du nicht wirklich vor Aufregung stirbst, habe ich das neue Chap noch vor meinem Urlaub fertiggeschrieben. Ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen!


	14. Ende der Einsamkeit

**Part XI: Ende der Einsamkeit**

Es waren seit Tysons schwerem Unfall zwei Tage vergangen, als der Blauhaarige am Morgen durch einen Lichtstrahl geweckt wurde, der durch das Felsloch in die Höhle hereinfiel. DerJunge öffnete vorsichtig die dunkelblauen Augen und spähte dann schlaftrunken in die ungewohnte Umgebung.

Um ihn herum herrschte relative Dunkelheit, wie er es von den vorherigen Nächten, wo Kai und er im Zelt geschlafen hatten, eigentlich derart gar nicht gewohnt war. Doch Tyson nahm an, daß es noch sehr früh und daher so dunkel war, so daß er kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Und da er sich seltsamerweise auch sehr erschöpft und ausgelaugt fühlte, schloß der Blauhaarige bald wieder die Augen und dachte viel lieber – trotz der pochenden Kopfschmerzen, die ihn glauben ließen, in seinem Kopf säße jemand, der ihn mit einem Hammer traktiere – an den merkwürdigen Traum zurück, den er letzte Nacht gehabt hatte.

Ein versonnenes Lächeln umspielte die weichen Lippen, als Tyson sich an das Erlebnis zurückerinnerte, welches als schrecklicher Alptraum begonnen – und mit der Erfüllung seiner geheimsten Sehnsüchte geendet hatte. Zuerst, so erinnerte sich der blauhaarige Junge, hatte er in seinem Traum das Gefühl gehabt, rasend schnell abzustürzen und nichts dagegen unternehmen zu können. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit war beängstigend gewesen, sowie die Ungewißheit, was mit ihm geschehen würde.

Tyson wußte auch noch, daß er immer wieder versucht hatte, sich zu retten – sich irgendwo festzuhalten – doch es war ihm einfach nicht gelungen. So, wie man manchmal in seinen Träumen einfach nicht von der Stelle kam, hatte er statt dessen in diesem speziellen Traum seinem Sturz nicht kontrollieren können.

Dann war sein Fall auf einmal vorbei gewissen und für eine gewisse Weile versank alles in Dunkelheit, bis er sich plötzlich inmitten von lodernden Flammen wiedergefunden hatten, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahmen. Immer näher waren die Flammen gekommen... verzehrten ihn förmlich mit ihrer Hitze.

Tyson hatte schon geglaubt, er würde verbrennen, als er auf einmal eine Präsenz in seiner Nähe gefühlt hatte, die ihm anscheinend helfen wollte. Daraufhin schienen die Flammen etwas zurückzuweichen und er konnte wieder besser Luft holen. Dennoch schwand das Meer aus Feuerzungen noch nicht völlig aus seiner Nähe. Vielmehr schien es abzuwarten – so als wäre es lebendig geworden und hätte einen eigenen Willen.

Doch die unbekannte Präsenz schirmte ihn ab gegen die verzehrende Gewalt der lodernden Hitze und hüllte ihn statt dessen in ein Gefühl von Wärme und Sicherheit. Tyson war es gewesen, als wäre sein Helfer in der buchstäblich letzten Sekunde aufgetaucht, denn er fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt und zu Tode erschöpft. Wiederum war alles um ihn in tiefster Dunkelheit versunken und Tyson wußte nicht mehr, wieviel Zeit verging, bis die Szenen seines Traumes erneut wechselten.

Dieses Mal bedrohten ihn weder ein endloser Sturz noch lodernde Flammen, vielmehr hörte er aus der Ferne eine Stimme, die mit ihm zu sprechen schien. Tyson kam diese Stimme bekannt vor, obwohl er sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren konnte, daß sie sonst nicht in einem so traurigen und doch gleichzeitig auch liebevollen Tonfall sprach. Daher erwachte in ihm die Neugier. Und zusammen mit der starken Gewißheit, unbedingt hören zu müssen, was die Stimme sagte, war in dem Jungen das Gefühl erwacht, helfen zu müssen – und er war sich seltsamerweise sicher gewesen, dazu auch in der Lage sein zu können.

Daher hatte Tyson angestrengt gelauscht, um die Worte besser vernehmen zu können, welche die ihm so bekannt vorkommende Stimme sprach – und war für seine Bemühungen belohnt worden, in dem sich nicht nur die Lautstärke des Sprechenden ständig klärte. Zudem war die betreffende Person auch gleichzeitig noch in sein Blickfeld geraten – und Tyson hatte daraufhin auch erkannt, warum er demjenigen sofort hatte helfen wollen. Denn es war niemand anderes als Kai.

Und an dieser Stelle war sich Tyson sicher gewesen, daß er träumte, denn Kai vergoß schimmernde Tränen. So traurig und mit Schuld und Angst im Gesicht hatte Tyson seinen kühlen Teamchef in der Realität noch nie erlebt. Es mußte ganz einfach der Sehnsucht seines Unterbewußtseins entspringen, das ihm eine Möglichkeit vorgaukelte, in welcher er in der Lage war, den älteren Jungen trösten zu dürfen.

Und als er Kais Worte dann vernahm, welcher von seinen Gefühlen für ihn sprach, erhärtete sich für den blauhaarigen Jungen seine These von einem Wunschtraum, denn solch freundliche und liebevolle Worte hatte Kai noch niemals zuvor zu ihm gesagt.

Auch wenn Tyson es sich während der letzten Wochen oft gewünscht hatte, so war ihm doch klar, daß es einfach nicht wahr sein konnte, daß Kai ihn bat, ihn nicht zu verlassen. Daß der Ältere ihn anflehte, bei ihm zu bleiben.

Das würde Kai in Wirklichkeit – leider – nicht tun.

Diese Erkenntnis hatte Tyson für einen Moment traurig zögern lassen, doch dann hatte er beschlossen, diese unerwartete Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um wenigstens in seinem Wunschtraum Kai glücklich zu machen. Und so hob er die Hand, um die silbern glitzernden Tränen, die dem anderen Jungen über die Wangen liefen, sanft abzuwischen und diesem leise zu versprechen, ihn niemals allein zu lassen.

Die Reaktion des Älteren darauf konnte Tyson auch jetzt noch deutlich vor sich sehen, als er die Augen wieder öffnete und innerlich strahlend vor sich hinlächelte. In den dunkelblauen Tiefen war ein verträumter Ausdruck erschienen, der davon zeugte, wie sehr Tyson sein ‚Traum' gefallen hatte. Denn dieser hatte schließlich damit geendet, daß Kai den scheuen Kuß, den Tyson sich, da er ja annahm, es wäre alles nur ein Traum, getraut hatte dem Älteren auf die warmen Lippen zu drücken, erwidert hatte. Dazu hatte Tyson den Druck starker Arme um sich gefühlt, als er, plötzlich wieder vollkommen erschöpft, Halt an Kais Körper gesucht hatte.

Alles in allem ein wunderschöner Traum, der dem blauhaarigen Jungen aber auch deutlich machte, wieviel Sehnsucht nach Kai und dessen Berührungen sich inzwischen in ihm angestaut hatte. Denn wenn er schon davon träumte, dem anderen Jungen so nahe zu sein...  
Und dieser Traum war so wirklichkeitsgetreu gewesen, daß Tyson ihn auch jetzt kaum von der – insgeheim sehnlichst erhofften – Realität zu unterscheiden vermochte. Da war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er seine Gefühle preisgeben mußte, um nicht daran zu ersticken.

_‚Wäre das schön, wenn es nicht nur ein Traum wäre'_, seufzte der Junge innerlich, während er sich an das Gefühl von Glück und Wärme erinnerte, welches er in seinem Traum in Kais Armen empfunden hatte. So beschützt, geliebt und geborgen – so wie er es sich vorstellte, wenn er davon träumte, dem älteren Jungen nahe zu sein und ihn zu spüren.

Unwillkürlich hatte Tyson die Augen wieder geschlossen und war für eine Weile in dem Gefühl von Liebe, welches in seinem Herzen für Kai bestand und mit jedem Tag weiter anwuchs, versunken. Doch nun schlug er die Augen wieder auf – und blickte in tiefbraune Augen, die ihn ungewöhnlich sanft und freundlich musterten.

„Hey, bist du wach? Wie schön", erklang im nächsten Moment Kais Stimme über ihm, während Tyson nur leicht erschrocken emporblickte, da er auf den Anblick der heimlich geliebten Augen – und damit der Person, die ihm alles bedeutete – so nahe bei ihm nicht gefaßt gewesen war.

„Kai!", brachte der Blauhaarige nur heraus und wunderte sich im folgenden Augenblick darüber, wie schwach seine eigene Stimme klang. „Was ist denn los, ist was passiert?", setzte der irritierte Junge gleich noch hinterher, als ihm aufging, daß irgendetwas nicht wie sonst war.

Der Blick der braunen Augen wurde ernster, verlor aber nicht dieses sanfte Licht, welches Tyson bisher noch nie zuvor in Kais Augen gesehen hatte. Es war dem Jüngeren, als hätte er hier einen anderen Kai vor sich als den, den er bis dahin gekannt hatte.

_‚Seine Augen sind so warm und sanft. Wie in meinem Traum'_, dachte Tyson, bevor er sich innerlich zusammenriß. Doch Kai hatte an seinem Blick schon bemerkt, wie verwirrt der blauhaarige Junge war.

Daher meinte er nur ruhig: „Du erinnerst dich nicht?"

„Erinnern?", erwiderte Tyson, während er krampfhaft überlegte. Dies war jedoch nicht gerade leicht, denn die Kopfschmerzen, die sich vorher nur als unangenehmes Hintergrundklopfen bemerkbar gemacht hatten, wurden nun immer schlimmer.

„Ja", bestätigte Kai leise. „An das, was vorgestern geschehen ist." Dann wartete der Junge mit den blaugrauen Haaren ab, so als wolle er sich vergewissern, daß Tyson wirklich nichts mehr von dem Geschehen wußte.

„Vorgestern?", wiederholte der Blauhaarige fragend. „Aber wieso vorges..." Und dann war auf einmal alles wieder da. Tyson verstummte mitten im Wort, während in seinem Kopf blitzlichtartig einzelne Szenen aufblendeten: der heftige Erdrutsch, welcher so plötzlich über sie hereinbrach...wie Kai in seine Gedanken vertieft mitten in die Gefahrenzone gewandert war...wie Tyson losrannte, um den älteren Jungen zu retten – und wie er dadurch selber durch die Wucht der Lawine mitgerissen worden war.

An dies alles erinnerte sich der blauhaarige Junge innerhalb von Sekunden, bevor er erschrocken hochfuhr und rief: „Der Erdrutsch!" Schon Augenblicke später drehte sich Tyson in Kais Richtung, der ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtete und wollte besorgt von ihm wissen: „Wie geht es dir, Kai? Ist alles in Ordnung mit..."

Den letzten Satz konnte der blauhaarige Junge jedoch nicht mehr ganz zuende bringen, denn auf einmal krümmte er sich leise keuchend unter dem rasenden Schmerz, der durch seinen ganzen Körper fuhr. Durch die rasche, unerwartete Bewegung des Aufrichtens wurden verletzte Muskeln belastet, welche gepeinigt aufschrieen, als Tyson hochfuhr. Außerdem war er durch das Fieber viel zu erschöpft und geschwächt, um sich allein aufrechthalten zu können.

Daher sank Tyson wieder zurück und wurde plötzlich von starken Armen aufgefangen, bevor er auf unsanfte Weise Bekanntschaft mit dem Felsboden gemacht hätte. „Sei vorsichtig, du hast ziemlich schwere Verletzungen", hörte Tyson dann Kais dunkle Stimme an seinem Ohr, während sich die Arme seines Teamcaptains stützend um ihn schlangen und ihn festhielten.

„Verletzungen?", brachte Tyson fragend heraus, während sein Herz auf einmal heftig und unkontrolliert zu pochen begann, als er Kai unerwartet so nah bei sich fühlte wie selten zuvor. Außerdem verspürte er leichte Atemnot in der Gegenwart und bei den behutsamen Berührungen des heimlich so sehr geliebten älteren Jungen, der ihn mit seinem Körper stützte. Es war für Tyson, als würde sein Traum Wirklichkeit werden, denn so beschützt von Kai wie gerade jetzt hatte er sich auch in seinem Wunschtraum gefühlt.

Daher horchte der Blauhaarige auch erst auf, als er bemerkte, wie schuldbewußt und traurig sich Kais Stimme auf einmal anhörte. Dieser meinte nämlich gerade auf Tysons vorherige Frage: „Ja, du bist ziemlich schwer verletzt. Dein rechtes Bein ist gebrochen und durch die Wunde hattest du schon viel Blut verloren, als ich dich fand. Hinzu kommen tiefe Schrammen an beiden Händen und eine Schnittwunde am Kopf, welche wahrscheinlich auch eine Gehirnerschütterung auslöste."

An dieser Stelle murmelte Tyson, während er sich mit der Hand an den Kopf fassen wollte, dann aber mitten in der Bewegung innehielt und erstaunt, aber zugleich auch fasziniert die Verbände um seine Hand und das Handgelenk musterte: „Daher kommt also das Gefühl, als würde jemand in meinem Kopf mit einem Hammer auf mich einschlagen."

Der blauhaarige Junge hob die rechte Hand nun endgültig bis an seinen Kopf, streifte mit den Fingerspitzen das große Pflaster an seiner Stirn und zuckte daraufhin leicht zusammen. „Autsch", entfuhr es ihm leise und die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm vor seinen Augen, als erneuter Schmerz seinen Kopf qualvoll hämmern ließ. Er preßte die Hand an die Stirn und versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Tyson kam es vor, als würde sein Kopf gleich zerspringen, wenn er sich nicht ausruhte, so sehr pochte und klopfte es darin. Für einen Augenblick schloß er daher die Augen und versuchte, sich zu entspannen, was in Kais direkter Nähe jedoch alles Andere als einfach war.  
„Du darfst dich noch nicht wieder überanstrengen. Ruh' dich am besten aus, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst, Tyson", erklang dessen Stimme gleich darauf, als hätte Kai Tysons Gedanken gelesen.

Doch der Blauhaarige vermochte sich im nächsten Moment nicht mehr zu erinnern, was Ruhe bedeuten mochte, als er fühlte, wie Kais Hand ihm behutsam über das Gesicht strich. Vielmehr konzentrierten sich alle Sinneszellen seiner Haut nur darauf, das Gefühl der weichen Hand auf seinem Gesicht mit all ihrer berauschenden Intensität zu genießen. Tysons Herz begann zu jagen, als er diese zärtliche Geste, die so viel Sanftmut ausdrückte, verspürte und er fühlte, wie er innerlich dahinschmolz. Solch zarte Berührungen hatte er sich schon lange von Kai gewünscht, jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, sie jemals auch zu bekommen.

_‚Was ist nur heute los mit Kai?_', fragte sich der Blauhaarige benommen, während er wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen versuchte. ‚_So freundlich und sanft habe ich ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt. Es ist fast, als würde ich noch immer träumen – Kai benimmt sich heute so, wie ich es mir insgeheim immer gewünscht habe.'_

Dies brachte Tyson dazu, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, welche er wegen der pochenden Schmerzen in seinem Kopf geschlossen hatte. Dann drehte er sich trotz der Qualen, die sein geschundener Körper litt, in Kais stützender Umarmung herum und blickte seinen Teamchef an. Und Kai konnte in den sanften dunkelblauen Augen die Fragen erkennen, die sich Tyson gerade stellte. Der ältere Junge spürte die Verwirrung und das Erstaunen Tysons über sein verändertes Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Auch die Unsicherheit, die der jüngere Blader auf einmal ausstrahlte und die so gar nicht zu dem lebhaften, fröhlichen Jungen paßte, den Kai kannte, entging dem Captain der Bladebreakers nicht.

Kai spürte, daß Tyson sich fragte, was geschehen war. Und während er ohne Ausweichen in die geheimnisvollen Augen schaute, die ihn an ein tiefes Meer erinnerten, wußte Kai, was er zu tun hatte. Er würde seine Erkenntnisse der letzten Tage in die Tat umsetzen.

Daher beugte er sich ein wenig vor, bis er sich Tysons Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter genähert hatte und den warmen Atem des Anderen spürte, der plötzlich ein bißchen rascher zu gehen schien – und lächelte den blauhaarigen Jungen dann plötzlich liebevoll an.

Überrascht wurden die dunkelblauen Augen größer, als einer von Tysons Träumen auf einmal Wirklichkeit wurde – Kai lächelte ihn an! Und die Realität übertraf noch bei weitem seine kühnsten Vorstellungen, denn durch das sanfte Lächeln in seinen Zügen wirkte Kai auf einmal viel freundlicher und jünger.

Doch bevor sich Tyson von dieser Überraschung erholen konnte, fühlte er plötzlich, wie sich Kais starke Arme behütend um ihn schlossen, ihn an den anderen Jungen drückten und dann...

...dann küßte Kai ihn.

Tysons Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, doch er wehrte sich nicht im Geringsten gegen die sanfte Berührung der warmen Lippen. Dazu war er zuerst viel zu verblüfft und wenige Sekunden später, als Kai den Kuß vorsichtig vertiefte, wurde Tyson von seinen Gefühlen davongeschwemmt. Glück und große Freude stiegen tief aus seiner Seele und seinem Herzen empor und der blauhaarige Junge genoß jeden Sekundenbruchteil davon, während er sich von demjenigen geküßt fühlte, den er über alles liebte.

Die Sanftheit, aber auch Süße der Berührung auf seinen Lippen raubte ihm jedwede klare Überlegung und ohne nachzudenken reagierte er schließlich – und erwiderte den Kuß mit all seiner Liebe. Er wußte nicht, wie lange diese Verschmelzung seiner Lippen mit denen von Kai dauerte, doch er fühlte sein Herz so schnell schlagen, als würde es gleich aus seiner Brust springen.

Als Kai schließlich den Kuß beendete, da sie sonst wahrscheinlich an Luftmangel gestorben wären, blickte der Junge mit den blaugrauen Haaren in vor Erstaunen weit geöffnete dunkelblaue Augen, die aber noch strahlender als sonst blickten. Tyson sah ihn mit noch immer leicht geöffnetem Mund an, als wäre er vor Verwunderung erstarrt.

Kai mußte sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als er den Jüngeren daher seit ihrem Kennenlernen zum ersten Mal regelrecht sprachlos erlebte. Dann fuhr er nochmals mit seiner Hand über Tysons Stirn und strich diesem sanft eine vorwitzige Strähne dunkelblauen Haares aus der Stirn.  
„Beantwortet das deine Fragen?", flüsterte er Tyson dann leise zu.

Dieser reagierte zuerst kaum, zu sehr wurde er von den in ihm durcheinanderwirbelnden Gedanken und Gefühlen beansprucht. Doch schließlich kristallisierte sich in Tyson eine Gedanke heraus, der seine Augen leuchten ließ.

„Es war kein Traum", hauchte er fassungslos, indem er Kai gebannt ansah.

Im nächsten Augenblick fragte er ängstlich nach: „Oder?"

Bevor Kai ihm antworten konnte, schloß Tyson die Augen und flüsterte: „Oh bitte, laß das kein Traum sein."

Jetzt konnte Kai sein Lächeln nicht mehr verbergen, auch wenn Tyson es nicht sehen konnte, da er noch immer bittend seine Augen geschlossen hielt. Mit einem warmen, sanften Lächeln, welches auch aus seinen tiefbraunen Augen strahlte, festigte Kai seinen Halt an dem Jüngeren und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: „Nein, das hier ist kein Traum, Tyson."

Ein Schauer überlief den Blauhaarigen und er öffnete erneut die dunklen Augen, die Kai noch immer etwas verwundert ansahen. Dann hob der Junge langsam die von Verbänden umwickelte Hand und streckte sie aus. Kurz vor dem Ziel zögerte Tyson ein wenig und seine Hand schwebte regungslos in der Luft, bevor er sich schließlich einen sichtlichen Ruck gab.  
Kai, der ihn schweigend hatte tun lassen, was er vorhatte, schloß wohlig die Augen, als er spürte, wie ihm Tysons Hand vorsichtig und mit unglaublicher Sanftheit durch die weichen graublauen Haare strich. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, das kleine Schauer über Kais Rücken jagte und eine warme Flamme in seinem Inneren entzündete.

Als Kai die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah er in Tysons Züge, auf denen ein gleichzeitig konzentrierter und verwunderter Ausdruck lag, während dieser weiterhin sanft durch die zweifarbigen Haarsträhnen fuhr. Ein leichtes Strahlen schlich sich auf die Züge des blauhaarigen Jungen und er flüsterte: „Doch, es ist ein Traum – einer, der Wirklichkeit wurde."  
Indem er Kai direkt ansah, fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe mir schon so lange gewünscht, das einmal tun zu dürfen. Deine Haare sind so wunderschön und weich; es fühlt sich an wie Seide."

Kai blickte ihn daraufhin nur schweigend an, während alles in ihm darauf drängte, Tyson endlich die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Und durch die leisen Worte des Jüngeren fühlte er sich auch ermutigt, daß vielleicht Hoffnung darauf bestand, daß seine Liebe erwidert wurde.  
Daher holte der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar innerlich tief Luft und sah Tyson dann direkt in die geheimnisvoll schimmernden Augen, die ihn warm und voller Freundlichkeit anblickten.

Dann begann Kai, wobei er all den Mut zusammenraffte, den er besaß.

„Tyson, ich muß dir etwas erzählen. Es wird dir vielleicht nichts bedeuten, aber ich habe in den letzten Stunden gelernt, daß man solch wichtige Dinge nicht für sich behalten sollte. Man muß sie dem anderen Menschen erzählen." Nach dieser Einleitung stockte Kai erst einmal, da ihm die richtigen Worte fehlten. Tyson dagegen verspannte sich unwillkürlich und in seine dunkelblauen Augen schlich sich ein besorgter Ausdruck, als er diese so überaus ernst klingenden Worte von Kai vernahm.

„Ich...", fuhr Kai zögernd fort, „ich habe während der letzten Tage, in denen du so krank warst, viel nachgedacht. Über dich, mich und mein Verhalten dir und den anderen Bladebreakers gegenüber. Wir wissen beide, daß ich von Anfang an nie sehr freundlich zu euch war, doch ich...", Kai stockte und blickte an Tyson vorbei, als könne er nicht länger in dessen sanfte, dunkelblaue Augen blicken, welche ihn aufmerksam musterten.

„Das ist nicht so schlimm, Kai", erklang Tysons warme Stimme im nächsten Augenblick und eine Hand legte sich an sein Gesicht, um es dem Sprecher wieder zuzuwenden. „Ich weiß, daß es dir schwerfällt, Vertrauen zu uns zu fassen", meinte der Blauhaarige.

Erschrocken über diese Aussage blickte Kai den Jüngeren an, bevor er vehement widersprach. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich vertraue euch. Euch allen Vieren. Das war nicht das Problem für mich. Ich habe es vielleicht nie richtig gezeigt, doch Vertrauen hatte ich von Beginn an zu jedem von euch, Tyson. Zu jedem", bekräftigte Kai nochmals, als er Tysons nachdenklichen Blick sah.

„Was ist es dann?", wollte der blauhaarige Junge wissen.

„Ich konnte euch nicht zeigen, daß ich euch mochte...", Kai unterbrach sich und zögerte sichtlich, doch dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und sprach leise weiter: „...weil ich Angst hatte."

Nach diesen Worten blickte Kai Tyson in die dunklen Augen, die sich überrascht geweitet hatten, dann jedoch nachdenklich wurden und ihn schließlich warm und voller Freundlichkeit ansahen. „Angst vor uns?", fragte der Jüngere Kai dann leise.

Kai nickte nur und fühlte kurz darauf, wie Tyson ihm voller Behutsamkeit und Wärme über das Gesicht strich. Dann schlang sich sein Arm auf einmal um Kais Kopf und zog diesen vorsichtig zu sich herunter, bis Tyson Kai an seine Schulter gebettet hatte. Daraufhin flüsterte er ihm zu: „Wir würden dir niemals wehtun, Kai. Dafür haben wir dich alle viel zu gern. Bei uns hast du nichts zu befürchten."

Sekunden später spürte Tyson, wie sich Kai merklich entspannte, bevor der Ältere kaum hörbar sagte: „Das weiß ich jetzt. Und ich danke dir dafür. Ich habe jedoch noch etwas, was ich dir sagen muß, Tyson. Ich...ich liebe dich."

So plötzlich und unverhofft kam dieser sehnlichst erhoffte Satz von Kai, daß Tyson ihn zuerst gar nicht richtig realisierte. Doch als sein Inhalt in seinen noch immer schwirrenden und schmerzhaft pochenden Kopf einsickerte, wurde dieser auf einmal klar. Tysons Herz begann zu jagen und wilde Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf, während er Kais Kopf in seine Hände nahm und ihn fragend ansah. Die dunkelblauen Augen baten stumm um Bestätigung der geflüsterten Worte.

Und Kai tat ihnen den Gefallen.

Er richtete sich wieder gerade auf, nahm Tysons Hände in die seinen und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme, deren Zittern er jedoch nur mühsam unterdrücken konnte: „Ich weiß, es kommt aus heiterem Himmel für dich und wahrscheinlich empfindest du nicht das Gleiche für mich – aber ich liebe dich. Aus tiefstem Herzen; das ist mir seit gestern mehr als klar."

Tysons Unterlippe begann zu beben, als er diese Worte aus Kais Mund hörte. Seine geheimsten Träume erfüllten sich in diesem Moment und er konnte gar nicht anders, als voller Freude zu strahlen. Und Kai ahnte schon, bevor sich Tyson an ihn schmiegte und zwar leise, aber doch klar und deutlich sagte: „Ich liebe dich auch so sehr, Kai. Und zwar schon länger, als dir klar sein dürfte. Ich habe mich nur nie getraut, es dir zu zeigen", daß er auf eine positive Antwort hoffen konnte.

Es war für ihn an dem glücklichen Leuchten in den dunkelblau schimmernden Augen erkennbar gewesen, die plötzlich mit dem Sonnenlicht um die Wette gestrahlt hatten. Und nun lag der blauhaarige Junge in Kais Armen und schmiegte sich so zärtlich an ihn, als wäre seine Nähe alles, was er benötigen würde, um glücklich zu sein.

„Du hast es mir gezeigt, Tyson", meinte Kai leise, während er die liebevolle Umarmung erwiderte, in die Tyson ihn einschloß. „Gestern nacht, während deines ‚Traumes'. Da warst du so zärtlich und sanft, daß es mir eigentlich hätte klarsein müssen. Niemand küßt so liebevoll wie du es getan hast, wenn er dieses Gefühl nicht auch empfindet."  
Auf seine Worte hin festigte sich Tysons Halt und Kai spürte mehr als er es sah, wie der blauhaarige Junge an seinem Herzen lächelte. „Du hast Recht", bestätigte Tyson die letzten Worte, bevor er sich aufrichtete, um eine Wiederholung dieses ersten Kusses zu beginnen.

Und Augenblicke später interessierte keinen der beiden Jungen, was um sie herum geschah, denn sie waren vollauf damit beschäftigt, die Wärme und anderen wundervollen Gefühle zu genießen, die sie bei der sanften Begegnung ihrer Lippen durchflossen. Es vergingen einige Minuten, bevor sie sich schwer atmend und mit rasenden Herzen wieder voneinander lösten; sie ließen jedoch nur soviel Raum zwischen sich, daß sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen sehen konnten.

Und Kai gab seinem Gefühl nach, diesem Wunsch, den er jetzt schon einige Tage lang in sich trug – er versank in den leuchtenden dunkelblauen Augen des anderen Jungen, die ihn voller Liebe und Glück anstrahlten und ihn damit wie in eine Decke aus Geborgenheit und Wärme einhüllten.

Tyson, der den gebannten Blick bemerkte, mit dem Kai ihn ansah, lächelte angesichts der Versunkenheit, die der Ältere ausstrahlte. Der innere Frieden und die Freude, die von Kai ausgingen, ließen diesen soviel entspannter und gelöster erscheinen als sonst. Vorher war er stets derart verschlossen und kühl erschienen, daß es Tyson kaum möglich gewesen war, hinter die Fassade zu sehen. Doch jetzt, spürte der blauhaarige Junge voller Freude, hielt Kai vor ihm diese Abwehrmauer nicht mehr aufrecht. Vielmehr ließ er es zu, daß Tyson die Gefühle erkannte, die in ihm waren – Kai teilte sie endlich mit ihm, was den Jüngeren sehr glücklich machte.

Als Kai auch weiterhin reglos verharrte und wie hypnotisiert in seine Augen sah, weitete sich Tysons Lächeln. Er spürte die Faszination, die von Kai ausging; daß dieser sich endlich erlaubte, all seine Gefühle auszuleben. Ein warmes, liebevolles Leuchten erschien in seinen dunklen Augen, als Tyson erneut die Hand hob und in den nächsten Sekunden ebenfalls einer schon lange gehegten Sehnsucht nochmals nachgab – er strich mit seinen Fingern sanft durch die graublauen Haare, die Kai teilweise ein wenig zerzaust in die Stirn hingen.

Als er das tat, schien Kai wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren, denn sein Blick, der verträumt und unglaublich zärtlich gewesen war, klärte sich. Aber auch nachdem er wieder in der Wirklichkeit war, haftete eine Sanftheit in den braunen Augen, die Tyson tief bewegte, denn er spürte, dieses Gefühl bezog sich einzig und allein auf seine Person.

„Was hast du gesehen?", flüsterte der blauhaarige Junge dem Älteren zu.

Kai blinzelte überrascht und eine leichte Röte breitete sich über seine Züge aus, als er begriff, daß Tyson ihn bei seinem Versinken in den wunderbaren Augen des geliebten Jungen ertappt hatte. Doch dann lächelte er.

„Liebe", erwiderte er mit einem freudigen, aber auch etwas verwunderten Ton. „Für...für mich."

Tyson hörte den erstaunten Unterton dieser Worte sofort heraus, woraufhin er Kai sanft mit der Hand an der Wange entlangstrich und antwortete: „Nur für dich. Kai, ich liebe dich so sehr. Mehr als alles Andere auf der Welt."

Kai mußte angesichts dieser schlichten, für ihn aber gleichzeitig auch so unglaublich bedeutungsvollen Worte schlucken und er zitterte leicht unter der Macht der durch sie in ihm ausgelösten Gefühle. Doch dann preßte er sich wortlos eng an den anderen Jungen, als könne er auf diese Weise mit diesem verschmelzen. Und Tyson wehrte sich nicht gegen die feste und doch gleichzeitig unglaublich liebevolle Umarmung, sondern kuschelte sich statt dessen noch enger in die starken Arme seines Liebsten.

„Ich weiß nicht, womit ich es verdient habe, daß du so für mich empfindest, Tyson...", hörte der Blauhaarige Kai an seinem Ohr flüstern, während seine Arme ihn schützend umfingen. „Daß du mich liebst ist ein Wunder, welches ich noch immer kaum glauben kann. Ich hätte nicht darauf zu hoffen gewagt."

Kai stockte kurz, da Tyson sich in seinen Armen ein wenig drehte und dann mit seinen geheimnisvoll schimmernden Augen zu ihm aufsah. Dann fuhr der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar leise fort. „Vor allem nicht, da ich bisher immer so ungerecht und abweisend zu dir war. Doch du hast es schließlich geschafft, daß meine Abwehrmauer in sich zusammenbrach.  
Durch deine stetigen Bemühungen, deine Wärme und die sanfte Art, wie du mich immer mit deinen wunderschönen dunklen Augen ansiehst, hast du über meine Einsamkeit und das Gefühl von Verlorenheit in mir gesiegt. Jetzt kann ich dir endlich ehrlich und ohne Angst davor zu haben, sagen, was ich empfinde.  
Ich liebe dich und ich weiß ganz tief in mir drinnen, daß dieses Gefühl sich niemals ändern wird. Ich möchte für den Rest meines Lebens an deiner Seite sein, mit dir lachen und auch weinen, dir helfen und dich beschützen, so gut ich es vermag."

Während seiner kleinen Rede war Kais Stimme immer sicherer und fester geworden, so daß Tyson spürte, wie überzeugt der Ältere von den Worten war, die er aussprach. Daher glänzte es feucht vor mühsam zurückgehaltenen Freudentränen, als Tyson sich langsam, da er sich noch immer sehr schwach fühlte und seine Verletzungen ziemlich schmerzten, aufrichtete und Kai liebevoll in die Augen blickte, die gleichzeitig freudig und ängstlich waren.

Jetzt, wo Kai über seine tiefsten Sehnsüchte und Gefühle sprach, konnte der blauhaarige Junge nur gerührt den Tränen, die in seinen Augen drückten, freien Lauf lassen. Für Tyson schien Kai in diesen Augenblicken unglaublich stolz, mutig und wunderbar liebevoll. So, wie er es sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen immer gewünscht hatte, daß der ältere Junge sein sollte. Tysons Hoffnungen, daß unter der harten, kalten Schale eine gefühlvoller, sanfter Kern mit innerer Stärke und Mut lag, hatten sich gänzlich erfüllt.

In den von Kai so geliebten dunkelblauen Augen war ein inneres Strahlen, das von tiefem Glück sprach, als Tyson Kai auf seine ‚Frage' antwortete. Aber auch ein kleines Staunen lag in seiner Stimme, denn Tyson war doch etwas überrascht davon, daß Kai ihm plötzlich so freimütig seine Gefühle eingestand. Er spürte sehr deutlich, wieviel Mut es den anderen Jungen gekostet haben mußte – und wollte ihn nicht ohne ein ebenso großes Geschenk lassen.

Also wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und strahlte Kai dann an, als er sagte: „Ich habe mir schon lange gewünscht, solche Worte von dir zu hören, Kai. Seitdem ich mir eingestanden habe, daß ich dich über alles liebe, habe ich auf den heutigen Tag gehofft."

Ein warmes Lächeln stahl sich auf Tysons Gesicht, als er den Ausdruck in Kais tiefbraunen Augen sah, aus denen die Angst zu weichen begann und allein der Freude den Platz überließ. Kai schien zu spüren, was kommen würde.

Daher ließ ihn Tyson auch nicht länger warten, sondern fuhr lächelnd fort: „Eigentlich bin ja ich derjenige, der sonst die ganze Zeit redet. Aber heute ist anscheinend der Tag der Geständnisse, daher möchte ich dir dein wundervolles Versprechen auch erwidern.  
Nach diesem...diesem Kuß von vorhin", Tyson stockte kurz, wobei sich ein verträumtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich, bevor er weitersprach. „Weißt du, ich finde, dieses Wort ist nicht annähernd aussagekräftig genug für die Gefühle, die du in mir durch die Berührung deiner Lippen geweckt hast", meinte der blauhaarige Junge zu Kai, der gebannt lauschte. „Daher könnte ich dich zwar sowieso nie wieder verlassen, aber ich stelle eine Bedingung, um für immer bei dir zu bleiben."

Dieser Satz erschreckte Kai ein wenig und er blickte Tyson verwirrt an, welcher rätselhaft lächelte und Kais Herz dadurch jagen ließ. „Bedingung?", brachte Kai leicht atemlos und etwas bedrückt heraus, denn auch der Blick der dunkelblauen Augen kostete ihn seine innere Ruhe.

Kais Reaktion ließ Tyson grinsen, doch sofort verwandelte dieses sich in ein wunderschönes Lächeln voller Liebe, als der Blauhaarige antwortete: „Meine Bedingung ist die, daß du mich jeden Tag mindestens einmal so küßt. Alles Andere werden wir gemeinsam schon regeln. Aber ich will ab heute nicht einen Tag mehr ohne einen solchen Kuß von dir verbringen. Darauf bestehe ich, mein Liebster."

Für einen Moment herrschte verblüffte Stille zwischen den beiden Jungen, bis Kai sich wieder gefaßt hatte. Dies hatte er nun wahrlich nicht erwartet, obwohl er sich eingestand, daß er darauf hätte gefaßt sein müssen.

Tyson war einfach nicht der Typ, der Forderungen stellte – daher hätte er wissen müssen, daß er nichts zu befürchten hatte. Sein geliebter Freund mußte gespürt haben, wie sehr sich Kai innerlich davor gefürchtet hatte, daß ihm erneut wehgetan werden könnte, nun, da er seine Abwehrhaltung aufgegeben hatte. Und durch diese wundervolle ‚Bedingung' hatte der Blauhaarige ihm diese Angst zu nehmen versucht und ihm gleichzeitig klargemacht, daß für ihn Liebe zu nichts verpflichtete, sondern nur dazu da war, freiwillig das von sich zu geben, was man verschenken wollte.

Dann durchbrach Kai die Stille mit einem solch amüsierten Lachen, wie es Tyson zuvor noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. Es klang wundervoll in seinen Ohren und ließ den blauhaarigen Jungen sich schwören, alles dafür Nötige zu tun, dieses warme, offene Lachen von nun an so oft wie möglich zu hören. Immer noch leise lachend legte Kai seine Stirn schließlich an die von Tyson, bevor er murmelte: „Oh, Tyson, du bist unglaublich...Ich verspreche es."

Schalkhaft lächelte Tyson den älteren Jungen an, bevor er wieder ernster wurde und zu ihm sagte: „Kai, ich werde nie etwas von dir verlangen, was du nicht von dir aus zu geben bereit ist. Darauf kannst du dich immer verlassen. Meine Liebe zu dir wird nicht davon abhängig sein, was du tun oder nicht tun wirst.  
Ich habe mich wegen deiner inneren Werte in dich verliebt – du bist mutig, stolz und unabhängig, dabei aber auch beschützend, liebevoll und sanft. Kai, für mich bist du wunderschön, sowohl innerlich als auch...äußerlich. Denn ich gebe zu, daß ich dein Äußeres durchaus", hier schlich sich erneut ein schelmisches Lächeln auf Tysons Züge, welches aber den von Grund auf ehrlichen Worten nicht den Ernst raubte, „attraktiv finde. Ich mag deine weichen Haare, die dir so viel Anmut und Würde verleihen. Sie zu berühren, mit meinen Händen hindurchfahren zu dürfen, läßt einen langgehegten Traum von mir wahr werden.  
Auch dein Körper ist sicher wunderschön, athletisch und muskulös. Ich würde gern mehr davon sehen, da ich mir in meinen Träumen vorgestellt habe, über deine Haut zu streicheln und sie zu küssen." Bei den letzten Worten war Tyson flammende Röte ins Gesicht geschossen und es war für Kai deutlich erkennbar, daß sein Freund ein wenig verlegen über seine eigenen Worte war. Dennoch blickte ihm Tyson die ganze Zeit über tapfer direkt in die Augen und sprach mit zwar etwas leiserer, aber klarer und fester Stimme.

Auch auf Kais Wangen zeigte sich ein Rotschimmer, als er Tysons Worte hörte und erkannte, daß nicht nur er von dem anderen Jungen geträumt hatte. Doch sich so beschrieben zu hören, zeigte ihm ein anderes Bild von sich selbst – er sah sich für einen Moment mit Tysons Augen. Und er spürte, daß er mochte, was er sah, denn das Bild zeigte ihm den Kai, den er bis jetzt immer versteckt hatte.

Den wahren Kai.

Der Kai, der er immer hatte sein wollen, da sein Wesen in seinem tiefsten Inneren nun einmal so war – freundlich, voller Gefühl, stark und mutig, auf der Suche nach Freunden und Familie, nach Sicherheit, Geborgenheit – und vor allem Liebe. Es verwunderte Kai schon ein wenig, daß es Tyson gelungen war, diese Seite von ihm zu entdecken. Den Kai zu sehen, der unter Abweisung, Kälte und Unnahbarkeit fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verborgen gewesen war.

„Du schaffst es immer wieder, mich zu überraschen, Liebster", sagte Kai zu Tyson, der ihn daraufhin fragend ansah. „Wie hast du es nur erkannt, daß ich nicht..."  
Tyson hatte verstanden, worauf Kai hinauswollte und erwiderte: „Daß du nicht so kalt und unnahbar bist, wie du immer tatest?"

Kai nickte, woraufhin Tyson mit der Hand sanft an dem Gesicht des älteren Jungen entlangstrich und ihm zuflüsterte: „Deine Augen, Kai.  
Ein Sprichwort sagt, die Augen sind der Spiegel zur Seele. Und in deinem Fall stimmt es auch, denn manchmal, wenn du glaubtest, niemand von uns würde dich beachten, war in ihnen ein solch einsamer und verlorener Ausdruck. Dann hätte ich dich immer am liebsten in die Arme genommen und an mich gedrückt, um deine Einsamkeit zu beenden und dich innerlich zu wärmen. Doch ich traute mich nicht, denn im Gegensatz zu deinen Augen hattest du dein Gesicht und deine Handlungen stets gut unter Kontrolle – ich konnte mir einfach nicht sicher sein, wie du auf meine Aktion reagiert hättest."

Die kastanienbraunen Augen, von denen Tyson gerade gesprochen hatte, waren weit geöffnet vor Erstaunen, bevor Kai schließlich die Fassung wiedergewann und den Kopf schüttelte. „Was hast du?", wollte Tyson wissen, als er diese Reaktion bemerkte.

Da fühlte er sich auf einmal fest umarmt und Kai vergrub sein Gesicht in Tysons langen, dunkelblauen Haaren. Der Junge spürte das leichte Beben, das Kais schlanken Körper ergriffen hatte und schlang daher seinerseits die Arme um den Älteren, um ihn zu trösten.

„Kai!", flüsterte er.

Still hielt er den geliebten Jungen fest in seinen Armen, während dieser in den nächsten Augenblicken immer stärker zu zittern begann, dabei aber keinen Ton von sich gab. Sanft und behutsam strich Tyson Kai daher schließlich über den Rücken, um ihn zu trösten. Als Antwort darauf preßte sich Kai noch enger an ihn heran, als suche er bei Tyson Schutz vor dem Rest der Welt.

In seinem Kopf hämmerte es, seine Hände und vor allem sein gebrochenes Bein schmerzten und durch die feste Umarmung spürte Tyson jeden blauen Fleck und jede Prellung an seinem Oberkörper. Dennoch achtete er nicht darauf, sondern nahm den Jungen in seinen Armen nur noch ein wenig näher an sich heran, bis nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen ihnen Platz gehabt hätte.  
Der blauhaarige Junge spürte die verzweifelte Not und Einsamkeit, die aus Kai heraussickerte, während dieser still in seinen Armen zitterte. Es brach Tyson fast das Herz, das schweigende Leiden seines Liebsten mitzuerleben. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich aber auch reich beschenkt, daß der Ältere soviel Vertrauen zu ihm besaß, daß er vor ihm Schwäche zeigte und Schutz bei ihm suchte.

Während er Kai zärtlich über die Haare und den Rücken strich, sagte er mit leiser Stimme zu ihm: „Laß es raus, Kai. Laß alles heraus, dann wirst du dich besser fühlen, glaub mir. Ich bin bei dir, mein Liebster, niemand wird dir wieder wehtun. Du bist bei mir sicher; ich werde auf dich achtgeben und dich vor allem und jedem beschützen, der dir etwas antun will."  
Bei diesem leisen, aber sehr ernst gemeinten Versprechen entspannte sich Kais Körper etwas. Wenige Augenblicke später jedoch bebte der ältere Junge so sehr am ganzen Leib, als er endlich all seine Einsamkeit und Trauer aus sich herausließ, daß Tyson Mühe hatte, ihn in seinen Armen zu behalten.

„Sshh, ist ja gut", flüsterte Tyson und umschlang Kais Körper etwas fester. Hüllte ihn in eine beschützende Umarmung, umgab ihn mit all seiner Liebe und Wärme, damit der geliebte Junge wußte, er war für ihn da. Während der folgenden Minuten redete Tyson leise auf Kai ein, murmelte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, ohne deren genauen Sinn zu hinterfragen. Er wußte, Kai würde auch nicht auf den Inhalt der Worte achten, sondern nur auf seine Stimme.  
Tyson spürte, wie dringend Kai jetzt seine Gegenwart benötigte – und dem würde er sich nicht verweigern.

Schließlich ließ das Zittern Kais etwas nach und er entspannte sich in den Armen des Jüngeren, blieb aber an seiner Schulter liegen und verbarg sein Gesicht. Tyson ahnte, daß die Züge des älteren Jungen von Tränen überströmt sein mußten und so respektierte er Kais Verhalten. Dieser war ein solch offenes Miteinander noch nicht gewohnt, daher ließ ihn Tyson so handeln, wie er es wollte.

So wußte Kai auch – noch – nichts von den Tränen, die Tyson inzwischen über die Wangen liefen, da er die Qual seines Liebsten deutlich zu spüren vermochte. Es riß an Tysons Herzen und seiner Seele, daß Kai so viel Leid in sich verborgen trug.

Während er mit dem Älteren in seinen Armen dasaß, kam dem Blauhaarigen auf einmal eine Szene in den Sinn, die schon lange Zeit her war. Seine Mutter hatte ihn getröstet, als er zutiefst unglücklich gewesen war.  
Damals war er gerade mal sieben Jahre gewesen und hatte gerade seinen besten Freund verloren, der mit seinen Eltern in eine andere Stadt ziehen mußte, da sein Vater dort einen neuen Job bekommen hatte. Für den kleinen Jungen war dies der Untergang seiner Welt gewesen, denn er war von der Krippe an mit Junta zusammengewesen und aufgewachsen. Sie waren die besten Freunde und unzertrennlich. Bis zu jenem Tag, als Tyson Junta tränenüberströmt aus dem geöffneten Fenster hatte winken sehen, bevor sein Freund aus Kindertagen in einer wirbelnden Staubwolke für immer aus seinem Leben verschwand.

An diesem Abend hatte Tysons Mutter einen zutiefst unglücklichen kleinen Jungen gehabt, der, völlig untypisch für ihn, gar nicht mehr damit aufhören konnte, zu weinen. Und da hatte sie ihm – das erste Mal, so weit Tyson sich erinnerte – dieses Lied vorgesungen, welches er seitdem mit ihr verband. Tyson dachte daran, wie wohl er sich damals in ihren Armen gefühlt hatte und wie wunderbar beruhigend das Lied gewesen war. Und obwohl er nicht annahm, daß er ein annähernd so guter Sänger war wie seine Mutter damals, begann der blauhaarige Junge jetzt, leise die Melodie dieses Liedes zu summen, welches er liebte, da es in Verbindung mit seiner inzwischen verstorbenen Mutter stand.

Kai, welcher an Tysons Schulter lag und nur noch kaum merklich zitterte, da er sich von seinem unvermuteten Gefühlsausbruch völlig ausgelaugt fühlte, horchte im nächsten Augenblick verwundert auf. Zarte Töne schwebten an seine Ohren, rein und klar. Sie verwoben sich zu einer sanften Melodie und übten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf den Jungen mit dem blaugrauen Haar aus.  
Dann wurde aus dem Summen schließlich immer mehr ein Lied, als Tyson zu singen begann. Kai bemerkte verblüfft, wie weich und dennoch klar und melodisch Tysons Stimme war, als dieser weiterhin das Lied seiner Mutter sang, um seinen Liebsten zu trösten. Der ältere Junge hätte nie gedacht, daß in Tyson derartig viel Gefühl und Stärke verborgen war; daß die Sensibilität des blauhaarigen Jungen sogar soweit ging, daß er für ihn singen würde.

Und für Kai klang die Melodie, welche Tyson sang, wundervoll. Selbst wenn der Jüngere falsch gesungen hätte oder den Ton nicht hätte halten können – Kai erkannte hinter der offensichtlichen Wirkung dieses Liedes, nämlich ihn zu beruhigen, die noch weit tiefergehende Bedeutung von Tysons Handlung. Die Liebe, die hinter jedem Ton steckte und in dem Lied mitschwang, sollte ihn einhüllen und schützen. Ihm klarmachen, daß Tyson für ihn da war – Kai war nicht länger einsam und allein auf dieser Welt. Es gab jemanden, der ihn über alles liebte.

Schimmernde Tränen, aber jetzt von Freude und unglaublichem Glück ausgelöst, strömten über Kais Wangen, während er schweigend der Melodie zuhörte, welche Tyson leise an seinem Ohr sang. Und mit jedem Ton fühlte Kai sich leichter, wurde seine bittere Vergangenheit ein wenig erträglicher und seine Zukunft strahlender und heller. Es war für ihn, als würde Tyson mit diesem Lied seine Einsamkeit und Trauer fortsingen.

Eingehüllt in die wärmende Liebe des anderen Jungen kuschelte sich Kai enger an diesen heran und hörte Tysons Herzschlag zu, der langsam aber regelmäßig schlug. Dieser Ort, hier in den Armen des Blauhaarigen, war für Kai der sicherste Platz, den es gab. Ein Ort, von dem er stets geträumt, den er aber nie in der Realität zu finden gehofft hatte.

Mehrere Minuten vergingen, nachdem Tyson aufgehört hatte zu singen. Er hielt Kai schweigend in den Armen fest und versuchte, die Müdigkeit und lähmende Erschöpfung, die ihn plötzlich wieder mit aller Macht überfiel, zu verdrängen. Er wollte Kai jetzt nicht im Stich lassen; den anderen Jungen nicht wegen ein bißchen Müdigkeit enttäuschen, nun, da dieser ihm seine Schwäche offenbart und Hilfe bei ihm gesucht hatte. Doch es war ein schwerer Kampf, denn Tysons Verletzungen und die Erschöpfung, die damit einherging, kosteten ihn die Kraftreserven, die den letzten Tag über, nachdem er das Fieber in sich überwunden hatte, gesammelt hatte.

Dies erkannte auch Kai sofort, als er sich schließlich aus Tysons behütender Umarmung löste und den Kopf hob. Augenblicklich sah der ältere Junge die tiefen Schatten der Erschöpfung unter Tysons dunkelblauen Augen, spürte die Müdigkeit und den Schmerz, den Tyson vor ihm zu verbergen suchte. Und fühlte sich sofort schuldig, ausgerechnet jetzt die Stärke des geliebten Jungen in Anspruch genommen zu haben, wo dieser doch alle seine Kräfte für sich selber benötigte – um zu genesen.

Schuldbewußtsein malte sich auf Kais Zügen und stand auch in seinen tiefbraunen Augen geschrieben, als er erschrocken ausrief: „Tyson, du bist ja zum Umfallen müde! Entschuldige bitte, daß ich so rücksichtslos war!"

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Tysons Gesicht, kostete ihn jedoch sichtlich Kraft und war nicht ganz so strahlend wie sonst. Dennoch war Tysons Tonfall liebevoll und sanft, als er antwortete: „Du brauchtest mich, Kai. Da habe ich eben getan, was ich konnte, um dir zu helfen. So ein bißchen Müdigkeit kann mich davon nicht abhalten, Liebster. Sei unbesorgt, mir geht es bestimmt bald wieder besser."

„Es tut mir trotzdem leid, Tyson", flüsterte Kai besorgt, während er seinen Liebsten eingehend musterte. „Ich hätte warten sollen, bis du ausgeruhter bist. Dann wäre immer noch genug Zeit dazu gewesen, dich mit meinen Problemen zu belasten."

„Wer weiß, ob du es dann immer noch getan hättest", erwiderte Tyson, der inzwischen ziemlich erschöpft klang und kaum noch die Augen aufhalten konnte. „Ich bin glücklich darüber, daß du mich dir helfen ließest. Ich weiß ganz genau, daß ich zuwenig getan habe – aber wenn ich wieder ganz gesund bin, werde ich mich mehr anstrengen, um deine bitteren Erinnerungen durch wunderschöne neue zu ersetzen. Das verspreche ich dir, Liebster."

„Tyson", entgegnete Kai gerührt, während es in seinen Augen schimmerte. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel du eben für mich getan hast, nicht wahr? Du bist der erste Mensch, der sich so für mich interessiert. Niemand sonst hat vorher soviel Rücksicht und Geduld mit mir gehabt wie du."

Tyson, der es sich inzwischen an Kais Schulter bequem gemacht hatte und schon halb am Schlafen war, murmelte kaum hörbar: „Ich liebe dich, Kai. Wir gehören doch zusammen."

Augenblicke später zeigten regelmäßige Atemzüge Kai, daß Tyson wieder eingeschlafen war. Und während ein sanftes und glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Jungen mit den blaugrauen Haaren erschien, schlang dieser die Arme behutsam um den genesenden Jüngeren. „Ja, wir beide gehören zusammen", bestätigte er leise Tysons Worte. Liebevoll musterte er die nun wieder entspannten Züge Tysons, der sich eng an ihn kuschelte und ein leichtes Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln hatte. Kai spürte, daß Tyson sich genauso glücklich fühlte wie er selbst.

Das war der nächste Streich – sind die Beiden nicht einfach goldig zusammen? (schmacht) Jetzt haben sie sich endlich...

Vielen lieben Dank an **araglas16** und **naomiarmitage** für ihre Reviews zum letzten Kapitel! Und wieder – R & R!

Dragon's Angel


	15. Liebevolles Zusammensein

**A/N:** Warnung! Massiver Fluff-Faktor in diesem Kapitel!  
Außerdem ein Sorry an alle, die meine Bemerkung im vorherigen Kapitel so verstanden hatten, daß die Story zuende wäre! Ich meinte eigentlich mit ‚letztes Kapitel' nur, daß ich mich für die Kommis bedanke, die ich zu Kapitel 13 erhalten hatte! (wegen angerichteter Verwirrung schäm)  
Jedenfalls werde ich es zu Beginn des wirklich letzten Kapitels ankündigen, daß dies dann das letzte ist – das dauert aber noch ca. 2-3 Kapitelchen, also keine Sorge...  
Und nun noch viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen und schreibt mir ein Kommi, ja? (Bettelblick aufsetzt)

Dragon's Angel

**Part XII: Liebevolles Zusammensein**

Gegen Abend erwachte Tyson wieder aus seinem erschöpften Schlummer und für Kais besorgte Augen schien es, als sähe der blauhaarige Junge schon wieder etwas kräftiger aus. Der Schlaf hatte ihm definitiv geholfen – doch eine innere, sehr glückliche Stimme sagte Kai, daß auch seine Liebe dem anderen Jungen sehr gut tat und ihm dabei half, schnell wieder gesund zu werden.

Kais erleichtertes Lächeln, als er Tyson ansah, kam aus seiner tiefsten Seele und war von solch einem Glanz und einer Freude, daß sie den Empfänger dieses Strahlens innerlich erzittern ließ, da er die ungehemmte Macht der Gefühle seines Liebsten spüren konnte. Es war für Tyson wirklich so, daß dieses freudige warme Lächeln, das Kai ihm schenkte, ihm neue Kraft gab. Auch wenn er noch immer am ganzen Körper Schmerzen hatte und vor allem sein gebrochenes Bein nicht damit aufhörte, Wellen an Qual durch ihn hindurchzusenden, kaum, daß er es auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegte – trotz all dieser Dinge war Tyson so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

„Du bist genau richtig aufgewacht zum Abendessen", erklang Kais Stimme und unterbrach Tysons versonnene Grübelei über die wunderbare Entwicklung, die der auf so unschöne Weise begonnene Trip durch die Wildnis genommen hatte.

Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Überlegungen über die Macht des Schicksals, die Kai und ihn schließlich doch noch zusammengeführt hatte – wo Tyson schon kaum mehr darauf zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Statt dessen blickte er auf in warme braune Augen, die ihn freundlich und mit einer Herzenswärme anstrahlten, die Kai vorher stets hinter Kälte und Abweisung verborgen hatte. Es wärmte Tyson innerlich, daß sein Liebster seine Gefühle jetzt nicht mehr vor ihm verbarg – sondern seine Augen für sich sprechen ließ. Und diese sprachen ziemlich beredet.

„Ich hab auch einen wahnsinnigen Hunger", gestand Tyson seinem Freund, der daraufhin neckte: „Das glaub ich gern, du Vielfraß!"  
„Das werde ich mir merken!", ereiferte sich Tyson gespielt schmollend. „So verfressen bin ich gar nicht, also laß das!" Damit drehte er seinen Kopf von Kai weg und tat, als wäre er zutiefst beleidigt.

Im nächsten Moment legte sich eine warme, weiche Hand an seine Wange und wandte seinen Kopf dem älteren Jungen zu, der ihm einen sanften Kuß auf die Lippen gab und dann meinte: „Ich weiß, Liebster. Verzeih mir. Aber jetzt mußt du etwas essen, sonst wirst du noch ganz schwach vor Hunger. Und das wäre das Letzte, was du jetzt gebrauchen könntest." Bei dem teils sorgenvollen, teils von Liebe erfüllten Blick, der diese Worte begleitete, wurde Tyson im darauffolgenden Moment wirklich ganz schwach zumute, aber das lag nicht daran, daß er die letzten anderthalb Tage kaum etwas gegessen hatte. Vielmehr schmolz er förmlich unter der Berührung der weichen Hand auf seiner Wange und dem Blick der warmen kastanienbraunen Augen dahin.

Daher stahl er sich noch schnell einen weiteren Kuß von den Lippen Kais, lächelte diesen dann verzeihend an und langte kräftig bei dem Essen zu, welches der Ältere zubereitet hatte. Wenige Minuten später waren sie Beide satt und zufrieden und Kai machte sich daran, Tysons Wunden zu überprüfen. Er wollte sichergehen, daß sich keine davon unbemerkt entzündete und Tysons Genesung damit eventuell behinderte oder sogar vereitelte.

Doch die Kratzer und teilweise tiefen Schnitte an Tysons Händen verheilten – auch durch den Einsatz der Heilsalbe aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Set – ziemlich gut und würden auch keine Narben zurücklassen. Das erleichterte Kai. Auch die Schnittwunde am Kopf des blauhaarigen Jungen zeigte keine Entzündung oder sonstige besorgniserregende Anzeichen, daher erneuerte Kai, wie bei den Kratzern, auch hier nur vorsorglich die Verbände.

Das gebrochene Bein seines Freundes machte Kai jedoch ziemliche Sorgen, denn auch wenn Tyson die Schmerzen mit keiner Silbe erwähnte, die er bei jeder Bewegung des Beines verspürte – so konnte sie der ältere Junge doch deutlich in den dunkelblauen Augen erkennen. Kai fragte sich, wie sie es Beide mit dieser Verletzung Tysons den Rest des Weges ins Tal hinunter schaffen sollten. Er wußte, sie mußten langsam weg aus der Höhle – auch wenn er aus vielerlei Gründen gern noch hiergeblieben wäre.

Doch wie sollte Tyson den Weg bewältigen? Hinunter ins Tal war es noch weit und mit seinem gebrochenen Bein würde diese Strecke für den Jüngeren eine wahre Qual werden, wurde Kai bewußt. Wie also konnte er Tyson behilflich sein, damit dieser nicht leiden mußte?

Was konnte er nur tun?

„Kai", drang eine sanfte Stimme an sein Ohr und der Junge mit den blaugrauen Haaren schreckte aus seiner Versunkenheit auf, in die ihn seine sorgenvollen Überlegungen geschickt hatten. „Ja, was ist denn?", erwiderte Kai und blickte Tyson fragend an. „Hast du Schmerzen, Tyson?", fügte der ältere Junge noch besorgt hinzu.  
Ein weiches Lächeln schlich sich in Tysons Mundwinkel und auch seine tiefblauen Augen strahlten Kai wegen seiner Sorge liebevoll entgegen. Doch der Blauhaarige meinte nur: „Es geht schon, Kai. Die Schmerzen lassen sich aushalten, vor allem, wenn ich still liege. Doch wir müssen langsam weitergehen, denn unsere Freunde werden sich sicher schon Sorgen um uns machen. Wir sind überfällig, denn die Tour sollte doch heute enden."

Kai hatte sich von seinem Platz neben Tysons sorgsam hochgebetteten Bein erhoben und kniete sich nun direkt vor den Blauhaarigen, der an der Wand der Höhle lehnte. Dann strich er seinem Freund eine vorwitzige Strähne des blauen, im Licht des Feuers schimmernden Haares aus der Stirn, bevor er antwortete: „Ich weiß, sie werden uns heute abend am Treffpunkt vermissen, Tyson. Doch mit deinem Bein kannst du nicht weitergehen, das wäre viel zu gefährlich. Außerdem ist das nicht deine einzige Verletzung."

„Aber Kai, wir können doch nicht ewig hierbleiben", entgegnete sein Freund. „Leider", fügte Tyson noch etwas leiser hinzu, wobei sich ein Lächeln in Kais Gesicht stahl. Auch er bedauerte es, daß ihre gemeinsame Zeit hier damit ihrem Ende entgegenging. Aber sie hatten ja noch viele Jahre vor sich, die sie zusammen würden verbringen können.

„Ja, leider können wir das nicht", stimmte Kai Tyson daher zu. „Aber ich will auch nicht, daß du dich gleich wieder überanstrengst. Du bist noch immer sehr geschwächt, Liebster. Ich hätte dich einmal fast verloren, da ich zu unachtsam war – das wird mir nicht noch einmal passieren." Der zuletzt traurige und eindeutig schuldbewußte, aber gleichzeitig auch zutiefst entschlossene Tonfall machte Tyson deutlich, wie ernst es Kai war und wie unnachgiebig dieser in dieser Sache sein würde.

Daher entschloß er sich, für's Erste nachzugeben und nickte Kai zu, bevor er die verbundene Hand erhob und dem Älteren zärtlich durch das weiche Haar fuhr. Während Kai die zarten Berührungen genoß und die Augen schloß, gab sich Tyson ganz dem Gefühl von Geborgenheit hin, das er in Kais Nähe empfand. So beugte er sich schließlich vor und wollte sich an den geliebten Jungen lehnen, doch auf der Hälfte der Distanz durchzuckte den Blauhaarigen auf einmal ein stechender Schmerz. Tyson versuchte, eine Schmerzensäußerung zu unterdrücken, dennoch kam ein kaum hörbares Keuchen über seine Lippen. Und Kais Ohren waren sehr scharf und fingen dieses Anzeichen von Schmerz bei seinem Liebsten wie ein Radar auf.

Augenblicklich öffneten sich die braunen Augen und blickten besorgt in die dunkelblauen, in denen kaum verhohlener Schmerz stand. Außerdem faßte sich Tyson nun an die Brust, in der es heftig stach und pochte. „Tyson!", rief Kai besorgt aus und beugte sich vor, um den anderen Jungen zu stützen. „Was hast du denn, Liebster?" „Es geht gleich wieder", brachte Tyson leicht keuchend heraus, während er die Pein in seiner Brust unter Kontrolle zu bringen versuchte. Doch es gelang ihm nicht.

„Leg dich wieder hin", erklang Kais dunkle Stimme im nächsten Augenblick an Tysons Ohr und er spürte, wie ihn die starken Arme des älteren Jungen kräftig, aber sehr sanft umfaßten. Dann fühlte der Blauhaarige, der wegen der Schmerzen die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich ganz Kais Obhut übergab, wie er langsam und behutsam zurück auf den weichen Schlafsack gelegt wurde. Sanft strich ihm eine warme Hand über die Stirn, gefolgt von einem zarten Kuß. Diese fürsorglichen Handlungen vertrieben Tysons Qual ein wenig und er entspannte sich sichtlich, bevor er die dunklen Augen wieder öffnete.

„Danke", flüsterte er Kai zu, der sich mit sorgenvollem Blick über ihn beugte. „Wo tut es dir weh, Tyson?", wollte der ältere Junge von ihm wissen, bevor er erneut über das Gesicht des blauhaarigen Jungen strich und damit diesen einen Großteil der Schmerzen vergessen ließ. „In der Brust", war die leise Antwort. „Es sticht und jede Bewegung tut weh."

Die Sorge in Kais kastanienbraunen Augen nahm weiter zu, als er diese Beschreibung hörte. Dann nahm er sich aber wieder zusammen und nachdem er Tyson nochmals zärtlich übers Haar gefahren war, hob er behutsam und vorsichtig dessen weißen Pullover an. Doch er konnte kaum etwas erkennen, daher brachte Kai mit einem aufmunternden Nicken Tyson dazu, sich von dem sowieso teilweise zerrissenen und schmutzigen Kleidungsstück zu befreien. Mit viel Behutsamkeit und Kraft gelang es Kai, Tyson aus dem Pullover zu helfen, ohne diesem allzuviel Qualen zumuten zu müssen. Trotzdem sackte der Blauhaarige danach erschöpft auf sein Lager zurück und griff sich mit der Hand an die Brust, in der es weiterhin schmerzhaft stach.

Und Kai erkannte im nächsten Moment auch den Grund dafür – Tysons Brustkorb war vollkommen übersät mit Prellungen und Quetschungen, die er sich während seines Sturzes zugezogen hatte. Unter seiner linken Hand, die sich Tyson schützend über sein Herz gelegt hatte, war ein besonders großes Exemplar eines blauen Fleckes zu sehen, welcher in allen Regenbogenfarben schillerte. Erschrocken keuchte Kai leise auf, als er diese Galerie von in Blau, Violett, Grün und Rot leuchtenden Flecken sah. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, daß diese Verletzungen ziemlich schmerzhaft waren und er bewunderte Tyson im Stillen dafür, daß dieser sich seine Qualen so wenig hatte anmerken lassen.

„Oh mein Gott, Tyson!", entfuhr es Kai mit leicht zitternder Stimme, als er mit schuldbewußtem Blick den Brustkorb seines Freundes betrachtete. Die vielen blauen Flecken brachten dem Jungen mit dem blaugrauen Haar erst so richtig zu Bewußtsein, was seine Unaufmerksamkeit vor anderthalb Tagen alles angerichtet hatte. „Es tut mir so leid!", brachte er leise hervor. „Verzeih mir."

Tyson, der mit müde geschlossenen Augen dagelegen hatte und versuchte, die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, blickte Kai im nächsten Augenblick irritiert an. Doch dann verstand er und der Blick der dunkelblauen Augen wurde sanft und weich. Der blauhaarige Junge hob die Hand, ergriff die von Kai und führte sie dann zu seinem Herzen. „Spürst du es, Kai?", flüsterte er dem älteren Jungen zu, der ihn mit erstaunten Augen ansah und schließlich nickte. Kai konnte Tysons regelmäßigen Herzschlag unter seiner Handfläche spüren und es war für ihn ein wunderbares, befreiendes Gefühl – denn es sagte ihm, daß Tyson lebte.

„Kai, die blauen Flecken werden heilen, ebenso wie meine Hände und die Wunde an meinem Kopf. Selbst mein gebrochenes Bein wird irgendwann wieder in Ordnung sein, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich länger dauern wird als mir angenehm ist. Doch das wichtigste ist...", an dieser Stelle hob Tyson die andere Hand, da er mit der ersteren immer noch Kais Hand über seinem Herzen festhielt.  
Mit der zweiten Hand strich der blauhaarige Junge dem Älteren über die Wange und fuhr fort: „Das wichtigste für mich ist, daß du unverletzt bist, Kai. Wenn dir etwas passiert wäre, hätte ich nicht gewußt, was ich tun sollte. Daher mach dir bitte keine Sorgen oder hab Schuldgefühle. Es gibt nichts – wirklich nichts – was ich dir verzeihen müßte, mein Liebster." Dankbar, aber auch erschüttert über die leisen, schlichten Worte, die aber Tysons ganze innere Überzeugung zum Ausdruck gebracht hatten, beugte sich Kai über ihn und küßte ihn sanft auf den Mund. Er legte all seine Liebe, Freude, Dankbarkeit und auch Bewunderung für den Jüngeren in diesen Kuß, den er zärtlich auf die weichen Lippen drückte, die ebenso gefühlvoll antworteten.

Als sie den Kuß schließlich – wieviel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war, wußte keiner der Beiden – beendeten, hatte Kai eine Idee, die seinem Freund vielleicht ein wenig die Schmerzen nehmen würde – und den Wunden helfen würde, schneller zu heilen. Daher erhob er sich mit den Worten: „Ich werde dir ein wenig Heilsalbe auf die blauen Flecken streichen, Tyson. Das wird ihre Heilung bestimmt ein bißchen beschleunigen" und suchte gleich in den Tiefen seines Rucksacks nach dem Genannten.

Tyson hatte den Handlungen seines Liebsten lächelnd zugesehen und ließ diesen, als er das Gesuchte gefunden hatte, auch gewähren. Er spürte, daß Kai etwas tun wollte, um ihm zu helfen – und die Salbe war bestimmt nicht das schlechteste Mittel dazu. Doch viel mehr half Tyson schon allein Kais Gegenwart – seine Nähe, seine Fürsorge und die starke Liebe, die er ausstrahlte. Von diesen Gefühlen fühlte sich der verletzte Blauhaarige eingehüllt und beschützt vor allem Unbill auf der Welt. Es gab nichts, was ihm jemand antun konnte, wenn Kai in seiner Nähe war und diese Wellen an Liebe aussandte, wie er es gerade unbewußt tat.

Liebevoll lächelnd beobachtete Tyson, wie Kai rasch aus der Ecke der Höhle zu ihm zurückkehrte, nachdem er die Heilsalbe in seinem Rucksack gefunden hatte. Erleichterung spiegelte sich in den kastanienbraunen Augen des Älteren, als er nun neben Tysons Lager in die Knie ging. Er öffnete die Tube und strich im nächsten Moment vorsichtig etwas von der Salbe auf einen der größeren blauen Flecke, der sich schon ins Violette zu verfärben begann. Und obwohl Tyson bei der Berührung zuerst Schmerzen empfand, wurden diese jedoch gleich darauf von dem Gefühl von Wärme davongespült, welches von Kais Hand auf seine Haut überging.

Während der nächsten Minuten schwiegen die beiden Jungen, während Kai weiterhin heilende Salbe auf Tysons Brustkorb verteilte und diese behutsam einmassierte. Nachdem er den letzten blauen Fleck mit Salbe betupft hatte, schloß Kai die Tube wieder, legte sie neben sich ab und rieb die ölige Flüssigkeit vorsichtig ein, damit sie ihre Wirkung auch vollständig entfalten konnte.

Kai bemerkte nicht, wie langsam aus dem behutsamen Versorgen der bösen Prellungen und Quetschungen auf dem Brustkorb seines geliebten Freundes ein zärtliches Streicheln wurde. Er ließ sich einfach von den Gefühlen leiten, die ihn zu dieser Handlung bewegten. Jetzt, nachdem die Heilsalbe ihre Wirkung tun konnte, gab es eigentlich für Kai keinen sinnvollen Grund mehr, Tysons Oberkörper zu berühren – doch konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden, damit aufzuhören. Viel zu neu und wunderbar waren die Emotionen, die ihn durchströmten, wenn er sanft über die weiche, warme Haut des anderen Jungen fuhr und ihn liebevoll streichelte. Also fuhr er mit seinen zärtlichen Berührungen fort und nahm dabei kaum etwas anderes wahr. So war Kai auch etwas überrascht, als er auf einmal Tysons Stimme vernahm. Es war sein Name, der wie ein Hauch über die Lippen des Jüngeren kam.

„Kai."

So zärtlich und voller Gefühl hatte ihn noch niemand zuvor gerufen, doch in Tysons Stimme lag noch etwas anderes verborgen, was Kai nicht sofort zu identifizieren vermochte. Daher wandte er seinen Blick dem Gesicht seines Liebsten zu und sah, daß dieser die Augen geschlossen hielt und die verbundenen Hände fest in den Stoff des Schlafsacks gekrallt hatte. Tysons Atem ging rascher als normal und er wirkte erregt von den sanften Berührungen auf seiner Haut. Jetzt, wo Kai aus seinem eigenen Traumland zurückgekehrt war, spürte er auch den jagenden Herzschlag des Jüngeren unter seiner Handfläche.

Instinktiv wollte Kai weitermachen, da er spürte, daß es Tyson gefiel, so von ihm berührt zu werden. Doch etwas ließ ihn zögern. Tyson war verletzt und sollte sich doch eigentlich ausruhen. Außerdem hatte Kai keine Ahnung, wie man sich in solchen Situationen verhielt – dies hier war seine erste große Liebe. Und es würde seine Einzigste bleiben, das spürte Kai plötzlich mit innerer Sicherheit.  
Durch diese Überlegungen stockte Kai unwillkürlich in seiner Liebkosung von Tysons Körper, was diesen dazu veranlaßte, die Augen zu öffnen und Kai anzusehen. „Hör nicht auf", flüsterte Tyson seinem Liebsten zu, da er jede noch so kleine Streicheleinheit der warmen Hände genoß. Die Feuer, die dadurch in seinem Inneren entfacht wurden, wärmten ihn vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen.

Kais Herz machte einen Satz, als er in die dunkelblauen Augen des Jüngeren blickte. Die geheimnisvoll schimmernden Tiefen glänzten leicht fiebrig, doch Kai war sich instinktiv bewußt, daß Tyson im Moment kein Fieber hatte. Jedenfalls keines, das durch seine Verletzungen ausgelöst wurde. Vielmehr schien der blauhaarige Junge durch seine Berührungen weit von der Wirklichkeit entfernt, denn Kai entging nicht der abwesende Blick, den die dunkelblauen Augen angenommen hatten. Sie waren verschleiert von tiefen Emotionen und drückten Glück, Liebe und Leidenschaft aus.

Kai war unwillkürlich gebannt von dem, was er mit seinem Streicheln bei Tyson ausgelöst hatte. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Macht – aber nicht solche Macht, welche man mit der Herrschaft über irgendetwas oder irgend jemanden bekam – sondern statt dessen die Macht, den Geliebten glücklich zu machen. Und Kai nutzte diese Macht und verwöhnte den anderen Jungen mit all der Sanftmut und Liebe, die er für Tyson empfand. Er wurde dadurch belohnt, daß Tyson rascher atmete und immer wieder leise seinen Namen flüsterte. Der Jüngere bebte leicht am ganzen Körper und schien immer weiter in einer von Kais zärtlichen Händen ausgelösten Ekstase zu versinken.

Kai beugte sich über den anderen Jungen und setzte nun außerdem noch seine Lippen ein, um den Blauhaarigen sanft zu verwöhnen. Als er einen ersten Kuß auf die weiche Haut ganz nah an Tysons Hals setzte, keuchte dieser auf und erzitterte unter Kais Händen. Dann spürte Kai auf einmal eine Hand in seinen Haaren und blickte auf. Tysons dunkelblau leuchtende Augen sahen ihn verträumt und voller Hingabe an und Kai spürte, wie glücklich sein Liebster war.

Dennoch fragte er leise: „Gefällt es dir, Tyson?"

Da er weiterhin zärtlich mit seinen Händen über den Brustkorb des Jungen mit den langen blauen Haaren strich, konnte dieser durch die in ihm durcheinanderwirbelnden Gefühle keine zusammenhängende Antwort zustande bringen und nickte daher nur. Doch das warme, glückliche Lächeln in seinen Zügen ließ Tyson von innen heraus erstrahlen und zeigte Kai, was der Blauhaarige nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Erfreut, seinen Liebsten so glücklich machen zu können, wollte Kai fortfahren, wurde jedoch daran gehindert, da Tysons Hand ihn noch immer festhielt. Und gleich darauf gesellte sich auch seine zweite Hand noch hinzu und ehe es sich Kai versah, zerwuschelten ihm kräftige, aber doch äußerst sanfte Finger seine Frisur. Die gefühlvollen Finger spielten mit den weichen graublauen Haarsträhnen und sandten dabei prickelnde Schauer über Kais Rücken, was dessen Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

Dann aber verabschiedeten sich Tysons Hände aus Kais Haar. Bevor der ältere Junge jedoch protestieren konnte, fühlte er die sanften Finger an seinem Gesicht, wobei die Verbände ihn leicht kratzten. Doch die Sanftheit und Zärtlichkeit der Berührung der Hände ließen ihn dies rasch wieder vergessen und er konzentrierte sich daher ganz auf die wunderschönen Augen, die ihn von unten her anstrahlten. Die Magie der dunkelblauen Augen fesselte Kai und er spürte, wie jeglicher Widerstand in ihm dahinschmolz, als er in die sanften Tiefen blickte. Tysons Augen konnte der ältere Junge einfach nicht widerstehen; sie nahmen ihn durch ihren inneren Glanz und das starke Leuchten von Glück und Liebe, das von ihnen ausging, völlig gefangen. Er verlor sich darin.

„Was hast du vor?", konnte Kai seinem Liebsten gerade noch zumurmeln, der geheimnisvoll lächelte und Kais Kopf behutsam immer näher zu sich heranzog. Dann hörte Kai Tyson leise sagen: „Ich will den Punktestand ausgleichen", bevor der Verstand des Älteren für eine ihm unbekannte Zeit aussetzte und er nur noch rein instinktiv reagierte. Zu etwas anderen blieb ihm gar nicht die Möglichkeit, denn der Kuß, den Tyson ihm gerade gab, raubte Kai alle seine Sinne und ließ ihn schwindlig werden vor Liebe. Dies war kein Kuß wie ihr erster, der scheu und vorsichtig gewesen war; tastend und unsicher forschend. Dieser Kuß hier war voller Temperament und Leidenschaft. Und dennoch auch zärtlich und warm, hingebungsvoll. Fordernd, aber gleichzeitig auch ebenso viel gebend wie nehmend.

Als Kai Tysons weiche Lippen auf den seinen fühlte, hatte er im ersten Sekundenbruchteil geglaubt, dieser werde ihn wieder so sanft und zärtlich küssen wie zuvor. Daher war er nicht sogleich darauf vorbereitet gewesen, daß dieses Verschmelzen ihrer Lippen ihm komplett den Verstand rauben würde. Was Tysons geheimnisvolle Augen begonnen hatten, beendeten seine Lippen – sie ließen Kai mit Haut und Haar dem blauhaarigen Jungen verfallen. Doch dies war nicht weiter schlimm, denn obwohl Tyson den Kuß initiiert hatte und dessen Verlauf bestimmte, war auch er sehr knapp am Rande des völligen Verlustes der Kontrolle über die Gefühle, die Kais hingebungsvolle Antwort auf seinen Kuß in ihm auslösten.

Minuten verstrichen, während die beiden Jungen sich immer enger miteinander verbunden fühlten – nicht nur durch den noch immer andauernden Kuß, in den sie alle Zwei Herz und Seele legten. Doch schließlich wurde ihr Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft übermächtig und sie trennten sich widerwillig. Kai richtete sich wieder etwas aus der über Tyson gebeugten Haltung auf und rang nach Luft, während sein Blick noch immer etwas von Leidenschaft verhangen war. Auch Tyson, der ausgestreckt auf dem Schlafsack lag, atmete rascher und spürte ebenso wie Kai seinen schnellen Herzschlag, der gegen seine Rippen pochte. Jeder Schlag seines Herzens war wie ein Jubelschrei, ein Ausruf des Glücks, das der Blauhaarige empfand.

Plötzlich fühlte Tyson, wie Kai seine Hand nahm und einen leichten Kuß in die Innenfläche drückte. Fragend blickten dunkelblaue Augen wegen dieser sanften Geste zu dem älteren Jungen auf, der von innen zu leuchten schien. So kam es jedenfalls Tyson vor, der Kai voll überquellender Freude musterte und noch immer kaum glauben konnte, daß es ihm wirklich erlaubt war, diesen wundervollen Jungen berühren zu dürfen.

Ihn lieben zu dürfen.

Doch falls er Zweifel gehabt haben sollte, wurden diese ihm im nächsten Moment genommen, denn Kai sagte, noch immer leicht atemlos von ihrem Kuß: „So etwas wie eben habe ich noch nie erlebt. Mein...mein Herz...es... schlägt immer noch wie wild." Dabei führte Kai seine mit Tysons ineinander verschlungene Hand zu seiner Brust und legte sie dort auf sein Herz. Und der blauhaarige Junge spürte die Bestätigung zu Kais Worten unter seiner Handfläche rhythmisch klopfen – viel schneller als normal. Doch ihm ging es ja nicht anders.

Also lächelte Tyson seinen Liebsten mit leuchtenden Augen an und meinte: „Kai, ich bin so glücklich. Ich liebe dich – von ganzem Herzen." „So wie ich dich, mein Liebster", erwiderte Kai und beugte sich für einen leichten Kuß auf Tysons Stirn erneut zu dem Jüngeren herunter. Da er noch immer außer Atem war von ihrem letzten Kuß, vermied er es lieber, seine Liebkosung auf die Lippen des Anderen zu drücken. Kai war sich nicht sicher, ob er gleich noch einen weiteren derart überwältigenden Kuß überleben würde. Tyson genoß die zärtliche Berührung und schloß die Augen, während seine Hand die von Kai sanft, aber doch fest umschlossen hielt, so als fürchte der Blauhaarige, sein Freund würde sonst verschwinden.

Oder er würde vielleicht aus einem Traum erwachen.

Kai dagegen spürte, nachdem er wieder klarer denken konnte, daß Tyson trotz aller seiner Versicherungen, es ginge ihm schon besser, immer noch viel Ruhe brauchte, um sich zu erholen. Seine teils schweren Verletzungen hatten ihn fast das Leben gekostet und Kai wollte ihm jegliche Bequemlichkeit bieten, die zu realisieren in seinen Kräften stand. Daher murmelte er dem Jüngeren zu: „Schlaf jetzt noch ein bißchen, Tyson. Je mehr Ruhe du bekommst, desto schneller geht es dir wieder besser. Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun, damit du dich wohlfühlst?"

„Hmm", kam die schläfrige Antwort. Doch als Kai schon meinte, Tyson wäre eingeschlafen, öffnete dieser auf einmal wieder seine Augen und sah Kai mit diesen dunkelblauen Tiefen an, die alles zu wissen schienen. Dann hob Tyson die eine Hand an und flüsterte: „Komm her zu mir, Kai. Du brauchst auch Schlaf, denn es ist wirklich nicht nötig, daß du die ganze Nacht über mich wachst. Leg dich zu mir, mein Liebster."

Leicht überrascht blickte Kai den Jüngeren an, denn es war ihm nicht bewußt gewesen, daß Tyson mitbekommen hatte, wie er sich gesorgt hatte. Doch dann schlich sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf Kais Züge, als ihm klarwurde, daß der Blauhaarige einige seiner inneren Qualitäten ebenso vor allen Anderen verborgen hatte wie er selbst. Ohne zu widersprechen, legte sich Kai daher neben dem Blauhaarigen auf den ausgebreiteten Schlafsack. Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte er, wie eine weiche Decke über ihm ausgebreitet wurde und sich dann Tysons Kopf an seine Schulter schmiegte.

Der schlanke Körper des Jüngeren kuschelte sich an Kai, als würde er dort Geborgenheit und Schutz suchen, daher umschloß der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar Tyson behutsam mit seinen Armen und drückte ihn an sich. Auf diese behütende Geste hin preßte sich Tyson zufrieden murmelnd näher an Kai, bevor er erschöpft, aber sehr glücklich, in seinen Träumen versank. Als sie somit eine bequeme, auch für sie beide angenehme Position gefunden hatten und Kai eine Zeitlang Tysons ruhigen Atemzügen an seiner Schulter gelauscht hatte, schlief auch er beruhigt ein.

Die Stunden vergingen und das kleine Feuer, welches Kai entzündet hatte, brannte langsam herunter. Doch die zwei Jungen störte es nicht weiter, da sie gemütlich unter Tysons Schlafdecke lagen – und außerdem den Körper des jeweils Anderen als Wärmequelle hatten. Während der Nacht schmiegten sie sich instinktiv enger aneinander und festigten damit unbewußt die Bindung, die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte. Ihre Liebe wuchs im Schutze der Nacht immer weiter.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Kai durch leise Geräusche wach und fand sich sorgsam in Tysons Schlafdecke eingewickelt vor. Doch obwohl die weiche Decke ihn warm umhüllte und er von dem Geruch nach Tyson umgeben war, fühlte sich Kai nicht hundertprozentig wohl. Er spürte mehr, als daß er es wußte, daß ihm etwas fehlte. Und wenige Augenblicke später, während er langsam ganz wach wurde, erkannte der Junge mit den graublauen Haaren auch, was.

Tyson.

Es war schon merkwürdig, wie schnell er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, Tysons schlanken Körper nahe bei sich zu haben und an ihn geschmiegt dazuliegen. Die Wärme, die ihn dann immer durchströmte, vermißte Kai unwillkürlich in diesem Augenblick, wo er allein auf dem Schlafsack lag. Doch es zeigte ihm auch, wie sehr ihm Tyson am Herzen lag – wie allein er sich schon dann fühlte, wenn dieser einmal nicht neben ihm lag, wenn er aufwachte. Das war ein eindeutiges Zeichen. Früher hätte Kai es als Abhängigkeit gesehen, doch nun wußte er es besser. Dieses Gefühl von Verlust, wenn der Andere nicht bei ihm war, war schlicht und ergreifend Liebe.

Sehnsucht nach den Berührungen des Geliebten, aber auch sofortige Sorge um diesen stieg nun in Kai auf, als er sich forschend umblickte. Der ältere Junge regte sich noch ein wenig verschlafen unter der Decke – doch als er sich dann umdrehte, blickte er auf einmal in die von ihm so geliebten sanften Augen, die ihn liebevoll anstrahlten. Tysons wunderschöne, dunkelblaue Augen leuchteten voller Tatkraft und innerer Stärke, aber auch mit viel Liebe auf ihn herab und Kai versank für einige Augenblicke fasziniert in ihnen.

Bevor er sich jedoch noch ganz in den schimmernden Tiefen verlor, ertönte Tysons sanfte Stimme. „Guten Morgen, Kai. Ich hoffe, du hast so wunderbar geträumt wie ich", sagte der blauhaarige Junge zu seinem Liebsten, bevor er diesem einen leichten Kuß auf die Lippen drückte. Augenblicklich legte Kai seine Arme um den Hals des anderen Jungen und zog diesen etwas näher an sich heran. Er achtete jedoch darauf, keine von Tysons Verletzungen zu berühren oder diesem anderweitig Schmerzen zuzufügen, als er den Jüngeren an sich drückte. Dann intensivierte Kai Tysons leichten Kuß und spürte, wie der Blauhaarige sofort reagierte und ihm ebenso voller Leidenschaft antwortete. Ihre Lippen schienen sich gar nicht mehr trennen zu wollen, bis einsetzender Luftmangel die zwei Jungen schließlich doch noch dazu zwang, voneinander abzulassen.

„Wow", hauchte Tyson atemlos, als er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete.

Kai lächelte angesichts dieser Bekundung von Bewunderung, doch auch in seinen Augen stand großes Glück und ein leichtes Staunen geschrieben. Während er Tyson verträumt musterte, fragte sich der ältere Junge, wie es kommen konnte, daß der Blauhaarige derart überwältigende Gefühle in ihm auslösen konnte. Schon, wenn Tyson ihn nur mit seinen dunklen Augen ansah, wurde Kai warm ums Herz, und wenn sie sich küßten, versank alles Andere um ihn herum und wurde total nebensächlich.

Liebe, das war eindeutig Liebe.

Ein wundervolles Gefühl, welches Kai noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben erlebt hatte. Und schon gar nicht in dieser Intensität, die ihn sich von Kopf bis Fuß nur so vor Energie sprühen ließ – und bereit, alles dafür zu tun, damit Tyson ebenso glücklich war wie er selbst gerade. Mit dieser Freude in seinem Herzen lächelte Kai liebevoll zu Tyson auf, bevor er zu diesem sagte: „Guten Morgen, Tyson. Ja, ich habe ganz wundervoll geträumt. Von uns..." Dann wechselte Kai jedoch das Thema und fragte den Jüngeren: „Aber wieso bist du schon auf? Du sollst dich doch noch schonen, Liebster. Warum hast du mich denn nicht aufgeweckt?"

Tyson sah Kai bei dessen Worten aufmerksam an, doch angesichts der Sorge in Kais Tonfall lächelte er diesem beruhigend und voller Sanftheit zu. „Du hast so friedlich geschlafen, da brachte ich es nicht übers Herz, dich aus deinen Träumen zu reißen, Liebster. Zu deiner anderen Frage: mir geht es schon viel besser. Die letzte Nacht hat mir sehr geholfen, vor allem aber deine Nähe. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Liebster, ich habe kaum noch Schmerzen."

Trotz dieser beruhigenden Worte richtete sich Kai auf und musterte Tyson dann prüfend. Doch tatsächlich wirkte der blauhaarige Junge wieder viel munterer und auch in seinen sanften Augen lag nicht mehr soviel Schmerz wie während der letzten Tage. Vielmehr leuchteten sie Kai mit ihrer alten Lebendigkeit an.

Sanft strich Kai Tyson über die Wange, dann beugte er sich vor und hauchte einen Kuß auf dessen Stirn, bevor er sagte: „Das ist wunderbar, Tyson. Wie schön, daß es dir wieder besser geht." „Kai", flüsterte Tyson gerührt über die offensichtliche Freude seines älteren Freundes über seine voranschreitende Genesung. Dann schlang er seine Arme um den Älteren und kuschelte sich für einige Augenblicke eng an diesen, was Kai sofort zum Anlaß nahm, ihn ebenfalls zu umarmen.

Tyson war tief gerührt über Kais verändertes Verhalten. Nichts an ihm erinnerte jetzt noch an den kühlen, zurückhaltenden und abweisenden Jungen, den er kennengelernt hatte. Vielmehr offenbarte Kai jetzt ohne Scheu die Wärme und Sanftmut, die er tief in sich verborgen hatte – und machte Tyson dadurch sehr glücklich. Der blauhaarige Junge konnte jedoch auch ebenso deutlich spüren, wie befreit sich Kai fühlte – wie wohl es dem Älteren tat, seine Gefühle ausleben zu dürfen. Liebe zu geben und geschenkt zu bekommen.

Tyson war sich bewußt, wie einsam Kai im Grunde während der ganzen Zeit gewesen sein mußte. Für einen Augenblick wünschte er sich, er wäre eher auf den geliebten Jungen zugegangen, hätte ihm eher von seinen Gefühlen erzählt – oder ihn zumindest öfter in die Freundschaft, die er zu Kenny, Ray und Max aufgebaut hatte, einbezogen hätte. Doch dann fühlte Tyson Kais starke Arme um sich herum, den warmen Atem des älteren Jungen in seinem Nacken – und den inneren Frieden, den sein Liebster verströmte. Kai schien sich bei ihm sehr wohl zu fühlen, wirkte vollkommen entspannt in seinen Armen und war von einer Sanftheit, die Tysons Herz berührte. Und da Kai jetzt so glücklich war, verbannte der blauhaarige Junge jegliches Schuldgefühl ihm gegenüber aus seinen Gedanken und genoß statt dessen das Wohlbehagen, das ihn durchströmte.

Schließlich störte die Zwei jedoch ein pfeifendes Geräusch in ihrer Ruhe – das Wasser in dem Teekessel, den Tyson aufgesetzt hatte, bevor Kai erwacht war, kochte. Zuerst ein wenig erschrocken, erwachten die beiden Jungen aus ihrer Versunkenheit ineinander, doch dann lächelte Kai Tyson fragend an und sagte: „Frühstück?" Tyson nickte bestätigend und löste sich dann widerstrebend von Kai, damit er den Tee fertig zubereiten konnte. Währenddessen bereitete sich auch der Ältere auf den neuen Tag vor und war gerade damit fertig, als Tyson ihn zu dem Frühstück rief, welches er auf einer freien Fläche arrangiert hatte.

In geruhsamen Schweigen aßen die beiden Jungen und fühlten sich dabei in der Gegenwart des jeweils Anderen ungemein wohl. Ihr Schweigen war ihnen nicht unangenehm, sondern machte ihre unausgesprochene Verbundenheit deutlich. Kai war – bis jetzt – immer ein ziemlich schweigsamer Mensch gewesen, obwohl abzuwarten war, ob und wie sich dieser Charakterzug durch seine Liebe zu Tyson verändern würde.

Tyson hingegen hatte auch durchaus schweigsame Phasen, in denen er in Anwesenheit eines Menschen, den er sehr mochte, einfach ruhig neben diesem sitzen konnte und dann seinen Gedanken freien Lauf ließ. Bis jetzt hatte er diese Angewohnheit eigentlich nur Max offenbart, der diese Eigenschaft mit ihm teilte. Doch jetzt fühlte sich Tyson in Kais ruhiger Gegenwart genauso dazu inspiriert, ruhig vor sich hinzuträumen und nachzudenken. Daher störte es keinen der beiden Jungen, ihr Frühstück schweigend einzunehmen.

Danach jedoch, als sie aufgeräumt hatten, bemerkte Kai, wie sich Tyson zu erheben versuchte. Anscheinend fühlte sich der Blauhaarige schon wieder stark genug dazu, auch wenn Kai da noch so seine Bedenken hatte. Immerhin waren erst drei Tage vergangen seit dem Unfall – und damit Tysons gebrochenes Bein noch nicht wieder annähernd belastbar. Dies wurde auch Tyson sofort bewußt, als er versuchte, aufzustehen. Ein unterdrückter Ausruf kam über seine Lippen und die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht, als stechender Schmerz aus seinem Bein durch seinen gesamten Körper fuhr.

Leicht keuchend stützte sich der Blauhaarige an der Felswand ab und hatte im nächsten Augenblick auch Kais starke Arme um sich, die ihn entlasteten. Der ältere Junge spürte, wie verkrampft Tyson war, als der Schmerz durch seinen geschwächten Körper jagte und festigte daher sofort seinen Halt. Doch als er gerade zu seinem Freund sagen wollte, er solle sich wieder hinsetzen, straffte sich Tyson kaum merklich und richtete sich dann hoch auf. Er verließ sich zwar instinktiv auf Kais Hilfe, sammelte jedoch seine ganze Kraft, um aufrecht stehenzubleiben.

„Tyson, hör auf", meinte Kai besorgt. „Du überanstrengst dich. Das ist nicht gut für dein Bein – und vor allem bist du auch durch den Blutverlust und das Fieber noch geschwächt. Was hast du nur vor?"

„Wir müssen doch weitergehen, Kai", preßte Tyson durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne hervor, während er sich konzentrierte, um den Schmerz zu verdrängen. Das Schwertkampftraining bei seinem Großvater half ihm dabei, denn dadurch hatte er Disziplin gelernt. Und diese Fähigkeit, die Bedürfnisse des Körpers denen des Geistes unterzuordnen, war jetzt für ihn von großem Nutzen. Und so war Kai wenig später hellauf erstaunt, als Tyson ohne sichtliche Kraftanstrengung einige Schritte zurücklegen konnte – nur gestützt auf seinen Arm, damit er nicht umfiel.

Der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar verspürte große Bewunderung für die Energie und Tatkraft, die Tyson aufwandte – und war dennoch besorgt, denn trotz aller Zuversicht würden sie wegen des gebrochenen Beines nicht weit kommen. Eine derartig schwere Verletzung belastete den gesamten Körper und schwächte ihn sehr, das wußte Kai aus Erfahrung. Und gerade da er dies wußte, wuchs seine innere Hochachtung vor seinem Freund immer weiter, der nicht aufgab, auch wenn er Schmerzen hatte. Es war ganz offensichtlich, daß es Tyson quälte, ihre Freunde im Ungewissen über ihr Schicksal zu lassen. Und Kai spürte in sich auch das Bedürfnis, Ray, Max und Kenny wissen zu lassen, daß es ihnen – einigermaßen – gutging. Doch dazu mußten sie von diesem Berg runter und in die Stadt.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich Kai, als er Tyson langsam wieder auf dessen Schlafsack drückte. Als der Jüngere protestieren wollte, legte er diesem den Finger auf die Lippen und sah ihn an. „Ich weiß, daß du Max, Ray und Kenny Bescheid sagen willst, Tyson", fing Kai an. An dem aufmerksamen und auch eindeutig hoffnungsvollen Blick, den Tyson ihm daraufhin schenkte, erkannte Kai die Wahrheit der Aussage. Mit warmen Blick musterte Kai seinen geliebten Freund und spürte, wie er sich immer mehr in diesen unglaublichen Jungen verliebte. Wie sein Herz sich diesem immer weiter öffnete und seine Seele sich freute, ihre andere Hälfte endlich gefunden zu haben.

„Mir geht es ja genauso", fügte Kai nach kurzem Zögern hinzu und erntete dafür einen weichen, liebevollen Blick aus dunkelblauen Augen.

Kurz darauf legte sich eine sanfte Hand an Kais Gesicht und hob es an, damit Tyson ihm in die braunen Augen schauen konnte, wobei dem Älteren klarwurde, daß sein Liebster über seine unausgesprochenen Gefühle ihren Freunden gegenüber Bescheid wußte. „Dann laß uns gehen, Kai. Ich würde unter anderen Umständen liebend gern noch länger mit dir hier bleiben, wo uns niemand stört...", hier verstummte der blauhaarige Junge kurz und sein Gesicht rötete sich etwas.

Doch dann fuhr er fort: „Unsere Freunde sind aber sicher in Sorge um uns, da wir nun schon zwei Tage überfällig sind. Ich bin mir sicher, daß sie nach uns suchen, doch hier in den Bergen ist es schwierig, jemanden zu finden. Vor allem, da keiner von uns das Terrain sonderlich gut kennt. Daher sollten wir ihnen entgegengehen."

Kai hatte Tyson schweigend gelauscht und akzeptierte die Wahrheit in den klugen Worten des Jüngeren. Dennoch ließ ihn die Sorge um den geliebten Freund nicht los, denn er wußte, die Belastung des Gehens würde Tysons gebrochenem Bein überhaupt nicht guttun.

„Aber dein Bein...", setzte Kai an, wurde aber erneut leise unterbrochen.

„...ist gebrochen und tut weh. Doch es wird mir auch nicht bessergehen, wenn ich die ganze Zeit nur still daliege und gar nichts tue. Ich werde es schon verkraften, ein Stück Weg zurückzulegen." Tysons sanfte Augen blickten Kai bittend an, als er sagte: „Liebster, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bitte dich, mir zu vertrauen, wenn ich sage, mir geht es wieder gut genug, um das zu tun. Außerdem bist du doch bei mir und paßt auf, damit nichts geschieht. Ich weiß, wir werden nicht weit kommen – doch jeder Meter den Berg runter bringt uns näher zu unseren Freunden. Ich möchte ganz einfach nicht, daß sie sich Sorgen um uns machen müssen; das haben sie nicht verdient. Bitte."

Flehend blickte Tyson Kai in die sorgenvollen, kastanienbraunen Augen. Und dieser konnte sich der Bitte nicht widersetzen, da er ähnlich empfand. In dem Jungen mit dem graublauen Haar stritt nur die Sorge um Tysons Gesundheit mit dem Wissen, daß sie vermißt wurden. Und ebenso wie sein Freund wollte er nicht, daß Ray, Max und Kenny Angst um sie hatten. Daher seufzte er geschlagen auf und gab nach.

„Also gut", resignierte Kai leise und senkte den Kopf.

Doch schon Sekundenbruchteile später spürte er erneut eine weiche Hand an seiner Wange, die seinen Kopf emporhob – und dann sah er erneut in Tysons dunkelblaue Augen, die ihn dankbar anstrahlten. Und schon durch das warme Licht voller Leben und Freude, welches von den unergründlichen Tiefen ausging, fühlte sich Kai reich beschenkt.

Doch Tyson wollte sich anscheinend richtig bedanken und legte daher sanft seine Lippen auf die Kais, der nach einem Moment der Überraschung den zärtlichen Kuß liebevoll erwiderte. Der ältere Junge konnte ganz einfach nicht widerstehen, denn die Liebe, die Tyson ihm so überreichlich entgegenbrachte, war zu neu und wundervoll für ihn, als daß er anders hätte reagieren können.

Liebe war für Kai bis jetzt stets eine unbekannte Größe gewesen, von deren Existenz er erst während der letzten Tage überzeugt worden war – von einem Menschen, von dem er zuvor niemals angenommen hätte, dieses Gefühl entgegengebracht zu bekommen. Einem Menschen, der Kai inzwischen wie ein von einer wohlwollenden Macht zu ihm gesandter Engel erschien.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile brach Kai den Kontakt zu den weichen Lippen ab, die so voller Hingabe tiefe Gefühle verteilten und in seinem Innersten kleine Feuer des Glücks entfachten. Doch wenn sie wirklich heute noch eine gewisse Wegstrecke zurücklegen wollten, dann sollten sie langsam aufbrechen. Denn je eher am Tag sie losgingen, desto besser. Wenn Tyson aufgrund seiner Verletzung irgendwann nicht mehr weitergehen können würde, bliebe auf diese Weise genug Zeit, nach einer Übernachtungsmöglichkeit zu suchen. Daher beendete Kai widerwillig den zärtlichen Kuß und blickte erneut in die sanften Augen seines Freundes, der ihn glücklich anstrahlte.

„Danke", hauchte Tyson leise.

Dieser Dank bedeutete Kai viel, denn er spürte, daß der Jüngere sich nicht nur für sein Nachgeben in Bezug auf das Weitergehen bedankte, sondern vor allem für seine Fürsorge. Fürsorge, die Kai ebenfalls neu war – doch diese Emotion war für ihn plötzlich ebenso natürlich wie die Liebe, die er für Tyson empfand. Und es machte ihn glücklich, daß seine Gefühle so freudig angenommen wurden. Daher strich Kai Tyson nur schweigend das schmale Gesicht entlang und lächelte dann sanft.

„Ist schon gut, ich versteh' dich ja", meinte er, bevor er sich aufrichtete. Dann suchte er ihr Frühstückgeschirr zusammen und steckte es nach kurzem Säubern in seinen Rucksack. Als er jedoch bemerkte, wie Tysons seinen Rucksack ebenfalls fertigmachen wollte, winkte er ab. Und sein Tonfall klang unnachgiebig, als er sagte: „Tyson, du kannst deinen Rucksack jetzt nicht mitnehmen. Das würde dich noch mehr belasten, denn der Rucksack ist ziemlich schwer. Du wirst aber all deine Kraft brauchen, um überhaupt auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Pack alles wirklich Wichtige aus; ich nehme es dann in meinem Rucksack mit. Den Rest deiner Sachen können wir später holen, wenn es dir wieder besser geht."

Tyson sah ihn kurz erstaunt an, verstand aber offensichtlich, daß darüber mit Kai nicht zu diskutieren war. Daher nickte er nur schweigend, während sich ein dankbarer Ausdruck in seine Augen schlich. Denn auch wenn der blauhaarige Junge nichts gesagt hatte, so hatte ihm innerlich doch davor gegraust, den ziemlich schweren Rucksack tragen zu müssen, so erschöpft, wie er noch immer durch seine Verletzungen war. Daher reichte er Kai wenig später einige Sachen zum Anziehen sowie ein paar persönliche Gegenstände, die ihm wichtig waren. Dazu kam sein Teil am Kochgeschirr und eine Decke für die Nacht.

Sein Freund hatte inzwischen seinen eigenen Rucksack ebenfalls ausgeräumt, da ihm klar war, daß auch er unwichtigere Sachen zurücklassen mußte, wenn die Gegenstände, die für Tyson wertvoll waren, dort mit hineinpassen sollten. Dies war schnell geschehen und die beiden Jungen verstauten Tysons Rucksack mit ihren Sachen, die sie nicht mitnehmen wollten, in einer trockenen Ecke der Höhle. Sie bedeckten den Rucksack mit Steinen, damit er nicht von Tieren geplündert oder mitgenommen werden würde. Dann waren sie schließlich bereit zum Aufbruch.

Tyson, der sich seine warme Jacke trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen angezogen hatte, hinkte nach einem letzten, leicht wehmütigen Blick quer durch ihre kleine Zuflucht schwerfällig durch den engen Eingang nach draußen. Er hatte sich außerdem eine Wasserflasche umgebunden und trug auch die Karte, auf der Kenny ihm die Strecke eingezeichnet hatte, die Kai und er auf ihrem Weg in die nächste Stadt hatten nehmen sollen.

Draußen angekommen, wartete Tyson auf Kai, der noch die letzten Spuren ihrer Anwesenheit löschen wollte, wie zum Beispiel das Feuer, das sie in der Mitte der Höhle errichtet hatten. Diese Zeit nutzte Tyson, um sich zu orientieren. Und erst jetzt bemerkte er, wo die Höhle lag, in der Kai ihn gepflegt hatte. Mit leichtem Schrecken sah der Blauhaarige nicht weit von ihm entfernt die Klippe, an die er sich von vor ein paar Tagen erinnerte. Damals waren sie recht zügig an ihr vorbeigegangen, doch Tyson erinnerte sich daran, einen raschen Blick in die Schlucht geworfen zu haben, als er die Klippe passierte. Der Abgrund war ziemlich tief gewesen.

Unbemerkt von ihm war auch Kai inzwischen aus der Höhle getreten und seinem Blick mit den Augen gefolgt. Und wieder dankte der ältere Junge der gütigen Macht, die seinen Liebsten vor diesem grauenhaften Schicksal bewahrt – und ihm das Glück der wahren Liebe geschenkt hatte.

Dann kniete sich Kai leise neben Tyson, der irgendwie abwesend wirkte. Behutsam legte er den Arm um dessen Taille und drückte den Blauhaarigen an sich, wie um ihn zu beschützen. Durch diese sorgende Geste kehrte auch Tyson wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und wandte seinem Liebsten den Kopf zu. Und in dessen ruhigen, kastanienbraunen Augen erkannte er die Antwort auf die Frage, die er sich gestellt hatte. Denn Tyson konnte in den warmen Tiefen unschwer die Angst erkennen, die Kai um ihn ausgestanden hatte. Daher lehnte sich Tyson schweigend an den Älteren, wobei er nicht wußte, wer jetzt wen tröstete oder dem Anderen Kraft gab. Still verharrten sie beide ein paar Sekunden, bevor sich Tyson mental einen Ruck gab.

„Laß uns gehen, Kai", sagte er leise.

Der Angesprochene erhob sich und nickte, bevor er seinen Blick noch einmal über die Umgebung schweifen ließ. Mit diesem Ort hier würde er Zeit seines Lebens viele Erinnerungen verbinden. Angstvolle, bewegende. Aber vor allem glückliche – denn hier war die Mauer seiner langen Einsam-keit durchbrochen und sein Herz statt dessen mit Liebe gefüllt worden.

Das war's dann wieder für dieses Mal! Nächstes Chapter kommt bald, versprochen!  
Vielen Dank für die Kommis von **naomiarmitage** und **araglas16**!

Dragon's Angel


	16. Mühsame Wegstrecke

**Part XIII: Mühsame Wegstrecke**

_Auszug aus dem letzten Kapitel:_

_Dann kniete sich Kai leise neben Tyson, der irgendwie abwesend wirkte. Behutsam legte er den Arm um dessen Taille und drückte den Blauhaarigen an sich, wie um ihn zu beschützen. Durch diese sorgende Geste kehrte auch Tyson wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und wandte seinem Liebsten den Kopf zu. Und in dessen ruhigen, kastanienbraunen Augen erkannte er die Antwort auf die Frage, die er sich gestellt hatte. Denn Tyson konnte in den warmen Tiefen unschwer die Angst erkennen, die Kai um ihn ausgestanden hatte. Daher lehnte sich Tyson schweigend an den Älteren, wobei er nicht wußte, wer jetzt wen tröstete oder dem Anderen Kraft gab. Still verharrten sie beide ein paar Sekunden, bevor sich Tyson mental einen Ruck gab. „Laß uns gehen, Kai", sagte er leise.  
__Der Angesprochene erhob sich und nickte, bevor er seinen Blick noch einmal über die Umgebung schweifen ließ. Mit diesem Ort hier würde er Zeit seines Lebens viele Erinnerungen verbinden. Angstvolle, bewegende. Aber vor allem glückliche – denn hier war die Mauer seiner langen Einsamkeit durchbrochen und sein Herz statt dessen mit Liebe gefüllt worden._

„Ja, gehen wir", entgegnete er schließlich, bevor er Tyson sanft über die weichen Haare fuhr. Dieser sah zu dem Älteren auf und streckte ihm dann bittend die rechte Hand entgegen, da er allein nicht wieder hochkam. Behutsam half Kai seinem verletzten Freund hoch und hielt ihm dann einen Stock entgegen, den er auf die rechte Höhe zurechtgeschnitten hatte, damit er Tyson als Stütze dienen konnte. Dies zauberte ein warmes Lächeln voller Dankbarkeit auf Tysons Züge, der die provisorische Krücke gut gebrauchen konnte. Probeweise stützte sich der Blauhaarige auf den Stock und tat dann ein paar vorsichtige Schritte.

Zuerst sah es so gut aus, daß Tyson mutiger wurde und seine Hoffnung stieg, daß er vielleicht doch eine größere Wegstrecke würde bewältigen können als er angenommen hatte. Doch als der Weg wenige Meter weiter uneben wurde, strauchelte der blauhaarige Junge schließlich. Er wäre gefallen, hätte Kai nicht im letzten Moment stützend zugegriffen. Für einige Sekunden klammerte sich Tyson instinktiv an den Älteren, dessen starke Arme so viel Sicherheit verhießen. Doch dann seufzte er leise auf und versuchte, sich wieder allein aufzurichten. Tyson wollte Kai nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten, als dieser sowieso schon hatte. Er würde das hier schaffen, auch wenn er sich nach diesen paar Metern schon schwach und ausgelaugt fühlte. Sie mußten ins Tal, um ihre Freunde zu beruhigen.

‚_Reiß dich zusammen, Tyson'_, redete sich der blauhaarige Junge zu_. ‚Das ist doch wahrlich nicht so schwer. Selbst mit einem gebrochenen Bein muß es doch möglich sein, nicht eine derartige Last zu sein. Kai hat schon so viele Dinge, um die er sich kümmern muß. Er nimmt die ganze Verantwortung für uns Beide auf sich – daher muß auch ich jetzt für ihn stark sein. Ich darf ihn nicht noch zusätzlich beunruhigen, kaum, daß wir losgehen. Mein Liebster soll stolz auf mich sein – ich will keine Last für ihn sein!'_

An dieser Stelle unterbrach ihn Kai in seinen Gedankengängen. Die braunen Augen sahen ihn voller Sorge an, was Tyson dazu veranlaßte, beruhigend zu lächeln. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Tyson?", erklang Kais dunkle Stimme.

Tyson riß sich zusammen und mobilisierte alle seine Kräfte, um sich wieder ganz aufrecht hinzustellen. Dann stützte er sich auf seine Krücke und sah den älteren Jungen lächelnd an, obwohl es ihn Kraft kostete. Doch es gelang dem blauhaarigen Jungen, Kai fröhlich und mit ruhiger Stimme zu erwidern: „Klar doch, Kai. Laß uns loslegen, der Weg ist weit und ich habe Lust, zu wandern. Also auf geht's!"

Ein schwaches Lächeln schlich sich angesichts dieses Ausbruchs des für Tyson so typischen Enthusiasmus in Kais Züge, als er seinen Freund kopfschüttelnd betrachtete. Es war typisch für den Jüngeren, alle Schmerzen, die er hatte, hinter Fröhlichkeit und Unbekümmertheit zu verbergen – doch Kai konnte er damit nichts mehr vormachen. Zu eng war ihre Verbindung inzwischen, als daß der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar nicht den Schmerz gesehen hätte, der kurz durch die sanften Augen, die er so liebte, geflackert war. Außerdem war Tyson nicht so locker und entspannt, wie er vorgab.

Doch Kai wußte auch, daß es jetzt nichts bringen würde, darüber zu reden. Eine Diskussion mit Tyson wäre aussichtslos, dafür war der Blauhaarige viel zu stur, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Und jetzt wollte er zu ihren Freunden, um deren Sorge um ihre Gesundheit zu lindern.

‚_Also auf geht's'_, wiederholte Kai im Stillen die Worte seines Liebsten, bevor er diesem schweigend einen Arm um die Taille schlang, um ihn zusätzlich zu stützen. Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wolle Tyson dagegen protestieren, doch dann gab er es nach einem Blick in Kais Gesicht auf. Auch Kai konnte sehr stur sein, wenn er es wollte.

Langsam und vorsichtig begannen die zwei Jungen, dem Weg zu folgen, den sie schon vor zwei Tagen genommen hatten. Dieser führte sie während der nächsten Stunden noch ein Stück in die Berge hinauf, wobei sie auch an der Stelle vorbeikamen, an der die Erdlawine herabgegangen war.

Dort blieben sie eine Weile still aneinandergelehnt stehen und gaben sich gegenseitig durch ihre Liebe Kraft. Jeder von ihnen fühlte sich jetzt stärker und sicherer als noch vor ein paar Tagen, da er um die Unterstützung und Liebe des anderen Jungen wußte. Schließlich gingen sie weiter und erklommen Schritt für Schritt den Berg, bis sie schließlich den Gipfel erreicht hatten. Dort angekommen, legten sie eine Rast ein, die sie sich beide redlich verdient hatten.

Tyson war inzwischen durch die Anstrengung fast gänzlich am Ende mit seinen Kräften und atmete erleichtert auf, als Kai ihn vorsichtig auf einen Stein setzte. Der blauhaarige Junge streckte vorsichtig sein verletztes Bein aus, wobei er den Schmerzensruf nur schwer unterdrücken konnte, welcher durch die Qualen ausgelöst wurde, die strahlenförmig von dem gebrochenen Knochen in seinen gesamten Körper ausgingen.

Auch Kai, der sich neben ihm niederließ, war erschöpft. Tyson hatte sich während des Gehens zwar nur so wenig wie möglich auf ihn gestützt, dennoch hatte er auf der holprigen Wegstrecke viel Kraft aufwenden müssen, um den Jüngeren zu geleiten.

In atemlosen, aber angenehmen Schweigen saßen die zwei Jungen daher nebeneinander und genossen den Ausblick, den sie von ihrem Rastplatz über die Umgebung hatten. Vor ihren Augen breitete sich eine wunderbare Berglandschaft aus; in der Ferne konnten sie sogar schneebedeckte Gipfel erkennen.

Kai war für eine Weile völlig in die Natur versunken und schreckte ein wenig zusammen, als er plötzlich Tysons Kopf an seiner Schulter spürte. Doch dann sah er zärtlich auf den Blauhaarigen nieder, der sich müde an ihn lehnte und halb zu schlafen schien. Kai schlang seinen Arm um den Jüngeren, der daraufhin zu ihm aufsah und meinte: „Wir können gleich weiter, Kai. Nur ein paar Minuten Ruhe, das ist alles, was ich brauche."

„Ist schon gut", entgegnete der Ältere sanft, bevor er Tyson eine Strähne des weichen Haares aus der Stirn strich. „Schlaf ein wenig, Tyson. Ich wecke dich dann. Sammle ein wenig Kraft, in Ordnung?" Eine schläfrige Stimme antwortete ihm: „Eine halbe Stunde, Kai. Versprich mir, mich dann aufzuwecken. Länger brauche ich wirklich nicht."

„Versprochen", flüsterte Kai seinem Liebsten zu, der daraufhin beruhigt die Augen schloß und sich an den älteren Jungen kuschelte. Daraufhin schloß Kai beide Arme um den Blauhaarigen und rückte diesen in eine bequeme Position, wobei er ihn mit seinem Körper stützte. Und während Tyson kurz darauf erschöpft in Schlaf gefallen war, hielt ihn Kai in seinen Armen fest und musterte ihn zärtlich. Auch er brauchte eigentlich Ruhe, doch war Kai körperliche Anstrengungen gewohnt. Außerdem war er bei bester Gesundheit, im Gegensatz zu Tyson, den sein gebrochenes Bein sehr schwächte.

In den folgenden Minuten bewachte Kai Tysons Schlaf. Zwar zeichnete pure Erschöpfung dessen Züge, dennoch strahlte der Blauhaarige selbst im Schlaf Wärme und ein inneres Licht aus, welches Kai unwillkürlich faszinierte. Der ältere Junge spürte, wie sehr er Tyson inzwischen liebte – und ihn brauchte. Es kostete ihn keine Überwindung, dies vor sich zuzugeben. Früher hätte ihn nichts auf der Welt dazu gebracht, etwas Derartiges zu gestehen, doch jetzt machte es ihm nichts aus – denn er wußte, daß er dadurch nicht abhängig wurde. Vielmehr war das Gefühl, von Tyson gebraucht zu werden, eine so positive Erfahrung für ihn, daß Kai es auch selbst in Anspruch nehmen würde, zu einer anderen Zeit Hilfe von dem geliebten Jungen zu benötigen.

Als die halbe Stunde vergangen war, löste Kai sein Versprechen ein, Tyson aufzuwecken, obwohl er nach einem Blick in das friedliche Gesicht seines Freundes diesen am liebsten hätte weiterschlafen lassen. Doch sie konnten hier auf dem Berggipfel nicht übernachten, da es keinerlei Schutz für sie geben würde, wenn sie hierblieben. Es gab keine Höhle, nicht einmal einen Überhang, der sie ein wenig geschützt hätte.

Daher strich Kai sanft mit der Hand über Tysons Züge und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Aufwachen, Tyson." Selbst bei diesen alltäglichen Worten klang seine Stimme warm und liebevoll, bemerkte der Junge. Doch er konnte gar nicht mehr anders, als freundlich zu dem Jüngeren zu sein – sein Herz diktierte ihm diese Wärme.

Leise murmelnd regte sich Tyson und schlug wenig später die Augen auf, die erstrahlten, als er Kai über sich gebeugt vorfand. Auch Kai mußte unwillkürlich lächeln, als er diese Reaktion bemerkte. Still und verträumt kuschelte sich Tyson ein wenig fester in die Arme seines Liebsten und betrachtete dann die wunderschöne Umgebung, der er zuvor kaum Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Doch jetzt fiel es ihm auf und so genoß Tyson die Ruhe und Stille der Bergwelt, sicher und geborgen in den schützenden Armen seines Freundes liegend.

Auch Kai gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, das Tysons Gegenwart in ihm auslöste, gepaart damit, hier oben ganz allein mit dem geliebten Jungen zu sein. Es war, als gäbe es nur sie Beide auf der Welt – ein Gefühl, welches die zwei Jungen sich unwillkürlich bewahren wollten. So verharrten sie noch eine geraume Zeit, bevor Tyson sich ein wenig aufrichtete und Kai fragend ansah. „Zeit zum Weitergehen?"

Der Angesprochene löste sich widerwillig aus seiner Versunkenheit, nickte dann schweigend und streckte Tyson nach dem Aufstehen seine Hand entgegen, um diesem aufzuhelfen. Kurz darauf waren die Beiden wieder unterwegs Richtung Tal. Ihr Weg führte sie jetzt nicht mehr bergan, was ihnen eigentlich hätte helfen sollen – doch für Tysons gebrochenes Bein bedeutete der steinige, unebene Weg abwärts eine immense Anstrengung.

Daher kam es, daß er sich immer mehr auf Kais Unterstützung verlassen mußte, was Tyson innerlich bedrückte. Es fiel ihm schwer, Kai noch mehr Bürde zu sein – doch er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, den Weg allein zu bewältigen. Zu sehr schmerzte sein gebrochenes Bein bei jedem Schritt, den er tat. Tyson riß sich krampfhaft zusammen, um Kai keinen Hinweis auf seinen Zustand zu geben, da sein Freund sich nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen sollte. Außerdem wollte Tyson für Kai keine Belastung darstellen.

Der ältere Junge bekam natürlich trotzdem mit, wie sehr Tyson unter den Schmerzen litt, die seine Verletzungen ihm bereiteten. Die unnatürliche Blässe in den Zügen des Jüngeren, der gepeinigte Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen und die völlig verkrampften Muskeln, die er unter seiner stützenden Hand spürte, legten für Kai ein deutliches Zeugnis über Tysons Zustand ab. Dennoch kam kein Laut der Klage über die Lippen des Jüngeren, bat Tyson nicht um mehr Hilfe auf dem steinigen Weg. Dies ließ Kais Hochachtung für den Mut und die unglaubliche innere Kraft, aber auch seine Liebe für den anderen Jungen weiter wachsen. Aber auch seine Besorgnis um dessen Gesundheit.

Sie waren schon ein ganzes Stück den Berg wieder hinunter, als der Himmel sich langsam bedrohlich verdunkelte. Bei einer kurzen Rast schaute Kai daher immer besorgter drein. Er wußte, daß die dunklen Wolken bedeuteten, daß ein Gewitter auf sie zukam. Doch das war nun wirklich das Letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnten. So ungeschützt, wie sie hier am Berghang waren, würde der Regen sie ungehindert treffen – und Tyson kam mit seinem gebrochenen Bein nicht schnell genug voran. Sie brauchten unbedingt einen Unterschlupf, bevor das Unwetter losbrach. Doch wo sollten sie diesen finden?

Kai runzelte sorgenvoll die Stirn und bemerkte nicht, wie Tyson ihn während der letzten Minuten beobachtet hatte. Auch dem Blauhaarigen waren die bedrohlichen Regenwolken nicht entgangen, die sich zusammengebraut hatten und er wußte ebenfalls, daß sie sich schnell einen trockenen Platz suchen mußten. Daher mühte sich Tyson erneut empor, obwohl es ihn fast seine allerletzten Kräfte kostete und sagte zu Kai: „Wir sollten uns beeilen, Kai. Das Unwetter kommt bestimmt rasch näher."

Kai schreckte auf und nickte dann, doch der besorgte Ausdruck in seinen kastanienbraunen Augen nahm noch weiter zu, als er die tiefe Erschöpfung in Tysons Gesicht sah. Kai spürte, sein Liebster war am Ende mit seiner Kraft. Daher trat er schnell zu dem Jüngeren und legte seinen Arm um dessen Taille, damit dieser sich wieder auf ihn stützen konnte. Dann schritten sie, so rasch es Tysons Verletzungen erlaubten, weiter zu Tal – immer mit einem besorgten Blick auf das sich schnell nähernde Gewitter.

So sehr die beiden Jungen sich auch beeilten, es war ihnen nicht vergönnt, trocken zu bleiben. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hatte das Unwetter sie erreicht, welches sich schon vorher immer wieder mit drohendem Donnergrollen angekündigt hatte. Und nun verschwanden all ihre Hoffnungen auf einen schützenden Platz im Trockenen, wo sie das Gewitter in Ruhe hätten abwarten können, hinter einem Vorhang aus dicken Regentropfen.

Der Regen fiel von einer Sekunde zur anderen so dicht, so daß sie kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnten; daher mußten die zwei Jungen nun noch vorsichtiger einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen, da sie den Weg nicht mehr genau sehen konnten. Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie beide bis auf die Haut durchnäßt, mühten sich aber dennoch weiter vorwärts, denn sie wußten, sie konnten nun keinesfalls im Freien bleiben.

Kai versuchte, den Regenschleier mit den Augen zu durchdringen, doch alles, was er zu erkennen vermochte, war Dunkelheit. Er spürte, wie Tyson sich bei jedem Schritt verkrampfte, den sie vorwärts machten und wußte daher, daß der Jüngere sich nur noch durch reine Willenskraft aufrecht hielt. Sie brauchten unbedingt einen Unterschlupf!

Und wieder spürte Dragoon ihre Not. Ob er auf Kais Hilflosigkeit oder Tysons Schmerzen reagierte, war nicht mit Bestimmtheit zu sagen – jedoch handelte er dementsprechend. Verwundert blieb Tyson stehen, als er spürte, wie sein Blade auf einmal zu glühen begann. Dann faßte der Blauhaarige in seine Tasche und holte den Blade hervor, der immer intensiver leuchtete – und aus dem wenig später Dragoon herauskam. Die Silhouette des mächtigen Drachen erleuchtete blauschimmernd die nahe Umgebung und als wolle er ihnen die Richtung weisen, blickte Dragoon die beiden Jungen erst kurz an und drehte seinen Schädel dann nach links.

Es war diese schweigende Aufforderung, der Kai sofort nachkam. Der ältere Junge erinnerte sich daran, wie Dragoon ihm die kleine Höhle gezeigt hatte, in der Tyson wieder zu Kräften gekommen war – vielleicht sorgte Tysons Bit-Biest nun ein zweites Mal für einen sicheren und vor allem trockenen Platz zum Übernachten für sie. Daher zog Kai Tyson leicht mit sich, der noch immer etwas erstaunt über diese Aktivität seines Dragoons war. Kai dagegen hatte keinen Zweifel daran, daß der Drache ihnen helfen wollte und vertraute daher einfach dessen stiller Weisung.

Und wirklich – nach wenigen Metern tat sich vor den zwei Jungen auf einmal eine dunkle Öffnung in der Felswand auf, an der sie jedoch ohne Dragoons Hinweis und dem Schein des weichen, blauen Lichtes, welches das Bit-Biest noch immer verströmte, sicherlich vorbeigelaufen wären.

Als Kai die Öffnung erblickte, seufzte er erleichtert auf. Jetzt konnte Tyson sich endlich ausruhen und dessen Schmerzen ließen dann hoffentlich nach. Mit einem dankbaren Blick auf Dragoon, der mit seinen stahlblauen Augen ruhig zurückschaute, zog Kai seinen Liebsten in den Unterschlupf, der sich ihnen hier darbot, um den Regen und die ebenfalls bald einbrechende Nacht abzuwarten.

Die beiden Jungen traten in die Öffnung hinein und hielten kurz darauf erstaunt inne, denn die Höhle, die sie betraten, war fast so groß wie die erste, zu der sie von Dragoon gebracht worden waren. Vor allem war sie jedoch trocken und schützte sie vor dem draußen immer heftiger tobenden Unwetter. Daher schauten sich die Beiden auch nur kurz erleichtert an und machten sich dann daran, es sich bequem einzurichten.

Kai drückte Tyson, der sich vor Schmerzen und Erschöpfung kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, auf einen Stein in der Höhle nieder, bevor er seinen Schlafsack ausrollte. Dann half er dem Jüngeren zu dem Lager und bedeutete Tyson, sich darauf auszustrecken und sich auszuruhen. Und obwohl es Tyson unangenehm war, daß er Kai in ihrer Situation keine Hilfe war, so fühlte er sich doch inzwischen so ausgelaugt, daß er nicht protestierte. Er war dazu einfach nicht mehr in der Lage, denn sein gebrochenes Bein hatte ihn auf der Wegstrecke so viel Kraft gekostet, daß Tyson sich wirklich nur noch per Willenskraft und auf Kais Hilfe gestützt weitergeschleppt hatte. Und das plötzliche Gewitter hatte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht, denn die Vorsicht, die sie mit dem überraschend einsetzendem Regenguß hatten walten lassen müssen, war – vor allem für Tyson – unglaublich kräftezehrend gewesen.

Doch während er schweigend auf dem Schlafsack saß und wieder einigermaßen zu Kräften zu kommen versuchte, beobachtete Tyson Kai, der die Höhle für sie beide bewohnbar zu machen versuchte. Dabei bemerkte der Blauhaarige, daß auch sein Freund einen erschöpften Eindruck machte; die kastanienbraunen Augen blickten besorgt und ein wenig müde drein. Auch die Bewegungen des älteren Jungen waren langsamer als sonst und es schien so, als müsse Kai sich zusammenreißen, um das zu tun, was nötig war, damit sie die Nacht hier gut überstehen würden.

Die Erkenntnis, daß Kai wahrscheinlich wegen ihm so erschöpft war, machte Tyson traurig. Er wollte nicht, daß Kai wegen ihm litt; doch nun war es dennoch passiert. Dem blauhaarigen Jungen versetzte es einen Stich ins Herz, daß er seinen Liebsten so belastete. War Kai wegen der Hilfestellung, die er ihm hatte leisten müssen, so ausgelaugt, fragte sich Tyson.

Derart vertieft in seine traurigen, schuldbewußten Gedanken, bemerkte Tyson nicht, wie Kai ihn voller Sorge betrachtete, als er fertig war, die Höhle sauber zu machen. Die tiefe Erschöpfung, aber auch der Schmerz, welche die sonst so fröhlichen dunkelblauen Augen bedrückt und ein wenig stumpf aussehen ließ, beschäftigten Kai. Er wollte nicht, daß Tyson so traurig dreinblickte, wie er es gerade tat – daher hockte er sich schließlich vor den Jüngeren und küßte ihn sanft.

Augenblicklich wurde Tyson aus seinen vor Müdigkeit verschwommenen Gedanken gerissen, als er die weichen, warmen Lippen seines Liebsten auf den seinen spürte, die ihn zärtlich liebkosten. Ein Strahlen inneren Glücks durchbrach den Nebel aus Traurigkeit und ließ Tysons Augen aufleuchten, was Kai mit Freude und ein wenig Genugtuung sah, als er schließlich wieder von seinem geliebten Freund abließ. Es machte den älteren Jungen glücklich, Tyson aus seiner ungewohnten Melancholie reißen zu können, in dem er der Zärtlichkeit in sich diesem gegenüber freien Lauf ließ.

Kai fuhr sanft mit seiner Hand an Tysons Gesicht entlang, der ihn fragend ansah. Aber der Ältere konnte auch die Besorgnis in den geliebten dunklen Augen erkennen, was ihm deutlich machte, daß auch Tyson sich Sorgen machte. Sorgen um ihn. Diese Erkenntnis ließ es Kai warm ums Herz werden, denn er spürte Tysons Verlangen, ihn glücklich und vor allem auch wohlbehalten zu sehen. Daß der Jüngere selbst in seiner Situation – vollkommen erschöpft und von sicher nicht geringen Schmerzen geplagt – sich noch so sehr um ihn sorgen konnte, zeigte Kai, wie sehr er von Tyson geliebt wurde.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte der Junge mit den graublauen Haaren seinen Freund, indem er diesen forschend musterte. Und was er sah, alarmierte ihn immer mehr, denn in den klatschnassen Sachen würde sich Tyson noch den Tod holen. Auf jeden Fall jedoch eine Erkältung.

„Es ging mir schon besser", versuchte Tyson abzuwiegeln, doch an dem gepreßten Tonfall seiner Worte erkannte Kai, wie groß die Schmerzen des Blauhaarigen wirklich sein mußten. Außerdem zitterte Tyson merklich in seiner nassen Kleidung, was Kai dazu bewegte, ihn aufzufordern: „Zieh deine nassen Sachen aus, Tyson. Du mußt wieder warm werden, sonst holst du dir noch eine Erkältung. Oder du bekommst wieder Fieber." Als kleines Indiz für seine letzte Behauptung war in den dunkelblauen, sanften Augen von Tyson schon ein leichter fiebriger Glanz zu erkennen, der nur von der Erschöpfung noch überlagert wurde.

Ohne Widerspruch machte sich Tyson daran, sich aus seiner klatschnassen Kleidung zu schälen, obwohl ihm dies vor allem aufgrund der heftigen Prellungen auf seinem Brustkorb nicht geringe Schmerzen bereitete. Doch der Blauhaarige biß die Zähne zusammen und nutzte die allerletzten Reste von Kraft in sich dazu, nicht vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien, als Kai ihm schließlich dabei half, in eine trockene Hose zu wechseln. Der ältere Junge mußte diese vorher aufschneiden, damit sie auch über Tysons Beinverletzung paßte. Es tat Kai schon leid, daß er damit ein weiteres Kleidungsstück seines Freundes ruinierte, doch war es zur Zeit wichtiger, daß Tyson es warm und dem Umständen entsprechend bequem hatte.

Nachdem der blauhaarige Junge sich wieder auf den Schlafsack zurücklegte und versuchte, sich trotz der Schmerzen, welche die Anstrengungen der letzten Minuten ausgelöst hatten, ein wenig zu entspannen, wechselte auch Kai seine Sachen. Dann untersuchte er Tysons Wunden auf eventuelle Infektionen, welche jedoch glücklicherweise auszubleiben schienen. Nur das gebrochene Bein machte Kai Sorgen, denn die Belastungen, welche die Verletzung während des Tages ausgesetzt gewesen war, hatten Tyson nicht nur jedes Quentchen Energie gekostet. Sie machten auch eine Heilung unmöglich, da die Äste, mit denen Kai das Bein seines Freundes geschient hatte, nicht für genügend Stabilität sorgten. Kai befürchtete, daß die Knochen nicht wieder richtig zusammenwachsen würden, wenn sie nicht bald in einem Krankenhaus richtig gerichtet und ruhiggestellt wurden.

Müde und besorgt seufzte Kai leise auf, nachdem er Tysons Bein so gut es ihm mit den beschränkten Mitteln möglich war, wieder verbunden hatte. Er lehnte sich an die Wand hinter sich zurück und schloß für eine Minute die Augen, da die Erschöpfung nun auch ihn unaufhaltsam einholte. Kai spürte mehr als daß er es hörte, wie sich Tyson bewegte und noch näherrückte. Sekunden später fuhr ihm eine sanfte Hand zärtlich durch die Haare, was unglaublich entspannend auf den älteren Jungen wirkte. Erneut entfuhr Kai ein leises Seufzen, doch dieses Mal hatte es einen eindeutig wohlwollenden Unterton und er lehnte sich unbewußt in die Richtung, in der er Tysons Wärme spürte.

Ein Rascheln von Kleidung war die sofortige Reaktion darauf und die Wärme rückte näher, was Kai schließlich die Augen öffnen ließ, als er starke Arme um sich herum fühlte. Dunkelblaue Augen, unter denen tiefe Schatten der Erschöpfung lagen, in deren Tiefen aber dennoch ein lebendiges, warmes Leuchten lag, blickten ihn liebevoll an. Tyson festigte seine Umarmung ein wenig und Kai folgte der stillen Aufforderung ohne Zögern und lehnte seinen Kopf für einen Moment vertrauensvoll an die breite Schulter des Jüngeren.

„Danke für deine Hilfe heute, Kai", flüsterte Tyson ihm zu. „Es tut mir leid, daß ich dir in dieser Situation keine große Hilfe bin – und du dich sogar noch extra um mich kümmern mußt. Ich werde versuchen, morgen etwas weniger eine Bürde für dich zu sein, Liebster." Diese schuldbewußten Worte ließen Kai aufschrecken und er richtete sich auf, damit er Tyson in die Augen blicken konnte.

„Du bist keine Bürde für mich, Tyson", wiedersprach er energisch. Während er dem blauhaarigen Jungen vor sich fest in die Augen sah, fuhr er sanfter fort: „Ty, du warst unglaublich tapfer heute. Obwohl du solch große Schmerzen hattest, kam doch kein einziger Laut der Klage über deine Lippen. Du hast sogar versucht, dich so wenig wie möglich auf mich zu stützen, obgleich dich dies deine letzten Kraftreserven gekostet haben muß. Ich kenne niemanden, der in einer solchen Situation eindrucksvoller hätte handeln können als du es heute getan hast – du hast wieder einmal demonstriert, wie unglaublich stark dein Wille ist, Liebster. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Sag also niemals wieder, du wärest eine Bürde für mich, denn das wirst du niemals sein. Du hast mich gelehrt, daß Hilfe von seinen Freunden anzunehmen keine Schwäche, sondern sogar eine Stärke sein kann – also bitte zögere nicht, meine Hilfe anzunehmen und dich auf meine Kraft zu stützen. Ich liebe dich, Tyson und ich helfe dir gern."

Nun schimmerte es feucht in Tysons Augen, so gerührt war er von Kais Worten. Doch dann zuckte ein Lächeln wie ein Sonnenstrahl über die Züge des Blauhaarigen und er nickte bestätigend. „Ich liebe dich auch und ich danke dir, Kai", flüsterte er und beugte sich vor, um den älteren Jungen zu küssen. Der Kuß war warm, sanft und zärtlich. Und er wurde erst unterbrochen, als Atemnot ein drängendes Problem wurde.

Voller Behutsamkeit bettete Kai Tyson dann wieder auf ihre Schlafstatt, bevor er einen Blick nach draußen warf. Dort tobte noch immer das Gewitter in vollen Zügen; Regen rauschte wie ein dichter Vorhang herab und machte eine Sicht mehr als zwei-drei Meter weit unmöglich. Das versprach für den nächsten Tagen weitere Schmerzen für Tyson, dachte Kai seufzend bei sich, denn der Weg würde nun neben den regulären Unebenheiten des Terrains auch noch naß und glitschig von dem Regenguß sein. Doch mit diesem Problem würden sie sich am nächsten Morgen befassen.

Als er in die Höhle zurückkam, blickte Tyson von der Karte auf, welche er inzwischen aus Kais Rucksack genommen und studiert hatte, um zu erkennen, wo sie sich auf ihrer Strecke befanden. Während er den Verlauf des von Kenny eingezeichneten Weges gefolgt war, war dem Blauhaarigen klargeworden, daß sie sich etwa auf einem Drittel des Weges vom Berg herab befinden mußten. Als er dies Kai mitteilte, runzelte dieser leicht die Stirn und meinte: „Das bedeutet, wir dürften morgen oder spätestens übermorgen auf Menschen treffen, die in der Nähe des Berges leben. Und wenn unsere Freunde unsere Route von der anderen Seite her zurückverfolgen, treffen wir vielleicht sogar schon eher auf Hilfe." Tyson nickte zu diesen klugen Worten - auch, weil er zum gleichen Schluß gekommen war. Ein Knurren seines Magens machte den Jungen eine Sekunde später darauf aufmerksam, daß er den Tag über kaum etwas gegessen hatte. Doch die Schmerzen in seinem Bein hatten bis jetzt, wo er endlich Ruhe fand, alles andere verdrängt.

Kai lächelte amüsiert, als er das hungrige Grollen hörte und machte sich daran, ihr Abendessen zuzubereiten. Doch auch er war hungrig – und eine Tasse von Rays Kräutertee konnte ihnen nach dem Regenguß, den sie abbekommen hatten, beiden nicht schaden. Das Essen war rasch fertig und in angenehmen Schweigen aßen die zwei Jungen, bevor sie es sich für die Nacht bequem machten. Sie rückten unwillkürlich wieder eng zueinander, vor allem aus dem Grund, da Kai sah, wie Tyson hin und wieder von einem Kälteschauer erfaßt wurde. Anscheinend brütete der Jüngere wohl wirklich eine Erkältung oder wieder ein Fieber aus, was nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage jedoch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Tyson war von seinem Unfall noch sehr geschwächt und bis er in einem Krankenhaus eine richtige Behandlung fand, war sein Immunsystem im Dauerstreß. Und da würde Kais Körperwärme sich bestimmt als hilfreich erweisen, um die Kälte abzuwehren.

Doch auch die emotionale Nähe war mehr als willkommen, wie Kai unschwer erkennen konnte, als Tyson sich mit einem zufriedenen Murmeln in seine Arme kuschelte und wenig später vollkommen erledigt eingeschlafen war. Als der ältere Junge Tysons Kopf an seine Schulter bettete, die Decke um dessen schlanken Körper herum feststeckte und dann in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen über Tysons Rücken strich, verschwanden nach und nach die Linien von Streß und Erschöpfung aus den Zügen des Blauhaarigen und er entspannte sich völlig. Mit der Zeit wurde auch Kai von seiner Müdigkeit überwältigt und folgte seinem Freund ins Land der Träume.

Es war nicht mehr weit bis zum Morgengrauen, als Kai durch unruhige Bewegungen neben sich geweckt wurde. Noch immer leicht müde, öffnete er die kastanienbraunen Augen und blickte sofort auf den Jungen in seinen Armen hinab. Dieser bewegte sich von Minute zu Minute heftiger – es erschien Kai fast, als würde er träumen und in diesem Traum etwas oder jemanden bekämpfen. Sorge wallte in Kai auf und erdrückte ihn fast, denn zuerst glaubte er, daß Tyson wieder Fieber bekommen habe und er vielleicht die Schwere der Verletzungen seines Freundes zu gering eingeschätzt hatte.

Doch nachdem er sich sanft aus Tysons Umarmung befreit hatte – wogegen dieser leise murmelnd protestierte und noch unruhiger wurde – und diesem prüfend die Hand auf die Stirn legte, atmete Kai etwas beruhigt auf. Tyson hatte zum Glück nicht wieder hohes Fieber wie nach seinem Absturz, sondern seine Stirn war nur ein wenig warm. Der Kräutertee von Ray, welchen er dem Jüngeren am vorherigen Abend gegeben hatte, war anscheinend wirklich ziemlich wirkungsvoll.

Doch wenn Tyson nicht von Fieber geplagt wurde, war es statt dessen wahrscheinlich, daß der Blauhaarige einen Alptraum durchlitt. Und sogar einen ziemlich heftigen, wie Kai anhand der Schweißperlen feststellte, die Tyson auf die Stirn traten, als dieser sich in seinem Traum gefangen hin- und herwand. Zufällig fand Tyson während seiner unruhigen Bewegungen Kais Hand – und schien dadurch sofort ruhiger. Der blauhaarige Junge umklammerte die Hand seines Freundes, als hinge sein – oder ein anderes – Leben davon ab.

Kai runzelte äußerst besorgt die Stirn, denn er spürte Tysons Angst und das Bedürfnis des Blauhaarigen, zu helfen und etwas zu richten. Etwas wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Dieser Alptraum, den er gerade hatte, nahm Tyson ziemlich mit. Aber er brauchte doch alle seine Kräfte, um bald wieder gesund zu werden. Daher entschloß sich Kai, seinen Liebsten aufzuwecken.

Sanft und zärtlich, aber vor allem beruhigend, fuhr Kai Tyson am Gesicht entlang und rüttelte ihn dann leicht. Und obwohl der blauhaarige Junge sonst stets einen ziemlich festen Schlaf hatte, reagierte er dieses Mal fast sofort auf die Bemühungen des Älteren, ihn zu wecken. Kaum, daß Kai damit begonnen hatte, ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter zu rütteln, fuhr Tyson empor und blickte sich um. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und auch sein Blick war verhangen von Sorge, Trauer und Schmerz.

Dieser Ausdruck in den sanften Augen versetzte Kai einen heftigen Stich ins Herz und er richtete sich ebenfalls auf. Um Tyson endgültig aus den Fängen des Alptraums zu befreien, schlang er vorsichtig die Arme um den Jüngeren und drückte ihn beschützend an sich. Dabei murmelte er leise, beruhigende Worte in Tysons Ohr, der zuerst überhaupt nicht zuhörte. Dann reagierte der blauhaarige Junge jedoch endlich wieder und schien Kai erst jetzt richtig zu bemerkten.

Der Blick der dunkelblauen Augen klärte sich, als Tyson in die Realität zurückkehrte. Dennoch ließ das Zittern seines schlanken Körpers nicht nach, verstärkte sich eher noch, so daß Kai sich immer mehr um ihn sorgte. Der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar wußte nicht, was Tyson erlebt hatte – doch es schockte ihn offensichtlich zutiefst.

„Sshh...", murmelte Kai Tyson tröstend zu, während er seine liebevolle Umarmung noch ein wenig verstärkte. Vorsichtig wiegte er den Blauhaarigen vor und zurück, während er weitersprach. „Es war nur ein Traum, Tyson. Du hattest einen Alptraum. Dir kann nichts geschehen, Liebster. Du bist in Sicherheit. Dir wird nichts passieren, das verspreche ich."

Langsam drang Kais dunkle Stimme zu Tyson durch, der blicklos vor sich hingestarrt hatte und am ganzen Körper zitterte und bebte. Der Junge kam wieder zu sich und als er seinen Liebsten so nah bei sich spürte, beruhigte er sich etwas. Doch als Kai schon meinte, er hätte Tyson den Schrecken seines Alptraumes vergessen lassen, drehte dieser sich auf einmal in seinen Armen um und sah ihn lange schweigend an. Und in den dunkelblauen Augen, welche Kai immer wieder durch ihren sanften, liebevollen Ausdruck in ihren Bann zogen, schimmerten Tränen des Mitgefühls, großer Trauer und einer verzweifelten Erkenntnis. Aber auch grenzenlose Liebe und eine ebenso große Entschlossenheit lag in den tiefblauen Augen verborgen und ließ Kai wegen ihrer Intensität ergriffen zurückblicken.

Doch bevor er Tyson noch nach dessen Traum befragen konnte, schlangen sich auf einmal dessen Arme um ihn und es schien Kai, als wolle ihn Tyson vor etwas – oder jemandem - beschützen. Die Wärme und die Geborgenheit, in die sich Kai plötzlich eingehüllt fühlte, waren nur für ihn allein bestimmt – und weckten ein bis dahin unbekanntes Gefühl von Sicherheit in ihm.

Eine tränenerstickte Stimme flüsterte an seinem Ohr und verwirrte Kai ziemlich, denn er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, wovon Tyson überhaupt sprach. „Kai, du bist nicht allein, hörst du? Von jetzt an bin ich immer bei dir und ich werde dich beschützen – mit meinem Leben, wenn es sein muß. Ich bin immer für dich da, egal, was passiert. Er wird dir nie wieder wehtun oder dich so verletzen können, wie er es damals getan hat. Das werde ich verhindern, das schwöre ich dir. An etwas Gegenteiliges darfst du nicht glauben. Ich liebe dich über alles, Kai. Und ich werde dich niemals verlassen, so lange ich lebe."

Diese leisen, wegen der Tränen kaum hörbaren Worte, ließen Kai innerlich schlucken, denn er spürte den Ernst, der hinter ihnen verborgen lag. Auch wenn es den älteren Jungen verwirrte, was mit Tyson gerade los war, so rührte ihn es doch zutiefst, daß dieser ihn mit all seiner Kraft beschützen wollte. Die Liebe, die von dem blauhaarigen Jungen für ihn ausstrahlte, war überwältigend für Kai. Sie wärmte sein Innerstes wie ein prasselndes Feuer und erhellte sein Gemüt mit ihrem strahlenden, liebevollen Licht.

Dennoch war Kai auch besorgt, denn Tyson verhielt sich sehr seltsam. Daher löste er sich behutsam aus der festen Umarmung, mit der Tyson ihn umschlungen hielt und sah dem blauhaarigen Jungen dann voller Sorge in die dunkelblauen Augen. Diese blickten so traurig und voller Schmerz, daß Kai ganz bang ums Herz wurde, da er das Leid, das Tyson gerade verspürte, förmlich mit den Händen greifen zu können meinte. Sanft wischte er mit einer Hand über das Gesicht des Jüngeren, um dessen Tränen zu trocknen.

Dann flüsterte er Tyson zu: „Was hast du denn nur, Ty? Es war doch nur ein Alptraum. Bitte beruhige dich wieder."

„Nein", entgegnete Tyson leise, aber klar und deutlich.

Er versuchte sichtlich, seine Tränen zu stoppen, doch als er Kai ins Gesicht sah, flossen sie erneut über seine Wangen. Tysons Unterlippe bebte leicht, als er fortfuhr: „Das war kein Alptraum, Kai. Das, was ich gesehen habe, war die Wirklichkeit. Vergangenheit, aber real." Während es tieftraurig in seinen dunkelblauen Augen glänzte, hob Tyson die rechte Hand und fuhr Kai damit unglaublich zärtlich an der Wange entlang. „Deine Vergangenheit, Kai", flüsterte Tyson dann. „Ich habe sie gesehen."

Ja, ja, wieder ein Kapitelchen vorbei! Und mit einem Cliffie beendet – bin ich nicht fies? Ähem, nun ja. Aber zum Trost: jetzt sind es nur noch zwei Kapitel, bis die Story ihr Ende findet. Und ich werde versuchen, das nächste Kapitel noch in diesem Jahr hochzuladen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es sogar, auch das letzte Kapitel noch 2005 zu schaffen, das kann ich jedoch nicht versprechen.

Bis dann – und R & R!

Dragon's Angel


	17. Wieder unter Freunden

**Part XIV: Wieder unter Freunden**

Nach Tysons leisen Worten war es zuerst eine ganze Weile still, denn während der Blauhaarige noch einige Sekunden brauchte, um sich wieder völlig zu fangen, war Kai zu überrascht darüber, was sein Freund ihm gerade erzählt hatte. Doch schließlich beugte sich der ältere Junge zu Tyson hinüber und wollte ungläubig wissen: „Du hast meine Vergangenheit gesehen? Aber...aber wie...was meinst du mit, du hast meine...ich..." Völlig uncharakteristisch für ihn konnte Kai nicht in Worte fassen, was er empfand und dachte, als er mit der Möglichkeit konfrontiert wurde, daß sein Gefährte etwas über seine Vergangenheit wissen konnte.

Tyson sah die Verwirrung und Sorge in Kais Zügen, aber auch den Schatten aus Schmerz in den dunkelbraunen Augen, als sein Freund an seine Kindheit erinnert wurde. Mitgefühl wallte erneut heftig in dem Blauhaarigen auf und er griff nach Kais Hand. Ihre Finger ineinander verflechtend, riß er Kai aus seinen trüben Erinnerungen und lenkte dessen Aufmerksamkeit wieder allein auf sich.

Tyson seufzte leise und traurig auf, bevor er versuchte, seinem Liebsten zu erklären, was er in seinem Traum gesehen hatte. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es dir beschreiben soll, was ich sah, Kai", gestand er dem Älteren ein. „Aber ich denke, man könnte es als eine Vision beschreiben. Es war fast wie vor ein paar Tagen in meinem Fiebertraum – und doch auf eine unerklärliche Art und Weise ganz anders."

Kai hob eine Augenbraue und meinte leicht sarkastisch: „Nun, das erklärt alles." Doch gleichzeitig drückten seine Finger die seines Freundes in einer stummen Ermutigung, es weiter zu versuchen. Kai würde zuhören und versuchen zu verstehen, was Tyson ihm vermitteln wollte.

Der blauhaarige Junge lächelte kurz, als er Kais Sarkasmus hörte und erwiderte den Druck von dessen Hand, bevor er sich mit der freien Hand abwesend durch die langen Haare fuhr. „Nun, als ich vor einigen Tagen Fieber hatte, war mir zuerst, als würde ich endlos fallen – ohne Möglichkeit, etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können. Den Fall zu stoppen. Du weißt schon, so wie in den Träumen, wo man läuft und läuft und doch nicht von der Stelle kommt." Kai nickte bestätigend.

„Danach fand ich mich von Flammen umgeben, die mich zu verbrennen drohten. Ich kann mich erinnern, daß mir, wohin ich auch blickte, meterhohe Feuerzungen den Weg aus dieser Flammenhölle versperrten...und ich glaubte fast, sie würden mich schließlich einfach mit ihrer Hitze verbrennen." Als Tyson von dieser Erinnerung überflutet wurde, schauderte er unwillkürlich zusammen und stockte in seiner Erläuterung. Kai verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand und zog seinen Freund in eine sanfte, schützende Umarmung.

„Das muß die Zeit gewesen sein, wo du so hohes Fieber hattest", murmelte der ältere Junge nachdenklich vor sich hin und nun war es an ihm, bei der Erinnerung daran zu erschauern. Der Gedanke daran, daß Tyson fast an dem hohen Fieber gestorben wäre, welches er durch seine Verletzungen bekommen hatte, ängstigte Kai auch im Nachhinein noch zutiefst. Instinktiv festigte sich seine Umarmung noch weiter und Tyson wehrte sich auch nicht gegen diese Handlung, sondern legte seinen Kopf an Kais Schulter und ließ sich einfach festhalten. Dann sprach er leise weiter.

„Nun, diese Fieberträume mögen sehr lebendig gewesen sein – doch das, was ich diese Nacht sah und erlebte, war auf eine Art und Weise real, die ich fast mit Händen zu greifen vermochte. Es war fast, als hätte ich es wirklich erlebt, verstehst du? Als wäre ich bei jenen Ereignissen dabeigewesen – und würde mich nun an sie erinnern. Es war eine Vision der Vergangenheit, anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären."

Als Tyson erneut verstummte und nunmehr seine Arme um ihn schlang, als wolle er ihn nie wieder loslassen, seufzte Kai gedanklich auf und drückte seinem Freund dann einen Kuß auf das weiche Haar. Er wußte nicht, was er von dieser „Vision" halten sollte, doch gleichzeitig vertraute Kai Tysons Worten instinktiv. Der Blauhaarige hatte schon immer etwas Besonderes an sich gehabt, warum sollte er nicht auch auf unbegreifliche Weise etwas von Kais Vergangenheit erfahren haben?

„Erzähl mir, was du gesehen hast", bat der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar.

Tyson versteifte sich unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken, Kai Schmerz zuzufügen, indem er bei dem Älteren traurige Erinnerungen weckte, wenn er von dem berichtete, was er in seiner Vision gesehen hatte. Doch vielleicht war es ja im Endeffekt gut, wenn Kai mit ihm über diese Erlebnisse reden konnte? Vielleicht half es dem Älteren, wenn er wußte, daß Tyson über seine Vergangenheit Bescheid wußte und in Zukunft alles dafür geben würde, um ihn jene Ereignisse vergessen zu lassen? Vielleicht hatte er ja deswegen diesen seltsamen Einblick in Kais Kindheit erhalten – um zu verstehen und seinem Liebsten dabei zu helfen, das Vergangene zu überwinden und vorwärts zu blicken.

Bei diesem Gedanken angelangt, holte Tyson tief Luft und begann zu erzählen. „Zuerst waren es nur blitzlichtartige Bilder, die mir einen kleinen Jungen von vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahren zeigten. Einen Jungen mit graublauem Haar und braunen Augen. Ich spürte sofort, das warst du, Kai. Du befandest dich an einem seltsamen Ort; die Räume dort waren aus Stein und sehr ungemütlich. Das Gebäude muß sehr alt gewesen sein... vielleicht ein Schloß oder ein altes Herrenhaus..."

„Eine Abtei", unterbrach Kai Tysons nachdenkliche Rede kaum hörbar, und sein Freund spürte einen Schauder durch den Körper des älteren Jungen laufen, als dieser an jenen wirklich sehr unfreundlichen Ort zurückdachte. Daher festigte der Blauhaarige seinen Halt an Kai und blickte ihn für einige Momente besorgt an, folgte jedoch Kais stummen Hinweis, weiterzuerzählen. Tysons dunkelblaue Augen verloren ihren sanften Ausdruck, als er zum nächsten Teil seiner Vision kam: „Nicht nur der Ort war kalt und ungemütlich, auch die Leute dort waren hart zu dem Jungen. Einer von ihnen, ein Mann mit lila Haar, stach besonders in seiner Grausamkeit hervor. Er...er verspottete und...verhöhnte den kleinen Jungen; er quälte ihn förmlich mit seinen Lügen, daß er schwach sei und niemand...niemand ihn..."

Unmerklich füllten sich Tysons Augen mit Tränen, als er daran zurückdachte, wie sehr der Junge in seiner Vision unter den Reden des Mannes gelitten hatte – wie sehr Kai gelitten haben mußte, als jener Mann ihm wieder und wieder erzählte, niemand würde ihn lieben oder sich um ihn sorgen. Es war kein Wunder, daß Kai einen Schutzwall um sein Herz und seine Gefühle gezogen hatte, um nicht weiter so verletzbar wie als kleiner Junge zu sein. Es mußte eine äußerst bittere Lektion gewesen sein – und es machte Tyson um so glücklicher, daß Kai sich ihm endlich geöffnet hatte. Das Vertrauen, welches der Ältere ihm damit bewies, war um so höher zu bewerten, da Tyson nun wußte, warum es seinem Liebsten so schwer gefallen war, seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Sie zuzulassen.

„Niemand ihn jemals lieben würde." Kais Stimme war kontrolliert und stetig, jedoch war ein rauher Ton darin, welcher Tyson spüren ließ, wieviel Emotionen sich hinter der sorgfältigen Kontrolle verbargen. Wieviel Schmerz, wieviel Trauer. Und Sehnsucht.

Sich aufrichtend, nahm Tyson Kais Gesicht behutsam in seine Hände und blickte dem älteren Jungen direkt in die braunen Augen, in denen heftige Gefühle mit der Kontrolle rangen, die sich Kai so lange auferlegt hatte. Langsam und deutlich sagte Tyson: „Er hat gelogen. Es gibt so viel an dir, was ich liebe, Kai. Du bist wie ein Teil von mir. Ein Teil, ohne den ich nicht mehr leben könnte. Es ist, als hätte ich in dir die andere Hälfte meiner Seele gefunden, von der ich nicht wußte, daß sie fehlte, bis ich dich traf. _Ich liebe dich_. Und nicht nur ich, auch Maxie, Ray und Kenny empfinden sehr viel für dich – sie lieben dich als einen Freund, einen Teamgefährten. Dieser Mann, welcher dir in deiner Kindheit so wehtat, Kai – _er hat gelogen_."

„Ich weiß." Zwei einfache Worte und doch war so viel an Emotionen in ihnen verpackt. Hoffnung, Vertrauen. Ein Gefühl von Wärme, da Kai die tiefe Liebe nicht nur in Tysons Worten vernommen hatte, sondern auchaus dessen dunkelblauen Augen leuchten sehen konnte. Der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar war sich in diesem Moment absolut sicher, daß Tyson die Wahrheit sprach, wenn er sagte, er liebte ihn.

Es war, als würde ihn diese Erkenntnis von einer schweren Last befreien; als würde es Kai endlich erlaubt, die letzten Reste seines Schmerzes und seiner Einsamkeit hinter sich zu lassen und dafür all die wundervollen Gefühle anzunehmen, die sein Liebster ihm so freigiebig anbot. Er wurde geliebt – und damit wurde all das, was Boris ihm einst angetan hatte, wiedergutgemacht.

Während er wortlos seine Arme um Tysons Körper schlang und diesen dicht an sich zog, erinnerte sich Kai an den Traum, den er gehabt hatte, bevor die Trainingstour begann. Und als sich Tysons Arme warm und sicher um ihn schlossen, erschien ein Lächeln auf Kais Gesicht, während er die Augen schloß, um diesen Augenblick zu genießen. Jetzt verstand er, was jener Traum ihm hatte sagen wollen – und wen jene warme Präsenz dargestellt hatte. Unterbewußt hatte er schon vor wenigen Tagen die Verbindung hergestellt, als er erkannte, daß Tysons Augen jenes faszinierende sanfte Dunkelblau besaßen, das in seinem Traum so freundlich und voller Liebe auf ihn herabgestrahlt hatte.

Und nun lag er endlich in den Armen dieser Person, welche ihm versprochen hatte, stets für ihn dazusein. Er hatte den sicheren Hafen erreicht, als welche ihm in jenem Traum – jener Vision – die Arme der Person erschienen war, die ihn tröstete nach Boris vorheriger Grausamkeit. Nun hatte er seine andere Hälfte gefunden und würde nie wieder einsam sein, denn Tyson liebte ihn.

„Ich hab' von diesem Augenblick geträumt", gab Kai nach mehreren schweigsamen Minuten zu, in denen sich die beiden Jungen einfach nur festgehalten hatten. Ein leiser fragender Laut von Tyson ließ Kai deutlicher werden und dem Blauhaarigen von dem Ereignis erzählen. Als er geendet hatte, blickte Kai Tyson tief in die sanften Augen und fügte hinzu: „Danke. Für deine Geduld mit mir. Deine Beharrlichkeit. Und vor allem für deine Liebe." Der warme, tiefe Kuß, mit dem er danach Tysons Mund verschloß, verdeutlichte all die Dinge, welche Kai nicht mit Worten auszudrücken vermochte und die er dennoch nicht ‚ungesagt' lassen wollte.

Auf den einen Kuß folgten ein zweiter und dritter, lang und warm, voller Zärtlichkeit. Kai hielt die Leidenschaft, die er in sich aufsteigen fühlte, zurück, denn Tysons Verletzungen würden diesem Schmerzen bereiten, wenn sie ihren Gefühlen jetzt zu sehr ihren Lauf lassen würden. Daher beschränkte er sich darauf, seinem Liebsten seine Liebe mit tiefen, sinnlichen Küssen und sanften Händen kundzutun, die über den Rücken des Jüngeren zu streicheln begannen. Tyson konnte gar nicht anders, als sich den Zärtlichkeiten auszuliefern, mit welchen Kai ihn überschüttete und ergab sich willig dessen Handlungen. Der blauhaarigen Junge spürte, wie nah Kai und er sich durch das Mitteilen ihrer Träume oder Visionen gekommen waren – jetzt existierten keine Schranken mehr zwischen ihnen.

Es verging eine geraume Weile, bis die beiden Jungen ihr zärtliches Schmusen wieder beendeten. Atemlos und mit heftig pochendem Herzen schmiegte sich Tyson in Kais starke Arme und genoß es in vollen Zügen, wie der Ältere daraufhin gedankenverloren mit seinen Haaren zu spielen begann. Anscheinend mochte es Kai wirklich, ihm nahe zu sein und ihn zu berühren...und sei es nur, um ihm durch die Haare zu streicheln. Tyson hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, ganz im Gegenteil.

Minutenlang herrschte zufriedene Stille, bis Kai diese widerwillig brach. „Wir sollten uns langsam wieder auf den Weg machen, Ty. Der Morgen ist inzwischen angebrochen und durch das Gewitter gestern abend wird der Weg heute noch schwieriger für dich werden. Je eher wir losgehen, desto weiter gelangen wir Richtung Tal und desto größer ist die Chance, daß wir auf jemanden stoßen, der uns in die Stadt bringen kann. Du brauchst einen Arzt, der sich dein Bein und deine anderen Verletzungen gründlich ansieht", meinte der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar.

Tyson seufzte auf, doch dann nickte er und befreite sich sanft aus Kais Armen. „Dann laß uns frühstücken und danach aufbrechen." Gesagt, getan. In zufriedenem Zusammensein nahmen sie ihr Frühstück zu sich und räumten dann ihr Lager auf, um aufzubrechen.

Als Kai sich erhob, wollte Tyson seinem Beispiel folgen. Doch kaum stand er halbwegs aufrecht - wobei er nur sein gesundes Bein mit seinem Gewicht belastete – überfiel ihn Schwäche und ließ ihn gefährlich schwanken und nach Halt an der Felswand neben ihm suchen. Alles verschwamm vor Tysons Augen, als trotz der Vorsicht, die er beim Aufstehen hatte walten lassen, heftige Schmerzen von seinem gebrochenen Bein aus durch seinen gesamten Körper fuhren. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich schlagartig, als der Blauhaarige den Schmerz niederzukämpfen versuchte, der durch den geschwächten Zustand, in dem er sich befand, doppelt intensiv wirkte. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später spürte Tyson Kais stützende Hand um seine Taille und klammerte sich dankbar an seinen Freund, bis der Schmerz nachließ und er einen Teil seiner Kraft zurückkehren spürte.

Für einen Moment zögerte Tyson, doch dann siegte seine Ehrlichkeit über seinen Stolz und er gab leise zu: „Ich glaube nicht, daß ich ohne deine Hilfe weit kommen werde, Kai. Mein Bein tut ziemlich weh und...", Tyson biß sich auf die Lippe und verstummte. Kais freie Hand legte sich an seine Wange und hob das Kinn des Jüngeren, damit sie sich in die Augen blicken konnten. „Und...?", wiederholte er fragend, Sorge in den warmen, kastanienbraunen Augen, aber auch sanfte Ermunterung für Tyson, weiterzusprechen.

„Ich...ich schätze, daß ich gestern zu voreilig war, als ich sagte, ich würde versuchen, mich heute weniger auf dich zu stützen, Kai. Statt dessen werde ich wohl...", Tyson seufzte hörbar auf, „...werde ich wohl das genaue Gegenteil tun müssen." Aufblickend fuhr der Blauhaarige fort: „Kai, ich werde allein kaum einen Schritt machen können, selbst mit der Krücke, die du mir gegeben hast. Ich bin einfach zu...", Tyson zögerte und ein Muskel zuckte in seiner Wange, bevor er kaum hörbar hervorpreßte, „...zu schwach. Es tut mir l...", das letzte Wort blieb unausgesprochen, da Kai Tysons Mund mit einem liebevollen Kuß verschloß, während er gleichzeitig unauffällig mehr vom Körpergewicht seines Freundes stützte, um diesen zu entlasten.

Erst, als er spürte, wie sich Tyson vollkommen ihn ihrem Kuß gefangen gegen ihn lehnte, beendete er diesen wieder und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Blauhaarigen. Dem Jüngeren direkt in die dunklen Augen blickend, meinte Kai: „Weißt du nicht mehr, was ich gestern zu dir gesagt habe, Tyson? Dann werde ich es wiederholen: du bist sehr tapfer, da ich mir vorstellen kann, wie sehr dein Bein dir wehtut. Daher besteht auch überhaupt kein Grund, daß du dich bei mir entschuldigst oder dir gar Gedanken machst, ob du mir eventuell eine Bürde bist. Ty, ich helfe dir gern. Zusammen schaffen wir es runter von diesem Berg und zurück zu unseren Freunden. Ist es nicht das, was du mir von Anfang an immer gepredigt hast – daß gemeinsam nichts unmöglich ist?", tadelte der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar sanft.

Tyson errötete, lächelte dann jedoch. „Du hast Recht, Kai", gab er verlegen zu. „Es ist wohl zum großen Teil mein Stolz, der mich vor dir nicht schwach erscheinen lassen will. Ich weiß, es ist unsinnig...", Tyson verstummte und senkte den Blick.

„Das ist es", stimmte Kai leise zu. „Nur, weil du verletzt bist und daher nicht allein laufen kannst, bist du noch lange nicht schwach. Tyson, du bist einer der stärksten Menschen, die ich je getroffen habe – vielleicht nicht körperlich, aber dein Wille ist unbeugsam. Stärke hat nichts damit zu tun, immer alles allein schaffen zu wollen – sondern vielmehr damit, Schwäche zugeben zu können und Hilfe anzunehmen. Das hast du mich gelehrt."

Tyson blickte auf und Kai sah das warme, dankbare Schimmern in den seelenvollen Augen. Dann brach ein schelmisches Lächeln über die Züge des blauhaarigen Jungen, als er meinte: „Du hast mir also doch zugehört. Und dabei dachte ich immer, du würdest ignorieren, was ich sagte." Kai erwiderte das Lächeln. „Nicht alles."

Dann verlagerte er seinen Halt an Tysons Körper und lehnte diesen vorsichtig an die Felswand, damit er nach seinen Rucksack greifen konnte. Mit einem raschen Blick durch die Höhle vergewisserte sich Kai, daß sie diese ordentlich verlassen würden und nichts vergessen hatten. Danach trat er wieder zu Tyson und geleitete diesen vorsichtig nach draußen, damit sie ihren Abstieg ins Tal fortsetzen konnten.

Wie von Kai befürchtet, war der Weg naß und rutschig vom Regen der letzten Nacht, was für Tyson eine zusätzliche Belastung war. Der steinige Untergrund war glitschig und bot damit das erhöhte Risiko, daß einer von ihnen ausrutschte und fiel. Daher mußten sie sich ihren Weg sehr vorsichtig und langsam suchen, was an ihrer beider Kraft zehrte. Tyson akzeptierte dankbar Kais stützende Schulter, teils wegen dessen Ermahnung, teils aber auch, weil er wirklich nicht mehr genug Kraft dazu hatte, sich allein aufrecht zu halten. Dennoch nutzte er jedes Quentchen Energie und Willen, das er noch in sich finden konnte, dazu, seinem Freund so gut es ihm möglich war, zu helfen.

Es war eine langwieriger, mühseliger Abstieg, den die zwei Jungen Meter für Meter hinter sich brachten. Es war ihr eiserner Wille, der ihnen bis jetzt so viele Siege bei Beyblade-Kämpfen beschert hatte, und nun auch bei der Überwindung dieses Hindernisses half. Kai hatte nämlich bemerkt, daß die Unbeugsamkeit in Tysons Charakter, was das Aufgeben betraf, erneut zum Vorschein gekommen war, seitdem sie unterwegs waren. Kostete es Tyson auch seine allerletzte Energiereserve, er würde nicht aufgeben, bevor sie entweder diesen Berg allein hinuntergelaufen waren oder sie jemanden trafen, der ihnen helfen konnte, in die Stadt zu gelangen.

Am frühen Mittag machten sie eine dringend benötigte Rast, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und ein bißchen Kraft zu schöpfen. Tyson hatte inzwischen starke Schmerzen nicht nur in seinem gebrochenen Bein; auch sein Brustkorb schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug höllisch. Er befürchtete, daß auch eine oder zwei seiner Rippen geprellt oder angeknackst waren. Die in allen Regenbogenfarben schillernden Flecke auf seinem Oberkörper waren ein guter Indikator für diese Annahme.

Kai bestand darauf, daß Tyson versuchte, ein wenig zu schlafen, um Kraft für den weiteren Weg zu schöpfen. Und obwohl der blauhaarige Junge wußte, daß er aufgrund der Schmerzen dazu nicht in der Lage sein würde, widersprach er nicht und lehnte sich statt dessen an seinen Freund und schloß die Augen. Die sanfte Hand, welche Kai kurz darauf streichelnd durch seine langen Haare gleiten ließ, entspannte Tyson trotz seiner Schmerzen und er döste tatsächlich ein wenig weg.

Er wußte nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, bis Kai behutsam an seiner Schulter rüttelte und meinte: „Wir müssen weiter, Ty. Wie fühlst du dich?" Der Blauhaarige blieb für einen Moment still, bevor er antwortete. Er wollte ehrlich zu Kai sein und checkte daher mental seinen Zustand. „Nun, es ging mir schon besser", sagte er schließlich trocken. „Mein Bein tut am meisten weh, wie zu erwarten war. Die Prellungen tun ihr Übriges – doch ich werde es überleben. Laß uns weitergehen."

Kai schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er Tysons Worte hörte, doch ein feines Lächeln flog über seine Züge, gepaart mit Stolz wegen der inneren Kraft seines Freundes. Dann stand er auf und half dann Tyson auf die Füße, der eine Schattierung blasser wurde, als er für einen Moment sein verletztes Bein belastete. Doch der Blauhaarige unterdrückte den Schmerz so gut er konnte und stützte sich zu gleichen Teilen auf Kai und auf die Krücke, welche dieser ihm am Vortag gegeben hatte. Dann machten sich die Beiden wieder auf den Weg Richtung Tal.

Etwa eine Stunde später ging der Weg von Gestein auf erdigen Boden über, welcher weniger hart war. Tyson wußte jedoch nicht, ob er dies positiv bewerten sollte, denn die Hangneigung nahm zu und machte es somit noch risikoreicher, auszurutschen und hinzufallen. Der blauhaarige Junge betete im Stillen, daß sie jemandem begegnen würden, der ihnen helfen konnte, denn inzwischen war es wiederum wie am Vortag nur noch sein Wille, der ihn vorwärtstrieb. Ohne seine Entschlossenheit und Kais Hilfe hätte er schon lange aufgegeben. Doch auch so spürte Tyson, wie seine Schwäche weiter und weiter zunahm und Dunkelheit an seinem Bewußtsein zerrte. Noch hielt er durch – doch wie lange würde ihm das noch gelingen?

Es sollte fast zwei weitere Stunden dauern, bis ihre stillen Gebete endlich erhört wurden. Kai half Tyson gerade so vorsichtig wie möglich einen steileren Teil des Weges hinunter, der zu einer großen ebenen Fläche führte, die wie ein Plateau etwa die Hälfte des Weges den Berg hinab markierte, als sie plötzlich aufgeregte Rufe ertönen hörten.

Kai wartete, bis er sicher war, daß Tyson eben stand und genug Halt an ihm hatte, bevor er sich herumdrehte, um den Ursprung der Rufe herauszufinden. Und was er sah, ließ ihn einen leisen, erleichterten Seufzer ausstoßen. Es waren ihre Freunde.

Ray, Max und Kenny kamen ihnen eilig entgegengelaufen und weiter im Hintergrund sah Kai auch Mr. Dickensen. Der Chef der BBA war dem kleinen Bus entstiegen, mit welchem die Bladebreakers unterwegs waren und kam nun ebenfalls, jedoch aufgrund seinesAlters wesentlich langsamer, auf sie zu. Anscheinend hatte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, an der Suche nach ihnen teilzunehmen.

Ein gewispertes „Gott sei Dank. Endlich" von Tyson lenkte Kais Aufmerksamkeit gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder auf seinen jüngeren Freund zurück, um den blauhaarigen Jungen auffangen zu können, als dieser den Kampf gegen die schon länger drohende Bewußtlosigkeit verlor. Kai schwankte kurzzeitig unter dem plötzlichen Gewicht, als Tyson völlig gegen ihn fiel, doch dann hatte er sich wieder gefaßt und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Er achtete nicht auf die angstvollen Ausrufe von „Tyson!" von ihren Freunden, sondern konzentrierte sich nur darauf, zu checken, ob der Blauhaarige regelmäßig atmete.

„Hab keine Sorge, Ty", flüsterte er diesem zu, während er den bewußtlosen Blauhaarigen behutsam an seine Schulter lehnte, „wir bringen dich jetzt sofort in ein Krankenhaus. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Liebster, daß du so lange durchgehalten hast. Jetzt kannst du dich endlich ausruhen, während du im Krankenhaus behandelt wirst. Ich liebe dich, Tyson, vergiß das nicht."

Dieses geflüsterte Geständnis, das Tyson auf irgendeine Weise trotz seiner Bewußtlosigkeit gehört haben mußte, ließ die Linien, die Schmerz und Erschöpfung in das Gesicht des Blauhaarigen gegraben hatte, ein wenig weichen. Doch er wachte nicht wieder auf, denn er hatte trotz seiner Schmerzen nur so lange durchgehalten, bis Hilfe in Sicht war. Jetzt, wo ihre Freunde Kai unterstützen konnten, hatte selbst Tysons große Willenskraft ihn nicht mehr davor bewahren können, der Ohnmacht nachzugeben, die schon so lange mit Sirenengesang gelockt hatte.

Mittlerweile waren Max und Ray, mit Kenny im Schlepptau nicht weit hinter ihnen, bei Kai und Tyson angelangt und wollten besorgt wissen, was mit ihrem blauhaarigen Gefährten passiert war. Die drei Jungen blickten hellauf besorgt in das ungewöhnlich blasse und von tiefer Erschöpfung geprägte Gesicht ihres Freundes, welcher bewußtlos in Kais stützenden Armen lag. Sie registrierten auch bei ihrem Teamcaptain eine Veränderung, ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, daß auch Kai erschöpft wirkte, was durchaus ungewöhnlich für ihn war. Normalerweise würde der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar dies zu verbergen suchen, doch heute war er entweder nicht dazu in der Lage oder es interessierte ihn nicht. Was Ray und seine zwei Freunde erstaunte, war, daß sie eher zu letzterer Variante neigten, was wiederum Fragen nach dem warum aufwarf. Was war geschehen, daß Kai nicht wie sonst den Kühlen, Unnahbaren spielte? Was hatte sich zwischen Tyson und ihm abgespielt, daß der Teamchef der Bladebreakers den anderen Jungen so sorgsam und schützend in seinen Armen hielt, als wolle er jedes weitere Unheil von Tyson abhalten? Max und Ray tauschten einen erstaunten, aber auch um ihren blauhaarigen Freund sehr besorgten Blick, kamen jedoch nicht dazu, etwas zu fragen, denn Kenny hatte mittlerweile Tysons geschientes Bein entdeckt. Ein erschrockener Ausruf entfuhr dem Computergenie und er sank neben Tyson in die Hocke, um sich die Verletzung näher anzusehen.

Doch ein warnender Laut von Kai ließ Kenny innehalten und den Älteren mit großen Augen anschauen. Kais braune Augen sandten ebenso eine Warnung aus, Tyson eventuell durch eine Unvorsichtigkeit neue Schmerzen zu bereiten und Kenny zuckte instinktiv zurück. Ein Schatten huschte über Kais Züge und er seufzte kaum hörbar auf, bevor er, an den Chef gewandt, meinte: „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, Kenny. Doch Tysons Bein ist mindestens einmal gebrochen und ich wollte vermeiden, daß du ihm unbeabsichtigt noch mehr Schmerzen bereitest als er bisher erdulden mußte."

Braune Augen senkten sich kurz auf Tysons Gesicht und Max hätte schwören können, daß für einen Augenblick eine liebevolle Wärme in Kais Blick erschien, die der ältere Junge bis jetzt noch nie gezeigt hatte. Doch als sich Kais Blick wieder hob, stand neben Erschöpfung nur Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen geschrieben. „Tyson muß ins Krankenhaus", sagte Kai in dem Tonfall, den er stets dann benutzte, wenn er keinen Widerspruch hören wollte. Und in diesem Fall würde er auch keinen zu hören bekommen, denn seine drei Teamgefährten stimmten mit ihm völlig überein.

Als Ray und Max jedoch Anstalten machten, Tyson aus Kais Armen zu holen, um ihn zum Bus der Bladebreakers zu bringen, erstaunte Kai sie ein weiteres Mal in wenigen Minuten. Der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar hatte seinen Rucksack abgesetzt, ohne Tyson loszulassen und erhob sich nun äußerst vorsichtig mit dem Blauhaarigen auf seinen Armen. Es schien für einen Moment, als würde er schwanken, doch sofort hatte er sich wieder im Griff und begann, langsam auf den Bus zuzugehen. Kenny, Ray und Max wechselten einen verwirrten, besorgten Blick wegen der Geschehnisse, beschlossen jedoch, mit ihren Fragen zu warten, bis Tyson im Krankenhaus versorgt wurde. Daher griff Ray nach Kais Rucksack und folgte seinem Teamchef mit seinen Freunden Richtung Bus.

Dort begegneten sie auch Mr. Dickensen, der Kai auf halbem Wege entgegengekommen war und beim Anblick von Tysons Verletzungen zu seinem Telephon gegriffen hatte und nun mit dem nächstgelegenen Krankenhaus telephonierte, um ihre baldige Ankunft anzukündigen.

Kai war nach einem dankbaren Nicken zu dem älteren Mann mit seiner bewußtlosen Last in den Bus gestiegen und saß, als sich der Rest des Teams zu ihm gesellte, noch immer mit Tyson in seinen Armen ungeduldig wartend da. Ray musterte seinen Teamcaptain für einen Augenblick und blinzelte verwundert, als er die Fürsorglichkeit erkannte, mit der es Kai Tyson so bequem wie möglich gemacht hatte. Das war ein Zug an Kai, den bis jetzt keiner der Bladebreakers zu sehen bekommen hatte. Ebensowenig wie der Ausdruck von Sorge in den braunen Augen, da Tyson immer tiefer in Bewußtlosigkeit zu versinken schien, nun, da er den Kampf aufgegeben hatte.

Mr. Dickensen hatte inzwischen sein Telephonat mit dem Hospital beendet und gab dem Fahrer des Busses Anweisungen, wohin er fahren sollte. Dieser nickte bestätigend und gab sich Mühe, trotz des unebenen Weges möglichst Erschütterungen zu vermeiden, die Tysons Verletzungen eventuell verschlimmern konnten. Dankbare Blicke trafen ihn, bevor Ray, Max und Kenny ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre wiedergefundenen Freunde richteten. Die Drei hatten sich große Sorgen um Kai und Tyson gemacht, als die Beiden nicht zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt in ihrem Hotel erschienen waren. Und wie es aussah, hatten sie sich diese Sorgen auch zu Recht gemacht, denn Tysons Verletzungen sahen ziemlich übel aus und auch Kai schien mitgenommen. Und verändert, obwohl weder Max noch Ray oder Kenny genau hätten definieren können, was sich an ihrem Teamcaptain verändert hatte.

Die Fahrt zum Krankenhaus dauerte nur wenige Minuten und doch schien es Tysons um ihn besorgten Freunden wie eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis sie schließlich vor dem Eingang des Hospitals anhielten. Man wartete schon auf sie, denn kaum verließ Kai mit Tyson auf den Armen den Bus, rollte eine Krankenschwester auch schon eine fahrbare Trage heran.

Widerwillig legte Kai seinen Freund darauf ab, doch er wußte, daß Tyson von einem Arzt gründlich untersucht werden mußte. Dennoch vermißte er den Kontakt mit seinem Liebsten in dem Moment, in dem er loslassen mußte und folgte der Trage ohne auf etwas anderes zu achten. Seine Teamgefährten tauschten einen weiteren verwunderten Blick angesichts von Kais ungewöhnlichem Verhalten, folgten ihm jedoch sofort mit Mr. Dickensen im Schlepptau.

Sie sahen nur noch, wie die Trage mit Tyson darauf in einem der Untersuchungszimmer verschwand. Dort hinein durften sie ihrem Freund nicht folgen, daher nahmen sie auf den harten Stühlen in der Nähe Platz, um ungeduldig auf Nachricht über Tysons Befinden zu warten. Kai hingegen schien voller Unrast und lehnte es ab, Platz zu nehmen. Statt dessen begann er mit einem für ihn völlig untypischem Herumwandern, nur um sich wenig später sichtlich dazu zu zwingen, damit aufzuhören und lehnte sich an eine Wand gegenüber der Tür, hinter der Tyson verschwunden war. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht hielt Max, Ray und Kenny davon ab, Kai zu fragen, was genau während der Tour passiert war – sie merkten, daß ihr Teamchef jetzt nicht in der Stimmung war, ihnen Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Vielmehr registrierten die drei Jungen mit leichter Verwunderung, daß Kai genauso ungeduldig und besorgt – wenn nicht sogar noch mehr als sie – auf Nachricht von Tysons Zustand zu warten schien. Es mußte wirklich etwas von großer Bedeutung zwischen dem Blauhaarigen und ihm während der letzten Tage geschehen sein. Die Jungen wußten nicht, wie Recht sie mit dieser Annahme lagen.

Es schien ihnen allen wie eine Ewigkeit, bis sich die Tür des Untersuchungsraumes wieder öffnete und der Arzt herauskam. Graue Augen musterten die angespannten Gesichter und blieben schließlich an Kai hängen, dessen leicht mitgenommene Kleidung Zeugnis davon ablegte, daß er mit Tyson unterwegs gewesen sein mußte. Dann schenkte ihnen der Arzt ein beruhigendes Lächeln und winkte sie in das Untersuchungszimmer.

Kai musterte ihn für einen Augenblick lang durchdringend, dann ging er ohne eine Wort an dem älteren Mann vorbei in das Zimmer hinein und auf Tyson zu. Seine Freunde folgten ihm ein weiteres Mal schweigend, während Mr. Dickensen mit dem Arzt nahe der Tür stehenblieb, um dessen Bericht zu erhalten.

Tyson war noch immer ohne Bewußtsein, doch es schien ihm schon wesentlich besser zu gehen, ging man von dem entspannteren Gesichtsausdruck aus. Die Linien aus Schmerz hatten sich wieder geglättet und der Blauhaarige schien ruhig zu schlafen. Sein gebrochenes Bein war mittlerweile in Gips und mit Kissen leicht erhöht gelagert worden. Tysons Oberkörper zierten elastische Bandagen und auch das Wundpflaster an seiner Stirn war sorgfältig erneuert worden.

Nachdem Kai Tyson gründlich gemustert hatte, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Arzt zu, der ihn nun seinerseits in Augenschein nahm. Anscheinend untersuchte er ihn auf Verletzungen, akzeptierte Kais angedeutetes Kopfschütteln jedoch ohne Widerspruch. Dann erklärte er ihnen, wie es um Tysons Gesundheit stand.

„Euer Freund hat noch einmal Glück im Unglück gehabt", begann der Arzt, welcher sich als Dr. Kagesawa vorstellte. „Trotz der vielen Verbände sind die meisten Verletzungen nur gering – Schnitte, Prellungen und Ähnliches. Die Kopfwunde gehört dazu; wir haben sie nochmals gründlich desinfiziert, obwohl jemand schon zuvor gute Arbeit bei der Ersten Hilfe geleistet hatte. Ich nehme an, das waren Sie, junger Mann", wandte sich Doktor Kagesawa an Kai, der schweigend nickte und dann fragte: „Was ist mit Tysons Bein?"

Hier wurde das Gesicht des Arztes ernster und Tysons Freunde versteiften sich unwillkürlich als Reaktion darauf. „Damit wären wir dann schon bei der schwierigsten Verletzung eures Freundes", antwortete der ältere Mann. „Der Bruch war kompliziert, kein glatter Bruch, der leicht heilen würde. Das Bein war mehrfach gebrochen – ein Splitterbruch, was ziemliche Schmerzen bedeutet und auch länger brauchen wird als ein glatter Bruch, um wieder zusammenzuwachsen. Jedoch", fügte Dr. Kagesawa bei dem Ausdruck von Sorge und Alarm in den Gesichtern der Jungen hinzu, „wurde auch der Beinbruch von eurem Freund den Umständen entsprechend gut versorgt, so daß ich bei genug Ruhe für meinen Patienten keinen Grund sehe, daß sein Bein nicht wieder völlig ausheilen wird. Es wird jedoch eine geraume Weile dauern. Splitterbrüche brauchen viel Geduld von Seiten des Patienten...", hier stockte der Arzt, da er sah, wie Kenny, Ray und Max einen bezeichnenden Blick tauschten. Kai hingegen sah auf Tyson hinab und erlaubte ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Züge, als er daran dachte, wie ungeduldig Tyson sein würde, bis der Bruch endlich ausgeheilt sein würde.

„Herr Doktor", meldete sich nun Max zu Wort, „was ist mit den Bandagen um Tysons Oberkörper? Hat er sich dort auch etwas gebrochen?" Sorge um seinen besten Freund schwang deutlich in Max' Stimme mit, als er diese Fragen stellte. Doch Dr. Kagesawa lächelte beruhigend und antwortete: „Nein, gebrochen hat er sich dort nichts, junger Mann. Doch zwei seiner Rippensind übel geprellt und das tat ziemlich weh, selbst beim Atmen. Der Verband soll ihm das Luftholen erleichtern, bis die blauen Flecke wieder verschwinden und euer Freund sich wieder freier bewegen kann."

Kai hatte bei der Bemerkung des Arztes aufgehorcht und spürte sein Herz kurz stoppen, als er hörte, daß Tyson selbst beim Atemholen Schmerzen gehabt haben mußte. Daß geprellte Rippen höllisch wehtun konnten, wußte Kai nur zu gut aus eigener Erfahrung. Er hätte Tyson dieses Erlebnis zu gern erspart und sein Respekt vor dem Jüngeren wuchs weiter, daß dieser den Schmerz ohne zu klagen ertragen hatte. Tyson war tougher als Kai angenommen hatte. Der Blauhaarige war ein Kämpfer.

„Wann kann Tyson das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen?", verlangte Kai dann zu wissen.

„Ich will ihn über Nacht zur Beobachtung hierbehalten", antwortete Dr. Kagesawa. „Doch ich denke, morgen nachmittag kann ich euren Freund guten Gewissens in eure Obhut entlassen, wenn ihr mir versprecht, daß er vor allem sein Bein so viel wie möglich schont. Möglichst wenig herumlaufen, am besten für die nächsten Tage Bettruhe, damit er sich wieder erholt. Er hat nämlich alle Kraftreserven aufgebraucht, wie es mir scheint – und er wird schneller wieder gesund werden, wenn er sich so viel wie möglich schont."

Max schnitt eine Grimasse, denn er ahnte, daß es schwierig werden würde, seinen besten Freund mehr als ein-zwei Tage dazu bringen zu können, das Bett zu hüten. Tyson war ein viel zu quirlige Persönlichkeit, als lange stillzusitzen und nichts zu tun. Kais Stimme riß den blonden Jungen aus seinen Gedanken, als der Teamchef der Bladebreakers meinte: „Tyson wird sich schonen, Herr Doktor, so lange es nötig ist." ‚_Und noch länger, wenn ich dabei etwas zu sagen habe'_, setzte Kai in Gedanken hinzu.

Das Versprechen in seinen Worten ließ den Arzt zufrieden nicken, bevor der ältere Mann sagte: „Sehr gut. Doch nun geht, damit mein Patient die nötige Ruhe hat. Ihr könnt morgen früh wiederkommen, um ihn zu besuchen. Bis dahin dürfte er auch wieder aufgewacht sein. Ich habe ihm ein leichtes Sedativ verabreicht, damit sein Körper die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage überwinden kann – er wird die Nacht also durchschlafen."

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle Kai dem Arzt wiedersprechen, doch Mr. Dickensen verhinderte dies, indem er meinte: „Dr. Kagesawa hat recht, Jungs. Wir sollten Tyson in Ruhe schlafen lassen; er ist hier in guten Händen. Und sollte sich überraschenderweise eine Änderung in seinem Zustand ergeben, kann der Doktor mich anrufen." Der Arzt nickte zu diesen Worten, woraufhin Kenny, Ray und Max widerwillig ihren Platz an Tysons Bett verließen.

Kai hingegen verharrte noch einen Augenblick. Er mußte sich zwingen, sich nicht zu seinem Freund hinunterzubeugen, um ihm einen Kuß zum Abschied zu schenken. Doch die Beziehung zwischen Tyson und ihm wollte Kai erst preisgeben, wenn sein jüngerer Freund die Nachricht mit ihm zusammen überbringen konnte. Bis dahin würde er sich zurückhalten.

Daher sandte er Tyson auch nur gedanklich einen liebevollen Gruß und versprach ihm, bald wiederzukommen. Es gefiel Kai nicht, den Jüngeren ganz allein hier im Krankenhaus zurückzulassen, doch er beugte sich vorerst der Order des Arztes und verließ wenig später ebenfalls Tysons Zimmer.

Tja, dies war wie versprochen das vorletzte Kapitel. Ich bin ganz froh, daß ich wenigstens noch diese Story vor Weihnachten updaten konnte, da ich eigentlich vorhatte, noch weitere meiner Geschichten weiterzuschreiben. Doch ich wurde krank und hatte auch so mit dem Weihnachtsstreß so viel zu tun, daß ich dazu nicht mehr kommen werde. Neue Updates gibt es dann im nächsten Jahr!

Ein ganz großes, herzliches Dankeschön an all die Lieben, welche mir so schöne Reviews geschrieben haben (Schokokekse als Dank verteil) - ihr seid die Besten!

Frohe Weihnachten an alle, und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

Dragon's Angel


	18. Offene Gefühle

**A/N:** So, Leutz, dies hier ist nun endlich das letzte Kapitel von "Erwärme mein frierendes Herz". Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle, die mir bei dieser Story als Leser/innen treu geblieben sind und mich mit ihren Reviews zum Weiterschreiben ermutigt haben! (waves merrily)

**Kapitel 18: Offene Gefühle**:

Die Fahrt zu dem kleinen Hotel, wo die Bladebreakers untergebracht waren, bis sie sich auf die Reise nach Russland machen würden, wurde schweigend zruückgelegt. Obwohl Ray, Max und Kenny sehr neugierig waren, was während der letzten Tage zwischen Kai und Tyson passiert sein mochte - wie es zu den Verletzungen des Blauhaarigen gekommen war - verhielten sie sich ungewohnt zurückhaltend. Doch auch wenn sie ihren Teamchef am liebsten mit Hunderten von Fragen überfallen hätten, so reichte doch ein Blick in Kais müdes Gesicht und den abwesenden Ausdruck in seinen braunen Augen, um sie vorerst Abstand davon nehmen zu lassen. Kai machte auf sie den Eindruck, in einer völlig anderen Welt zu sein und die drei Jungen wussten nicht, ob dies daran lag, daß er ebenfalls vollkommen erschöpft von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage sein musste - oder ob nicht vielleicht noch etwas anderes geschehen war, was zu dieser Veränderung in Kai geführt hatte. Eine Veränderung, die sowohl Ray als auch Max und Kenny deutlich spüren konnten, auch wenn keiner Drei genau hätte sagen können, woraus diese Wandlung ihres Teamchefs bestand.

Jedenfalls ließen sie Kai vorerst in Ruhe, was dieser dankbar zur Kenntnis nahm. Er fühlte sich wirklich sehr müde; nachdem Tysons Verletzungen nunmehr von einem Arzt ordentlich versorgt waren und damit der Genesung seines Gefährten nichts mehr im Wege stand, konnte er sich das erste Mal seit dem Unfall richtig entspannen. Die Sorge um Tysons Wohl hatte schwer auf Kais Schultern gelegen - und auch wenn es eine Last war, die er gern getragen hatte, so war er doch froh, daß sie nunmehr soweit erleichtert war, daß er sich selbst ein wenig ausruhen konnte. Und Ruhe brauchte er, ging dem Jungen mit dem blaugrauen Haar auf, da er während der Fahrt zum Hotel kaum die Augen offen halten konnte. Die letzten Tage hatten nicht nur Tyson sehr viel abverlangt, wie nun überdeutlich wurde.

Als sie etwa eine halbe Stunde später vor dem Hotel anhielten, war es mittlerweile später Abend geworden und die Sonne ging in einem prachtvollen Farbenspiel aus Rot, Orange und Gelb unter. Dieses Schauspiel erinnerte Kai daran, wie Tyson ihn während ihrer Tour immer wieder auf die Schönheiten der Natur um sie herum aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Damals hatte er sich gefragt, wie sich der jüngere Blader nur so sehr über solche Kleinigkeiten freuen konnte, doch seitdem er sein Herz nicht mehr verschlossen hielt, wurde auch Kai mehr und mehr bewusst, wie viel Schönheit es auf der Welt gab. Manchmal waren es nur kleine Dinge, voll scheinbarer Nichtigkeit. Und doch konnte Kai ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er sich vorstellte, wie sehr Tyson zum Beispiel diesen Sonnenuntergang genießen würde.

Im nächsten Moment riß eine vorsichtige Berührung an seiner Schulter Kai aus seinen liebevollen Gedanken an seinen Gefährten. Sich umblickend, erkannte der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers, daß es Ray war, der ihn auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Der junge Chinese schien wegen irgendetwas leicht verwirrt zu sein, doch vor allem erkannte Kai stille Sorge in den goldenen Augen seines Teamgefährten.

Als er diesen Ausdruck von Besorgnis sah, verspürte Kai einen Stich der Reue. Hatten sich die anderen Jungen schon immer solcheGedanken um sein Wohl gemacht? Ihn trotz seiner manchmal mehr als abweisenden Art stumm in die freundschaftliche Sorge mit einbezogen, welche sie sich untereinander so deutlich zu zeigen vermochten und welche Kai zuvor stets als Schwäche hatte abtun wollen?

Das Bedürfnis, sich bei ihnen für sein früheres Verhalten zu entschuldigen, stieg in dem Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers auf, doch wurde ihm gleichzeitig klar, daß jetzt wohl nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war. Kai war sich sicher, daß er Ray, Max und Kenny einen Riesenschrecken einjagen würde, wenn er sich jetzt plötzlich - scheinbar ohne jeglichen Grund - ihnen gegenüber ganz anders benehmen würde als sonst. Dennoch nahm er sich im Stillen vor, den drei jüngeren Bladern von nun an freundlicher zu begegnen; sie näher an sich heranzulassen und ihnen zu zeigen, daß er ihre geduldigen Bemühungen um seine Freundschaft durchaus zu schätzen wusste.

Kai würde nicht seine tiefsten Geheimnisse mit ihnen teilen - dieses Geschenk des Vertrauens würde nur Tyson erhalten, dessen Liebe Kai von seiner Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht befreit hatte. Aber der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar beschloß, ihnen von nun an ein Freund und wahrer Teamcaptain zu sein.

Kai wusste nicht, daß zwar durch jahrelange Übung seine Züge nichts von seinem Beschluß verrieten, seine Augen jedoch umso beredeter von seinen Gedanken kündeten. Für Ray war das warme Leuchten in den kastanienbraunen Augen seines Teamchefs, in denen überwältigende Müdigkeit geschrieben stand, zuerst ein ziemlicher Schock. Die ungewohnte Offenheit war neu für den jungen Chinesen, der kaum glauben konnte, wie viele Emotionen sich in den bis jetzt stets so abweisend blickenden Tiefen spiegelten.

Es dauerte daher einen langen Moment, bis er sich dazu aufraffen konnte, Kai anzusprechen und ihn zu fragen, wie er sich fühlte. Eigentlich erwartete er, daß der Ältere ihn wie üblich kurz abfertigen würde, obwohl er innerlich hoffte, daß diese seltsame Veränderung in Kais Verhalten bedeutete, daß dieser vielleicht endlich die freundschaftliche Sorge seiner Teammitglieder um ihn annehmen würde. Doch was er als Antwort auf seine Frage bekam, hatte er nicht erwartet. Kai erwiderte zwar nichts, doch für einen Augenblick spielte ein sanftes Lächeln um die Mundwinkel des Älteren, bevor er Ray kurz nickte und dann nach einem letzten Blick auf den Sonnenuntergang auf den Eingang ihres Hotels zuschritt.

Leicht fassungslos sah Ray dem anderen Jungen hinterher, bis Max' Stimme nach ihm rief, er solle endlich kommen. Sich aus seiner Verblüffung befreiend, eilte der schwarzhaarige Junge auf seinen Freund zu und betrat mit diesem gemeinsam hinter Kai, Kenny und Mr. Dickensen ihr Hotel. Er beobachtete jedoch sehr aufmerksam Kais weiteres Verhalten, als würde ihm dies Aufschluß darüber geben, was mit dem älteren Jungen geschehen war. Ray spürte, daß während der letzten Tage eine ziemliche innere Wandlung mit Kai vor sich gegangen war und war sich ebenso instinktiv darüber im Klaren, daß diese Veränderung mit Tyson zusammenhing. Kai hatte sich so fürsorglich gegenüber dem Blauhaarigen verhalten, wie es Ray ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Es schien, als hätte es Tyson endlich geschafft, das wahre Selbst ihres Teamchefs ans Tageslicht zu bringen.

Als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Sinn fuhr, huschte ein zufriedenes Lächeln über Rays Gesicht, was Max ihn fragend ansehen ließ. Doch vorerst legte der junge Chinese seinem Gefährten nur einen Arm um die Taille und flüsterte ihm zu, er würde es ihm später erklären. Max' hellblaue Augen funkelten neugierig, doch er geduldete sich, denn er wusste aus Erfahrung, daß Ray erst über seine Entdeckung sprechen würde, wenn er es für richtig hielt. Daher wandte sich der blonde Junge auch nur gemeinsam mit Ray wieder dem Rest ihres Teams zu, wodurch sie beobachten konnten, wie Kenny Kai seinen Zimmerschlüssel überreichte. Der ältere Junge neigte dankbar den Kopf und wandte seine Schritte dann mit einem kurzen Gruß an Mr. Dickensen in Richtung der Treppe, die ihn zu seinem Zimmer bringen würde.

Die restlichen Bladebreakers blickten ihm nach, doch sie spürten, daß Kai Schlaf dringend nötig hatte. Die vergangenen Tage hatten ihm anscheinend viel abverlangt; dies war jedoch verständlich, wenn er sich um den verletzten Tyson hatte kümmern müssen. Keiner der Jungen wusste, wann genau Tyson seinen Unfall gehabt hatte und daher konnten sie auch nicht ermessen, wie viel der Wegstrecke der Blauhaarige auf Kais Unterstützung angewiesen gewesen war. Daher war es nur natürlich, wenn Kai sich jetzt ausruhen wollte und so ließen sie ihn unbehelligt gehen, obwohl sie sich daher mit der Klärung ihrer Fragen bis zum nächsten Morgen gedulden mußten.

Kai spürte ihre besorgten Blicke in seinem Rücken, als er sich entfernte und war erneut dankbar für ihre Rücksichtnahme. Ihm war bis jetzt nie aufgefallen, wie verständnisvoll sein Team sein konnte. Für ihn waren sie bisher immer nur kindisch und nervend gewesen, wenn sie ihn in ihre Aktivitäten einbeziehen wollten. Ihre sensibleren Seiten hatte er ignoriert, was ihn innerlich die Augen über sein eigenes Verhalten verdrehen ließ. Auch wenn er durch seine freundlose Kindheit durchaus seine Gründe für sein Benehmen anführen konnte, so war es doch nicht recht von ihm gewesen, so arrogant und abweisend zu ihnen zu sein. Sie hatten eigentlich nie etwas getan, um dies zu verdienen. Und das würde er ihnen bei Gelegenheit auch zu verstehen geben.

Doch jetzt war er viel zu müde, um irgendetwas zu erklären. Daher lenkte er seine Schritte so rasch es ging in Richtung seines Zimmers, wo er nach einer erfrischenden Dusche nur noch auf das weiche Bett fiel und wenig später eingeschlafen war. Kai bekam nicht mit, daß etwa eine Stunde später Ray, Max und Kenny vorsichtig die Tür öffneten, um nach ihm zu sehen. Als die drei Jungen ihn jedoch friedlich schlafen sahen, nickten sie sich gegenseitig erleichtert zu und gingen dann selbst zu Bett.

Es waren einige weitere Stunden vergangen, als Kais Schlaf langsam unruhiger wurde. Und so dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange, bis er schließlich lange vor Sonnenaufgang erwachte und unwillkürlich die Hand ausstreckte, um nach Tyson an seiner Seite zu suchen. Als seine forschende Hand ins Leere griff, war Kai sofort wieder hellwach und fuhr empor, besorgt um seinen Gefährten. Im nächsten Moment fielen dem Jungen mit dem blaugrauen Haar jedoch die Ereignisse des letzten Tages wieder ein und er legte sich in sein Bett zurück, als seine instinktive Sorge um den anderen Jungen wieder nachließ. Ein wenig amüsiert über seine Panikattacke schüttelte Kai den Kopf und starrte dann an die Decke empor.

Tyson hatte ihn wirklich verändert - und das innerhalb von wenigen Tagen. Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich in Kais Züge, als er über seinen Liebsten nachdachte und sich an dessen Zärtlichkeiten erinnerte. Der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers seufzte leise auf, als er erkannte, wie sehr er Tyson schon vermisste. Die letzten Tage waren sie sich ständig so nah gewesen, daß er die Anwesenheit des Blauhaarigen an seiner Seite schon fast wie die Luft zum Atmen brauchte. Ein weiches Licht ließ Kais Augen schimmern, als er aufgrund dieser Sehnsucht nach Tyson erneut erkannte, wie sehr er den Jüngeren liebte. Es war, wie Tyson gesagt hatte: der andere Junge war wie ein Teil von ihm, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, daß er fehlte, bis er dem Blauhaarigen begegnete.

All die sehnsüchtigen Gedanken ließen es Kai danach verlangen, bei seinem Freund zu sein. Er warf einen Blick zu der Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch und seufzte auf, als er erkannte, daß es erst drei Uhr morgens war. Viel zu früh, um ins Krankenhaus zu gehen. Kai ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Doch die Unruhe in ihm ließ ihn nicht wieder einschlafen - ohne Tyson an seiner Seite, dessen gleichmäßiger Atem ihn während der letzten Nächte in den Schlaf gelullt hatte, gelang es ihm einfach nicht, die nötige Ruhe zu finden.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde des Hin- und Herdrehens in seinem Bett gab Kai es auf, hier noch Schlaf zu finden und erhob sich, um sich anzukleiden. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn mehr. Daher hatte er vor, sich trotz der noch immer nächtlichen Stunde im Krankenhaus in Tysons Zimmer zu schleichen. Wenn er schon nicht selber Schlaf finden würde, konnte er vielleicht wenigstens den seines verletzten Gefährten bewachen. Kai war sich außerdem instinktiv sicher, daß ihm Tysons bloße Gegenwart mehr Erholung bringen würde als eine Nacht allein hier im Hotel.

Eine Viertelstunde später war der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus, welches er ohne Probleme wiederfand. Sich durch langjährige Praxis möglichst unauffällig bewegend, gelangte Kai schließlich zu dem Zimmer, in dem Tyson schlief. Der Arzt hatte ihnen am vorherigen Abend noch gesagt, in welchen Raum sie den Blauhaarigen verlegen würden, damit sie am Morgen ihren Freund besuchen konnten.

Leise die Tür wieder hinter sich schließend, nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, daß niemand ihn gesehen hatte, ging Kai langsam durch das von Mondlicht durchflutete Zimmer auf seinen Freund zu. Der Blauhaarige war der Einzige, der das Doppelzimmer zur Zeit belegte, was Kai sehr entgegenkam. Er trat geräuschlos an Tysons Bett heran und blickte für mehrere Minuten einfach nur in das entspannte Gesicht seinesGefährten. Tyson strömte im Schlaf einen ruhigen Frieden aus, der Kai unwillkürlich gefangennahm. Er hatte Recht mit der Annahme gehabt, daß er sich in der Gegenwart seines jüngeren Freundes sofort wohler fühlen würde.

Kai beugte sich über den schlafenden Jungen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, bevor er zärtlich seine Hand an die Wange des Blauhaarigen legte. Und obwohl Tyson tief und fest schlief, entwich ihm wie ein Hauch der Name des älteren Jungen und sein Kopf neigte sich Kais Hand entgegen, als Tyson sich instinktiv näher an die Quelle der warmen, sanften Berührung drückte.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Kais Züge, als er diese Geste sah und sich nach einem weiteren Kuß auf Tysons Stirn wieder aufrichtete. Der schlafende Junge murmelte protestierend, als Kai seine Hand zurückzog, doch der Ältere hatte sich nur einen Stuhl näher an das Bett geholt und ergriff nun Tysons linke Hand, um sie mit der seinen zu umschließen. Seine Rechte begann, behutsam die mitternachtsblauen Haare, die das Mondlicht seidig schimmern ließ, aus Tysons Stirn zu streichen. Diese sanften Streicheleinheiten ließen Tyson zufrieden murmeln, doch er wachte nicht auf. Vielmehr schien ihm Kais Anwesenheit eine neue Art von Sicherheit zu vermitteln, denn der Junge seufzte leise wohlig auf und schlief weiter seiner Genesung entgegen.

Auch bei Kai sorgte die entspannte Stille des Raumes dafür, daß er langsam wieder müde wurde. Die wenigen Stunden, welche er zuvor geschlafen hatten, hatten zwar dafür gesorgt, daß er die Erschöpfung durch die körperlichen Anstrengungen der letzten Tage schon wieder fast ganz überwunden hatte - dennoch ließ er sich willig von Tysons gleichmäßigem Atmen in einen leichten Schlummer ziehen.

Er bemerkte daher nicht, wie die Nacht voranschritt und schließlich ein neuer Morgen hereinbrach.Erst das Gefühl von sanften Fingern, welche zärtlich durch seine Haare streichelten, weckte Kai aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf. Für ein paar Minuten blieb er mit geschlossenen Augen liegen und genoß einfach nur die Fürsorge, welche durch die liebevolle Geste vermittelt wurde. Dann öffnete er die Augen und sah damit direkt in ihr dunkelblaues Gegenstück hinein, die ihn voll Wärme und Liebe betrachteten, während Tyson weiterhin seine Hand mit Kais zweifarbigem Haar spielen ließ.

Der Jüngere lag Kai zugewandt auf seiner linken Seite, so weit es ihm sein hochgelagertes verletztes Bein erlaubte und schien ihn schon eine geraume Weile zu beobachten, bedachte man den wachen Ausdruck in den tiefblauen Augen. Als Tyson bemerkte, daß sein Freund aufgewacht war, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er flüsterte: "Hey." Kai erwiderte das Lächeln und flüsterte zurück: "Selber hey. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Die besorgte Frage ließ Tysons Lächeln sich vertiefen, während er seine Hand aus Kais Haaren zurückzog, damit dieser sich aus seiner halb liegenden Haltung auf der Bettkante aufrichten konnte. Statt dessen legte der Blauhaarige seine Hand auf die Kais, welche schon die ganze Zeit über mit seiner anderen Hand verschlungen gewesen war und drückte leicht zu.

"Es geht mir gut, Liebster", beruhigte er den älteren Jungen, der diese Beteuerung mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue in Frage stellte und die Stirn runzelte. Tyson rollte die Augen, gab jedoch nach. "Es geht mir auf jeden Fall schon besser als während der letzten Tage, Kai. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen um mich." "Einer muß es ja tun", erwiderte Kai scheinbar grollend, doch lehnte er sich gleich darauf über Tyson, um diesem erneut einen Kuß auf die Stirn zu drücken. Und auch wenn Tyson diese Geste sehr genoß, wollte er doch einen richtigen Kuß von seinem Freund und hob daher die Hände, umschloß mit ihnen Kais Gesicht und zog diesen zu sich herunter, um ihre Lippen miteinander zu verschmelzen.

Der ältere Junge wehrte sich nicht, sondern genoß ganz im Gegenteil die Liebe, welche in dem sanften Kuß zum Ausdruck kam. Erst eine geraume Weile später trennten sie sich wieder und Kai nahm nun auf der Bettkante Platz. Zärtlich strich er Tyson eine verirrte Strähne dunkelblauen Haares aus der Stirn und wiederholte seine vorherige Frage: "Ganz ehrlich, Ty, wie geht es dir?"

Der Angesprochene seufzte geschlagen auf, lächelte dann jedoch. Er liebte Kais zutage gekommene beschützende Natur, seine Fürsorge, die der Ältere ihm nicht mehr vorenthielt. Es verdeutlichte dem Blauhaarigen, wie viel er Kai bedeutete. Daher antwortete er dieses Mal auch ganz ehrlich: "Besser. Aber lange nicht so fit wie ich es gern hätte. Meine Rippen schmerzen nicht mehr so und ich kann leichter atmen. Das Schwächegefühl ist ebenfalls weg, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich damit zu tun hat, daß ich völlig still liege. Wer weiß, ob ich einen Schritt machen könnte, ohne umzufallen."

Tysons Ehrlichkeit ließ Kai dessen Hand beruhigend drücken, als wolle er ihm damit etwas von seiner Kraft abgeben. Dann fragte er: "Und dein Bein?" Tyson blickte auf sein eingegipstes Bein und grollte leise vor sich hin, als er daran dachte, wie lange er sich nicht würde frei bewegen können. Dann jedoch erinnerte er sich daran, daß ein gebrochenes Bein ein geringer Preis dafür war, daß Kai bei dem Erdrutsch nicht verletzt worden war und seufzte auf. "Es tut nicht mehr weh, Kai. Weißt du, wie lange der Gips dranbleiben muß? Und wie bin ich überhaupt hierher ins Krankenhaus gekommen?", wollte der blauhaarige Junge von seinem Freund erfahren.

Kai antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage: "Was ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnerst, Ty?"

Tyson blinzelte kurz und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Der nachdenkliche Ausdruck ließ seine Augen ein noch tieferes Blau als sonst annehmen, während er überlegte. "Ich erinnere mich daran, wie wir den Berg runter sind und zwischendurch eine Pause gemacht haben, weil ich nicht mehr weiterkonnte. Dann kamen wir irgendwann zu einem Plateau und ich hörte plötzlich Maxies Stimme...und Ray und Kenny waren auch da. Sie kamen uns entgegen und..." Tysons Stimme verklang für einen Moment, als ihm aufging, was danach passiert sein musste und der blauhaarige Junge stöhnte auf. "Sag nicht, ich bin einfach so abgeklappt!"

Kai hob eine Augenbraue, leicht amüsiert über die verlegene Röte, welche Tyson ins Gesicht stieg. "Ich würde nicht sagen, daß du _einfach so_ abgeklappt bist, Ty", erwiderte er dem Jüngeren, "vielmehr hattest du an jenem Punkt schließlich die Grenze deiner Belastbarkeit erreicht. Als du Ray und die Anderen sahst, wusstest du wohl, daß Hilfe da ist und bist bewusstlos geworden. Wir haben dich hierher ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wo ein Arzt dich untersuchte und uns dann in unser Hotel schickte, damit du die Nacht in Ruhe durchschlafen kannst. Er meinte, du hättest all deine Energiereserven aufgebraucht, um so lange durchzuhalten, wie du es getan hast."

Tyson wollte zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, doch der Ausdruck in Kais Augen hielt in davon ab. Der blauhaarige Junge erkannte, daß sein Freund stolz auf ihn war und nicht etwa gering von ihm dachte, da er sozusagen kurz vor der Ziellinie zusammengebrochen war. "Danke", flüsterte er daher nur und lächelte Kai warm an. Dieser hob daraufhin nur schweigend ihre noch immer ineinander verschlungenen Hände an seine Lippen und drückte einen sanften Kuß auf Tysons Handrücken, was die Augen des Jüngeren glücklich leuchten ließ.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann kam Tyson auf seine ursprüngliche Frage zurück: "Also, was hat der Arzt gesagt? Wann kann ich hier raus und wann kommt der Gips wieder ab? Und wo sind Max und die Anderen?" Ehe Kai auf diese vielen Fragen etwas erwidern konnte, erklang aus Richtung der Tür eine neue Stimme. "Wenn unser lieber Teamcaptain die Güte besessen hätte, uns mitzunehmen, wären wir schon eher hier gewesen", ließ sich Max vernehmen.

Kais Kopf fuhr herum und auch Tysons blaue Augen richteten sich auf seinen besten Freund, welcher mit Ray und Kenny in der Tür stand und sie anscheinend schon eine Weile beobachtete. Kai versteifte sich leicht, rührte sich jedoch nicht von seinem Platz auf Tysons Bettkante. Sein Gesicht nahm einen abwartenden Ausdruck an, da er nicht wusste, wie die drei Jungen auf Tysons und seine neuentstandene Beziehung reagieren würden. Tyson jedoch spürte keine Bedenken, denn er wusste, seine Freunde würden Kai und ihm ihr Glück nicht neiden. Vor allem, da ihm ein Blick auf den Arm, den Ray um Max geschlungen hatte, anzeigte, daß der junge Chinese die letzten Tage anscheinend wie versprochen gut genutzt hatte. Das freute Tyson.

Daher konzentrierte sich der blauhaarige Junge ganz auf die Worte seines besten Freundes und blickte dann Kai fragend an. "Was meint Max, Kai? Seit wann bist du denn schon hier?", wollte er wissen. Kai wandte ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zu und meinte: "Genau weiß ich es nicht, Tyson. Seit ungefähr fünf Uhr." Dies entlockte Tyson ein verwundertes Blinzeln, da er wusste, daß zu dieser Zeit eigentlich keine Besucher erlaubt waren - doch er fragte nicht nach, sondern drückte nur dankbar Kais Hand, daß dieser ihn nicht so lang allein gelassen hatte.

"Nun, das erklärt, warum du uns nicht mitgenommen hast", erklang nun Rays Stimme, bevor dieser leicht tadelnd hinzusetzte: "Ein Zettel wäre jedoch nett gewesen, Kai. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, wo du abgeblieben bist, als wir dein Zimmer leer vorfanden." Bei diesen Worten stieg erneut Reue in Kai empor, doch er war es einfach noch nicht gewohnt, daß sich jemand eventuell Sorgen um ihn machte, wenn er ohne ein Wort zu sagen verschwand. Früher hatte dies niemanden gekümmert, doch seine Freunde waren da anders. Sie interessierte sein Wohlergehen. Daher war es auch unerwartet leicht für Kai, sein Versäumnis zuzugeben.

"Entschuldigung." Das eine Wort, gesprochen voll ehrlichen Bedauerns, ließ drei Augenpaare groß vor Erstaunen werden, während Tyson nur leise vor sich hinlächelte. Er wusste, was für ein Schock Kais verändertes Benehmen für ihre Freunde sein musste, doch daran würden sie sich gewöhnen müssen. Sein Liebster hatte seine Eishülle abgelegt und die darunter verborgene freundliche Seele an die Oberfläche gelassen.

"Wow", flüsterte Max, bevor er den Kopf schieflegte und Kai für einen langen Augenblick musterte. Ungewohnt ernsthaft hafteten die hellblauen Augen auf dem älteren Jungen, bevor Max' übliches sonniges Lächeln dessen Züge erhellte. "Dir sei vergeben", meinte er großzügig, bevor er die Angelegenheit anscheinend als erledigt betrachtete und sich Tysons Bett näherte. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes Platz nehmend, richtete sich sein Blick neugierig auf seinen besten Freund. "Ich glaube, du hast mir etwas zu beichten, Ty", stichelte er dann gutmütig mit einem Blick auf Tysons mit Kais Hand verflochtene Finger.

Der Angesprochene schenkte ihm einen völlig unschuldigen Blick und meinte dann: "Ach ja? Und was sollte das sein?" Max grollte, doch spielte er nur den Verärgerten. Er sah, wie glücklich die dunklen, tiefblauen Augen seinesFreundes strahlten - und er konnte auch fühlen, daß Kai ebenso viel Glück empfand, auch wenn er in seinem Teamchef nicht so gut zu lesen verstand wie in Tyson. Die beiden Jungen hatten offenbar tiefe Gefühle füreinander entdeckt und es machte Max froh, daß es seinem blauhaarigen Freund gelungen war, Kai aus seinem Schneckenhaus hervorzulocken.

Eigentlich hätte er es schon eher bemerken müssen, fuhr es Max durch den Sinn. Kai und Tyson hatten von Anfang an die intensivste Beziehung von allen fünf Bladebreakers gehabt. Bei ihnen konnte man durchaus das Sprichwort _'Was sich neckt, das liebt sich'_ anbringen, obwohl 'necken' ein eher harmloser Begriff für manche der fast explosiven Zusammenstöße der Zwei früher war. Wie zum Beispiel die Szene vor dem Beginn ihrer Tour letzte Woche.

Doch jetzt bestand ein Band zwischen Max' bestem Freund und seinem Teamchef, welches intensive Wellen aussandte und von starker Liebe zeugte. Sehr gut. Max war sich sicher, daß die Beiden gut füreinander waren. Tysons offenes, optimistisches Naturell würde Kai mehr aus sich herausgehen lassen und im Gegenzug würde der ältere Junge dem Blauhaarigen die ernsteren Wesenszüge entlocken, von denen bis jetzt nur wenige wussten, daß Tyson sie besaß.

Bevor Max Tyson jedoch weiter mit Fragen löchern konnte, grinste dieser auf einmal schelmisch und meinte zu dem blonden Bladebreaker: "Maxie, du darfst nicht erwarten, daß ich bei dir die Beichte ablege, wenn du nicht vorhast, Gleiches mit Gleichem zu vergelten." Nach diesen leicht kryptischen Worten sah Tyson zu Ray auf, der inzwischen ebenfalls an das Bett des Blauhaarigen herangetreten war und dessen Blick mit einem leichten Nicken und funkelnden goldenen Augen erwiderte. Max blickte zwischen Ray und seinem besten Freund hin und her und schien nicht so ganz zu wissen, was er von deren schweigendem Austausch zu halten hatte. Auch Kai und Kenny wirkten etwas verwirrt, was die beiden Geheimnisträger zu einem verschwörerischen Grinsen veranlasste.

Doch alle weiteren Gespräche wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Tür zu Tysons Krankenzimmer öffnete und Dr. Kagesawa eintrat. Der ältere Mann stoppte kurz, als er das gesamte Team der Bladebreakers um Tyson herum versammelt sah, doch dann lächelte er seinen Patienten freundlich an. Mit wenigen Schritten stand auch er am Bett des Blauhaarigen und meinte: "Guten Morgen an euch alle, Jungs. Wie ich sehe, ist inzwischen auch der Rest deiner Freunde eingetroffen, junger Mann", fuhr er an Tyson gewandt fort, woraufhin dieser unwillkürlich nickte, dann jedoch dem Arzt einen fragenden Blick wegen der Formulierung seiner Worte zuwarf.

Auch die anderen Jungen sahen Dr. Kagesawa neugierig an, was diesen zum Schmunzeln brachte, bevor er Tyson mit einem Hinweis auf Kai erklärte: "Die Nachtschwester hat auf einer ihrer letzten Runden bemerkt, daß es dein Freund wohl nicht lange ohne dich ausgehalten hat. Doch da sie sehen konnte, daß er dich nicht störte, sondern seine Anwesenheit im Gegenteil vielmehr dazu beitrug, daß du gut schlafen konntest, hat sie eine Ausnahme gemacht und ihn auch außerhalb der offiziellen Besuchszeit bei dir bleiben lassen, junger Mann. Sie meinte, sie hätte selten ein solch friedliches und harmonisches Bild wie euch beide zusammen gesehen...ihr wäret ein schönes Paar. Und ich gebe ihr Recht."

Flammende Röte schoß Tyson bei den letzten Worten ins Gesicht und auch Kai verfärbte sich leicht vor Verlegenheit. Doch keiner der beiden Jungen bestritt die Wahrheit in der Aussage des Arztes. Es entlockte Ray, Max und selbst Kenny ein belustigtes Lächeln, die Verlegenheit ihrer Teamgefährten mitzuerleben, doch auch sie konnten nicht widersprechen, daß Kai und Tyson sich wunderbar ergänzten. Gegensätze ziehen sich halt an.

"Nun, dann will ich euch mal nicht weiter in Verlegenheit bringen, Jungs", meldete sich Dr. Kagesawa erneut zu Wort, während es in seinen dunklen Augen amüsiert funkelte. "Statt dessen möchte ich dich nur noch einmal kurz untersuchen, bevor ich dich der Obhut deiner Freunde übergebe, Tyson." Der Angesprochene nickte zustimmend, woraufhin der Rest seines Teams Platz für den Arzt machte und abwartete, was dessen Untersuchung erbringen würde.

Der ältere Mann verrichtete seine Arbeit routiniert und behutsam, jedoch gründlich. Dann richtete er sich mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf. "Du hast eine erstaunlich gute Konstitution, junger Mann", lobte er Tyson, "Das wird dir helfen, rasch wieder ganz gesund zu werden. Die Prellungen an deinen Rippen heilen schon wieder, so daß die blauen Flecke in wenigen Tagen soweit nachgelassen haben dürften, daß dir nicht mehr jede Bewegung Schmerzen bereitet. Auch die Schrammen an deinen Händen und Handgelenken heilen zufriedenstellend; dein Freund hat gute Arbeit geleistet, als er sie erstversorgte. Nur dein Bein wird noch etliche Zeit brauchen. Wie ich deinen Freunden gestern Abend schon mitteilte, hast du dir einen mehrfachen Splitterbruch zugezogen, was viel Geduld und vor allem Ruhe benötigt, um vollständig abzuheilen. Du darfst dich während der nächsten Tage nicht überanstrengen, sondern solltest dich möglichst erholen, um deine Kraftreserven wieder aufzufüllen."

"Aber was ist mit dem anstehenden Turnier?", entwich es Tyson angesichts dieser Prognose seiner Gesundheit entgeistert."Wir sind für die World Champion Ships in Russland gemeldet, Doktor, da kann ich doch nicht einfach daliegen und nichts tun!"

"Du kannst und du wirst, Ty, wenn es dir hilft, schnell wieder gesund zu werden", unterbrach Kai den Protest seines Freundes. Tyson wollte aufbegehren, doch als er die Sorge und eiserne Entschlossenheit in Kais braunen Augen sah, seufzte er und biß sich auf die Lippe. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, seinen Freunden zur Last zu fallen - und wahrscheinlich würde er noch nicht einmal in den Champion Ships mitkämpfen dürfen.

Eine Aura von Traurigkeit und Resignation legte sich um den blauhaarigen Jungen, welche seine Teamgefährten bestürzte. So kannten sie ihren sonst so energischen Freund gar nicht. Doch war es auch ein Hinweis darauf, wie viel seine Verletzung dem Blauhaarigen abverlangt hatte. Auch Kais Augen verdunkelten sich, als er spürte, wie Tyson resignierte und damit den Anordnungen des Arztes nachgab. Er fühlte die ungewohnte Mutlosigkeit seines Liebsten und das gab ihm einen heftigen Stich ins Herz, da er Tyson nicht traurig sehen wollte.

Ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein, eilte er wieder auf Tyson zu, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog den Jüngeren behutsam in die Arme. Den blauhaarigen Jungen fest und zugleich unglaublich zärtlich umarmend, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr: "Sei nicht traurig, Liebster. Ich weiß, es fällt dir schwer, gerade jetzt so kurz vor den World Champion Ships verletzt zu sein - doch bin ich mir sicher, daß du es schaffen wirst, wenigstens ein Match bestreiten zu können. Ich werde dich solange vertreten und gemeinsam mit unseren Freunden dafür sorgen, daß wir in die Endrunde gelangen. Und wie ich dich und deine Willenskraft kenne, bist du bis dahin wieder so fit, daß du für unser Team bladen kannst. Laß also den Kopf nicht hängen, Ty."

Das Versprechen in Kais emotionalen Worten wärmte Tysons Herz und er erwiderte die Umarmung so fest es ihm mit seinen geprellten Rippen ohne Schmerzen möglich war. Dann holte er tief Luft und nickte dankbar, schon wieder mit einem guten Teil seiner alten Entschlossenheit in den dunkelblauen Augen, als er sich ein wenig in Kais Armen zurücklehnte. "Danke", flüsterte er leise. "Schon okay", erwiderte Kai. "Ich weiß, mir würde es ähnlich ergehen, wäre ich an deiner Stelle." Dies lockte ein Lächeln auf Tysons Züge, als er sich vorstellte, wie Kai reagieren würde, wäre er durch eine Verletzung verhindert, an den anstehenden World Champion Ships teilnehmen zu können. Es würde seinem älteren Freund garantiert noch weniger gefallen als ihm selbst, ging es Tyson durch den Sinn.

Sich wieder auf die anderen Personen im Zimmer besinnend, blickte Tyson Dr. Kagesawa forschend an. "Ich werde mich bemühen, Ihren Anordnungen zu folgen, Herr Doktor", meinte er, "doch ich hoffe, ich muß nicht länger hier im Krankenhaus blieben. Ich kann mich doch schließlich sicher auch in unserem Hotel ausruhen, nicht wahr?"

Der Angesprochene lächelte. Er konnte verstehen, daß der blauhaarige Junge möglichst rasch aus dem Krankenhaus verschwinden wollte - und schließlich war sein Zustand ja auch nicht mehr bedenklich. Daher erwiderte der Arzt: "Wie ich schon sagte, steht deiner heutigen Entlassung nichts mehr im Wege. Ich werde die Papiere fertig stellen und dann können sie dich mitnehmen. Ich verlasse mich jedoch darauf, daß du wenigstens die nächsten zwei Tage viel ruhst und dich schonst, junger Mann." Als Tyson nachgiebig den Kopf neigte und der Arzt auch in Kais kastanienbraunen Augen ein gleichartiges Versprechen erkennen konnte, verließ er zufrieden das Krankenzimmer, um seinen vorherigen Worten die Tat folgen zu lassen.

Somit befanden sich die fünf Bladebreakers wenig später auf dem Weg zurück zum Hotel. Tyson hatte sich das kurze Stück bis zu ihrem Tourbus trotz seiner durch die erholsame Nacht zurückgekehrten Kraft ziemlich stark auf Kai und seine Krücken stützen müssen, um aufrecht zu bleiben. Dies zeigte dem blauhaarigen Jungen, daß der Arzt Recht hatte, als er sagte, daß er viel Ruhe brauchen würde, um wieder ganz gesund zu werden. Jedenfalls fühlte er sich ziemlich erschöpft, als er es mit Hilfe seiner Freunde endlich geschafft hatte, im Hotel bis zu Kais Zimmer zu gelangen, wohin ihn der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers ohne zu zögern geführt hatte. Kai hatte nicht vor, Tyson aus den Augen zu lassen, solange es diesem nicht wieder besser ging und würde daher mit seinem Freund das Zimmer teilen. Vorsichtig geleitete der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar seinen Gefährten in Richtung des Bettes, ließ sich jedoch von Tysons bittendem Blick erweichen und bettete ihn statt dessen behutsam auf die nahestehende Couch. Tyson entfuhr ein erleichterter Seufzer, als er saß und sein verletztes Bein wieder hochlagern konnte, welches zwar nicht mehr so stark schmerzte, ihn aber trotzdem stark behinderte.

Eine weitere stumme Geste des Blauhaarigen ließ Kais Intention, sich neben der Couch in einen Sessel zu setzen, in sich zusammenbrechen und der Ältere nahm statt dessen hinter Tyson Platz, so daß dieser sich bequem gegen ihn lehnen konnte. Instinktiv legte Kai schützend seine Arme um den schlanken Körper seines Freundes und zog diesen nah an sich heran. Tyson schmiegte sich an Kai, schloß die Augen und entspannte sich sichtlich.

"Ihr habt das mit der stillen Kommunikation wirklich gut drauf", klang Max' Stimme auf einmal in die entstandene Stille hinein und zwei Augenpaare richteten sich fragend auf den blonden Bladebreaker. Dieser grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut nicht so unwissend, ihr Beiden. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, ihr wärt schon Ewigkeiten zusammen, da ihr euch ohne Worte zu verstehen scheint." Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Max in den Sessel, in welchem Kai zuvor hatte Platz nehmen wollen, gefolgt von Ray, welcher sich mit einem zustimmenden Lächeln auf der Sessellehne niederließ.

"Max hat Recht. Du hast Kai nur mit einem Blick klargemacht, was du willst, Ty", wandte er sich an seinen blauhaarigen Teamgefährten, "das ist schon ein ziemlicher Gegensatz zu dem, was sich vor der Tour zwischen euch abspielte. Ich finde es schön, daß ihr euch jetzt so gut versteht - und übrigens noch herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr Beiden." "Yeah", ließ sich Max erneut vernehmen und auch Kenny nickte zustimmend zu Rays Worten, während der Blonde neugierig fortfuhr: "Doch wie ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen, wenn ich fragen darf? Und was ist passiert, daß Tyson jetzt verletzt ist?"

Bei Max' letzter Frage verdunkelten sich Kais vorher dankbar wegen der Glückwunsche blickende Augen und er festigte unwillkürlich seine Umarmung, als könne er Tyson damit noch nachträglich vor dem bewahren, was seine Verletzungen verursacht hatte. Schuldbewusstsein flackerte erneut in dem älteren Jungen auf. Hätte er nicht...

"Hör sofort auf damit", klang auf einmal Tysons energische, aber dennoch sanfte Stimme in seine trüben Gedanken hinein und Kai hob den Kopf, um dem Jüngeren in den Augen schauen zu können. Tyson hatte sich halb in seiner Umarmung umgedreht, obwohl ihm das sicher wegen seiner geprellten Rippen nicht leicht fiel und sah Kai nun halb tadelnd, halb liebevoll verzeihend an: "Ich hab' dir schon vor einigen Tagen gesagt, daß es nicht deine Schuld war, Kai. Und wir können sowieso nicht mehr ändern, was geschehen ist. Außerdem hat es doch für unsere Beziehung eine glückliche Wendung bedeutet. Also hör' auf, dir irgendwelche Schuldgefühle einzureden."

Kai antwortete nicht, doch die Schatten in seinen Augen lichteten sich wieder und ein feines Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel, während er sein Gesicht in Tysons dunkelblauem Haar vergrub. Er fühlte die Liebe seines Gefährten und die verzeihende Seele des Jüngeren half ihm dabei, endgültig loszulassen. Tyson hatte Recht, es brachte ihnen nichts, wenn er sich wegen seiner Unaufmerksamkeit am Tag des Erdrutsches anklagte - und auch wenn er gut darauf hätte verzichten können, daß sein Freund jetzt einen komplizierten Beinbruch auskurieren musste, so hatte es sie doch ihre tiefe Liebe füreinander entdecken lassen. Und daher waren diese vergangenen Tage eine größtenteils positive Erfahrung.

Ray, Max und Kenny hatten die Reaktionen ihrer zwei Teamgefährten neugierig beobachtet und sowohl den Ausdruck von Selbstanklage in Kais Augen gesehen wie auch den von Verzeihen in denen Tysons. Sie konnten daraus folgern, daß etwas zu Tysons Verletzung geführt hatte, was Schuldgefühle an ihrem Teamchef hatte nagen lassen, die sein blauhaariger Freund für unnötig hielt. Nun wollte Max jedoch endlich wissen, was genau passiert war und blickte das Paar auffordernd an.

Während Tyson seinen Kopf daraufhin wieder bequem an Kais Schulter legte, begann der ältere Junge zu berichten, wie es zu ihrer Verspätung gekommen war. Die drei Bladebreakers hörten aufmerksam zu und bemerkten, daß ihr Teamcaptain ihnen nicht alle Details erzählte. Dasmachte ihnen aber nichts aus, denn es war schon ungewöhnlich genug für sie zu erleben, daß Kai ohne lange gebeten zu werden Informationen preisgab. Sie erkannten, daß sich der ältere Junge wirklich verändert hatte.

Nachdem Kai seinen Bericht beendet hatte herrschte Stille, während Ray, Max und Kenny über die abenteuerlichen Ereignisse nachdachten, welche ihre beiden Freunde zusammengebracht hatten. Sie hatten zusammen eine gefährliche, komplizierte Situation gemeistert und dabei ihre tiefen Gefühle füreinander offenbart - und waren stärker als zuvor aus ihr hervorgegangen. Wenn man ihr zärtliches Miteinander und instinktives Aufeinandereingehen beobachtete, wurde rasch klar, daß niemand sie wieder würde auseinander bringen können. Hier hatten sich zwei Seelen gefunden, die vom Schicksal füreinander bestimmt waren.

2 Monate später in Moskau, Endrunde der World Champion Ships:

Atemlos und gebannt beobachteten die Zuschauer in der riesigen Beyblade-Arena, wie Dragoon auf Tysons Kommando hin einen tobenden Wirbelsturm aus blauglänzender Energie heraufbeschwor, welcher Spencers Angriff wirkungslos abprallen ließ. Doch der mächtige Drache und sein menschlicher Partner ließen es damit nicht bewenden, sondern setzten sofort nach und beendeten daher das Match wenige Sekunden später auf ebenso stürmische, furiose Weise, wie es das Publikum von dem blauhaarigen Bladebreaker inzwischen gewohnt war. Spencer hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen die Power von Tysons folgendem furiosen Angriff und so musste sich der Demolition Boy kurz darauf geschlagen geben.

Dragoon brüllte triumphierend, bevor er sich für einen Moment schützend um Tyson herumwand und die beiden Partner gemeinsam den Jubel des Publikums genossen, welches seine Bewunderung über den Sieg der Zwei nicht verhehlte und in donnernden Applaus ausbrach. Kai hatte gemeinsam mit Max, Ray und Kenny dem von Anfang an von Tyson dominierten Match mit leuchtenden Augen zugesehen, denn er hatte spüren können, daß Tysongerade nicht nur ein normales - wenn auch wichtiges - Match bestritten hatte. Nein, es war dem blauhaarigen Jungen nicht nur darum gegangen, dazu beizutragen, daß ihr Team die Weltmeisterschaft gewann. Vielmehr war dieser Sieg für Tyson eine persönliche Sache gewesen, denn immerhin bestand ihr gegnerisches Team aus von Boris trainierten Bladern aus der Abtei. Und Kais Freund hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, wer am Ende als Sieger auf dem Platz stehen würde...diesen Kampf bestritt er auch für seinen Liebsten, damit dieser sich endgültig von seiner Vergangenheit befreien konnte. Wärme durchfloß Kai wie ein heller Strom aus Licht, als er dieses stumme und doch so beredete Zeugnis von Tysons Liebe für ihn miterlebte.

Als Tyson nun mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck in den strahlenden dunkelblauen Augen das Tableau verließ und auf seine Teamgefährten zuschritt, kam Kai ihm auf halbem Wege entgegen. Und ehe es sich der blauhaarige Junge versah, hatte ihn sein Gefährte in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und küsste ihn voller Dankbarkeit, Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Es scherte Kai nicht, daß sie sich inmitten eines randvollen Stadions befanden. Es war ihm egal, was Andere über ihn denken mochten. Er war glücklich und frei - und dies verdankte er dem Jungen in seinen Armen, welcher gerade den Kuß mit solch liebevoller Intensität erwiderte, daß Kai fühlte, wie ihm die Knie schwach wurden.

Widerwillig beendete er daher den Kuß und konnte Tyson nur zustimmen, als dieser leise hauchte: "Oh, _wow_." Sanfte Augen von der Farbe des Ozeans strahlten Kai voller Freude an, als der ältere Junge leise sagte: "Danke, Ty. Du warst unglaublich - das war ein sehr beeindruckendes Match."

"Gern geschehen", erwiderte Tyson mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln, bevor er meinte: "Doch jetzt solltest du ihre Niederlage perfekt machen, meinst du nicht? Ray und ich haben dir mit unseren siegreichen Kämpfen eine gute Vorlage geliefert - zeig' ihnen das Feuer, das in dir steckt, mein Captain. Laß Dranzer die Vergangenheit zu Asche verbrennen."

In Kais kastanienbraunen Augen glomm ein entschlossenes Feuer auf, als er diese ermutigenden Worte seines Freundes hörte. Dieses Feuer glich in seiner Intensität dem Sturm, welcher in Tysons dunkelblauen Augen tobte, als der jüngere Blader seinen Liebsten anfeuerte. "Geh und hol' dir deinen Sieg über das Eis, Kai", flüsterte Tyson.

Damit bezog sich der Blauhaarige nicht nur auf die Tatsache, daß Tala, der Captain der Demolition Boys mit Wolborg über ein Bit-Biest mit der Macht über das Eis verfügte. Es gab vielmehr seiner Hoffnung Ausdruck, daß Kai sich mit Hilfe seiner Gefühle - seiner inneren Wärme - von seiner Vergangenheit befreien und diese hinter sich lassen konnte.

In Kais Augen begann es zu schimmern, als er den Glauben an ihn in Tysons Rede erkannte. Doch bevor er seinem Freund antworten konnte, zog der blauhaarige Junge ihn plötzlich eng an sich heran, tupfte ihm einen zarten Kuß auf die Nase und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Kai. Zeig allen, wie stark du bist." Dann trat Tyson wieder zurück und schenkte ihm ein wunderschönes Lächeln.

Kai erwiderte ohne Scheu das Lächeln seines Gefährten undnickte dann dem Rest ihres Teams bestätigend zu. Max gab ihm einen hochgereckten Daumen als Anfeuerung mit, während Ray, welcher seinen blonden Freund umarmt hielt, ihm ein ermunterndes Nicken schenkte und Kenny seinen Teamchef nur vertrauensvoll ansah. Gestärkt durch das Vertrauen seiner Freunde und Tysons Liebe wandte Kai sich um und trat auf das Beyblade-Tableau, wo Tala inzwischen schon auf ihn wartete, um ihr Match zu beginnen.

Und als Kai sein Blade startete und Dranzer diesem wenig später flammensprühend und mit einem herausfordernden schrillen Schrei entstieg, senkte sich Frieden über Kais Seele und Herz. Er wollte dieses Match gewinnen, gewiß - doch selbst sollte der äußerst unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten und er verlieren...den größten Sieg seines Lebens konnte er schon für sich verzeichnen.

Er hatte sein gefrorenes Herz von der Liebe erwärmen lassen und würde den Rest seines Lebens für die Gefühle dankbar sein, die sanfte ozeanblaue Augen und ein willensstarker, geduldiger Geist ihn hatten erfahren lassen.

ENDE --- FIN --- END

Tja, wie gesagt, das war's. Wie wär's aber noch mit ein paar kleinen Reviews zum Schluß? (Bettelblick aufsetz)

Dragon's Angel


End file.
